La huella de tu amor
by Saadesa
Summary: Han pasado más de seis años desde la última vez que se vieron, cada uno tomó rumbos distintos, dejando huellas mutuas en el corazón, tanto Candy como Terry han pretendido seguir con sus vidas y ser felices pero el destino los hace enfrentarse a lo que cada uno ha guardado en su corazón, la huella del amor imborrable de cada uno. Terryfic
1. Chapter 1 La huella de tu amor

**Capitulo 1**

 ***La huella de tu amor***

Estoy recargada en la barandilla de la popa del barco, mi mirada perdida en el rastro del agua, no sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí, perdida en mis pensamientos, mirando el agua, ahora hay reflejos de un rojo atardecer no estaba en mis planes viajar, creí que nunca volvería a Escocia, ni en mis más remotos pensamientos me atreví a pensarlo, no por qué no quisiera hacerlo es por el dolor que conlleva el recordar, uno de los mejores años de mi vida a tu lado corriendo en aquellos bellos valles de Escocia yo cerrando los ojos pensando que me besarias nuevamente, y lo que hiciste fue besar mi frente cuando moría porque besaras mis labios nuevamente, si lo hubieras hecho no te hubiera rechazado, sentados frente a la chimenea sin hablar sin decir nada, diciéndonos todo en el lenguaje de nuestras almas, me duelen mucho estos recuerdos por eso los he aislado en algún lugar de mi mente, eres como la estela de este camino, es imposible que no haya rastros de ti en mi vida; hoy voy rumbo a ese lugar y aunque no quiera, tengo que enfrentarme a los recuerdos a mis temores y a este dolor que lejos de dejar de sentirlo, aqui esta mas presente que nunca.

Han pasado más de seis años sin saber de ti, cinco del fallecimiento de Susana, por un instante pensé que me buscarías ó tal vez tendría una carta tuya tristemente no fue así, ni lo será, irónico curó las heridas de mis pacientes y no puedo curar la mías, estas son internas nadie las puede ver se que sangran y duelen desde hace más de seis años, ¡a quien quieres engañar! Candy White Andrew. La huella de tu amor está más presente que nunca en mi alma, marcaste mi corazón.

-Te estaba buscando Candy, ¿que haces aqui? Albert y yo te estuvimos esperando para comer.

-Lo siento mucho Archie se me fue el tiempo sin darme cuenta.

-¿Estas bien? te he notado rara.

-No es nada, estoy bien Archie no te preocupes, ¡me siento triste!

-Te entiendo estos últimos años tú la tía abuela se hicieron muy unidas.

-Si ella cambio mucho conmigo después de una tarde que ella platicara con la señorita Pony y la hermana María, nunca sabré que fue lo que hablaron aquella vez, ahora ya no está con nosotros ¡la extraño tanto!

-Te entiendo para Albert, y yo a sido como nuestra madre; no, nos pongamos tristes Candy, a ella no le gustaría estamos haciendo su última voluntad; este viaje, y ese regalo que te dejó, me pregunto ¿qué será?

-Estoy igual que tú, me sorprendí tanto cuando leyeron el testamento, escuchar que ella me dejó todas sus joyas, y en especial esta cadena con una llave de oro pense que solo era un dije, cuando estaba falleciendo me hizo prometerle que la tendría en mi cuello y llegado a Escocia habría una respuesta para mi del ¿por qué? de esta llave, ella mencionó que con ella debía abrir un cofre, le pregunté entre lágrimas que era lo que había en él, solo respodio -sera una hermosa sorpresa para ti.

-Muero por saber ¿qué será? nunca he tenido paciencia y la tía abuela se esta burlando de mí en donde este.

-¡Ya lo creó Candy!

-No te burles de mi Archie, pero bueno cambiando de tema ¿adonde has dejado a mi hermoso sobrino?

-Candy, has perdido la noción del tiempo ya es hora de dormir para él, esta con con su nanny Mary.

-¡Oh lo siento! es verdad, no se ni que hora es, mi pequeño Stear ya debe estar soñando con caballeros y dragones le dije que esta noche le contaría un cuento, ese pequeñín estará muy enojado conmigo mañana.

-Eso es lo que él dice, pero la única persona a la que le perdona todo es a ti Candy.

-Lo sé, lo sé, soy su tía consentida, que le vamos hacer no te pongas celoso.

-Jamas estaria celoso de ti gatita, es solo que tengo miedo, cuando tú te cases o encuentres el amor te iras y formaras una família no se si el lo soportara o como reaccionara, eres como una madre para él, solo conoce a su mamá por fotos.

-Lo siento Archie, no quise traer tristes recuerdos sobre lo ocurrido con Annie.

-Estoy bien y en paz, ella fallecio en mis brazos pero feliz sabiendo que a nuestro hijo no le paso nada, que había nacido sano y era un hermoso varón.

-Annie siempre fue muy delicada desde niña, más frágil en salud es tan triste que no resistiera el parto pero nos dejó el regalo más hermoso que puede existir, no te preocupes por mi siempre estaré ahí para él, es mi ahijado aunque me casara nunca dejaré de estar al pendiente de él. Más bien me preocupas tú Archie.

-Yoooo! ¿Por qué te preocupo?

\- Creo que cinco años es suficiente luto, abre tu corazón Archie permítete amar, a mi hermana le gustaría que estuvieras con una buena mujer que te ame y ame a Stear.

-Lo se, algún día llegará no me cierro a las posibilidades es solo que quiero que mi corazón me lo diga. Pero mira ¿quien? me esta dando consejos de amor la que vive de recuerdos y añoranzas con ese idiota actorcillo, no sé ¿por qué no te busco? perdóna Candy, que te hable así tu crees que nos engañas a mi y Albert pero te conocemos tan bien, eres nuestra hermana, sabemos que en todos estos años no lo has olvidado hemos visto como miras los diarios con las noticias de el, recortas sus fotos; se que a diferencia de mi el esta vivo, y eres tan fiel a su recuerdo por eso lo desprecio, te hace sufrir a pesar de que ya son seis años, ¡ese maldito...!

-Archie no es como tu piensas, esta separación fue por mutuo acuerdo yo lo deje aquella noche de invierno en ese hospital de New York el insistió en llevarme a la estación de tren, no lo deje, él corrió abrazarme en aquellas escaleras pude sentir sus lágrimas caer, sufrió tanto o mas que yo,acaso debió haberme buscado después de la muerte de Susana, es algo muy egoísta pensarlo, él es feliz, soy feliz por él, a diferencia tuya y de Annie, yo sé que esta en algun lugar hace lo que siempre tanto amo, así que no lo odies por favor nunca me había sincerado, hoy lo hago por qué ese corazón tuyo no debe tener odio por nadie y quiero que me comprendas.

-¡Perdóname! Candy, gracias por confiar en mi.

-Tienes razón en algo, es el de seguir adelante y tratar de enamorarme, pero es que con Terrence se fue una parte de mí, no soy ni seré la misma, no se si seré capaz de amar hay personas que dejan huellas en nuestra vidas él es una de ellas; con nuestra separación él se llevó una parte de mi, se que Annie dejó esa huella en ti.

-Tienes razón Candy, hoy te puedo comprender de una manera distinta gracias por abrir tu corazón a mi, sobre tus sentimientos y como miras las cosas, pero bueno vayamos a cenar no creo que tú, Candy White Andrew se vaya a la cama sin cenar.

-¡Archie!

Candy y Archie se dirigieron al comedor del trasatlántico, era una noche donde comenzaba hacerse presente la niebla.

-Hasta que llegan! -dijo Albert.

-¡Lo sentimos! -mencionó la rubia.

-No se preocupen cenemos, sabia que no dejarias de venir pequeña, ese estómago tuyo no resistiría, sin dos comidas al dia.

-¡Albert!

-Eres una pequeña tragonsita -rieron los tres, así transcurrió la cena.

-Albert menciono:

-Ahora que lleguemos a Londres yo estaré un par de semanas ahí, tengo que arreglar asuntos de la familia, George se quedara conmigo y ustedes dos viajarán a Escocia cuando los alcance, créanme me dedicaré solo a ustedes disfrutaremos unas hermosas vacaciones, Candy, te será entregado lo que la tía Abuela te dejo disfruten de la Villa en Escocia consientan mucho a Stear. Y Candy planeo llevarte una sorpresa se que seras muy feliz cuando sepas qué es.

-Bueno ustedes planean volverme loca con eso de tener que esperar por sorpresas, la paciencia no es mi virtud, Albert, ¡anda dime que es!

-lo siento pequeña dejaría de llamarse sorpresa

-¡ashhhhh! -rieron de ella ambos

-Me despido -dijo Candy-. Estoy cansada nos vemos mañana en el desayuno.

Se pusieron de pie ambos y la despidieron -descansa Candy.

-Yo pienso ir a caminar un rato Albert.

-¿todo bien Archie?

-Necesito un tiempo a solas, con mi hijo apenas puedo pensar tu lo conoces es imparable, aprovechó este tiempo para mi, me hace bien tengo cosas en que pensar, Candy me hizo meditar en muchas cosas

-Te entiendo Archie, no tienes que explicarme nada, anda ve nos vemos mañana.

Archie caminaba por la cubierta del barco

-no se mira nada vaya noche para querer caminar

se recargo en la barandilla del barco y hablo

-¡Anie! así como está noche dónde no miro nada, hay momentos en los que me siento de la misma manera, ¡te extraño tanto! el primer año de casados fue algo maravilloso después tú embarazo compartir tus antojos, tus risas, tus lagrimas eras mas llorona de lo normal, si no tuviera a Stear no se que hubiera sido de mi querida Annie, se que debo seguir adelante como dice Candy, y no es que en estos cuatro años no haya conocido a alguien, muchas de ellas hermosas mujeres es solo que quiero sentir un amor verdadero, ese que haga latir mi corazón tal vez sea demasiado tonto en la forma que pienso, se que ahi donde estes me comprendes y que además esa mujer ame a nuestro hijo, es mucho pedir; en el lugar donde estés, ¡ayúdame Annie! y si no está diseñado para mi el amor nuevamente quiero ser Feliz ¡por favor! mi hermosa Annie, ¡ayudame!

Rodaban lágrimas del rostro de Archie cuando de repente alguien chocó contra él haciendolo caer al piso.

-¡Oh! discúlpame -dijo la voz de una señorita.

Con el choque ella le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, iba a pronunciar palabra cuando de repente se escucharon los gritos de alguien.

¡Sandra! ¡Sandra! ¡Sandra!

Ella lo jalo de la mano y entre el espacio de los botes salvavidas se metieron quedando tan juntos que ambos sentían su aliento, ella respiraba agitada y estaban tan pegados, el podía sentir el pecho de la chica moverse, el hombre que venía detrás de ella no podía verla, la neblina era tan densa que no permitía la visión.

-¡Sandra!, muchachita deja que te encuentre ya veras ¡tendras un castigo ejemplar!

Archie iba hablar cuando ella lo beso para silenciarlo, cuando escuchó que los pasos se alejaban se separó de el.

-¡perdoname! no quise hacerlo es solo que me delatarias, no podía permitir que mi padre me encontrara.

Archie la miraba con ojos de asombro y ese beso, lejos de incomodar le hizo sentir cosas raras.

-Bueno debo irme, otra vez gracias

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió.

-¿Qué fue eso?

Se preguntó Archie, tocaba su labios y lo único que atinó a decir fue

-¡Sandra! así te llamas.

A la mañana siguiente todos desayunaban Albert, Candy, Mary, Stear menos Archie no pudo dormir en toda la noche el encuentro con cierta dama hizo que no pegara el ojo y logró conciliar el sueño hasta altas horas de la mañana que prefirió quedarse dormido, que ir al desayuno.

En el comedor del barco un chiquillo enojado decía.

-¡Tía Candy no sabes cumplir promesas! me dejaste plantado prometiste leer para mi.

-Perdoname Stear te prometo que hoy serán dos cuentos que te parece.

extendió su mano Stear hacia Candy y dijo:

-Trato hecho, eres una Andrew y los Andrew no rompen tratos así dice papá

Albert, río y dijo:

-¡ay! pequeño serás un gran hombre de negocio.

-Claro que si sere como papá -decía con su dulce vocecita.

Despues del desayuno Stear empezo a estar inquieto.

-Quieres dar un paseo -pregunto Mary a Stear.

-Si -respondió.

Se alejaron de la mesa

-Candy se que no es mi costumbre preguntar, ¿de qué hablaron? tu y Archie, lo note muy raro anoche, hoy no se levantó para desayunar.

-No es un secreto Albert, solo nos sinceramos sobre nuestros sentimientos yo por Terrence y el por Anie nos dijimos que debemos tratar de darle oportunidad a nuestros corazones adoloridos y seguir adelante, le dije que me gustaría verlo con alguien que lo ame a él y a Stear.

-Entiendo removieron heridas, es bueno ojala de verdad pueda pronto verlos a los dos ser felices.

-Candy, creo que tú y Archie van a Londres y Escocia por que es tiempo de cerrar ciclos y empezar nuevos es hora de que sus heridas sean sanadas, no solo para ti es difícil, en este viaje a Escocia pequeña para el tambien es doloroso hay recuerdos con su hermano Stear fue cuando su noviazgo con Annie, se hizo más fuerte.

-Es verdad soy tan egoísta en pensar sólo en mi dolor, cuando el debe estar sufriendo tanto, será como tú dices es tiempo de empezar un nuevo ciclo en nuestras vidas.

Así sería no sólo para Archie, Candy hasta para mismo Albert, sería el tiempo de que personas dejaran nuevas huellas en sus vidas y corazones.

-Albert ojalá que para ti pronto se abra un nuevo ciclo en el amor -la rubia le guiño el ojo-. Solo te la pasas trabajando y no le das espacio al amor, somos unos solterones Albert, y añadió-: necesito a una abuelita dijo en burla.

-¡Ay! Candy que cosas dices, no me cierro al amor pero no cualquier mujer esta dispuesta a compartir su tiempo, ellas quieren toda la atención y para un hombre como yo eso es difícil, si hubiera una mujer que ame de la manera que soy con todas mis responsabilidades que le gustarán las finanzas y negocios, no una mujer convencional que solo quiera estar en casa bordando oh esperando por mi, sabes como soy yo, quiero alguien que no le importe el qué dirá de esta sociedad, que si el dia de mañana deseo ir a la aventura ella se atreva a ir conmigo si hay una mujer así sería el hombre más feliz, y como se que esa mujer de mis pensamientos no existe supongo tendré que quedarme solo.

-No digas eso claro que hay una hermosa mujer para ti, solo que no te enfrasques tanto en el trabajo abre tus ojos, tal vez esté más cerca de lo que piensas.

-Bueno mi querido Albert, voy a caminar con el pequeño Stear, nos vemos mas tarde.

Cuando Candy buscaba entre los pasajeros, a Stear y Mary pudo ver al Capitán del barco para su asombro era el capitán Nive aquel que la llevara en esa barco de carga de regreso a América.

-¡Hola! capitán Nive.

-¡Candy! que gusto volver a verte, ¡que hermosa estas! eres toda una dama, nada que ver con la polizonte de coletas que lleve hace varios años en el Gaviota.

-Ni me lo recuerde, ahora lo pienso no se como me atreví pero gracias a Dios me puso personas como usted en mi camino, tan buenas.

-¿como es qué está usted aquí?

-el Capitán anterior de este barco se jubiló, el es mi amigo me recomendó para el puesto y yo gustoso acepte, podría tener a Sandra conmigo en los viajes, sería menos el tiempo que tendría de estar sola

-¡Que bien! ¿dónde está ella?

-es lo mismo que quisiera saber anoche se enojo mucho conmigo por decirle que esta en epoca casadera, cada pretendiente que a tenido lo rechaza no se ¿por qué?

-bueno tal vez no ha llegado el indicado, no se preocupe

-Candy se que es abusar de tu confianza y te acabo de encontrar me gustaria mucho que hablaras con ella, tal vez contigo por ser mujer se sincere necesita de una amiga

-¡Claro capitán! en lo que pueda ayudar.

-Mira ahí viene disimula.

-¡Hola! Sandra que gusto verte.

La rubia la abrazo con mucho afecto.

\- ¡Igualmente Candy!

-Le estaba preguntado a tu papa ¿donde podía encontrarte?, quería invitarte a almorzar con mi familia.

-¡Claro!, Candy será un placer.

-Bueno pero falta un tiempo para el almuerzo qué te parece si caminamos te quiero presentar a mi sobrino.

Llegaron a donde estaba el niño, muy entretenido con un barco de juguete las miro y pregunto.

-¿Quién es ella tia?

-Es una buena amiga se incorporó el niño y con una voz dulce le dijo:

-Mucho gusto bella dama le tomó su mano y beso su dorso.

-Tu si que eres todo un pequeño caballerito.

-Es igualito a su papá -dijo la rubia.

Y aunque físicamente se parecía más a su madre era de cabello negro y ojos azules en lo galante y caballeroso era igual a su papá, siempre lo imitaba en todo lo que el hacia.

-Me imaginó que tú mamá debe ser muy hermosa.

-No tengo mamá ella está en el cielo con el tío Stear -se entristecio.

-Quieres saber algo mi mamá también está en el cielo deben ser buenas amigas quieres que te cuente un secreto que me dijo papá cuando mamá se fue al cielo.

-¡Si!

-Cuando mires al cielo y veas la estrella más brillante, esa es tu mamá diciéndote que te ama, no importa en que lugar estes asi que de ahora en adelante mira las estrellas y cuando veas una estrella fugaz pide un deseo.

-¡Escuchaste tía Candy! tengo que contarle a papá.

Mary corrió tras el pequeño

-Gracias por decirle a Stear, esa hermosa historia su mamá era mi hermana se llamaba Annie.

-¡Lo siento Candy! lo entiendo yo de igual manera mamá murió, cuando nací y aunque papá me dio todo, hubo un tiempo que no estuvo conmigo consiguió este trabajo por mi, para estar más tiempo juntos, pero ahora está empercinado en que debo buscar marido ¡no quiero! quiero sentir amor verdadero, y también no lo quiero dejar sólo, se aferra que use estos vestidos, como extraño poder usar pantalón es lo único que extraño de mi época cuando te conocí lo recuerdas.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo estos vestidos son insoportables -rieron las dos.

-Referente al amor, yo misma he vivido con una añoranza hace más de seis años, no tiene nada de malo que realmente te quieras enamorar y espero que cuando lo hagas seas correspondida Sandy, te puedo llamar así.

-Claro que si Candy, ahora debo ir a refrescarme nos vemos en el comedor en una hora.

-¡Papá! ¡papá! Por favor quiero conocer el cuarto de mando y al Capitán.

-Stear cuántas veces te lo dije no es posible ya pregunté me negaron hablar con el capitán, está muy ocupado.

El niño empezó a llorar y una voz femenina en la mesa hizo que todos voltearan.

-Yo podría hacer algo al respecto y no sólo podrás conocer el cuarto de mando y al capitán podríamos ir al cuarto de máquinas para que descubras cómo es que este hermoso barco camina en el agua.

-¡De verdad! -dijo emocionado Stear.

-Si es una promesa, si tu papá te da permiso.

Los caballeros en la mesa se pusieron de pie Archie y Albert, Candy presentó a Sandra, Archie no articulada palabra sólo pudo sentir por alguna razón su corazón latir, recordó el beso de la noche anterior aunque sólo fue un toque de labios dejó una huella esa noche en el, Albert lo trajo de regreso a sus pensamientos.

-¡Archie! ¡Archie! No vas a saludar a la amiga de Candy.

-Ahhhh ahhhh si ¡hola! mucho gusto es un placer conocerte -hizo reverencia.

Besó el dorso de su mano se miraron a los ojos, en ambos encendiéndose un rubor, gesto que para Candy y Albert no pasó desapercibido y a partir de ese momento en el corazón de ambos una llama empezaría a crecer.

* * *

Hola aquí estoy de nuevo compartiré un capítulo por semana para así ir escribiendo el resto de la historia, espero sus comentarios y sugerencias nos leemos el próximo fin de semana :) acepto críticas siempre es bueno para mejorar


	2. Capitulo 2 La huella de tu amor

**Capítulo 2**

 **La huella de tu amor**

Candy convenció a Sandra de ir con ellos a Escocia, el capitán Nive estaba complacido por primera vez después de mucho tiempo veía sonreír a su hija de esa manera con una amiga.

En el carro viajaban Archie, el pequeño Stear, Sandra y Candy, Albert se quedó en Londres por negocios, también en ese lugar se encontraba la sorpresa que planeaba llevar a Candy.

Archie no dejaba de mirar a Sandra mientras viajaban en el carro, el pequeño Stear se volvió su gran amigo, ella le contaba todo sobre los barcos el hecho de haber conocido el cuarto de mando y hasta el último rincón del barco para el pequeño fue algo asombroso, la convirtió en su mejor amiga, los días anteriores el pequeño Stear no se separaba de ella, jugaban, reían, le contaba historias sobre barcos y piratas, todas las tardes en la cubierta del barco, a la distancia unos ojos color miel miraba la imagen, disfrutaba hacerlo.

Cuando el castaño se enteró que Candy, la invitó a pasar una temporada con ellos, por alguna razón su corazón latio.

En el carro rumbo a Escocia llegó un momento en que el pequeño se quedó dormido, Sandra lo acarició con ternura y lo abrazo, gesto que para el joven no pasó desapercibido, entre ella y el niño hubo una conexión inmediata ella prefirió cerrar los ojos era muy intensa la mirada de Archie, disimulo que dormía, recordó el momento en que conoció a Archibald Cornwell, saber que era el padre de ese hermoso niño y primo de Candy al mirarlo quiso que el barco se partiera a la mitad y la mandará a lo más profundo de la mar.

"que vergüenza! lo que debe pensar de mí"

fue su pensamiento cuando los presentaron, el la saludo normal, ella se sintió un poco más tranquila, ambos se ruborizaron sin embargo disimularon muy bien, ella agradeció que en todos esos días el no mencionara nada sobre aquella noche; al llevar por el recorrido del barco al pequeño nunca pensó que el caballero los acompañaría, cuando llegaron al cuarto de mando el capitán Nive al ver a Sandra sin percatarse de quién la acompañaba y pregunto:

-Señorita me quieres decir ¿a dónde te desapareciste anoche?

Ella evadió la pregunta.

-Papá mira hay un pequeño caballero que muere por conocerte y conocer todo lo que sucede en este lugar.

El capitán complacido lo saludo lo llevó hacia el timón, lo cargo y permitió que tocará el timón, Archie y Sandra permanecían a la distancia observando, el joven en una reacción espontánea tomó la mano de ella y le sonrió.

-¡Muchas gracias! -dijo Archie.

-Es un placer -reaccionó separando su mano-. Tómalo como una disculpa.

-¿una disculpa?

-Si lo que sucedió anoche la manera en como te hice caer, y después tu sabes el modo como te silencie no fue correcto, espero lo puedas olvidar.

-¿De qué hablas? yo no recuerdo nada -le dio un sonrisa seductora y guiño el ojo.

-¡Oh vamos por favor perdóname!

-Si te hace sentir mejor, esta bien lo diré, estas disculpada.

Pero lejos de estar enojado él estaba nervioso desde el momento que los presentaron, no podía sacar la sensación de esos labios tibios en los de el.

-Hemos llegado -dijo la rubia despertando a Sandra y Stear.

Candy bajó del carro, se sentía feliz de estar en esa casa, en aquel verano inolvidable ella no conoció la villa de los Andrew, se hospedó en donde estaban los alumnos del Colegio Real San Pablo. Y para la fiesta Blanca su presencia no fue requerida.

-¡Es hermosa! -dijo Sandra.

-Si lo es, -respondió Archie-. Ya lo verán pasaremos un hermoso tiempo aquí podremos hacer muchas cosas.

Entraron a la villa ya había servidumbre esperando por ellos los guiaron a sus habitaciones, el pequeño Stear hizo una petición poco común.

-Papá ¡por favor! quiero que Sandra este cerca de mí, permite que mi cuarto se conecte al de ella.

-No hay ningún problema por mí -respondió ella-. Para mi será un placer estar cerca de ti Stear te contaré más historias de barcos y piratas qué te parece.

Sandra se quedó, al lado de la habitación del pequeño Stear y Archie, se comunicaba por una puerta,

-Mira ¿qué te parece tu recámara Sandy? -pregunto el pequeño.

-¡es muy hermosa! gracias.

-Stear es hora del baño ve con Mary te ayudará -dijo su padre.

-sí papá -susurro con una voz triste.

El pequeño se retiró, los dos se quedaron callados Archie, pronunció la primera palabra.

-Sandra quisieras salir a caminar conmigo me gustaría mostrarte los alrededores.

-Si será un placer para mi, déja refrescarme un poco y bajo en un momento.

Candy pudo escuchar la invitación, ella venía a lo mismo, quería llevar a Sandra a conocer los alrededores, pero al escuchar que Archie estaba haciendo la petición se retiró en puntillas para no ser escuchada iba muy divertida la rubia

-¡lo sabía Archie ella te gusta! -dijo Candy.

Candy se dio cuenta de las miradas de Archie hacia Sandra.

-Creo que tendre que caminar sola.

Candy caminó sin pensar, llegó a la cercanía de la villa Grandchester.

-Hermosos recuerdos -menciono la rubia-. Me duelen es inevitable no sentir, te amo con todo mi corazón, nunca he dejado de hacerlo, en nuestra separación un parte de mi se quedo contigo aquella noche de invierno, nunca he sido la misma.

Se trepó al árbol más frondoso y alto que vio, sentada en una de sus ramas más altas ondeaba su vestido, tenía un vestido blanco, se movía con el viento al igual que su cabello, miraba el atardecer

-estoy tan enamorada de ti, despertar cada mañana sabiéndote lejos a sido un abismo, ¿en algún momento tu me pensarás como yo lo hago? -cerró sus ojos y suspiró, ahhhhh...

De repente escuchó una vocecita que le decía:

-¡hey! tu ¡oye!

Ella voltio, bajo de un salto

-¡woooow! puedes volar! -dijo la niña.

Candy le sonrió, la pequeña con ojos de asombro la admiraba, veía como los rayos del sol iluminaban sus rizos, haciendo que parecieran como el oro, sus hermosos ojos verdes, su piel blanca...

-¿eres un hada? -pregunto-. eres igual a las hadas, de los cuentos que me lee mi papá.

Ella no quiso sacarla de su error, era tan dulce la niña que siguió con el juego.

-¡Hola! ¿cómo te llamas? -preguntó Candy.

-Me llamo Katherine, me puedes decir Katy, dime ¿que tipo de hada eres tú? vi como vuelas, ¿donde están tus alas? no las veo.

-¡Oh! veras son invisibles sólo personas muy especiales las pueden ver -respondio Candy.

-Dime eres un hada de las cuidan el bosque oh de las que ayudan a las personas que se pierden, o están tristes ¡porque, si es asi, ¡por favor ayúdame!, mi papi tiene que volver a ser el mismo desde que llegamos aquí por alguna razón sólo se la pasa encerrado.

-Tal vez tiene cosas que hacer, oh está enfermo.

-¡noooo! -respondió la pequeña-. El dijo que estos días iban a ser nuestras vacaciones.

Candy se bajó a su altura y la miro.

-Mira los adultos a veces pasan por tiempos difíciles, el hecho de que sea tu papi no quiere decir que no pueda sentirse triste o enojado es normal, no es que tenga algo en contra tuya.

-¿Podrías conseguirme unos polvos mágicos para que el sonría? -pregunto la niña.

-¡Katy! ¡Katy! Katy! se escuchaba que la llamaban

-¡tengo que irme! ¡por favor ayúdame! te veo aquí mañana a la misma hora.

Dejó a Candy ahí parada.

-¡Ay! Dios ahora qué hago -pensó Candy-. En que me metí.

-Katy ¿dónde estabas? ¿por que sales de la casa sin avisar?

-Mamá Karen necesitaba salir, papá se la pasa encerrado no se que tiene, el dijo que serían hermosos días aquí, ¡sólo se la pasa enojado!

-Pequeña, es sólo que no se siente bien está un poco enfermo, aquí estoy yo para ti, yo te quiero mucho

\- Lo se, pero quiero a mi papi ¿que pasa? con el mami ¿por qué cambió tanto al llegar aquí?

-Ya te dije está enfermo tal vez mañana se sienta mejor, ahora vamos necesitas bañarte y te leeré un cuento de tus favoritos, antes de dormir.

-Mami, ¿qué crees que me pasó? ¡conocí un hada! -dijo la pequeña.

-¡woow! de verdad, eso es asombroso debes ser muy especial para que pudieras verla, pero anda es hora del baño.

Karen después de acostar a katherine tomó valor, sabía que tenía que hablar con Terrence no era normal como se estaba comportando desde que llegaron a Escocia, ella no lo entendía, tenía tiempo de no verlo asi, mucho tiempo supo que su tristeza disfrazada de mal humor tenía nombre y apellido Candy White Andrew.

Estar alejado de ella era una agonía para él, sabía que era su gran amor se quedó con Susana por deber, las giras eran intolerables al joven Actor nadie lo quería, su arrogancia alejó a todos de él y él en realidad eso es lo que quería, sólo hubo alguien a la que no logró alejar era Karen Cleys compartieron muchas cosas juntos, el sentirse incomprendidos, la vida como actor era glamurosa, la fama, admiradoras persiguiendolos, regalos, insinuaciones, pero dentro de todo eso, se pagaba un precio muy alto la soledad.

Karen se convirtió en una buena amiga, tomaban un trago después de un largo dia de trabajo ella lo cuidaba, había días en los que Terry se encerraba en un silencio no hablaba no comía, ella lo obligaba a comer, después de la boda con Susana Marlow las cosas se pusieron peor sólo dormía en su camerino, hizo de el su hogar nunca llegaba a casa evitaba lo más que podía a Susana, convivía con ella pero por lo que Karen supo y vio nunca se consumó el matrimonio después se enteró que Susana estaba embarazada.

Terry le contó a Karen que no era de él, pero la salud de Susana durante el embarazo decayó aún más, pues ella ya venia padeciendo meses de estar enferma.

Terry no hizo reclamos, aunque no fuera el papá, sentía que se lo debía, Terry le preguntó quién era el padre, ella sólo le dijo que ni ella lo sabía, que una noche fue a un bar, tomó unas copas se acercó alguien a ella y quiso sentirse amada.

-No se ¿quien es? Ni como se llama Terry -declaro Susana.

-¡Por favor! prométeme que cuidarás del bebé.

Ella estaba falleciendo él le dijo que siempre vería por el bebé, al morir, la madre de Susana se desapareció, ella le dijo a Terry que ese bebé no era nada de ella y no quería ninguna responsabilidad, se desapareció llevándose todo lo de valor que tenia su hija.

Terry se encariño mucho con la dulce bebé que era una niña y le puso por nombre Katherine

Toc... Toc... tocaron la puerta

-pasa -respondió la voz varonil al otro lado.

Ella entró

-Terry necesito hablar contigo.

-Dime ¿que quieres?

-No puedes seguir así, Katy te necesita qué pasa contigo ella piensa que estas enojado ¿por qué no sales de esta habitación? no comes bien, no te has bañado,

El se quedó callado.

-Anda dímelo, estoy aquí para ti quiero a esa niña tanto como tu, pero tu estas sufriendo y Katy también.

El la miró con sus ojos azul profundo.

-Aunque fue hace tanto tiempo los rastros de ella se encuentran en este lugar tengo tantos recuerdos, los mejores de mi vida los viví aquí con ella ¡Esto es una agonía! siento que me ahogó me quemo por dentro...

Prometí ser feliz; nunca prometí olvidar y definitivamente eso nunca pasara vivo de los recuerdos Karen se que sabes que la amo, pero este lugar duele desde la chimenea de esta casa, el piano, el lago hasta el simple hecho de caminar haya afuera, en este lugar me atormento por las horas, días y años perdidos de no buscarla, se han removido cosas en mi, se que nunca la he dejado de amar, todo esto a venido a sacudir lo más profundo que hay dentro de mi ser.

-¿Por qué? ¡no la buscaste Terry!

-Cómo la iba buscar con una hija en brazos, ¡como podría atarla a mí! con una responsabilidad así ya no era capaz de abandonar a Katy, hubiera sido muy mezquino de mi parte darle una responsabilidad así y luego siendo hija de la mujer que no hizo tanto daño, con su egoísmo.

Aunque Susana salvo mi vida supo que nunca la ame, me ató a ella esa noche, se que nunca me amo, el verdadero amor da libertad a ella no le importó mi dolor, ella supo que sufriamos los dos, ambos no hicimos ¡tanto daño!.

La he perdonado, en cierta manera la entiendo, me he puesto en su lugar imaginado a Candy a mi lado sin amarme, eso sería lo peor para mi, en su amor enfermizo por mi Susana pensó que algún día sentiría algo por ella, eso nunca podría haber pasado el amor no se impone, ¿como hubiera yo podido imponer a Candy un responsabilidad como la de una hija? Ella es hermosa merece un mejor hombre, se que soy un cobarde…

Le escribí, nunca mande esa carta diciendo que nada había cambiado en mi, que mi amor seguía y sigue siendo el mismo, ahora se que es más fuerte este amor, mucho tiempo pensé que había logrado tal vez superarlo, hoy sé que este amor es más fuerte que yo, ella dejó huellas que no se borrarán con nada.

-¡Buscala!

-¿Como? después de seis años ella debe tener una vida hecha, tal vez ya esté casada, con hijos.

-¡Pues averiguarlo!

-No, si ella es feliz; quiero recordarla como esta en mi mente, no sería capaz de soportar verla con alguien.

-Pues enfrenta esto, tu hija te necesita hoy me dijo que tiene una amiga hada¡empieza a tener amigos imaginarios Terry!, tú no eres un cobarde yo lo se; haber vivido con Susana dejando tu gran amor es de valientes, si la amas como dices, esos recuerdos lejos de ser un tormento son tus tesoros hazlo por el recuerdo de Candy, mira hacia adelante deja de atormentarte eso no te llevará a ningún lugar sólo te hundirá en el infierno, tienes una razón por la cual vivir y luchar en la vida, se llama Katherine ella a venido a ser luz a este par de solitarios no lo crees, me siento bien que me diga mama pero no lo soy, tu algun dia te casaras lo se, se que encontraras tu camino querido amigo, Eleonor llegará en unos días si te ve de esta manera, no lo soportara anda vamos a que tomes un baño y duermas en tu habitación, apestas a cigarro y mugre, pareces vagabundo con esa barba.

-Soy más atractivo -río Terry -. Acéptalo Karen soy todo un galan así.

-¡Estas loco! Terry mira que voy a creer lo que dice Katy, ella piensa que estás hechizado por ogros más no sabe que ese ogro de verdad es parte de tu seductora personalidad -rió ella.

-Esta bien, esta bien pero después me contarás de esa hada que dices que vio Katherine.

-Si dice que conoció a una hermosa hada el dia de hoy, que la vio volar de lo alto de un árbol y bajar de él, para platicar con ella, ¡lo puedes creer! la imaginación de Katy me empieza a preocupar creo que le has comprado y leído demasiadas historias de hadas, dice que lo más hermoso de su amiga hada son sus ojos verdes como las esmeraldas, terry sintió un dolor en el estómago, sabes que le pidió al hada magica y bella, no lo vas ha creer.

-¿Qué pidió?

-Unos polvos mágicos para ti, para que sonrías, no es encantadora Katy, ella te ama mucho Terry no eres su padre biológico y se parece tanto a ti en muchos aspectos tiene los ojos casi de tu color, su cabello es como el de Eleanor, y ama leer, no para de leer y cuando a estado con nosotros en las giras hay partes de los personajes que ella se sabe de memoria, sueña con ser una actriz como su abuela Eleanor, eres muy afortunado de tener un pequeño rayo de luz en medio de tu dolor, sé que sufres mucho pero anda trata de salir mañana a pasear te hará bien tomar aire fresco este lugar es hermoso.

-Gracias por invitarme Terry.

-De nada Karen eres una gran amiga, siempre has estado para mi y Katy lo aprecio mucho y aunque se que soy un amargado Karen quiero verte enamorada y con alguien siendo felíz

-Tú conoces mi carácter y no cualquiera acepta a una mujer con esta profesión, tu sabes lo que buscan los hombres de mi, piensan que porque soy actriz soy una cualquiera, ve tu madre es muy bella y tambien esta sola, pagamos un precio muy alto por esta profesion anhelo un verdadero hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero supongo no existen

-¡Oye! no generalices.

-No lo digo por ti lo sabes bien.

En la villa de los Adrew una rubia estaba preocupada.

-Pobre Katy, no debí seguirle el juego ahora que hago, no la puedo dejar plantada, conseguiré un pequeña bolsita y pondré en ella un polvo dorado se lo daré para su padre, mañana iré al pueblo a conseguir las cosas y tal vez si se los hecha sea tanta la fe de Katy que ese viejo amargado cambie, como un padre puede dejar a su hija sola, no importa que esté triste o enojado, uno debe disimular con un niño si lo tuviera enfrente, ¡le diría unas cuantas verdades!, es tardísimo debo dormir -pensó Candy.

Sandra estaba apunto de quedarse dormida, ella había leído un cuento al pequeño Stear, fue un poco incomodo para ella hacerlo pues disimuladamente Archie la observaba en una pequeña salita de la habitación, pretendía leer un libro, pero solo escuchaba las palabras de ella, algo empezaba a pasar en su corazón, le gustaba de eso no le cabía duda, era bonita y tenía un carisma que cautivará a cualquiera, pero el hecho de que tuviera tanto afecto por el pequeño, fue la razón para atraerlo como abeja a la miel, mientras la miraba de reojo, ella hacía lo mismo al leer el libro, ambos sentían algo el uno por el otro, ella pudo ver en el buró del niño la foto de una hermosa chica de cabellos negros y ojos azules, dedujo que era Anie la mama de Stear.

"fue muy bella" -pensó por un momento

sintió un dolor en su corazon, ella en esos días se sintió muy atraída por él

¿como alguien como Archibald Cornwell? pondría los ojos en alguien como yo -meditaba-. Era tan hermosa supongo que de la misma manera la amo...

-¡Sandra! ¡Sandra! estas bien -pregunto Archie.

-¡ohhh! si disculpa se levantó de la cama donde el pequeño estaba dormido.

-Que descanse Señor Archibald.

la tomó del brazo.

-¿Señor Archibald? he hecho algo para molestarte.

-No de ninguna manera, solo que entiendo que no me he dirigido a usted como se debe, ahora discúlpeme que descanse

-¿qué fue lo que pasó? -se preguntó Archie-. ¿porque ese cambio?

observó a su hijo dormido y miro la foto de Anie

"debe ser eso" -pensó

-¡ay! Sandra me estoy volviendo loco muero por tocar nuevamente tus labios, voy a conquistarte me voy a dar nuevamente una oportunidad.

A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno, Candy mencionó que debía ir al pueblo Sandra de inmediato le dijo:

-Yo voy contigo necesito algunas cosas

-Claro Sandy.

Archie se quedó con la palabra en la boca para invitarla, la rubia se dio cuenta que ella huía de Archie, las dos chicas caminaban por el pueblo.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas Candy?

-Necesito ir a la tienda de disfraces.

Contó la historia de la pequeña niña que conoció llamada Katherine.

-Bueno yo necesito una pijama olvide la mia no la puse en mi maleta, te parece si nos vemos en la fuente de la plaza a mediodía y así cada una hace sus compras.

-Me parece muy bien -dijo la rubia.

Candy entró a la tienda de disfraces al entrar por la puerta sonó una campanilla que estaba en la puerta, vino una señora de unos cincuenta años con su cabello canoso con una alegre sonrisa

-¿En que la puedo ayudar señorita?

-Vera necesito algo que parezca un polvo mágico.

-Claro que tengo algo que te puede servir, espera un momento.

La rubia observaba la tienda encontró unos disfraces de Romeo y Julieta, automáticamente vinieron memorias a ella, un dolor en su pecho apareció.

-Es algo inevitable siempre estarás presente en mi vida y en todo mi ser, la huella de ti en mi no se puede borrar con nada.

Recordando aquel beso robado tocó sus labios, la sacó de sus recuerdos la voz de la señora de la tienda, le entregó una pequeña bolsa con unos polvos de color oro.

-¡Es perfecto! -dijo ella.

-¡Mira lo que tengo aquí! -dijo la señora-. Encontre esto.

Sacó unas bellas alas

-Supongo que quieres ser una hada mágica.

-¡Si! ¿como lo sabe?

-Bueno no en balde tengo tantos años en este lugar, los polvos mágicos solo son para las hadas y de verdad que pareces una, eres muy bella muchacha.

-Gracias, es para alegrar a una niña que está triste, espero esto la haga sonreír, aunque me siento un poco mal por mentirle y hacerle creer que soy un hada de verdad.

-No muchacha no te sientas mal, la imaginación de un niño es una de las cosas más hermosas; cuando crecemos se nos olvida soñar nos volvemos muchas veces unos verdaderos ogros, si tu puedes aportar a la vida de esa pequeña una ilusión para soñar, dasela no es malo, o dime ¿por qué circunstancias la vida te ha llevado? acaso en tu niñez no hubieras querido que una persona se apareciera a tu vida, te diera una ilusión y te animará a seguir adelante aun teniendo problemas.

Candy por un momento se quedó meditando en las palabras de la mujer, es verdad lo que la mujer le decía, se sintió muy afortunada por que en la vida tuvo una persona que hizo esa parte de ser un hada, se imaginó a Albert vestido de hada y soltó una carcajada, siempre estuvo ahí para ella dando palabras de ánimo.

-Vez te hice recordar algo, -rió con ella la señora-. Es mágico imaginar verdad. La imaginación es algo mágico que tenemos todos los seres humanos podemos imaginar y soñar cosas hermosas, en un mundo propio donde nadie te lo puede arrebatar, por eso amo esta tienda cada persona que entra ha este lugar buscado un disfraz está dispuesto a soñar un poco, -le guiño el ojo la mujer.

Es como en el teatro esa persona toma el papel lo vive y representa, nosotros imaginamos y soñamos junto con el.

Candy sintió un dolor en su pecho ella ha soñado e imaginado con ese actor de ojos azul profundo como el mar, cada personaje cada recorte del el guardado como el mayor de los tesoros.

-Muchas gracias le agradezco mucho por hacerme recordar que se puede soñar lo había olvidado, hare muy feliz ha Katy.

-Y le daré estos polvos mágicos para que ahuyente a los ogros que rodean a su papá.

En otra parte del pueblo una bonita castaña entro a una tienda de ropa, Archie la observaba a lo lejos, quería hablar con ella decidió seguirlas a caballo, pero al ver en que tienda entró se detuvo sabía que la avergonzaría si se acercaba.

-Ahora que hago queria hablar contigo, no voy a permitir que me alejes de ti, eso de Señor Archibald me esta matando, te quiero me siento tan atraído por ti.

Observo a Candy salir muy feliz y sentarse en una pequeña banca

"será mejor que lo haga en otro momento" -pensó,

-Bueno ya que estoy aqui buscare un regalo para Stear y para ti Sandy, algo que pueda hablar de mis sentimientos hacia ti.

Sandra le decía a la mujer que la atendía

-¡por favor! debe tener una pijama como esta de mi tamaño

-lo siento señorita esas pijamas son de niñas, pero mire tengo nueva mercancía son unas hermosas pijamas, para una mujer como usted

-venga -le dijo-. Acaso no se ha dado cuenta, mirese

la paró frente al espejo.

-Usted ya no es una niña es una hermosa dama.

Resonaron las palabras de su papá en su mente "ya no eres una niña"

-Mire este es un hermoso camisón de seda y si se siente incómoda aqui esta la parte que la cubre es un hermoso conjunto

Ella lo observó, de verdad era un bella pijama, se miro al espejo y pudo entender que en muchos aspectos se empeñaba en ser una niña, la niña de su papá no quería crecer por no alejarse de el, todos los muchachos que le presento su padre, no es que no le llamaran la atención ella sabía que aceptando alguno vendría el siguiente paso de casarse y ella no quería dejar solo a su papá, el tiempo que vivío sola ella se juntó con malas compañías para llamar la atención de su padre, su mejor amigo Charly siempre la protegió de algún muchacho que quisiera pretenderla, recordó cuando quiso besar a Irvin un chico que a ella le gustaba, Charly le puso una golpiza a ese muchacho, fue su único intento de beso y hace unas semanas el beso que le dio a Archibald, dejó una sensación en su corazón, ella se decía una y otra vez que ese no había sido un beso solo un choque de labios.

"si solo fue eso" -repetía una y otra vez en su mente

Muy en el fondo sabía que en estas semanas se había enamorado de Archie y no solo de él, de su hijo.

-¿se la llevara? -preguntó la mujer.

-Si póngala en un caja para mi, -suspiro.

En dos semanas más papa vuelve nuevamente a Londres, me marcharé en dos semanas no puedo seguir aquí ¡me estoy encariñando demasiado!, no seré capaz de soportar la separación si espero más tiempo saldre lastimada.

Por la foto que vi de Annie no soy mujer para Archibald, se ve que ella era bella, refinada como el, ademas es; un heredero de las familias más poderosas de America, yo no podría aspirar al amor de un hombre así.

Mirándose al espejo corrieron lágrimas por sus por sus mejillas.

Salió, camino hacia el encuentro con Candy, la vio sentada en una banca en la plaza central frente a la fuente, la rubia tenía su mirada perdida mirando caer el agua, se acercó en silencio no la quiso interrumpir sus pensamientos y se sentó al lado de ella.

Era un breve momento de vida en el que ambas jóvenes se sentían pérdidas cada una en el mundo de sus pensamientos, en este viaje a Escocia, donde Candy pensaba que serian una felices vacaciones, sucedería situaciones de todo tipo: dificiles, sorpresivas, complicadas de las cuales no tendría control.

* * *

hola chicas que tal espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, que tal por un momento pensaron que terry estaba casado con Karen, no fue asi jejejej ;) nos leemos en el proximo capitulo bonito fin de semana. tratare de publicar los viernes si no es asi sera mas tardar los sabados

*Kamanance *lectora 1977 *Eli *Candice White *Karysthel *Elydereyes *Guest gracias por su apoyo chicas en sus comentarios

y a las o los que me estan siguiendo y no han comentado y los que me han marcado como favoritos muchas gracias de verdad lo aprecio mucho con carino Saadesa :)


	3. Chapter 3 La huella de tu amor

Chicas hoy es un día especial el cumpleaños de nuestro rebelde, una manera de celebrarlo es este capítulo extra para ustedes, que lo disfruten. :)

"Happy Birthday Terry"

* * *

 **capitulo 3**

 **La huella de tu amor**

* * *

*Londres

Un rubio estaba sentado en una pequeña sala al lado de una gran oficina de reuniones,salió de ella una secretaria dejando un poco entreabierta la puerta sin darse cuenta.

-Señor William Andrew -dijo la secretaria-. Disculpe usted, la Junta se alargó el señor Olsen pide que lo espere y pide una disculpa.

Albert visitaba la compañía constructora Robinson Olsen Brian, mejor conocida como ROB Company Construction.

-Esta bien no se preocupe yo espero.

El pudo escuchar a una mujer levantar la voz

-¡Si ustedes no me apoyan! ¡voy a retirar todo el Capital! de esta compañía y el apellido O' Brian.

-No puede hacerlo señorita -Decía el Señor Robinson uno de los socios.

-Señores les estoy ofreciendo un gran plan para esta compañía solo que ustedes se han quedado en el pasado donde creen que una mujer no puede tener ¡voz y voto! o tener una opinión para los negocios, acaso no han escuchado de la igualdad de géneros, un hombre es igual que una mujer con un coeficiente para poder pensar o actuar y claro que puedo retirar mi capital soy la heredera O'Brian.

Pero claro si hubiera sido ¡El heredero! ustedes me apoyarian, de eso estoy segura, soy una mujer bastante inteligente, si aquí en Londres no me apoyan invertire mi Capital en América, ahora si me disculpan, piensenlo; somos tres los socios, yo tengo el sesenta por ciento de esta compañía y cada uno de ustedes tienen el veinte por ciento, soy socia mayoritaria podría haber tomado una decisión sin consultarlos, pero por respeto a la amistad que tuvieron con mi padre, los quiero tomar en cuenta, si en una semana no obtengo respuesta de ustedes entenderé su negativa por respuesta y el apellido O'Brian dejará de formar parte de esta sociedad, ahora si me disculpan que tengan buena tarde.

Salió la chica enojada por la puerta sin mirar al lado, George y Albert se miraban el uno al otro escucharon todo y al ver salir de la sala de juntas a la señorita O'Brian no lo creían, solo por que lo veían y escuchaban.

Albert se enteró que el padre de la pequeña Paty había fallecido, suposo que un representante de la familia dirigía los negocios nunca imaginó que sería la dulce y pequeña Patricia O'Brian.

-¡Señorita! ¡señorita! a olvidado su bolso.

Le llamaba la secretaria, iba tan molesta que no se dio cuenta,el joven rubio tomó el bolso.

-Yo se la doy.

Camino aprisa hacia el elevador, la miro de espaldas.

\- ¡Paty!

Ella voltio y miro al joven delante de ella.

-¡Albert! -dijo en un susurro.

-Patricia es un gusto volverte a ver.

-igualmente Albert.

-Tengo cita con el señor Olsen, por favor aceptarías cenar conmigo necesito hablar contigo.

-¡Si claro! sera un gusto.

-Hotel Savoy está bien, puedo mandar a mi chofer a recoger por ti -pregunto el rubio.

-No te preocupes te veo ahi, esta bien por mi yo llegare al lugar.

-Entonces nos vemos en la noche.

-Si ahí nos vemos Albert.

Ella se acerco y lo abrazo para ella él era un gran amigo al igual que Candy el se quedo estático al sentir ese cálido abrazo ella entró al elevador, le dio una dulce sonrisa.

-¡adiós! -dijo,

Se cerró la puerta del elevador.

-¡Vaya! ¡vaya! ¿quién lo diría? ¡no puedo creer que esa mujer sea la Paty que tu y yo conocimos! hace unos años -dijo George.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Escocia un chica Rubia estaba en la rama más alta del árbol con el mismo vestido blanco con unas hermosas alas que brillaban con los rayos del sol, vio que Katherine venía corriendo, cuando la pequeña llegó, brinco audaz y cayó con agilidad, la niña no daba crédito a lo que veía.

-¡Wooooow! -dijo

-¡puedo ver tus alas!

-Si es que eres una niña muy especial por eso puedes verlas y dime ¿como estas tu? - preguntó Candy

-Bueno hoy no he visto a mi papá salió muy temprano.

-Entiendo, me costo mucho trabajo conseguir los polvos mágicos, pero aqui estan son para tu papi, espero él cambie, si lo crees con todo tu corazón y fuerzas veras que algo pasara ¡ya lo veras!

-¡Gracias! -dijo la pequeña.

-Debes rociarlos cerca de tu papa, para espantar a los ogros que lo rondan.

La rubia no imagino lo que pasaría, la pequeña Katy sí que seguiría esas instrucciones al pie de la letra como le decía su hada.

-¡Katy! oyó que le gritaban

-¡Debo irme!, mamá viene por mi.

-Esta bien cuidate -guiño el ojo la rubia.

-Nos volveremos a ver -preguntó Katy.

-Claro suelo cuidar esta área del bosque, creelo nos volveremos a encontrar.

Beso la frente de la pequeña, la vio correr.

-¡Mama karen! la volví a ver al hada y mira me dio unos polvos mágicos para que papi cambie.

Karen los miró y pensó esto esta muy raro.

-Que bueno pequeña cuidalos deben ser muy valiosos.

-Si lo haré, ahora tengo trabajo que hacer -dijo la pequeña-. debo rociarlos para que los ogros quiten el encantamiento de papa y vuelva a ser el de antes.

Karen río al escuchar las ocurrencias de la pequeña y se propuso seguirla en secreto la próxima vez que ella fuera al bosque.

* * *

Terry se encontraba en su estudio y más tranquilo de haber platicado con Karen la noche anterior, por la mañana el salió a buscar un regalo para su hija y encontró un libro de hadas cuando lo hojeo encontró un a un hada que lo hizo suspirar era tan parecida a su pecosa cabellos color oro y unos ojos verdes, compro el libro para ella y un bonito dije en forma de alas con esmeraldas, el lo escogió pensando en aquellos bellos ojos, era la forma de disculparse con la pequeña por su comportamiento.

Terry pudo ver que en su despacho muchas brillantinas, sobre su escritorio y en su silla.

-¿Qué es esto?

Camino a la habitación de su hija.

-¡Katherine! -la llamaba

Cuando entro no, la encontró.

-!Katy! ¿donde estas?

Busco en toda la habitación, cuando abrió las puertas de su armario ella le aventó el polvo mágico llenándolo por completo de la cara y ropa de brillantina, cayendo dentro de la boca aquel polvo mágico.

-¡Ahhhh…!

Es lo único que alcanzó a decir Terry.

-¡Katherine! -¡grito!,

Ella se quedó quieta sin moverse y Terry soltó la carcajada.

-Ve nada más lo que has hecho pequeña traviesa.

La tomó por los brazos y empezó a girar con ella; reían los dos a carcajadas hasta que cayeron al piso.

-Perdoname hija te he ignorado en todos estos días y me he mostrado enojado contigo, quiero que sepas que no tengo nada en contra tuya.

-Lo se papa eran los ogros que estaban alrededor tuyo y el hada que conocí me dio estos polvos para desencantarte, creo funcionaron muy bien -reía la pequeña.

-Pues entonces estoy en deuda con esa hada.

-¡Mira! Lo que te compre.

Sacó de su bolsillo Terry el regalo que tenía para ella.

-¡Que hermoso dije! qué bonitas piedras tiene.

-Se llaman esmeraldas

-De este color son los ojos de mi hada.

Terry se quedó helado al escuchar aquello, ella corrió a tomar un libro, busco la imagen del hada muy parecida a Candy.

-Así se mira ella, verdad que es muy bella.

-¡si hija es muy hermosa!

-Ahora es tiempo de dormir y tomar un baño al igual que yo, y limpiar un poco de los polvos mágicos -le sonrió-. no queremos que todos se enteren que conoces a un hada.

-Si papa este será nuestro secreto.

* * *

En el hotel Savoy Albert, esperaba a Paty cuando la vio bajar del carro y entregar las llaves, se admiro

"vaya que eres una caja de sorpresas tambien manejas" -pensó.

Patricia lucia un hermoso vestido rojo de cuello en v de brazos descubiertos con un listón a la cadera y un hermoso collar de perlas largo, típico modelo Chanel de los años 1925 su cabello corto con ondas con un hermoso broche de piedras cuando Albert la miró no pudo dejar de admirar su belleza era inevitable no admirar las curvas de ella, aunque no era un vestido entallado al cuerpo, la tela de este caía no se podía ocultar la hermosa silueta de Paty, de toda una dama.

-Se ha convertido en toda una mujer y ¡que mujer!

Recordó cómo la escucho hablar hace unas horas.

-¡Hola Albert!

El tomo su mano y la besó galantemente, cosa que para Paty pasó sin ninguna importancia.

-Ven vamos nuestra mesa esta lista.

Le dio su brazo para que se apoyara en él, al tomarlo del brazo Albert sintió un calor subir, se sentaron y el pregunto.

-¿Como has estado Paty?

\- Muy bien Albert.

-Te miras espectacular Paty estás irreconocible mi sobrino hubiera sido muy afortunado, ¡oh! disculpa no quiero entristecerte con recuerdos de Stear.

-No te preocupes es verdad que estuve muy mal mucho tiempo me aleje de todo y de todos incluyendo a ustedes la familia Andrew, y te pido disculpas por ello, el tío Abuelo me mandó una carta en aquel tiempo ofreciéndome su apoyo, tiempo después supe por medio de Candy que eras tú, no respondí en ese tiempo ninguna carta estuve muy mal me quise quitar la vida -dijo ella-. ¡gracias a Dios no lo logre! y en mi proceso de recuperación entendí muchas cosas, y aprendí a honrar el recuerdo de Stear con la bellas cosas vividas, en mi proceso hubo dos personas a las que aprecio y agradezco mucho que me ayudaron pero ya te contaré después.

El tomó su mano.

-No lo sabía y me gustaria algun dia conocer esa historia, pero ahora he venido a hacerte una propuesta, de hecho tenía planeado buscarte en estos dias ya habia averiguado tu dirección.

-¡De verdad Albert! me intrigas ¿Candy esta bien?

Ella no retiró su mano era agradable sentir esa cálida sensación de su mano encima de la de ella.

-Bueno bien físicamente, tu la conoces pero en el alma y corazón ella sigue sufriendo por Terrence es algo que piensa que ignoramos, Archie y yo, sabemos que ella nunca volvió a ser la misma; Candy desde su separación cambió, él se llevó una parte de ella.

-Lo se y lo siento tanto -dijo Paty.

-Ella ahora está en Escocia, hemos venido a pasar una temporada para despedir a la tía Abuela, ella pidió que esparcieramos sus cenizas en Escocia y yo planeaba invitarte a venir con nosotros, a Candy le hará mucho bien tu compañía y asi tambien podras conocer al pequeño Stear.

-¡Me encantaría Albert! gracias por siempre pensar en mi y hacerme sentir como de la familia.

-Te queremos mucho lo sabes.

Cuando él pronunció esas palabras Paty retiró su mano.

-Gracias ¿cuando partimos?

-En dos días yo paso por ti a tu casa, Candy no sabe que vas, es una sorpresa yo le dije que llevaria una sorpresa, será muy feliz al verte al igual que yo de tener tu compañía

Ella se sonrojo.

* * *

Dos semanas habían pasado Candy daba uno de sus paseos acostumbrados, disfrutaba tanto los paseos, en el árbol trepada observó que la pequeña Katy se acercaba, bajo de un salto y tomo las alas de hada que tenía escondidas en un arbusto se las acomodó y la espero.

-¡Hola!-dijo la rubia-. Sabia que vendrias.

-¡De verdad!

-¡Claro soy un hada! Y dime te sirvieron los polvos mágicos.

-Si papa cambió, volvió a ser el mismo conmigo.

-¡Me alegro tanto Katy!

-Si te voy a contar como le puse a papa los polvos mágicos.

Candy reía no podía parar de hacerlo, lagrimas salían de sus ojos de tanto reír, su estómago le dolía, se imaginaba al papa ogro lleno de aquella brillantina, se oyó que gritaban.

\- Katy! -Katy! -llamaban a la pequeña

-Bueno, debo de irme -dijo la rubia-. Y como tu deseo se cumplio, tal vez no nos volvamos a ver, cuidate pequeña a sido un gusto conocer una niña tan hermosa como tu.

En ese momento llegó Karen corriendo agitada.

-Mira mamá -dijo Katy-. ¡ella es mi hada!

Karen no cabia del asombro de ver vestida a la rubia con unas alas de hada, se llenó de ternura al ver que todo aquello lo hizo por Katy.

-¡Hola Candy! que gusto volver a verte después de tantos años.

-¡Hola karen! tienes una hermosa hija.

-¡mamáaaa…..! ¿tú la conoces?

Karen entendió el asombro de la pequeña.

-Si la conocí hace muchos años, esta hada hermosa me dijo que triunfaría como actriz en Romeo y Julieta

-¡De verdad mamá!

-Así es pequeña

Se escuchó el grito varonil de la voz de Terry las llamaba.

-¡Karen!, ¡Katy! ¿dónde están?

-Es papá dijo Katy.

-¡Ohhhh por Dios! -pensó Candy.

Su corazón se estremeció reconocería esa voz varonil en donde sea, inmediatamente hizo conjeturas Katy llamando a Karen mama.

¡Es su esposa y su hija! -penso

-¡Debo marcharme!

-¡Espera deja que papá te conozca!

-Lo siento el no me puede mirar ni podrá mirarme solo me pueden mirar personas...

pensaba Candy ¡que le digo!, ¡que le digo! escuchaba su corazón, sentía que su corazón colapsaría.

-¡No me pueden ver los hombres! solo las mujeres pequeña, si el me mira no volveré a tener polvos magicos adios se dio la vuelta y echó a correr.

-¡Heeeeey! aqui estan, ¿que hacen las dos aquí? quería invitarlas a dar un paseo por el pueblo y a comer.

-¡Papi! ¡papi! mami karen vio al hada de la que te hable.

-¡de verdad!

voltio a ver a Karen, ella le sonrió nerviosamente

-Si la mire Terry es tal como la describió Katy pero anda vamos de paseo despues te contare los detalles yo muero de hambre ustedes no.

caminó aprisa

-¡Vamos! -dijo apúrense-. Parece que va llover y no queremos mojarnos.

-¿Como se lo voy a decir? que ella, ¡está aquí! y lo peor como lo irás a tomar, me da miedo como vaya reaccionar.

* * *

Ya en el pueblo comían los tres

-Papi el hada dijo que tu no la puedes ver, puede dejar de tener polvos mágicos.

-De verdad pequeña que lastima, pero aunque no la pueda ver le agradezco por todo.

-¡Papá!

-Si katy

-Crees que un hada ¿se pueda casar?

-Supongo que no, no pueden ellas vienen de otra dimensión viven en un mundo mágico.

-Me gustaria como mama un hada como la que conocí ella haría muy bonita pareja contigo.

cough... cough... se atraganto Karen con el pedazo de comida que tenía en la boca.

-Estás bien Karen, -preguntó Terry.

-Si lo siento necesito más te para pasar esta comida, ¡no! ¡no! mejor no pídeme un trago Terry, necesito algo fuerte.

La miró extrañado Terry.

* * *

Candy después de oír su voz corrio y corrio sin parar hasta llegar frente al lago, cayó sobre sus rodillas, empezó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho, con sollozos.

-¡es por eso que nunca me buscaste! -gritaba

-Te enamoraste de Karen, era de suponerse, nunca vi en ningun diario de tu casamiento oh de tu hija, si que has sabido tener tu vida privada en secreto, he sido una tonta en todo este tiempo, nunca pensé ver con mis propios ojos a tu familia, ¡debes ser muy feliz!...

Tienes una hija hermosa, esto es lo que necesitaba para cerrar este ciclo, a sido tan doloroso pero necesario es tiempo de dejarte atrás, y mirar de verdad al futuro me duele, te recordaré y ¡siempre me preguntare! ¿porque lo nuestro no pudo ser? siento un dolor que me rompe no se como podré seguir adelante hoy se ha roto cualquier sueño donde tal vez pudiéramos estar juntos, siempre te recordare mi querido Terry.

El cielo empezó a relampaguear y la lluvia empezó a caer, Candy no se movia sus lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia, asi permanecio

"Si tan solo esta lluvia se llevara este dolor" -pensaba

Empezó a Caminar de regreso a la villa de los Adrew cuando llegó y entró por la puerta Sandra se levantó del sillón y corrió hacia ella.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¿que te paso? ven vamos debes tomar un baño o enfermeras la llevó a la habitación, preparó la tina, la rubia estaba perdida en algún lugar, Sandy empezó a desvestirla la metió a la tina lavo su cabello y la ayudó a salir.

-Candy ¿que tienes? hábleme ¡por favor! no te quedes con este dolor para ti sola, ¡por favor cuéntame!, la abrazó y empezó a llorar nuevamente en sus brazos.

-He vivido de ilusiones y añoranzas ,he sido tan tonta, todo este tiempo pensé mientras haya vida hay esperanza y hoy entiendo que para mi ya no hay más esperanza en la vida de Terrence.

-Llora todo lo que tengas que llorar aquí estoy no estás sola, la abrazaba muy fuerte y poco a poco fue cesando el lloro de Candy hasta quedarse dormida la cobijo y apagó la lámpara al salir del cuarto se encontró a Archibald.

-¿Qué pasa? escuche llorar a Candy no quise entrar.

-Hiciste bien, estaba muy mal, llego empapada y con la mirada perdida, dejemosla descansar, mañana sera otro dia.

Ella no le dijo lo de Terrence que menciono Candy si ella se lo quería decir al otro dia estaba bien, era una confesión que Candy le hizo y decirle algo a Archibald sería traicionar a Candy.

* * *

Sandra estaba acostada no podía dormir

-Debes amar mucho a ese tal Terrence ¿ por que el amor duele tanto?, ahora lo comprendo, parto en dos días no les dire nada, solo dejare una carta para ellos.

En ese momento se abrió su puerta y el pequeño Stear se metió a su cama.

-Tengo miedo hay muchos relámpagos ¿me puedo quedar contigo?

-¡Claro ven!

Ella lo abrazo unas horas después sandra azotó al suelo, se levanto miro que había dejado de llover y fue a la cama de Stear se quedó dormida en ella, una puerta se abrió y para asombro de Archie era Sandra, no pudo dejar de admirarla la pijama de seda dejaba ver sus bien definidas curvas y sus senos se mostraban un poco, siguió caminando observó que su hijo estaba en la cama de ella, dedujo que en la tormenta el la busco, y despues ella se vino a la cama del pequeño, conocía a su hijo, dormir con él era amanecer con sus pies en la cara o tener un codazo; volvió acercarse a ella y acarició su mejilla, ella abrió los ojos espantada.

-¡Señor Archibald! disculpe me dormi en la cama de su hijo, en este momento vuelvo a mi habitación.

-¿A dónde vas? la tomó del brazo, hasta cuando vas a dejar de llamarme señor, soy Archie, que tan viejo te parezco.

-¡No!, ¡no es eso!

-Bueno entonces por favor te pido me llames Archie.

-Está bien Archie ¡ahora debo irme!

Recordó que solo tenia puesto el camisón de tirantes la otra parte de la bata estaba en su habitación.

-No te vayas la jalo hacia él y la abrazo acaso no te das cuenta, lo que has despertado en mí.

-Este yoo.. yo.. -tartamudeaba ella.

La pegó a la pared y la beso

-esta vez me toca a mi silenciarte -le susurro al oído.

La volvió a besar, ella ya no pudo resistir se dejó llevar él empezó acariciarla, a través de la fina seda pudo sentir sus senos, los acaricio y beso por encima de la misma, ella soltó un jadeo, el prosiguió besando su hombros empezó a deslizar los tirantes de esta, hasta caer al suelo, ¡eres tan hermosa! para ella eran nuevas sensaciones era la primera vez que un hombre la tocaba de aquella manera, la volvió a besar, tan tierno y apasionado a la vez, ella se dejó llevar la cargo y la llevó a la cama

-¡Yo! -dijo nerviosa-. Nunca he estado con un hombre.

Lo hizo reaccionar no es que le importara, aquello pero saberlo lo llenó de orgullo

-Seras mia dejame enseñarte.

Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, con una mirada tierna, el besaba su cuello ella voltio y miro la foto de Annie, que posaba en la mesa de al lado.

-¿que estoy haciendo? -se dijo.

Mirar la foto la hizo reaccionar.

-El solo me desea no me ama, y yo quiero ser amada, nisiquiera me a dicho que me quiere

Se incorporó

-Lo siento ¡no puedo!

Corrió a su cuarto y cerró con llave.

-¡Sandra!

Es lo único que alcanzo a decir Archie.

-No pensé en lo que hice, debiste espantarte, mañana hablaré contigo, los dos días siguientes no pudo hablar con ella Sandra tuvo que cuidar de Candy pues tuvo fiebre.

-Me siento mucho mejor hoy -le decía Candy a Sandra-. Gracias por cuidar de mi.

-De nada Candy.

Ella hubiera querido decirle a Candy que partiría esa madrugada pero no la quiso agobiar ya tenía bastante con su propio dolor.

Archibald parecia Leon enjaulado moría por hablar con Sandra y esta tuvo el pretexto perfecto para alejarse de él al cuidar de la rubia.

A la mañana siguiente el pequeño Stear despertaba a su papá.

-¡Ella se fue papá!, ¡se fue!

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Sandra se fue papi! dejo esto para mi

Querido Stear:

Me es dificil decir adios en persona, se que me soltaría a llorar y tú te pondrías triste, estas semanas han sido maravillosas a tu lado, eres un niño increíble nunca cambies, no dejes de ser ese caballerito perfecto, me llevo hermosos recuerdos de estas vacaciones nunca los olvidare te llevo en mi corazón al igual que a tu papa gracias por todas sus atenciones y detalles me llevo cada momento en mi corazón, sabes mi papa necesita de mi, me a pedido que lo encuentre en Londres, por eso me marcho, y aunque no nos volvamos a ver, prometo escribirte y cada cuento donde esté un barco lo enviare para ti.

Con Amor tu siempre amiga Sandra.

Archie se paro y se cercioro, ella no estaba ni sus cosas.

-¡Papa! no dejes que se vaya quiero que sea mi Mami ¡por favor papá!

Entro al cuarto de Candy sin avisar.

-¿Qué pasa Archie?

-Sandra se fue

-¿Como que se fue?

-Si se fue solo dejo esta nota.

Candy la leyó

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? Archibald Cornwell

Lo miró acusadoramente

-¡Yo nada!

-Vamos dime ¿que paso?

-Nada pasó

Se puso todo rojo Archie.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Volvió a preguntarle

-Se te paso la mano ahora sí, para que ella se haya ido de esta manera, o mejor dicho se te pasaron las manos.

-¡Candy! que dices…

-Ya no soy una chiquilla Archie soy mujer y no tonta.

-Bueno un poco -dijo apenado.

-Dime algo en lo que haya pasado que no me interesa conocer detalles le dijiste que la quieres.

-¡Nooo! -

Eres un tremendisimo cabezón, como no le dijiste tus sentimientos.

-¡Soy un estúpido!

-Pues sí que lo eres, anda ve por ella alcanzala en Londres, no la dejes ir, lucha por este nuevo amor, yo cuidare de Stear sirve que encontrarás a Albert y traelo aqui, ya que deje el trabajo.

-Si tienes razón, en Londres comprare un hermoso anillo le pediré que sea mi esposa.

Candy lo miro correr.

-Tú todavía tienes esperanza yo no la tengo más, siempre creí que la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere y hoy ha muerto para mi…...


	4. Capitulo 4 La huella de tu amor

**Capitulo 4**

 ***La huella de tu amor**

Candy jugaba con el pequeño Stear en la sala de la villa Andrew, tocaron a la puerta, ella abrió, era el Señor Arthur Willson, representante y apoderado legal en Escocia de la familia Andrew.

-Buenas tardes señorita usted debe ser la señorita Candice White Andrew.

-Si, asi es soy yo, pase por favor -dijo la rubia.

Lo invito ha sentarse.

-Señorita, le pido unas disculpa yo debí estar aquí el día que usted llegó a Escocia este sobre es para usted, son los papeles de una propiedad a unas horas de aquí, se lo dejo como herencia la señora Elroy, la casa en si no es tan grande las hectáreas de esa propiedad son muchas.

-¿Puedo ir?

-¡claro señorita! en el momento que usted quiera, en este sobre están las llaves y dejó dicho que usted tenía la llave que abriría un caja que está en ese lugar para usted

-Si, aquí la tengo conmigo.

Ella busco la llave

-¿Dónde está? -preocupada se preguntó.

No la traia puesta en su cuello.

-¡Noooo! no puede ser la perdi.

-¿Está usted bien? señorita.

-¡No!, tenía la llave en una cadena no la tengo.

-No se preocupe tal vez esta en una parte de la casa y si mi permite me retiro.

-Si la buscare, muchas gracias por todo.

Se quedó preocupada pensando recordó la tarde en que vio a Katy y todo lo ocurrido recordó que ese fue el último lugar donde traía puesta la cadena con la llave en su cuello.

\- ¡Debo ir a buscarla!, solo espero no encontrarme con Katy oh con...

No pudo pronunciar su nombre.

* * *

En la villa Grandchester Karen decidió que debía decirle a Terry lo sucedido

-Terrence ¿puedo hablar contigo? -pregunto Karen

-Si adelante, pasa siéntate, ¿ahora que hizo esa pequeña diablilla?

-No, no es sobre Katy es sobre lo que pasó hace algunos días, cuando Katy y yo encontramos al hada.

-Otra vez con esa historia ya estas demasiado grandecita para creer en eso, ¡niña Karen!

-¡Basta terry! no te burles es verdad era una joven vestida de hada.

-¿Una joven?

-Si debí hablar de esto contigo ese dia, pero tuve miedo a tu reacción y le he dado tantas vueltas que este .e .e .e... pues, -tartamudeaba.

"Lo que tenga que pasar, que pase" -pensó

-¿Como? no te entiendo ahora no sólo eres niña, también tartamuda, dio un sorbo a su vaso con whisky.

Karen pasó saliva y le dijo:

-La joven que pretende ser un hada y se hizo amiga de Katherine es es ….es...

-¡Vamos Karen! deja de jugar ¿quien es?

-¡Es Candy! Terry.

El vaso de vidrio, se estrelló en el suelo, y se levantó de golpe.

-¡Candy! has dicho

-¡Si es ella terry!

-¡Está aquí! en Escocia -susurró Terry.

Se dejó caer al sillón.

-¡Estás aquí! mi pecosa, en este lugar en el que formamos tantos recuerdos de nuestra juventud, ¿que es lo que haces aquí?, ¿con quien estas? ¿que ha sido de ti en estos seis años?, te habrás casado, ¡nooo! no quiero ni imaginarlo.

-¡Terry¡

lo sacó de sus pensamientos Karen.

-Tengo otra cosa que decirte.

-¡Tu me quieres matar hoy karen! ¡verdad!

Desabrochaba el botón de su camisa.

-Ella debió pensar que tu y yo, estamos casados.

-¿como?

-Si cuando me la presentó Katy ella me dijo mama, y despues tu gritabas ella hizo esa conjetura, pude ver la expresión en su rostro de dolor, y salió corriendo, Katy le dijo espera quiero que conozcas a mi papá, me dijo son una hermosa familia y corrió como loca, sabes Terry siempre he pensado que hay un ¿por que de las cosas? y el destino los ha traído a este lugar nuevamente, Terry no lo desaproveches enfrenta tu pasado y si ella esta con alguien cierra este episodio de tu vida, llevándote lo mejor lo que has vivido con ella, pero ya no pensando en él hubiera, tu mismo se lo dijiste a su amiga de ella, lo recuerdas, a Patricia O'Brian le dijiste que él hubiera aveces es nuestro mayor infierno, tu y yo ayudamos a esa tierna joven que ahora es mi amiga, haz lo que predicas.

-¡Tienes razón! la buscare si salgo decepcionado de todo esto, no importa, pero lo habré intentado.

-Siempre pusiste a Katy como pretexto, esa hermosa rubia de ojos verdes ama a los niños, se que gustosa sería la mamá de nuestra pequeña, ellas tuvieron una coneccion.

Se levantó y salió corriendo fue a las caballerizas y montó su caballo, empezó a cabalgar por donde eran los encuentros de Katy con su hada.

-¡Con que un hada pequeña embustera pecosa! de ahora en adelante ya no seras mi tarzan pecosa, hoy tienes un nuevo nombre ¡hada pecosa!

-No está aquí iré a la villa de su familia y preguntaré por ella, daré el pretexto de invitarlos a una comida, si eso hare, y de lo que me tenga que enterar ¡que así sea!.

Candy estaba trepada en el árbol, oyó los chasquidos de los cascos del caballo, miró hacia abajo y vio que era el, se quedo paralizada, empezó a sudar frío, no se movió.

"no quiero verte" -pensaba.

Apretaba los ojos.

-No soportaría escuchar lo feliz que eres al saludarte y no es que no me de gusto, pero en una parte de mi siempre me imagine yo como tu esposa, en mis ilusos y tontos sueños, ¡no puedo! ¡simplemente no puedo!

Observó que se seguía viendo tan guapo, y ahora con unos años más seguía siendo tan perfecto, lo vio como sujetaba las riendas del caballo en una postura perfecta, su cabello moverse con el viento ya no tan largo, vio que se alejó, bajo del árbol, ella encontró la llave atorada en una rama de lo alto.

-Bueno debo volver y mañana iré a la propiedad que me dejó la tía abuela es mejor que no este aqui, no quiero encontrarme con él.

Tomó el camino más largo para no encontrarse con él, llegó a la villa, Mary corrió hacia ella y le dijo:

-Candy te han venido a buscar.

\- ¡A mi! ¿quien ha venido!

-Ese actor tan guapísimo -dijo la nanny de Stear-. ¡Terrence Grandchester!

-¡que! ¿como? ¿qué dijo?

-Yo abrí la puerta y bueno no es que haya preguntado por ti en específico, dijo que se enteró que miembros de la familia Andrew estaban aquí en Escocia y que como él es un buen amigo del Señor William quería invitarlos a la villa Grandchester, solo le dije que el Señor Willian y el Señor Archibald regresan en dos días y que solo estabas tu.

-¡No puede ser! que descaro de venir.

\- Dejo este sobre par el Senor William.

-Esta bien Mary no te preocupes es verdad son viejos amigos, ve acostar a Stear voy en un momento ha leerle un cuento.

Acostada en su cama daba vueltas.

\- ¡Que se ha creído! invitarnos a su villa ¿que pretende? me quiere restregar en mi cara que es feliz, yo no pienso ir y para rematar ya no podré salir a caminar no quiero encontrarme contigo, ahora que llegue Albert me ire unos dias a la propiedad que me dejó la tía abuela a las afueras de Edimburgo.

Al otro lado del lago un joven de ojos azules, estaba igual que ella, no podía dormir.

-Candy todo este tiempo que he dejado pasar, he sido un estúpido, ahora que sé, que estás tan cerca de mi, confirmó que te amo mas que a mi vida, ¡te necesito! nuestros caminos se cruzan y no pienso desaprovecharlo, en dos días llega Albert me dijo la mujer que abrió la puerta espero su contestacion y si no iré nuevamente para buscarte no me rendiré esta vez, nada me detendrá, mi hada pecosa…

Sonrió de imaginarla con alas y volando, eres increíble, lo que has hecho por Katy no tiene precio sigues siendo la mujer, tierna y sensible que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por alguien que te necesita.

* * *

En el puerto de Southampton Sandra esperaba por su papá, él acababa de llegar de América y mucha gente desembarcaba del trasatlántico tenía que esperar que todos bajaran, sabía que después de finalizar un viaje su papá siempre se encerraba a escribir en la bitácora del barco, lo sucedido del ultimo dia y el no atendía a nadie era una tarea religiosa para el Capitán Nive.

Descendiendo gente pudo distinguir a alguien.

-¡No lo puedo creer es Charly! -asombrada decía

Su gran amigo el que siempre la defendió y cuido corrió hacia él, unos ojos color miel observaban todo se acercó sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-¡Charly!

lo abrazo

-¿que haces aqui? y mírate todo un caballero, ¡quién te viera!

-¡Sandra!

El devolvió el abrazo,

-Cof… cof… carraspeo alguien detrás de Sandra

Ella volteo

-¡Archibald! ¿qué haces aquí?

-He venido a hablar con tu padre, para que te de permiso de estar un poco más con nosotros, no me presentas a tu amigo.

-Si claro el es Charly un viejo amigo.

-¿y que lo trae por aquí? -preguntó Archibald en tono serio

-trabajo

-¡de verdad!

\- Si soy asistente de Terrence Grandchester y ahora acompaño a Eleanor Baker su madre la llevaré a Escocia él espera por ella.

-Has dicho Terrence Grandchester -preguntó la chica, le sonó el nombre a Sandra, ¡es por quien lloraba Candy! -pensó

Archibald con todo su autocontrol -dijo que bien-. Si somos viejos conocidos de Colegio, nuestra familia también está pasando una temporada en Escocia es cerca de Villa Grandchester.

Archie entendió por que hace unos días oyó llorar a Candy con tanto dolor.

-¡Hija! -dijo el Capitán al mirar a Sandra.

El venía del brazo de Eleonor Baker, ella sonrió al ver a su papá con aquella hermosa mujer, y recordó cuántas veces su padre la antepuso a ella, que a tener una relación, ahora como adulta entendió que su papá, lejos de ser Capitán, dejó su vida personal en otro plano para dedicarse a su hija, y entendió por qué insistía tanto en que era tiempo de que ella se casara, no era por alejarla, sino por que como padre en parte quería ver a su hija feliz haciendo su vida, formando una familia.

"Yo quiero que tu tambien lo seas papá" -pensó.

Se saludaron.

Eleanor se sorprendio al oir quien era el joven que acompañaba a la hija del Capitán, escuchar que Candy estaba en Escocia con más miembros de la Familia Andrew, ella se despidió del Capitán y agradeció todas sus atenciones, el beso el dorso de su mano y dijo:

-Para mi a sido un gusto conocerte Eleonor no solo conocer a la actriz sino a la sencilla y humilde mujer que eres.

-¡Gracias Capitán!

-Por favor quedamos en llamarnos por nuestros nombres, y ser buenos amigos.

-Si tienes razón Nive.

-Espero volver a verte Eleonor, el Señor William Andrew me invitado unos días a su villa haré un viaje más y tendré vacaciones, para estar con mi hija, me complacería mucho invitarte a caminar y a tomar el té me han dicho que es hermoso el poblado de Stirling en Escocia.

-¡sí que lo es! -afirmó Eleanor.

-Será un placer.

La vio alejarse en su auto.

-¡Papá cierra la boca! -mencionó Sandra.

-se te va meter una mosca -rio ella e hizo reír a Archibald.

Que estaba al lado de Sandra.

-No se burlen de mi jovencitos y cambiando de tema ¿que haces aqui Sandra?

Archie no la dejo contestar.

-De eso vengo hablar con usted ella dice que usted solo la dejo quedarse solo un mes.

Eso no era cierto, el capitán no la quiso desmentir a su hija.

-Me permitiría hablar con usted a solas Capitán Nive.

-Claro que sí vayamos a tomar un té y platicamos.

-¡Pero papá!

-Espera en el comedor Sandra, después de hablar con el joven Archibald te encontraremos ahí.

-Siéntese joven -dijo el Capitán.

"bueno al toro por los cuernos como dicen en España" -pensó Archibald.

-Capitán quiero pedirle la mano de su hija en matrimonio, en este tiempo que la he tratado me enamore de ella, es un gran mujer, hermosa.

Recordó cómo estuvieron a punto de... sacudió de su mente la imagen, ese no era el momento de pensar en aquello.

Se que ella siente algo por mi, por eso salió huyendo de Escocia vine siguiéndola no quiero que se vaya, no lo soportaría, mis intenciones con su hija son sinceras, se que le podría decir que quiero pretenderla, y si esa es mi intención solo que yo, ya la miro como mi esposa, quiero que sea la Señora Cornwell, tal vez piense que esto es muy apresurado, pero créame soy sincero en mis sentimientos por su hija, se que usted tal vez quiera alguien sin un pasado para su hija yo tengo un hijo.

-¡Detente! con voz fuerte -dijo

Lo miro serio

-Yo mejor que nadie entiendo lo que es ser viudo y tener una hija, ese es un pasado como hombre del que nunca debes avergonzarte, yo no me case porque nunca encontré a la mujer indicada, que me amara y amara a mi hija.

-Mi hijo ama a Sandra ellos desde el primer día tuvieron una coneccion, no quiero que se vaya de mi lado; amo a su hija.

El capitán se acercó a él y sonrió

-Tienes toda mi aprobación hijo que felicidad ahora seré abuelo de un pequeño caballerito y los que vendrán soy muy feliz por ustedes hijo.

-¿Puedo llamarte hijo?

-Claro es un honor para mi.

En el comedor, estaba toda inquieta Sandra.

-¿Que estarán hablando?, -se preguntaba.

Los vio acercarse

-hija debes volver a Escocia Candy te necesita, Archibald me contó lo sucedido con Candy.

-¡Por favor! -suplico el castaño

-¡Te necesitamos! ella necesita una amiga, se que sufre por Terrence -dijo el.

-Hoy lo entendí al ver a su madre, ella lo debió haber visto, ¡algo pasó! por eso lloraba, ella no confiara en mí, te necesita.

No pudo decir que no.

\- Está bien volveré

-¡Gracias! -dijo Archie.

-Bueno anden váyanse -dijo el Capitán se les hará tarde deben alcanzar el último tren hacia Escocia, Candy te necesita hija.

Se despidieron prometiendo verse en unas semanas, ya en la estación de tren, ellos no alcanzaron la última salida a Escocia.

-Debemos pasar la noche aquí vamos al hotel Savoy partiremos en la mañana ahí se encuentra Albert.

-Si está bien -respondió ella.

Llegaron al hotel y no había habitaciones.

-es por el dia de San Jorge -dijo el recepcionista y por que hoy llegó al puerto un trasatlántico, solo tengo una suite, es matrimonial.

-Está bien la tomamos.

-¡Archie! -dijo ella con voz nerviosa.

-No te preocupes sere todo un caballero yo dormiré en el suelo, en ningún lado encontraremos habitación por la festividad.

Sandra para calmar los nervios -inquirió

-¿Que es el día de San Jorge?

-La leyenda cuenta que un dragón atacaba regularmente a los habitantes de la región de Capadocia, hasta que éstos decidieron entregarle dos corderos al día a cambio de que les permitiera vivir en paz. Cuando los animales escasearon, se decidió enviar una persona y un cordero. Llegó el momento en que fue la princesa del reino la escogida para acompañar al cordero y por el camino tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con el caballero San Jorge, que la rescató enfrentándose con el dragón y clavándole su espada. De su cuerpo brotó una rosa que San Jorge ofreció a la princesa.

La cruz que lucía el caballero se convirtió así mismo en el emblema de la bandera de Inglaterra, que se adoptó durante el siglo XVI. Se trata de una cruz roja con fondo blanco, la cual adorna muchos bares y restaurantes de todas las ciudades del país durante el día del evento. Lo conocen como el patrón de Inglaterra

-¿que interesante?

-no creas que lo se por gusto yo estuve en el Colegio Real San Pablo la clase de historia de Inglaterra era obligatoria, ¡odiaba la cárcel!

-¡La cárcel has dicho!

-Sí, quién tendría historias muy interesantes que contarte es Candy, se que estas nerviosa por quedarnos en el mismo cuarto, no te voy a llevar a cualquier lugar, prefiero que estemos juntos aquí, te prometo portarme bien, entraron a la habitación él le dijo:

-Refrescate y vamos a cenar.

-Estoy muy cansada.

-Bueno entonces pediré algo para cenar.

Mientras ella entro al baño él ordenó, una cena romántica y un gran ramo de rosas rojas, si de galanteos se trataba el sabia como hacerlo.

-No quisiste salir a cenar lo hare aqui, no pienso dejar pasar más tiempo.

Cuando ella salió se sorprendió

-¡Ven! siéntate

La tomó del brazo y le dijo al oído.

-Todo esto es para ti, -sonrió ella

-¡Muchas gracias! no tenias porque molestarte.

-No es molestia es un placer hacerlo, Sandra quiero decirte algo, ella tragó saliva.

-Sí dime

El se levanto y la tomó de las manos la jalo hacia él y le dijo al oído.

-Quiero decirte que te amo, que no quiero separarme mas de ti, has venido a dar luz ha mi vida, has despertado el amor en mi nuevamente, ella se separó y se volteo, mirando hacia la calle por la ventana.

-pero yo.. yo. no lo entiendo, tu esposa era tan hermosa, ¿como puedes fijarte en mi?, eres hermosa Sandra, por que te menosprecias.

-Acaso tu familia me aceptara, no soy una rica heredera, como supongo muchas deben estar detrás de ti.

-Pues te equivocas mi familia nunca se opondría y referente a mi esposa debes saber algo, Cuando la conocí yo no me enamore de ella, era hermosa si, muy hermosa mi relación la empeze por Candy, ella me lo pidio, poco a poco empezó a crecer mi admiración y amor por Annie y siempre formará parte de mi vida de mi pasado y mi presente por mi hijo el fruto de nuestro amor, pero desde que te conocí no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, ese beso tuyo me ¡volvio loco!, acaso no lo vez estoy enamorado de ti es la primera vez que siento estas emociones y sensaciones en mi; no te quiero para una aventura disculpame si no me pude detener, esa noche, es que te deseo tanto, ¡estoy vuelto loco por ti!.

La miro a los ojos y la beso, se dejaron llevar en un beso tierno, haciéndose apasionado, se retiró y se inco.

-¿Sandra quieres ser mi esposa?, por favor escogeme a mi y ha mi hijo por favor no te vayas mas de nosotros te amamos.

-¡Si! -respondió ella llorando y lo abrazo,

-¡Yo tambien los amo!

El colocó en anillo en su mano y la beso tiernamente, se separó la miró y le dijo:

-Esto de estar juntos en este cuarto será un tortura para mi, pero te amo y te respetare, pero por favor casemonos lo más pronto posible, qué te parece si nos casamos en dos semanas cuando tu papá llegue a Escocia preparemos todo en estos días.

-¡Si, claro que acepto!

-En unas semanas serás la señora de Cornwell y ese dia no podras escapar mas de mi Sandra.

Ella le sonrió, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, el sabría esperar, entendía que nunca había estado con nadie y quería que para ella fuera un dia inolvidable, tomandola y haciéndola su mujer el dia de la boda.

-¡Pero tu familia!

-Estarán mis seres más queridos -dijo Archie.

-Que es Albert y Candy y mandaré un telegrama a mis padres si ellos logran venir, sería un honor tenerlos, pero en realidad quienes siempre han tomado el papel de padre es Albert y mi madre fue la tía Abuela Elroy, que es el motivo por el cual hemos venido a este viaje, ella pidió que sus cenizas fueran esparcidas en el lago cerca de la Villa Andrew, quería volver a su tierra que la vio nacer, donde ella fue muy feliz de niña, y mira ahora sin quererlo o planearlo ella de alguna manera me está uniendo a ti, los hilos de nuestras vidas se han tejido por medio de ella, ahora más que nunca comprendo algo que ella me dijo, la ultima vez que la vi, me dijo que siempre hay un por qué de las cosas que no estuviera triste, que ella se iba en paz y que sabía que yo sería feliz, gracias a ella te he encontrado, y haa... dudo en decir su nombre.

-¿A quien? -preguntó Sandra.

-Ven sentémonos. -La tomó de la mano.

-El dia que nos conocimos en el barco cuando yo estaba en cubierta yo hablaba con Annie, le pedía que me guiara, que si había de unirme a alguien, fuera alguien que amara a mi hijo primeramente, que yo pudiera sentir mi corazón latir por alguien, en ese momento chocaste contra mi.

Sandra cerro sus ojos y habló

-Annie donde quiera que tu estes prometo cuidarlos y creeme los amo a los dos ¡gracias donde quiera que estes!

Abrió sus ojos y lo abrazo.

-¡Te amo tanto Archie! gracias por amarme en la manera que los has hecho y sobre todo por venir por mi, eso me dice cuanto me amas, me sorprendió tanto verte en el puerto.

-A mi tambien, cuando abrazaste a ¡ese tal Charly!

-¿Estás celoso? -dijo sonriendo

-¡Pues si!, ¡si lo estoy!, al único que puedes abrazar es a mi, la atrajo hacia él y la besó apasionadamente, mordisqueado su labios y rozando sus lenguas, ella se separó sabía que si seguian besandose de esa forma no resistiria mas.

-¿Quieres saber de dónde lo conozco?

-Si.

-El es mi amigo cuando mi padre navegaba el Gaviota, yo me quedaba sola y aunque no éramos unos buenos chicos, en el aspecto de que nos juntabamos con personas que no actuaban bien, el siempre me protegió como hermana el primer chico que trato de darme un beso, el lo agarro a golpes y nadie se me acercaba por lo mismo, le tenían miedo, así que mi querido prometido, él protegió a tu prometida.

-Bueno pues entonces se lo agradecere toda la vida.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Archie y Sandra liquidaban la cuenta del hotel se encontraron con Albert y Patty en el lobby del hotel, listos para partir a Escocia se saludaron los cuatro, Archie contó a Albert lo sucedido, el rubio los felicito a ambos por el compromiso, Patty tambien los felicito, le dio gusto ver que Archie encontrará una buena mujer, Patty supo por cartas de Candy que después de fallecer Annie, él en todos esos años no se había vuelto a casar, lo comprendía mejor que nadie se dijo, si yo que ni siquiera tuve un beso de Stear, su muerte me marcó me imagino Archie y con un hijo.

Saliendo los cuatro del hotel se encontraron con un agitado joven bien conocido por ellos, Neal Leagan.

-¡Y tú qué haces aquí! -declaró molesto Archie.

-He venido a despedir a la tía abuela sabes bien que la quería mucho.

-Está bien -dijo Albert-. has llegado justo a tiempo, ¡vámonos! oh nos dejará en tren.

* * *

Ya en el tren Iban los cinco jóvenes.

-Y tu Patricia -preguntó Sandra-.¿tienes novio, prometido ó pretendiente?

Albert disimulaba leer un libro al otro lado del pasillo, los caballeros se sentaron al lateral de ellas, pues los asientos eran de cuatro personas permitiendo mirarse dos enfrente de los otros; dejando a las dos damas juntas, se escuchaba perfectamente que hablaban y podían mirarlas.

Albert al escuchar la pregunta sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su estómago, quería escuchar la respuesta de Patricia.

-No se si lo sepas yo fui Novia de Stear el hermano de Archie, él falleció en la guerra hace unos años.

-¡perdoname no quise!…

-no te preocupes, si esto me lo hubieras preguntado hace unos años creo no pararía de llorar, hoy soy una nueva mujer que resurgió del dolor para ser más fuerte, hubo alguien en mi vida que me ayudó a mirar hacia adelante.

Ella al sentir el silencio de los caballeros invito a Sandra a tomar el té, en el vagón comedor.

* * *

hola chicas un capitulo mas espero les guste muchas gracias, por apoyarme y leer mi fic, me son muy gratos todos comentarios, se que les dije que publicaria el viernes si lo hare aunque haya publicado hoy otra vez muchas gracias :)


	5. Chapter 5 La huella de tu amor

**capítulo 5**

 ***La huella de tu amor**

Después de que Paty y Sandra se retiraran, al comedor del tren, Neal mencionó:

-Si que Patricia es otra persona, en todos los aspectos, su seguridad al hablar en su persona ¡woow! estoy sorprendido no lo puedo negar, se ha puesto muy bella ¡toda una mujer!

Archie le dio un puntapié a su pierna.

-¡Oye! ¿qué te pasa? ¡No soy ciego!

-¡Ni se te ocurra querer intentar algo con ella ¡entiendes!

-¡Y si no! ¿que me vas hacer?

-Yo no pero Albert sí.

Lo volteó a ver, se quedo mudo Albert ante la pregunta de Archie.

-cof, cof...carraspeo la garganta, sorprendido.

-Neal debes mostrar respeto por Paty ella es una buena chica es como de la familia, si tu intencion es solo pasar el rato olvidalo, pero si de verdad quisieras intentar algo serio con ella piensalo bien, decir eso por dentro le incomodó tanto.

-Ahora si me disculpan necesito un trago.

Albert se preguntaba ¿Por qué? me incomoda pensar que Neal trate de pretender a Paty y es que desde que la escucho hablar en la sala de juntas, sin saber quien era la mujer que hablaba, una chispa su corazón se encendió después al mirarla quien era, convertida en una hermosa mujer, sin miedos de tierna mirada lo atrajo al instante, con el pasar de los días esa pequeña chispa sintió que era un fuego dentro de él, desde ese día el no dejo de pensar en ella, y escuchar que alguien la ayudó a salir de su dolor y luego Neal con su comentario le incomodó tanto que fue al comedor a tomar un trago para tratar de controlar sus emociones, al entrar en el vagón, miró donde se encontraban las chicas le dijo al mozo, que le llevará un Whiskey, pidió de favor no ser molestado, le dio una buena propina al mozo, como un chiquillo se acercó a escuchar lo que hablaban las damas quedando a espaldas de ellas, en otra mesa donde él no podía ser visto.

* * *

-¡Trate de quitarme la vida! -decía patty-. Si mi abuela no hubiera llegado a tiempo…. desperté dos días después de lo sucedido en un hospital, no era consciente de las cosas, era tanto mi dolor solo quería desaparecer de este mundo, en el hospital me reencontré con un conocido, que ahora puedo decir es un gran amigo, sino hubiera sido por él, no estuviera aquí hoy, él me hizo enfrentar mis mas grandes temores me subió a un avión a la fuerza y me hizo gritarle todo lo que sentía a Stear después de aquello siguió al pendiente de mi al igual que una amiga de él, que ahora es una de mis mejores amigas, ella me hizo mirarme al espejo me obligó a verme y me dijo que era hermosa que nunca me avergonzara de lo que era, que yo era bella que me amara, muchos miedos se disiparon en mi ese dia, me enseñaron a conducir un carro lo puedes creer, ellos dos vinieron a revolucionar mi vida.

-Si que has encontrado a grandes amigos, eres una hermosa mujer Paty. ¿No te has enamorado?

-No, y no por que yo huya del amor es simplemente de la manera que ahora soy, para muchos hombres no es agradable que una mujer sea dueña de sus ideas y negocios se sienten opacados, por desgracia estamos en una época donde muchos hombres no aceptan que una mujer tenga ideas propias nos tachan de sufragistas, ellos salen corriendo de mi -río Patricia.

Al otro lado Albert sonreía también al escucharla.

-Y el primo de Archie, vi como te mira.

\- Neal ¡noooo! ni pensarlo no tengo muy buenos recuerdos de él, y no me atrae para nada si te contara todo lo que le hicieron a Candy, él y su hermana no lo creerías, él a cambiado lo se por cartas de Candy, él le pidió perdón, a demostrado en estos años ser otro, su hermana gracias a Dios no está aquí, esta en planes de casarse supongo por eso no vino, a despedir a la tía Abuela, pero dime cuéntame ¿cómo fue? que tu y Archie se conocieron cuéntame creo en el amor y no dejó de ser romántica así que anda cuéntamelo todo...

-Siento tanto que hayas sufrido tanto por mi sobrino Patricia, que bueno que tuviste buenos amigos para dejar ir tu dolor, tomó un trago a su vaso me siento como un chiquillo pensado en ti de la manera que lo estoy haciendo acaso tú podrías... sentir algo por mi ¿quisiera saber quien es esa persona que te ayudo a salir del dolor?

* * *

En Escocia ese joven de ojos azul profundo que ayudó a Patricia a salir de su dolor montaba a caballo siendo un torbellino su corazón y pensamientos, se preguntó la razón, de cómo podía ayudar a otros y el mismo no podía salir del dolor, recordó cómo ayudó a enfrentar a Candy su dolor de la muerte de Anthony y como sin pensarlo una tarde que él visitaba a su padre en el hospital convaleciente, al pasar por el pasillo de hospital miró a la gordita como él la llamaba, después encontró a su abuela, recordaba muy bien esa viejecita a la que ayudó a entrar al colegio, descubrió la razón por la cual ella estaba ahí en ese hospital, la muerte de su novio Stear.

La ayudó a enfrentar el dolor de la muerte del inventor llevándola a volar la vio temblar y llorar como loca al subirla al avión, el cometido se cumplio; ella fue otra al bajar, él y Karen Clays la hicieron enfrentar sus miedos, en ese tiempo se hicieron muy buenos amigos los tres fue un tiempo en el que karen y él actuaron para la Compañía William Shakespeare, y recordó que patricia le dijo que escribiera a Candy y aunque el contacto con Paty no era muy seguido ella al final de cada carta siempre decía lo mismo "escribirle"

-He sido un cobarde no me atreví y ahora al saber que estás aquí ¡muero por verte! saber todo de ti.

-¡Hermano! - lo llamó una voz muy conocida lo sacó de sus pensamientos-. Te ayudo a desmontar el caballo

-¡Marck! ¡que gusto que estés aquí! cuando llegamos tu madre nos dijo que acababas de marcharte para hacer entregas de los tartanes que ella hace.

-Si así es Terry sabes que cada año mi mama tiene pedidos la buscan para que ella se los haga tu sabes en Escocia cada clan ha adoptado su diseño propio.

Esas palabras resonaron en la mente de Terry "cada clan"

-¡Terry! ¿te pasa algo?

-¡Ohh! disculpa recuerdas a Candy.

-Si ¡claro!

-Ella está aquí con su familia tengo que verla muero por verla, la he buscado todos estos días y nada tal pareciera que se esconde de mi.

-Ahora entiendo tu cara -rió el joven

-¡No te burles de mí! -le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza -. Respeta a tus mayores.

-¡Oyeeee! abuelo -dijo Marck.

Rieron los dos.

-¡Necesito un favor! Marck no se si se pueda.

-¡Lo que tu quieras hermano!

-La familia Andrew está aquí, crees que tu mamá pueda hacerme unos tartanes para el Clan Andrew.

-De hecho te tengo buenas noticias supimos que ellos vendrían a Escocia este verano por mi novia ella trabaja con ellos en la villa, mi mamá ya los hizo, ella se los iva ofrecer.

-¡Yo los compro! les pagaré el triple de su valor los necesito, iré con ese pretexto de entregarlos, ¡debo de verla! ya no se que hacer.

-Le diré a mi mama, ella los tendrá listos para ti.

-Bien ahora dime ¿como que novia? ¿como se llama? -preguntó terry.

Quiso cambiar el tema.

-No crees que estas muy joven para novia.

\- Si no mal recuerdo tengo la edad que tú tenías, precisamente por la persona que tienes esa cara ahora.

-!Está bien!, ¡está bien! tienes razón en el corazón no se manda, cuando llega el amor es de la manera menos esperada, así llegó a mi una noche de invierno y ve después de seis años, sigo sintiendo este sentimiento que me quema por dentro.

* * *

-No soporto estar tanto tiempo encerrada, -decía Candy-. Solo por que mañana por la mañana llegan Albert y Archie.

-Sólo porque mandaron ese telegrama para mi, de lo contrario me iría hoy mismo, a la propiedad que me dejó la tía abuela, debo esperarlos para esparcir las cenizas de la tía abuela,

-¡Tía! la sacó de sus pensamientos una vocecita.

-Si dime Stear.

-¿Sandy viene con papá?

-Si ella regresa con papi y te tengo una buena noticia tu deseo se cumplio ella pronto será tu mami.

-¡yeeeei!

-Esto debemos festejarlo -propuso la rubia.

-Vamos por galletas y un vaso de leche -lo tomó de la mano y fueron hacia la cocina.

* * *

La mañana siguiente llegaban Archie y Albert corrió hacia sus brazos necesitaba del abrazo el de su hermano.

-¿Todo bien pequeña?

-Si solo es que los extrañe, miro al lado y vio a Sandra tomada de la mano de Archie los abrazo, luego miró ha Neal, lo saludo con un cálida sonrisa ella no le guardaba rencor hace más de tres años, él le pidió perdón públicamente en una reunión familiar y ella le dijo que todo quedaba olvidado.

-¡Y mi sorpresa!

Albert río

-No se te olvida nada ¡he! cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta tres

-Está bien, -obedeció-. Uno... dos... tres... Patty! dijo ella emocionada.

Corrió hacia su encuentro la abrazo las dos chicas lloraron tenían años de no verse aunque la comunicación era constante por las cartas.

-¡Estás aquí! no lo puedo creer, mirate! te ves hermosa Paty.

-Candy lo dices por que me amas.

-No, ¡de verdad! eres otra Paty.

-Al igual que tu, mira que hermosa luces mi querida Candy todos entraron a la casa era la hora del almuerzo.

Candy siempre tan suspicaz miro como Albert miraba a Paty durante el almuerzo. Al finalizar se retiraron de la mesa Neal y Paty para instalarse Archie y Sandra junto con el pequeño Stear salieron a Caminar, solo se quedaron los dos rubios en la mesa.

-¡Albert! -dijo Candy

-Si pequeña

-Quisiera partir mañana a la propiedad que me dejó la tía abuela.

-¿Como? acabo de llegar y tu te quieres ir hoy por lo menos espera esta semana Candy disfrutemos una semana juntos te prometo que te divertirás, además Paty vino por ti.

-Ella no le quiso decir la razón de su motivo de querer salir huyendo.

-Esta bien pero solo un semana ¡muero por saber! ¿qué es lo que me dejó la tía abuela?

-Mañana esparciremos las cenizas de la tia, asi que debes ponerte el tartán y el broche que ella te dio con la insignia del clan Andrew la despediremos con todos los honores.

Candy se resignó debía esperar una semana más para marcharse, no quiso contarle a Paty lo sucedido, si ella lo hubiera hecho la hubiera sacado del error de pensar que Terry estaba casado, Patricia a su vez no mencionó nada sobre él, ya habría tiempo de contarle sobre como Terry le ayudó a superar la muerte de Stear, todo el tiempo al escribirse, respetaba el silencio de su amiga, a sabiendas que el cabeza dura de Terrence como ella le llamaba, no se había atrevido a escribirle a la rubia.

Estaban apunto de pasar a cenar cuando tocaron la puerta, la ama de llaves anunció al visitante

-¡Es el Señor Terrence Grandchester!

El corazón de Candy empezó a latir como caballo desbocado

-¡Como se atreve a venir! -disgustado dijo Archie, apretando los dientes.

-Hazlo pasar -dijo Albert.

Al verlo se abrazaron como los viejos amigos que eran y saludó a cada uno Paty lo saludo muy feliz y sonriente, hecho para Albert no pasó desapercibido aquello, sintió una punzada en el pecho, Saludo a Neal y Archie que a su vez presentó a Sandra como su prometida

-¿Y la tímida? -se preguntó

Lo último que supo de Archie por una nota de sociales es que el se casó con Annie Britter, después saludó al Caballerito se agachó a su nivel y estrecho su mano.

-Es gusto conocerlo señor Terrence Grandchester soy Stear he leído mucho sobre usted y la forma de interpretar sus personajes.

-¡Muchas gracias! es un honor para mi conocerte a ti.

Después saludo a Candy.

-¡Hola! Candy.

-¡Hola!- respondió secamente.

Por dentro hubiera querido correr a sus brazos, sin embargo en el momento que supo de su hija y su esposa ella puso una enorme barrera, entre los dos, sus piernas temblaban, le extendió la mano el la beso de una manera seductora.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó retirando su mano.

-¡Es un gusto para mi tambien verte!

Con una risa perfecta, la miro a los ojos.

-Vengo a dejar un presente para ustedes, supe que estaban aqui les traigo esto.

-Albert lo tomó el paquete y lo abrió.

-¡Muchas gracias Terry! pensaba mandar hacerlos en este viaje.

-Si la Señora Wilkins que es mi ama de llaves ella hace los tartanes para varios Clanes de Escocia y pedí hacer unos para ustedes.

-¡Gracias! pasa por favor acompañamos a cenar.

-No quiero incomodar.

-De ninguna manera vamos a comer y después platicamos un rato en mi despacho.

La comida transcurrió en silencio, a Candy parecía que le habían comido la lengua los ratones cuando siempre era una voz cantarina.

Albert entendió por qué la urgencia de quererse ir de su pequeña, Archie fue cortés pero verlo ahí le revolvía el estómago, aunque entendió en la plática con Candy que el joven enfrente de el tambien sufrio mucho, con la separación de Candy, pero vio llorar a Candy antes de partir imagino que algo le hizo.

Candy busco el pretexto para retirarse.

-Si me disculpan debo acostar a Stear y debo leerle un cuento con permiso, hasta luego Terrence -dijo secamente

Se levantó y se retiró sin mirarlo a los ojos, subió corriendo a su habitación, se soltó a llorar, no podía evitarlo por más que ella no quisiera su corazón estaba roto rodaban por sus mejillas lágrimas de dolor, ¿hasta cuando? se decía seguiré sintiendo este dolor, es mentira quien dice que el tiempo lo cura todo.

Terry la vio irse, quiso salir corriendo tras de ella pero debía controlarse y a sus emociones sintió tanto dolor ver su indiferencia, durante toda la comida busco su mirada y no la encontró y decirle Terrence al despedirse era una estocada a su corazón.

-"tal vez nunca he significado nada para ti" -pensó-. No estas casada no llevas argolla ni de casada ni de compromiso, pero tal vez si hay alguien en tu vida y yo ¡aquí de estúpido!, no se ha que vine, a desengañarme que no sientes ni has sentido nunca nada por mi, solo una simple amistad y creo que ni eso.

-Pasemos a mi despacho Terry -dijo Albert sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Sirvió dos tragos le ofreció uno a Terry.

-Y bien dime ¿que haces aqui?

-¡Siempre tan directo Abuelo William!

-¡Mira Terry no estoy jugando! -le dijo serio, mirándolo a los ojos-. Se el ¿porque de tu regalo?, de verdad lo aprecio, eso no lo dudes, se que es un pretexto para venir y ver a Candy.

-Si tienes razón voy a ser directo contigo, perdona si te incomoda mi presencia en tu casa.

-¡No es eso Terry! sabes que te aprecio eres mi amigo siempre te he visto de esa manera, pero amo a Candy como mi hermana, te lo aclaro y no quiero que salga nuevamente lastimada lo pasado entre ustedes la a lastimado mucho.

-Yo, yo..¡ la amo! Albert, nunca la he dejado de amar, se que puedo confiar en ti, tu conoces cuánto la amo desde el colegio, tú lo supiste antes que yo en el tiempo cuando estábamos en Colegio San Pablo, me quede con Susana porque ella me lo pidió, cuando me perdí en el alcohol, me hiciste mirarla en la Clínica Feliz, como ella trataba de ser feliz y trate pero no pude, prometí ser feliz pero no olvidar, no logré ser feliz y mucho menos olvidar; hasta que me imagine verla en ese teatro de mala muerte ver su rostro de dolor, me avergoncé y algo dentro de mí salió; una fuerza para seguir adelante, volví a interpretar como solo ella lo puede provocar, ella es mi razón mi añoranza cada dia, despues Susana falleció, pensé en buscarla pero no lo hice, tengo una hija no soy su padre de sangre, pero ¿quién era yo? para venir y presentarme con Candy con una hija, romper su entorno no me atreví ¡si soy un cobarde!, si me quieres llamar asi lo acepto, en este viaje nunca pensé que mi camino se cruzaría con el de ella, en estos días conoció a mi hija le hizo creer que es un hada, es la mujer que siempre he amado mi dulce Candy.

No quiero volver a huir de ella, no sabía si estaba casada quería averiguar sobre su vida, hoy he comprobado que no lo está, no tiene anillo en su mano, pero no se si esté comprometida o tenga novio quiero luchar por el amor de ella, te lo digo de frente.

-No esperaba menos de ti Terry.

-Ella cree que estoy casado oyó ha mi hija decirle mamá a Karen y ella hizo sus conjeturas y salió corriendo fue lo que me contó Karen quiero que sepa que no es así.

-Ahora entiendo la actitud de Candy hacia ti.

-Mira Terry ella puede ser muy pero muy testaruda no va ser fácil hablar con ella, espero poder hablar con ella en estos días no te prometo nada.

-Tu también tendrás que intentarlo y de lo demás tienes que encargarte tú, conquistala de todas la formas hazle saber lo que significa para ti, ella ha sufrido mucho todos estos años, siempre tratando de disimular, sus ojos no mienten cambiaron desde su separación y tienen un nombre en ellos un engreído noble que conozco -rió el rubio.

-¡Albert!

-Y te tengo una noticia, mañana no podrás hablar con ella saldremos hacer el memorial de mi tía Abuela vamos a esparcir sus cenizas.

-Yo esperare, sere paciente te prometo ser digno para Candy. Se acercó Albert y palmeo su hombro se que siempre lo has sido solo que las circunstancias no han sido a su favor pero la vida a dejado sus huellas en cada uno de ustedes los dos han sufrido mucho espero pronto poder verlos feliz y juntos.

-Y tú Albert dime hay alguien en tu vida.

-No solo me he dedicado a los negocios y a mi familia.

Sin pensarlo sonrío recordado a Paty, Terry pudo ver su sonrisa de lado.

-Pero por lo que veo hay alguien en tus pensamientos, debe ser alguien muy especial para haber logrado llamar la atención del excéntrico y liberal patriarca de los Andrew.

-Si asi es, estoy como un adolescente, solo que no se si ella me aceptaría, la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y me reencontré con ella y descubrí que es otra mujer totalmente diferente, la vi enfrentarse a toda un junta de accionistas, ¡lo puedes creer!

-Vaya amigo justo lo que necesitas ¿la conozco? ¡noo! espera no me lo digas acabo de descubrir ¿quién es?, la acabas de ver y a cambiado Patricia O'Brian es ella verdad.

-Terry que de plano ¿se me nota tanto?

-No es eso, solo uní tus palabras y tu cara de molestia cuando ella me saludo muy alegre.

-Karen y yo somos sus amigo hace tiempo, ella estaba pasando un momento difícil y la ayudamos a salir de su profunda desesperanza.

-¡Eres tu! -dijo Albert.

-¡Yo!

-Si yo la escuche hablar de dos amigos que revolucionaron su vida y la hicieron enfrentar su dolor.

-Bueno si somos nosotros, no te imagino escuchado conversaciones ajenas Albert vaya que si te cautivo amigo -rio Terry.

-Ya ni me lo digas no se que me pasa, soy más grande que tu y me estoy comportando como un tremendo idiota.

-Pues si no haces nada para conquistarla si que lo serás, lucha por ella.

-Es solo que ella amó tanto a mi sobrino,

-Eso solo fue un primer amor como el de Candy con Anthony, el siempre vivira en sus recuerdos, tú puedes ser su presente y su futuro busca la manera de estar a su lado, es una mujer de negocios y tu lo eres también ingeniatelas querido Abuelito para estar a su lado.

-Deja de llamarme así ¡duquesito!

-¡No me llames así!

-Vaya hice rabiar al rebelde del colegio San Pablo.

-Perdoname Albert, solo que nunca me ha gustado que me llamen así, hasta el final de los días de mi padre insistió que tomara el ducado me negué en su convalecencia lo perdone nos pusimos en paz pero no quise aceptar, me dejo como parte de su herencia la villa de Escocia.

-Pues la casualidades no existen Terry, tú también lucha por un presente y futuro con Candy, nada me complacería más que entregarla en el altar.

-¡Oh! Albert, yo sería el hombre más dichoso si ella me aceptará, todos estos años mi alma se a desangrado he caminado un sendero tan profundo desde que se fue, mi vida no tiene color, se que tuve un pequeño rayo de sol que es mi hija Katherine pero Candy es el Sol la necesito para sobrevivir.

La actitud de ella esta noche me lastima, tal vez, no me ama como yo ha ella.

El rubio se acercó a él, lo tomó del hombro

-Ella te ama nunca lo dudes...

* * *

hola chicas espero que les haya gustado este Capitulo, gracias por estar conmigo en este fic por sus lindos comentarios de verdad lo aprecio, mucho

*Kamanace *Lectora 1977 *Eli *Candice White *Karysthel *Elydereyes *Selenityneza *Yuyi *Mina *Oli Rojas *apy granchester *myrnaglez4 a los *guest

y ha todas las que se que me están siguiendo sin comentar y a los que me han puesto como favorito de verdad no tengo palabras por su apoyo y cariño

con cariño para ustedes Saadesa :) nos leemos en el proximo cap


	6. Chapter 6 La huella de tu amor

**Capítulo 6**

 ***La huella de tu amor**

Candy despertó y no quiso levantarse, solo jalo las cobijas y cubrió su cara.

-Ojala todo esto fuera un sueño, de seguro Albert querrá hablar conmigo, ¿a que veniste?estás casado y con una hija, tan solo de mirarte mi mundo se tambalea todo.

-¡haaaaaaaaaa!... -rabio-. ¿que voy hacer?

-!Candy!

toc...toc... llamaron a la puerta era Patricia.

-Pasa, Paty

-¡Floja! ¡vamos levántate! vamos a desayunar.

-Si, esta bien.

-Ve nada más que ojos tienes, ¿lloraste toda la noche?

-Si, no, bueno si.

-¿Sigues amándolo no es así?

-No quiero hablar de eso Paty ya no tiene caso.

-¡Pero Candy!

-¡Por favor Paty!

-Esta bien, esta conversación se queda pendiente, tu y yo tenemos que hablar, te espero anda cambiate y lava esa cara.

Bajaban las dos, entraron al comedor donde ya se encontraban todos desayunando, Archie pidió la palabra quería darles una noticia formalmente.

-Sandra y yo estamos comprometidos queremos celebrar el enlace aquí, pensamos realizar la boda en Dos semanas, mi suegro vendrá en pasar unos días en la villa queremos aprovechar su presencia y como están ustedes mis seres más queridos, no queremos esperar más tiempo.

El castaño tomó la mano se Sandra y la miro. Todos felices los felicitaron.

-¡felicidades! -alegre pronunció Candy-. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer en estas dos semanas.

-¡Oh! tendré que estar una semana más aquí, -pensó preocupada.

-Bueno Archie y Sandra, manos a la obra que hacemos -dijo Albert.

"tendre el pretexto de estar ocupada" -pensaba Candy.

-¡Manos a la obra! -dijo Patricia-. Hoy saldremos con Sandy a buscar el vestido de novia y ver varias cosas.

-¡Será una hermosa boda! de eso me encargo yo -dijo Albert-. Solo recuerden que hoy en la tarde es el memorial de la tía abuela, la cita es a las seis de la tarde, los quiero listos.

-Yo me quedo -respondió Paty es algo muy familiar.

-¡No por favor! tu eres de la familia quiero que estén todos presentes.

-¡Gracias Albert! -ella le sonrió.

* * *

Las chicas, estaban listas para ir al pueblo, Albert se acercó a Paty.

-Quisiera hablar contigo cuando haya tiempo, hoy no se puede pues tenemos lo de la tía abuela, me permitirias invitarte a desayunar en el pueblo mañana, quiero platicar contigo.

-Si claro, bueno me voy Candy y Sandra esperan por mi en el auto, que tengas buen dia y en un gesto espontáneo beso su mejilla y se fue.

* * *

La tarde llego todos estaban vestidos de negro Archie y Albert vestidos con su kilt Escocés de gala y sus gaitas, Candy con un tartán en sus hombros y un broche sosteniéndolo era la insignia del Clan Andrew un regalo de la tía abuela en uno de sus cumpleaños. Todos estaban parados sobre un valle de Escocia donde se contemplaba el hermoso lago y todas las villas, empezaron a tocar sus gaitas Archie y Albert en medio de ellos dos se encontraba, Candy, todos los demas detras de ellos, ella destapó la pequeña urna donde se encontraban las cenizas de la tía abuela y empezó a esparcirlas la rubia empezó a llorar, ella se encariño mucho con la tía abuela cambió totalmente con ella, la defendió en varias ocasiones de Eliza. Candy dejó de trabajar para estar con ella al ver que su salud desmejoró en los últimos dos años, trato de no llorar pero al escuchar la melodía de las gaiatas fue imposible no hacerlo, aunado con todos sus sentimientos y emociones vividas días atrás.

-¡Adiós tía abuela!... -le decía llorando.

* * *

A lo lejos la escena la miraba un joven de ojos azul profundo.

-Como quisiera estar a tu lado y poder consolarte estás sufriendo mi pecosa…

Albert mencionó el lugar donde harían el memorial de la tía abuela, salió de su villa y su madre detrás de él. La noche anterior Eleanor llegó con Charly.

-¡Hijo espera! -caminaba detrás de él.

-¿A dónde vas? -¡necesito verla mamá! aunque sea de lejos.

-Yo voy contigo eres capaz de hacer algo impulsivo y ellos están en un momento de luto.

-Está bien mamá ¡vamos!

Llegaron al lugar, a la distancia observaban toda la escena, podía ver como el viento movía el vestido de Candy al igual que su hermoso cabello

-¡Quiero acercarme!

-¡No hijo! debemos respetar su privacidad es muy familiar.

-Tienes razón mamá, muero por abrazarla y poder consolarla

-Lo se hijo, ella es una gran mujer, ella estuvo presente en uno de los momentos más difíciles de tu vida, solo mirandote a lo lejos.

La volteo a mirar con ojos inquisidores

-¿De qué hablas madre?

-Cuando te perdiste en el alchol yo te seguí te cuidaba a lo lejos no quise interferir; sufría tanto al ver como sufrias tú, una tarde ella llego el hecho de que la miraras a lo lejos te hizo reaccionar, yo mire la escena ella te miraba con ojos de dolor pareciera que te hablo con sus ojos y reacionaste, dejaste es lugar de mala muerte.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No era el tiempo te hubieras sentido muy avergonzado.

-¡Ohhh madre! gracias por decirmelo -la beso en un impulso-. En dos semanas se casa su primo, el es un gran admirador tuyo me comentó Albert, Archie nunca me a querido, de hecho varias veces peleamos en el Colegio.

-Si lo conocí en Londres cuando llegué al puerto.

-¡Necesito un favor mama!

-El que tu quieras hijo.

-Quiero que te acerques a ellos yo se que cuando Archie te vea y platiques un momento con ellos, el te invitara a su boda y entonces es ahí donde podré acercarme a Candy. El elegante es tan caballeroso que estoy seguro, que te invita.

-Bueno hijo conozco al padre de la novia, si ellos no lo hacen créeme hijo, ¡irás a esa boda!

-¿Como que conoces al padre de la novia? ¿de dónde? -vio ruborizarse a Eleonor.

-Madre me tienes que contar sobre el susodicho por tu cara roja de tomate supongo...

-¡Basta Terry! no es tiempo para hablar de eso.

-Sí tienes razón mamá ahora te pido ¡por favor! ve con ellos mamá ¡te lo suplico!

-Está bien hijo haré lo que me pides ahora vete no deben de verte, fingire que caminaba por aquí, tu sabes soy una excelente actriz -guiño el ojo a su hijo.

\- Cuando terminen su ceremonia, hare acto de presencia, si como dices Albert es el padre de Candy, él me conoce seguramente me invitaran a tomar el té y ahi se dara lo que quieres.

-¡Gracias mama! -la abrazo

venían de regreso caminando y Eleanor salió al encuentro de ellos.

-¡Eleonor! -dijo Candy ¡Hola!, es un gusto verte ¿cómo estás?

-Bien gracias, es un gusto encontrarte aquí Eleonor

-¡Oh disculpen! les doy mi más sincero pésame por su pérdida, no quiero interrumpir sólo salí a caminar y sin querer observe que están en duelo, ¡siento mucho su pérdida!

-Gracias -dijo Archie.

Candy la presentó a todos ellos, no era un secreto que era la madre de Terrence Grandchester, hace tiempo esa noticia se hizo pública.

-Disculpen por interrumpir ahora si me disculpan me retiro.

-¡No! -dijo Archie.

\- Permítanos invitarle a tomar el té con nosotros, sería un honor tenerla como visita.

Eleanor sonrió en sus adentros, "no te equivocaste terry" -penso.

-¡Gracias! sería un placer para mí -respondió la bella actriz.

Candy, la tomó del brazo.

-Ven vamos, Eleonor.

La tarde transcurrió justo como lo planearon madre e hijo, al retirarse Eleonor, Sandra fue la que le dijo a Archie.

-por favor invitala a la boda, mi padre será muy feliz -le dijo al oído.

-Eleonor sería un honor para nosotros si usted y su familia nos acompañara el día de nuestra boda haré llegar la invitación para ustedes.

-Claro que sí aquí, el honor será nuestro en acompañarlos, -contestó Eleonor, se despido.

Candy solo sintió un dolor en el pecho, sabía que no soportaría ver a Terry al lado de su esposa e hija.

-Lo bueno que solo falta solo una semana mas y me voy de este lugar, solo me quedare por Archie y Sandra.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Albert y Patricia caminaban por la plaza del pueblo ella lo tomaba del brazo, entraron a un pequeño restaurante, era acogedor se sentaron, los dos ordenaron. Para Albert estaba más que claro lo que sentía por ella desde el dia que la volvió a ver, de que le gustaba eso no cabía duda, se convirtió en una hermosa mujer, pero no sabía si ella sería capaz de aceptarlo, decidió tomar el consejo de Terry mantenerla cerca de él y empezar a conquistarla con pequeños detalles, y por consejo de George una tarde platicando le dijo:

* * *

Flashback

-Ella es la mujer perfecta para ti William hace poco me dijiste como seria la mujer perfecta para ti, ahora está frente ti hijo, sabes que así te miro, no la dejes ir siempre de niño en tus escapadas me decias que era mejor arrepentirse de lo que hiciste, no te importaban los regaños, por dentro eras feliz recuerdo tu cara siempre cuando la Señora Elroy te regañaba a ti no te importaba, habías disfrutado de tu travesura, y las aventuras con tus eternos amigos los animales del bosque de hecho cuando conociste a Candy por primera vez, te escapaste en una reunión familiar.

-Tienes razón has traído hermosos recuerdo a mi mente George.

-El amor nos hace valientes y cobardes y se que tu no eres el segundo William, se que te detienes por que ella fue novia del joven Allistear, pero de eso hace más de seis años, esa joven es otra, a la que vimos llorar en la tumba del joven Allistear, en todos estos años no te había visto estar inquieto por una mujer, y mira que has tenido muchas mujeres detrás de ti, pero para ti como si no existieran, lucha por ella no te quiero ver solo, quiero ver jugar pequeños tuyos.

-Gracias por tus palabras George, eres como mi padre.

-Es un honor para mi que me consideres como un padre.

* * *

Volvió al presente de sus recuerdos mirando a Patty.

-Gracias una vez más por haber aceptado mi invitación Patty

\- De nada Albert gracias a ti, pero dime de ¿que quieres que hablemos? ¿es sobre Candy?

-No, tu y yo sabemos que es lo que le aqueja tiene nombre y apellido es Terrence Grandchester, esperemos que el sábado, para ese par el destino juegue a su favor y puedan estar juntos, solo depende de ellos, se han encontrado nuevamente en este lugar, por una razón.

-Si yo pienso igual, y por mas que he tratado de hablar con ella, se ha cerrado al tema Grandchester durante mucho tiempo, yo le pedí a Terry que le escribiera, el es igual de necio que ella, Karen y yo tratamos de hacerlo entrar en razón pero nunca lo logramos, son igual de necios los dos.

-¿Tu y Karen? -preguntó Albert.

-Si Terry es un gran amigo al igual que Karen, excelente para dar consejos y muy malo para ponerlos en su propia vida, el me hizo enfrentarme a mi dolor.

-Me da gusto escuchar eso -dijo Albert, disimulo no saber nada.

-Dime entonces de que ¿quieres que hablemos? Albert.

-Te escuche hablar en Londres frente al consejo de la compañía ROB, nunca pensé que tu hubieras tomado el mando después de la muerte de tu padre.

-¡Oh! que pena me escuchaste hablarles de esa manera ¡qué vergüenza!

-No, no te disculpes al contrario admiro tu coraje.

-Ellos no me toman en cuenta por ser mujer, ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de leer mi plan para mejorar la compañia, pienso retirar mis acciones de esa compañía, me da tristeza, fue de mi padre, pero para ellos yo no tengo voz y voto a pesar de ser la socia mayoritaria.

-Eso es lo que quiero hablar contigo, yo lei tu propuesta y quiero ser tu socio en América, invierte conmigo formemos una nueva alianza, Andrew O'Brian, ven conmigo a Chicago, empezaremos con tu propuesta ahí y en New York ¿qué te parece?

-¡De verdad Albert! confias en mi en mi trabajo.

-!Claro que sí!, si no, no estubiera aqui diciendolo.

Se paró ella con gran emoción fue hacia Albert, el se levanto, se abrazaron sin pensarlo.

-¡Gracias Albert! por depositar tu confianza en mí, el la rodeo con sus brazos como solía hacerlo con Candy y beso su cabeza inhalado un dulce olor floral, ella se dejó cobijar por lo brazos de él depositando su cara en su pecho, cerró sus ojos era tan cálida la sensación que así estuvieron por unos minutos.

* * *

Así pasó el resto de la semana, entre preparativos para la boda de Sandra y Archie las flores, comida, vestidos para las damas que serian Candy y Paty, un cuarteto de música, pues era algo muy íntimo, el vestido de la novia, todo estaba listo para el gran dia.

Por más que Albert quiso hablar con Candy no pudo, la rubia le huía y el pequeño Stear tuvo un resfriado, lo estuvo cuidando, pretexto para no salir a caminar.

Terry montó a caballo toda la semana con la esperanza de tal vez encontrarla llegaba a la villa Grandchester, se encerraba en el estudio y se perdia en sus recuerdos.

-¡Estás huyendo de mi! ¡lo se!, pecosa… A partir de mañana no lo haras mas te lo prometo pecosa escurridiza y si por alguna razón no quieres hablar conmigo no te dejare en paz ire tras de ti hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario, ya no te dejare escapar de mis manos, no te has casado ni estas comprometida, no voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad que me está dando la vida.

《Mañana sabrás que nada ha cambiado en mi.》

* * *

En la villa Andrew Candy se sentía más triste que nunca no sabía cómo soportaría ver a Terry con su esposa e hija.

-Soy feliz por ti en el aspecto de que tienes una hermosa familia no tengo ningún tipo de enojo contra ellas, Katy es tan hermosa y dulce, es este amor que se aferró tantos años a ti, es el momento de decir adiós verdaderamente, la vida y las circunstancias me obligan a verte de esta manera, para poder salir de este abismo de el que muchas veces me he preguntado ¿cómo sería? mi vida contigo, mañana después de la boda, me marcho iré a la propiedad que me dejó la tía abuela, necesito un tiempo para mi a solas debo de tratar de dormir mañana sera un dia largo.

Toc...toc tocaban la puerta de Sandra.

-¡Adelante! era Archie

-se que no debo estar aquí pero necesitaba un beso tuyo ¡por favor!

-¡Archie!

-¡Anda no seas mala! necesito de tus labios y con eso que mi suegro llego hoy no pude robarte ninguno.

-Esta bien ¡pero solo uno!

-¡Lo prometo!

Después de aquel beso Archie le dio un presente, le entregó un hermoso dije en forma de corazón de diamantes, lo compre días antes que decidieras irte, quería buscar el momento correcto para dartelo, creo que es hoy. Te entrego mi corazon es tuyo a partir de hoy quiero ser siempre tu presente y que me lleves tu corazón ¡te amo hermosa!

-¡Soy tan feliz Archie! ¡gracias por todo!, es un sueño para mí todo esto, te amo al igual que mi hermoso Stear, ahora anda ve a dormir prometiste que solo seria un beso.

-Si pero mañana será más que eso mi querida prometida -hizo que ella se sonrojara

-¡Vamos! vete -lo empujo un poco y cerró la puerta.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente los invitados empezaron a llegar, Terry junto con Katherine y Eleanor, Karen llegó tomada del brazo de Charly la señora Wilkins con su hijo Mark, Candy pidió a Archie que los invitara, Candy todo el tiempo permaneció dentro de la casa solo saldría hasta comenzar la ceremonia en el jardín, con la excusa que Stear todavía estaba un poco enfermo, no pudo ver a Karen y Charly, el sosteniendo el brazo de ella, si ella lo hubiera hecho se hubiera desmentido de que era la esposa de Terry.

Entre Karen y Charly había una química desde antes del viaje a Escocia ella lo conocía ya hace varios años, siempre lo trato como un buen amigo al igual que Terry, solían los tres platicar y tomar un trago a veces después de un largo dia en el teatro, él la llevaba a casa después de dejar a Terry, para ella solo era un buen amigo, para él era todo lo contrario se sentia muy atraido por ella, pero muchas veces se pregunto cómo una mujer como ella lo aceptaría con su pasado, después de ver tantos admiradores y todos los arreglos de flores que llegaban a su camerino, algunas veces hasta joyas, otras veces la vio salir con algun admirador y regresar molesta, otras más la llego a ver llorar en silencio.

Al ofrecerse llevarla a casa siempre se mostró respetuoso, hacia ella, el único que sabía lo que sentía Charly por Karen era Terry, una vez le dijo que se sincerara con ella y él se negó.

-¡No puedo! si me rechaza, puedo perder su amistad, es algo que no quiero perder me conformo con tenerla cerca.

\- ¡No seas cobarde! -le dijo Terry.

-¡Mira quien lo dice! el que nunca se animó a mandar un carta que se perfectamente que tienes guardada

Con esa contestación desarmo a Terry contra cualquier argumento.

-Además ella no conoce mi pasado hermano tu me diste la oportunidad de trabajar contigo en estos años me he hecho de un patrimonio, pero ella no merece un hombre como yo, quisiera poder ofrecerle algo más y ahora no puedo solo llevo dos años trabajando contigo.

De aquella conversación ya habían pasado tres años, los dos amigos eran compañeros de copas en su dolor por un amor.

* * *

-¿Hasta cuando Charly, va confesarle su amor a Karen? -preguntaba Eleonor.

Se lo decía a Terry al oído para tratar de distraerlo, el solo miraba de un lado a otro buscando a Candy.

-No se de que hablas madre.

-¡No te hagas Terry! sabes perfectamente de lo que te hablo ese muchacho esta enamorado de Karen desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Esta bien tienes razón, hace tiempo hable con el, pero no se siente digno de ella, la ve demasiado alto para el.

-El es un buen muchacho lo ha demostrado en todos estos años.

-Madre tu sabes como son los admiradores y todos los regalos que llegan, lo hacen pensar que ella necesita un hombre rico.

-Que equivocado está ese muchacho la carrera de la actuación es muy solitaria y todos esos hombres que se acercan a nosotras solo es por una razón...

-¡Madre! no quiero escuchar eso.

-¡Es verdad hijo! por que cres que estoy sola, no es que no quisiera volver a enamorarme, en todos estos años, no encontré un buen hombre, que me amara y viera la mujer que hay en mi, solo sus ojos miran a la seductora y hermosa actriz, no se quieren tomar el tiempo de conocer nuestros sentimientos, he visto llorar a Karen y sentirse sola yo la entiendo mejor que nadie, si no fuera porque nos tiene a nosotros esa muchacha, no se que seria de ella, la quiero como a una hija y quiero verla casarse, no quiero que se quede sola como yo.

-Mamá aun eres muy hermosa no digas eso, todavía puedes encontrar alguien.

-Buenas tardes -dijo una voz varonil detrás de ellos.

-¡Hola! Nive.

-¡Hola! Eleanor es un gusto verte nuevamente.

-Te presento a mi hijo Terrence -dijo ella.

-Mucho gusto Terrence soy el padre de la novia, -dijo nervioso acomodándose la corbata.

Eleanor se acercó y le dijo:

-Estás muy nervioso tranquilo deja que te ayude con eso.

-Bueno los dejo necesito buscar a alguien -dijo Terry.

Se acercó a su madre fingiendo darle un beso y le dijo al oído.

-Aún no es tarde, -le guiñó el ojo.

-Tranquilo Nive - dijo Eleonor, todo esta bien tu hija será muy feliz, no pierdes una hija al contrario ganas un hijo y un gran familia.

-Lo sé, es que nunca pensé que este dia llegara, le insistí tantas veces en que era tiempo de que ella formara su propio hogar, siempre acababa en una discusión ese tema, ella siempre a sido mi pequeña, cuando mi esposa murió, mi vida personal quedó en segundo plano, solo quise darle lo mejor y en quererle dar lo mejor, la deje mucho tiempo sola, agradezco a la vida que ella haya tenido un amigo como Charly siempre la protegió. Se que ella se negaba al amor por el temor de dejarme solo, ha encontrado un gran hombre que la ama y se que sera muy feliz.

-Nive hoy ganas un hijo y un nieto.

-Gracias Eleonor tomo sus manos y la beso, ella se sonrojo como una chiquilla.

-¡Has visto eso! -decía Karen emocionada.

-Si lo he visto -contestó terry

-Me alegro por Eleonor el Capitán Nive es muy apuesto ojala se de algo entre ellos.

-Dime Karen ¿donde esta tu acompañante?

-Charly está platicando con Paty

-¡Celosa!

-¡No! ¿como puedes decir eso? ellos dos son grandes amigos para mi, sólo que los presente y Paty empezó a platicar de inversiones, Charly se interesó tanto en el tema que me sentí tonta en medio de ellos dos, Paty empezó hablar de negocios con él a mí ese tema me aburre.

-Ya veo, pero Charly no te aburre.

-¡No! el jamas me aburriria -suspiro.

-Terry pudo ver en los ojos de Karen algo que no había visto, un brillo especial.

-Ella lo quiere -pensó.

-Tendré que hacer algo junto con mi Madre para que estos dos se sinceren.

* * *

Albert buscaba a Candy adentro de la casa.

-¡Aqui estas! ¿no piensas salir?

-Estoy esperando a Sandra soy la dama de honor.

-¿Hasta cuando piensas esconderte de Terry?

-No me escondo ¡tú no entiendes!

-Claro que entiendo déjame decirte algo sobre él y Karen.

-¡Estoy lista! en la cima de las escaleras -dijo Sandra, vestida de novia.

-¡Candy debemos hablar muy seriamente!, después de la boda lo haremos, ahora debo ir con Archie para esperar por la novia soy el padrino.

Archie estaba parado esperando por la novia, vestido con su Kilt Escocés de gala, esperaba por ella, Albert a su lado, empezaron a sonar las cuerdas del cuarteto anunciando a la novia primero caminaron las dos damas, primero fue Patricia, el corazón de un rubio latio y sus ojos se iluminaron al verla, después Candy mas nerviosa que la novia caminaba tratando de ignorar una mirada penetrante, trato de disimular su nerviosismo, ella misma no entendía cómo sus piernas podían sostenerla.

-¡Estas mas hermosa que nunca! -pensó Terry.

-Papá es mi hada -le dijo una pequeña.

-Sí hija es un hada muy bella

-¡Te lo dije! pero ¿cómo es que está aquí?

-Supongo que vino a poner polvos mágicos para los novios, shhhh…. no debemos hablar Katy.

La marcha nupcial se hizo presente, los invitados se pusieron de pie la novia caminó hacia Archie, la ceremonia fue hermosa los novios irradiaban felicidad, la comida, el pastel todo fue hermoso, por mas que Terry se quiso acercar a ella, no pudo. Candy estaba sentada cargando a Stear entre sus brazos observó la parejas bailar, Eleonor y Nive, Albert y Patricia, Karen y Charly, Terry con la pequeña Katie, Neal se acercó a Candy.

-¿Quieres bailar Candy?

-Me encantaría Neal, solo dejame llevar a la cama a este pequeño y vuelvo.

Terry la vio alejarse.

-¡Ahora si! escurridiza pecas... ya veras -pensó-. Katy ve por otro pedazo de pastel pequeña

-Pero no quiero más pastel papi

-¡tu ve por otro pedazo!

-¡Este es el momento! de hablar contigo, camino hacia la dirección que tomó Candy.


	7. Chapter 7 La huella de tu amor

**capítulo 7**

 **La huella de tu amor**

Candy, depósito en su cama al pequeño Stear.

-Vaya a la fiesta señorita todo ha sido muy hermoso, soy tan feliz de ver al señor Archibald enamorado nuevamente -decía Mary la nana de Stear-. Y ha mi niño siendo tan feliz.

-¿Qué hace aquí? ande vaya a bailar.

-No yo me quedo aquí, estoy muy cansada.

-¡No!, ¡no! y ¡no! es usted una joven muy hermosa, vaya a divertirse y tal vez caiga el ramo de la novia en sus manos y usted sea la próxima en casarse.

La tomó de la manos y básicamente la empujó hacía afuera de la puerta, al salir ahí estaba él esperando por ella, la persona de la que había huido todo el día.

-¡Hola! Candy

-¡Hola! Terrence ¿que haces aqui?

-Vi que cargabas al niño de Archie y quise ayudarte.

-Pues ya ves, ¡estoy muy bien! yo me las puedo arreglar sola.

-De eso no me cabe la menor duda, hada pecas por que ahora ya no eres Candy, no es así tienes una nueva profesión me dijo mi hija y es ser hada.

-Solo quise alegrar un poco a tu hija, estaba triste y yo ...

-No pudiste resistirte ha ayudarla, como siempre de entrometida como en el Colegio San Pablo, te metes donde nadie te llama.

-¡como te atrevez!, no has dejado de ser un insolente sin modales, con razón tu hija quería polvos mágicos, según ella por que los ogros te rondaban yo creo más bien que tú eres un ogro andante.

-Pues sí soy un ogro y necesitó de un hada para desencantarme, sólo que yo no necesito polvos mágicos para romper el hechizo, necesito de un besó.

La aprisionó entre sus dos brazos contra la pared, sus miradas se encontraron, él la miraba con amor, Candy se sentía ofendida.

-¡Suéltame!

-¡No! hasta que me des un beso.

-¡Eres…! ¡eres! un patán como te atreves tu esposa y tu hija están allá afuera ¡por quién me tomas!

-"se me olvidó"-pensó.

\- ¡Candy! déjame explicarte.

-No necesitas explicarme nada, es bueno darme cuenta la clase de persona que eres, siempre te idealice, es verdad que eras un grosero en el Colegio sin embargo yo siempre supe que eras una buena persona, de la que me enamoré perdidamente, pero que tu le hagas esto ha Karen ¡eres un estúpido! ….

-¡Te amo! no lo entiendes, permíteme explicarte se acercó a sus labios y ella en una reacción le dio una patada en su entrepierna.

-¡Awwwww! Candy ¡por favor! -Se dobló del dolor.

-No te me vuelvas acercar eres de lo peor, ahora si me disculpas.

Camino a prisa y bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo.

* * *

-¿Donde estabas Candy?

-¡oh Albert! estaba durmiendo a Stear.

-¿y Terry?

-¡No se! ¡ni me importa! debe tener ahora mismo dos problemas bastante grandes -río Candy.

-¿Que hiciste? pequeña.

-¡Yo nada! - en burla respondió.

-Mejor Albert, cambiemos de tema.

-¿Cuando pensabas decirme tus sentimientos por Paty, ¡heee!?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Ay por favor Albert! conmigo no puedes mentir así como tu me conoces yo te conozco muy bien, te vi como la mirabas al bailar y depositabas un beso en su cabeza, muy disimuladamente.

-Esta bien me has descubierto es sólo que ella no siente nada por mi, me ve como un buen amigo, y tío de Stear su gran amor, ella vendrá conmigo a América, seremos socios y en ese tiempo trataré de acercarme a ella y conquistarla.

-Se, que lo harás, ¡me alegra tanto! Albert, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, ella a cambiado tanto quien lo hubiera dicho tu babeando por Paty -río Candy-. Espero pronto verlos juntos.

-Gracias por tu deseos Candy, esperemos que así sea y no salga desilusionado, nunca me había sentido viejo, creo que tal vez lo soy para ella.

-¡Oh vamos! Albert ella tiene mi edad y tu sólo me llevas siete años, no exageres.

-¡Los novios se van! -decía Paty- ven Candy ¡vamos! la tomó de la mano y la llevó a rastras.

-¿Estan listas chicas? -preguntaba Sandra.

Ella aventó el ramo y cayó en las manos de Paty.

-Ten te lo doy Candy.

-De ninguna manera tú serás la próxima amiga.

-¡Por favor Candy!

-Abre los ojos bien Patricia el amor puede estar a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Yo he cambiado tanto que los hombres me temen.

-Pues yo se de alguien que te admira demasiado y más que temor es atracción, esa nueva personalidad tuya, sólo es que pongas mucha atención -. Le guiño el ojo Candy.

Paty levantó la vista y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos color cielo y una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Acaso Albert? -pensó-. No no puede ser, me ve de la misma manera que a Candy, como una pequeña hermanita

"Que estas pensando Paty"

¡Adios! ¡Adiós! -Decían todos a los novios

-¡Candy! debemos hablar

-Mañana Albert, lo prometo estoy muy cansada a sido un día pesado y debo ayudar a Mary con Stear.

-Está bien pero no pasa de mañana

-Así será Albert.

-No te vas a despedir de los invitados

-No, tu eres el anfitrión de esta casa, no quiero ver a Terry.

Vio desaparecer a la rubia rumbo a la casa

* * *

Albert se encontro a Terry caminando con dolor

-Terry ¿que fue lo que pasó? -preguntaba Albert

-¡que no pasó!, Candy, me dio un golpe bajo

-¡quee! ¿como? ¿Cuando?

-Hace rato quise besarla y me gane uno de sus dulces golpes, ya se me había olvidado lo mona que puede ser.

-¡Terry! -replicó Albert

-¡Es que a quién se le ocurre! ella piensa que estás casado.

-Si lo se y en cierta manera me enorgullece que ella tome esa actitud habla mucho de ella, de lo noble y honesta que es.

-Esa es Candy, -dijo sonriente el rubio-. te invito a desayunar mañana y los tres hablaremos.

-Me parece muy bien, entonces hasta mañana -se despidió Terry.

* * *

Candy se encerró en su recámara a llorar, sentía un dolor aún más profundo cómo se atrevía a buscarla y tratar de besarla por quien la tomaba, aunque ella deseara ese beso con toda el alma no haría tal cosa.

-¡Eres un idiota! pero esto es lo que necesitaba es tiempo de seguir mi camino y no mirar atrás, no se que me depare el futuro, pero mañana me voy.

preparaba su maleta, dejó sólo una nota para Albert

* * *

*Querido Albert:

Viajo a las afueras de Edimburgo, que es donde la tía abuela me dejó mi regalo regresó en dos días te quiero Candy.

* * *

-¡Ay! Candy te daré sólo dos días si no regresas iré por ti, junto con Terry.

-Señor William el joven Terrence Grandchester lo busca.

-Sí hágalo pasar

-Lo siento Terry ella se fue

-Llévame a ese lugar ¡por favor!

-Si no regresas en dos días te prometo que iremos por ella.

* * *

Candy llegaba a una hermosa propiedad, un camino la llevó a una pequeña Casa de piedra, lo más hermoso era la valle verde, espectacular como tantos de Escocia y el pequeño lago frente de ella cuando entró todo era muy confortable una pequeña cocina una pequeña mesa con dos sillas y dos pequeños sillones enfrente de la chimenea, entró y descubrió que había víveres, la esperaban hace dos semanas la casa había sido mandada a limpiar para ella.

-Será un hermoso lugar para pensar.

Fue a la chimenea y la prendió.

-Pronto oscurecerá debo encender la chimenea

Camino hacia la habitación y en la cama había un pequeño cofre de madre perla sobre ella, tomó la llave de su cuello, por alguna extraña razón, sentía nervios de abrirlo, y es que en realidad el contenido que había dentro de ese cofre era algo que ni en sus más remotos sueños se imaginaría encontrar ahí, se detuvo respiró profundo, abrió el cofre tomó entre sus dedos una carta, había unas monedas de oro, un relicario y un anillo que parecía de compromiso dentro de él había una hermosa inscripción.

《fuiste, eras y serás mi esperanza》

Tomó el relicario y abrió, en el la foto de una bella mujer rubia de ojos verdes parecida a ella y del otro lado William Andrew, padre de Albert , hermano de la tía abuela lo recordaba bien pues en las clases que tuvo que tomar ella estudió el Árbol genealógico de los Andrew.

-¿Qué es esto tía Abuela? porque me dejaste esto, tu regalo es esta hermosa casa y sus tierras, pero ¿por qué querías que tuviera esta llave? y este cofre, es hermoso tiene incrustaciones de oro y esta llave también lo es.

¿Que me quieres decir tía abuela?, se levantó se dirigió a la cocina fue a preparar un té se sentó frente a la chimenea se quedó mirando por un instante el fuego arder, respiro profundo y abrió el sobre cuidadosamente, empezó a leer.

* * *

Querida Candy:

Si estas leyendo esta carta, es por que ya no me encuentro con ustedes, no estén tristes se que estaré en un mejor lugar me reuniré con Anthony, Rose Mary y Allistear, Candy no se como tomarás lo que a continuación te contaré hace varios años después de que muriera Rose Marielle la madre de Rose Mary en un accidente de caballo, trágico igual que su nieto Anthony, mi hermano William se alejó de mí y de sus hijos yo me quedé al cuidado de ellos, mi hermano hacía constantes viajes a Escocia, siempre le preguntaba y me evadía, la salud de Rose Mary empeoró le daban poco tiempo de vida, decidí ir a buscarlo y me encontré con la sorpresa que se había casado con una mujer de la edad de su hija, él la amaba lo pude ver en sus ojos, ella se llamaba Cadence, estaba embarazada cuando la conocí estaba apunto de dar a luz, mi hermano se vio entre la encrucijada de quedarse o irse a América ha tratar de salvar a Rose Mary y buscar otras opiniones de médicos, él regresó a América, yo me quedé con aquella joven sólo unas semanas pues el estado de Rose Mary empeoró, en ese tiempo que estuve con ella yo le conseguí hermosas telas, yo la vi hacer una hermosa muñeca de tela junto con una hermosa cobija tejida, con la orilla de la tela, la misma de la muñeca recuerdo muy bien que en un dobles de esta ella bordó las iniciales del clan Andrew y voltio la tela de modo que quedaron ocultas las iniciales,.

una tarde que fui al hogar de Pony La hermana María sacó tu muñeca y tu cobija cuando te recogieron, era la misma que yo compré para Cadence, tome la tela de la esquina de la cobija la voltie eran las iniciales de los Andrew, tú eres la hija de mi hermano William y verdadera hermana de Albert y Rose Mary, no se ¿como llegaste a América? mi hermano falleció en uno de los viajes que hizo por la nación buscando médicos, para salvar la vida de Rose Mary yo decidí regresar a Escocia a buscar a Tú madre, pero cuando llegue ella había fallecido, ella llevaba el relicario de este cofre y el anillo que le dio tu padre en promesa de que la amaba, la partera te llevo no se por que razón, no me lo explico aún ahora ¿por qué dejó las cosas de valor? y sólo desapareció contigo.

Y tal vez nunca lo sabrán, es por eso que eres tan parecida a Rosemary son hijas del mismo padre y la abuela de ustedes mi madre tiene los mismos ojos que tú, ¡perdóname! por haberte tratado tan mal cuando te conocí de niña, sin embargo, mis sobrinos ellos sintieron el llamado de la sangre, no quiero ni pensar si tú y Anthony hubieran crecido juntos mi sobrino te amo, se que era el llamado de la sangre, eras su tía, las cosas pasan por algo hija, cuando me enteré decidí depositar, todo mi amor en ti, fueron hermosos años donde tu me has amado aún sin saber que en realidad llevamos la misma sangre, guarde silencio en estos años, no quería remover recuerdos dolorosos si tu madre oh mi hermano viviera no hubiera dudado en decirlo.

Hoy William y tu están juntos como hermanos y se aman de igual manera, puedo morir en paz, sé que si quieren hacerlo público será su elección, quise evitarte dolor bastante has tenido ya con el cotilleo al ser presentada como la hija adoptiva del patriarca de los Andrew.

Ante esta sociedad serias señalada como hija ilegítima y no lo veo necesario, pero si estás leyendo estas líneas lo dejo a tu Elección igual que a la de Albert la decisión que ustedes tomen se que será la mejor, los amo tanto…. ustedes han sido mi razón de vivir, al igual que Archibald, Allistear y Anthony vinieron ha darle a mi vida una razón.

Y aunque se que estos años estuviste a mi lado pude ver que tu mirada buscaba algo, se que es el amor, es por el joven de los diarios, siempre mire como observabas sus fotos tus ojos brillaban, buscalo lucha por ello se feliz, espero me puedas perdonar.

Te amo mi pequeña Candy.

* * *

Después de leer aquella carta de la tía abuela

Candy lloró tanto, eran lágrimas de Alegría conocía sus orígenes sabía que en realidad Albert era su hermano, entendió por qué eran tan parecidos, de dolor al saber que su papá y mamá ya no vivían, no tenía la oportunidad de conocerlos, era una Andrew, era un consuelo también saber que sus padres se amaron, tomó el anillo que su padre le diera a su madre, lo puso en su dedo anular tal pareciera que era hecho a su medida era hermoso y en su cuello puso el relicario con la foto de sus padres, era feliz no reprochaba nada a la tía abuela la entendía en la decisión de callar todo y la perdonaba sinceramente.

Las últimas palabras en la carta de la tía abuela resonaban en su mente.

"lucha por ser feliz'"

-Se que has dicho que luche por ser feliz, por el amor -suspiro-. El amor está lejos de mis manos tia abuela, mi amor es un hombre casado, pero te prometo ser feliz y luchar por ello.

Y para dar ese paso debo enfrentar mi dolor, a partir de hoy es un nuevo comienzo, te lo prometo tia, se los prometo se que tu estás con Anthony, Stear, mi padre y madre, diles que haré todo lo posible por ser feliz miro por la ventana de la pequeña casa.

* * *

Los dos días pasaron y Terry fue a la villa Andrew.

-¡por favor Albert! necesito verla, llevame con ella tengo un fuerte dolor en el pecho, no he podido dormir.

-Eso se te nota, ve y avisa en tu casa nos vamos por la tarde déjame arreglar cosas aquí.

-Más bien es que te quieres despedir de Paty

-Si, no te lo puedo negar quiero despedirme de ella -suspiro

-Vaya que te pego duro el amor quien lo dijera nunca me imagine que tu y Paty.

-Todavía no hay un nosotros, ella vuelve a America conmigo y eso no lo desaprovechare.

Los jóvenes partieron en la tarde hacia donde se encontraba Candy, cuando llegaron ellos pudieron observar que era una hermosa casa

-¡Es hermoso!- dijo Terry

-Si que lo es, esto es parte de la herencia de Candy, la tía abuela le ha dejado estas tierras, y por lo que se también había un sorpresa dentro de la casa para ella, ahora descubriré que le dejó la tía abuela.

tocaron la puerta toc... toc... nadie abrió ni respondió, entraron y no había nadie en ella se podía observar todo ordenado no había rastros de Candy, entraron a la recamara y no había nada de las cosas personales de Candy.

-¡Ella no esta aqui Albert! -observaron dos sobres sobre la cama y una pequeña nota se acerco Albert y las tomó en sus manos, la pequeña nota decía:

-Albert lee primero la Carta de la tía Abuela y despues la mia

Albert leyó la carta que la tía abuela le dejo a Candy, Terry se apartó dándole su espacio mirando por la ventana y observando el mismo paisaje que Candy el día anterior.

-¡Es mi hermana!

-Lo se.

-¡No!, ¡no entiendes! decía con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Candy es mi verdadera hermana -extendió la carta a las manos de Terry-. Puedes leerla.

-Cuando Terry terminó lo miró a los ojos.

-Son tan parecidos ahora lo comprendo, la vida y el destino ha unido los hilos de sus vidas, son muy afortunados de tenerse uno al otro.

-¡Lo se!

-Bien lee la carta de Candy, no es que quiera presionarte, me urge hablar con ella, tal vez salió a Edimburgo estamos cerca anda ¡por favor! me estoy volviendo loco.

-¡está bien!, ¡está bien! abrió el sobre y leyó en voz alta.

* * *

Querido Hermano:

Así es como debo llamarte de ahora en adelante, ¡soy tan feliz! siempre lo he sabido te sentia como mi hermano más que un padre, siempre me has protegido y estado conmigo en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida, recuerdo cuando llegue destrozada de New York, tus cuidados tu amor hicieron que pudiera sobrellevar el dolor, aquel día sentados en el parque donde dijiste que debíamos compartir más cosas juntos, de verdad lo hemos compartido, tristezas, alegrías y travesuras, hemos trepado juntos el padre árbol en el hogar de pony haciendo enojar un poco a la tía abuela lo recuerdas, te quiero, estoy tan agradecida a la vida de poder tener un hermano como tu, se que has leido las ultimas palabras de la carta de la tía abuela, y es lo que voy hacer Albert luchar por ser feliz, estos últimos años deje de trabajar por estar al lado de la tía abuela, necesito sentirme viva, me voy no te preocupes, se que me sabrás entender tu mismo lo llegaste a hacer recuerdas, tus viajes antes de tomar el papel como el Patriarca de los Andrew, me llegaste a decir con brillo en tus ojos que te hizo sentir tan vivo y libre, es lo que yo haré a partir de hoy vuelvo a América, necesito sentirme viva si me quedo morire, saber a Terrence casado a sido un golpe bastante duro para mi, el siempre formará parte de mi, ha dejado la huella de su amor imborrable, ya no puedo vivir de añoranzas.

Se que el cumplio su promesa de ser feliz y ahora yo debo ir en busca de mi felicidad y libertad, debo mirar hacia adelante, no me busques estare bien, en el cofre que dejó la tía abuela había dinero, es lo suficiente para volver a América y buscar un lugar donde vivir, después trabajaré, con lo que sabes tanto amo hacer que es cuidar a otros y poderlos ayudar, no te preocupes por mi, te pido que me des un año, yo me comunicare contigo en el espacio de este haciéndote saber que estoy bien, yo no me preocupo por ti se que estaras bien, he visto como miras a Paty, has hecho una excelente elección es una bella mujer por dentro como por fuera, sí que ha cambiado ¡heeee! tus ojos lo dicen todo hermanito, no se ¿quien? o ¿quienes? la ayudaron a cambiar de esa manera, pero se los agradezco tanto la ayudaron a salir de su profundo dolor, eres afortunado no la dejes escapar despídeme de Archie y Sandra diles que no se preocupen y sean muy felices, no se que me depare el futuro voy rumbo hacia lo desconocido pero este hecho me hace sentirme viva cuidate te ama tu hermana Candice.

* * *

Se escuchó un golpe rompiendo el cristal de la ventana crash...

-¡Maldita sea Candy! nuevamente haces lo mismo me dejas sin mirar atrás, derramó una lágrima de sus ojos color azul profundo.

-¡Terry! ¡cálmate! tienes que entenderla y no juzgarla aquella vez en New York tú también fuiste culpable, la dejaste ir, ambos hicieron la elección del deber por encima del amor, no puedes decir ahora que se fue sin mirar atrás. A mi me consta ver cómo sufrió y sufre, yo fui quien la cuido cuando llego de New York aquella vez ella pudo haber muerto pero gracias a que en su equipaje llevaba una carta de la familia Andrew la llevaron ahí ardiendo en fiebre, en ese entonces la tía Abuela la rechazó, Archie, Annie y Paty la llevaron al departamento que yo compartía con ella, yo todavia no recordaba quién era yo.

Es tiempo que lo sepas para ella no ha sido fácil, al igual que para ti, pero ponte en su lugar qué hubiera pasado si tu la hubieras visto cerca de Archibald y el pequeño Stear y la llamará mamá, ¿que hubieras pensado? ¿la hubieras buscado? ¿hubieras intentado algo y si ella se hubiera acercado a ti? tu pensando que estaba con Archie ¿como la hubieras tratado? hubieras hecho lo mismo que ella estoy seguro, ustedes dos son un par de impulsivos, son tan parecidos en muchas cosas, pero de algo estoy seguro es que el amor que uno siente por el otro es demasiado fuerte, y que en todos estos años se ha incrementado.

-¡Perdoname Albert! tienes razón.

-Ahora déjame curar esa mano estas sangrando, la encontraremos de seguro fue al hogar de Pony siempre hace lo mismo ese es su refugio.

-Yo esperare por Archie y Sandra ellos regresan en una semana, mandaré a George que se vaya primero y averigüe ¿dónde está Candy?

-Yo también regreso a New York, tengo ensayos, para finales de año siempre tengo una pequeña temporada en la compañía Stratford, como sabes en estos años el teatro no es lo mismo que hace seis años, ahora con las películas la gente esta vuelta loca, me han ofrecido actuar, pero yo amo el teatro su esencia y lo que en él hay, he empezado a escribir y tengo una amiga que se llama Barbara La Marr ella es guionista le he entregado unos escritos y ella los está adaptando tal vez un dia veas una película escrita por mi adaptada para la pantalla.

-¡Vaya, Terry! si que tienes muchas facetas y talento me da gusto por ti.

-No se si pueda concentrarme esta temporada, necesito de Candy y para rematar parece que el destino se burla de mí estaré en una obra donde hay hadas, "Sueño de una noche de verano" y hoy el hada de mis sueños se va de mi, como el agua de las manos.

-No pienses así te aseguro que ella estará en ese estrenó y para mi será un placer irte a ver Terry.

-Claro y por favor con Patricia al igual que Archibald y su esposa.

-Ahí estaremos.

* * *

Pasaron los días las semanas y los últimos días del año 1925. Año nuevo y navidad no supieron nada sobre Candy, al volver a América no hubo rastros de Candy, Terry llamaba casi todos los días a Albert con la esperanza de saber algo de ella y Albert volvía decir lo mismo

-¡Lo siento Terry! es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado.

-¿Donde estas mi pecosa?...

-Hemos pagado ya un precio muy alto por aprender el significado del amor, aquella separación de esa noche fría, cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente estaba en un abismo tan profundo y ahí he permanecido por largos seis años, recuerdo cada lágrima que fue tan nuestra, se que tu sentiste mis lágrimas caer en tu hombro y yo sentí caer tus lágrimas en mis manos abrazandote.

Y en esta palabra "amor" pensamos con el corazón ó con la razón, esa noche tomamos elecciones con la razón, pero ya no más pecosa, no más, mi corazón grita que te ama, te encontraré donde quiera que te encuentres.

Lo cierto es que en la arena de mi existencia la única que ha dejado huellas tan profundas eres tú, y cuando te marchaste dejó de ser playa para convertirse en desierto…...

* * *

gracias ha todas y cada una de ustedes que estan al pendiente del siguiente capitulo, por sus comentarios a los que me siguen y no comentan tambien les doy las gracias, no sean malas de perdis una carita :) feliz :( triste o de asombro :o jejejej

*Selenityneza *Elydereyes *Lectora 1977 *Oli Rojas *Yuyi * guests gracias espero que les haya gustado el Capitulo

Nos leemos en el proximo Capitulo :)


	8. Chapter 8 la huella de tu amor

**Capítulo 8**

 **La huella de tu amor**

Candy se embarcó de regreso a América el viaje fue tranquilo, las monedas de oro encontradas en el cofre que la tía Abuela le dejó las cambio por dinero para sustentar sus gastos y al registrarse en el barco RMS Majestic, uso por nombre Cadence White, era el nombre de su madre, decidió usarlo a la hora de registrarse como pasajero.

Entendió por que le pusieron por nombre Candice solo unas letras de diferencia, ella sabía que Albert trataría de encontrarla y es algo que ella no quería, debía estar sola sus esperanzas se terminaron se fueron, debía encontrar nuevamente las fuerzas y la esperanza para seguir adelante. Y el mejor lugar de todos para hacerlo era donde siempre se albergaron sus más grandes temores decidió enfrentar el dolor de manera directa.

-¡Solo un año! -se dijo- se que será un año difícil pero si logro permanecer aqui, se que te habré superado y podré seguir adelante con mi vida, es lo que se decia asi misma.

* * *

Llego al puerto de New York, con un nudo en el estómago bajó del barco, en el puerto ya parada veía la gran cantidad de gente moviéndose de un lado a otro, ahí parada con su maleta en mano observaba a los que se decían adiós, otros más felices de recibir a sus familiares y a lo lejos pudo observar una pareja de enamorados correr y abrazarse, suspiro de verlos, camino hacia la avenida, debia buscar un carro de Alquiler.

Muchos carros de un lado a otro veía pasar en la calle, se escuchaba el bullicio y los claxon de los carros si Chicago le parecía una ciudad grande, esta no se quedaba atrás en tamaño y la construcción de nuevos rascacielos era nada menos que New York.

-¡Vamos tu puedes! se valiente y mira hacia adelante -se decía a sí misma-. Es tiempo de dejarte atrás, siempre existirás en mis más bellos recuerdos y no me arrepiento de la manera de como te he amado desde el primer momento, sin duda siempre formaras una parte importante en mi vida, pero ya no puedo seguir ahí, tú has sido feliz yo también trataré de serlo.

La sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-¡Señorita! ¿necesita un carro de alquiler? -preguntó un señor.

-¡Si por favor!

El hombre tomó su maleta y se dirigieron al auto, ya en el.

-¿A dónde la llevo? -preguntó amablemente.

-Vera necesito un lugar donde vivir usted conoce alguna pensión donde pueda rentar un cuarto modesto pero limpio.

-Sí señorita, mi esposa Amy trabaja con la Señora Smith ella le limpia su casa dos veces por semana y cocina todos los días para ella y las jóvenes que viven en ella, la señora Smith enviudó hace dos años y para poder mantener una casa como esa, alquila unos cuartos y solo es para señoritas con referencias, usted las tiene.

-En este momento no las tengo pero podria hablar al hospital de Chicago donde trabajé varios años para que me manden un telegrama.

-Entonces delo por hecho la llevare ahi, solo que hay una cosa no se si le agrade es en Brooklyn es un área de casas residenciales, es más tranquilo que el bullicio de Manhattan y todos los edificios que están construyendo los rascacielos como le dicen.

-¡Oh! es perfecto yo buscaré trabajo en un hospital soy enfermera.

-Entonces supongo la señora Smith no tendra ningun problema en rentarle.

-¡Gracias por todo señor!

-Dígame John, me llamo Jhon.

En el camino Candy observaba las casas, no creía lo que estaba haciendo vivir en New York, enfrentar sus miedos y temores como ella los llamaba, ciertamente pensaba con la razón ó con el corazón, ella creía que era con la razón, no era así, era su corazón llevándola más cerca de su destino.

Por primera vez en su vida no corría al hogar de Pony, entendía que ya no era una niña y también sería la primera vez que no tendría al lado a su hermano dándole apoyo, mirando por la ventana rodó una lágrima y claramente lo escuchó decirle "eres más hermosa cuando ries que cuando lloras"

-Si Albert no más lágrimas…..

-Hemos llegado ha Brooklyn Heights, es un área hermosa señorita aquí están comprando casas mucha gente de dinero que desean tener paz y usted estará en fruits streets todas estas calles son conocidas por sus nombres de frutas, usted vivirá en Orange St.

-Bueno almenos asi no me perderé -río Candy- si es comida, tenga por seguro que me acordaré

-Es aquí señorita -anuncio John

Bajo la rubia y realmente observó que era una casa grande tal vez de diez habitaciones, entendió lo que le comentó John, una mujer sóla y viuda no podría sustentar un tipo de casa así, era de ladrillo con hermosas ventanas y molduras de madera.

-La señora Smith también lo hace por no sentirse sola, a todas las jovencitas que llegan las ve como sus hijas.

-Pues entonces es una fortuna estar aquí ahora falta que me acepte.

Candy toco la puerta y abrió una mujer de unos sesenta años su cabello todo canoso con una una gran sonrisa y ojos color azul, era ese tipo de personas que al mirarlas te dan muchas ganas de abrazar

-Sí, en que la puedo ayudar -dijo la señora Smith.

-¡Hola! soy Candice ,oh no Cadence White, el señor John me dijo que usted renta cuartos y la esposa de él trabaja aquí.

-Así es, pero pasa por favor no te quedes en la puerta.

-Vengo llegando de Escocia y pienso buscar trabajo aquí, puedo pagar unos meses por adelantado.

-Y dime pequeña tienes referencias.

-Bueno verá como vengo llegando de Escocia no las tengo por el momento, tendría que hablar al hospital santa Juana de Chicago para que me manden una carta, trabaje ahí tres años ellos pueden darle referencias mías, pero si usted no confía en mí, solo déjeme quedar esta noche, ¡por favor! no tengo a donde ir, mañana buscaré otro lugar.

En la estancia frente a la chimenea una chica de cabello negro, ojos oscuros y lentes a espaldas de la visitante, sentada tomaba el té y escucho la voz de Candy, la conocía se levantó y giró caminando hacia ellas.

-Señora Smith no es necesario yo la conozco y puedo recomendarla.

-¡Flammy! -dijo la rubia

-¡Hola Candy!

La rubia corrió y la abrazo.

-Bueno bueno, si es asi no se diga más es usted bienvenida a esta casa -dijo la señora Smith.

-Flammy es más que un inquilina es como mi hija la quiero mucho

-¡Muchas gracias! -dijo sonriendo Candy

-Bien ve y descansa, vienes de un viaje largo, Flammy le puedes enseñar su habitacion estara ha lado de la tuya.

-¡Claro que si!, ven Candy vamos.

Candy observó que Flammy era ahora una hermosa mujer y con una sonrisa cosa que en los años que estudiaron en la academia de Mary Jane nunca pudo ver.

-Este es tu cuarto Candy, tenemos tres comidas si quieres desayunar tienes que levantarte temprano sino la perderás, te lo digo porque recuerdo como te gustaba dormir.

-Gracias y ha decir verdad si ese hábito no a cambiado en mi -río Candy

-¿Quieres un té?

-Sí me gustaría ¡gracias!

-Bien voy por él, al regresar ella preguntó.

-¿Candy dime que haces en New York?

-Bueno he venido a buscar trabajo.

-Y tu familia sé que eres una rica heredera aquella vez que salimos con tus primos me entere.

-Si pero ellos no saben que estoy aquí, uno de ellos falleció en la guerra Stear, él fue de voluntario igual que tu.

\- ¡Lo siento Candy!

-No te preocupes y Archie se acaba de casar, necesito un tiempo a solas necesito trabajar amo ser enfermera, mi tía abuela estuvo delicada y me dediqué a cuidarla dos años, ella falleció y decidí volver a ejercer, me da gusto que hayas vuelto sana y salva de esa guerra Flamy.

-Fueron años muy difíciles yo estube apunto de morir, es cuando me di cuenta de muchas cosas, me amargaba la vida con cosas tan tontas e insignificantes, en ese tiempo aunque no lo creas hay veces que te recordaba siempre alegre no importaba cuantas veces yo te tratara mal o Mary Jane te gritara, decidí tratar de ser como tu, tener un sonrisa para mis pacientes con los horrores de la guerra tienes que aferrarte a algo cuando fui herida de bala, pedí a la vida si me daba una segunda oportunidad trataría de ser una mejor persona y aquí estoy, después la vida me recompensó al llegar a esta casa, la señora Smith me ha dado tanto cariño como nunca antes alguien lo ha hecho por mi, he tenido mejores propuestas de trabajo en otros estados pero no la dejaría, ella es la mamá que nunca tuve

-¡Me alegro tanto! por ti Flammy y también siento mucho todo lo que debiste haber vivido en la guerra no puedo imaginarmelo.

-Candy, ¿por qué dijiste que te llamas Cadence?

-Bueno no quiero que me encuentren, y en realidad ese fue el nombre de mi madre.

Tomó el relicario que colgaba de su cuello abrió la foto y se la enseño.

-Ella fue mi madre.

-Que bella era, Candy.

-Si lo era -dijo la rubia.

-Si quieres mañana te cuento la historia de por que estoy aqui.

-Si disculpa debes estar muy cansada, me retiro.

-Que descanses -dijo Candy y otra vez gracias

En el desayuno conoció a la otra chica que vivía en la casa se llamaba Betsy una linda rubia de ojos color miel

-Debo buscar trabajo

-Candy el el hospital Saint Jacques necesitan una enfermera en el área de pediatría yo se que a ti te gustan los niños vamos arréglate se que de seguro te daran el trabajo, el haber estudiado en la academia de Mary Jane es casi un hecho que te den el trabajo y aparte tienes conocimientos quirúrgicos.

Así es como Candy empezó a trabajar en el hospital Saint Jacques en New York, más cerca de lo que se imaginaba estaba Terry y Eleonor ambos compraron casa a unas calles de donde ella se encontraba, escogieron ese barrio por su tranquilidad después de un arduo día de trabajo le gustaba llegar a un lugar tranquilo y por Katherine. Estaba cerca de tranquilos parques lejos de tanto bullicio.

* * *

Terry ya no sabia que hacer dos meses habían pasado y no sabían nada sobre Candy.

\- ¿Donde estas? deja que te encuentre y sabrás de lo que soy capaz -pensaba frente a la chimenea de su casa.

Tocaron a la puerta era su madre.

-¡Mamá! ¿qué haces aquí a esta hora?

-¡Ay hijo! vivo cruzando la calle he tenido una brillante idea.

-Dime mamá -dijo con un dejo de voz un poco molesto.

-Se que odias a los reporteros siempre han inventado cosas de ti y nunca a nadie has dado una entrevista en persona siempre a sido en conjunto con los actores de las obras para hacer publicidad.

-¡Ay! mamá ¡por favor! ve al grano y no le des tanta vuelta.

-Bueno, Candy piensa que estas casado da una exclusiva sobre tu vida solo pequeñas cosas y a cambio tu le pedirías algo a quien le des la entrevista que en letras mayores ponga el siempre y codiciado soltero, que haga hincapié que nunca te has casado en donde este ella lo leerá y tal vez regrese con su familia, hay madre todos esos periodistas son una bola de bichos rastreros no confio en ninguno.

-Robert Hathaway conoce a uno, es su amigo y siempre habla de él.

-Tal vez no es tan mala idea mamá -le beso la mejilla-. Perdona mi mal humor.

-No te preocupes hijo se cuanto la amas.

-Pero bueno ya que estamos en confianza sirvió dos tragos, le dio uno ha su mama, ¿que hay entre tu y el capitán Nive?

-¡Ohh bueno, este hijo yo, yo…

-¡Ay! madre no te hagas desde la boda del elegante vi como le arreglaste el corbatín después Karen y yo miramos la manera en que beso tus manos y durante la ceremonia el no dejaba de mirarte, su manera de bailar y mirarse ¡quieres que siga!

-Hijo ya no soy una niña y pareciera que me está interrogando mi padre.

-jajajaja soltó la carcajada Terry.

-Mamá sabes que me gusta bromear.

-Bueno el me pidio tener un relacion formal y nos escribimos, cada semana manda flores y algún regalo para mi y en unas semanas vendrá a verme, me agrada su presencia platicar con el, pienso aceptarlo.

-Ya veo mamá me da gusto por ti de verdad se ve que es un buen hombre, almenos tu si emparentaras con la familia de Candy ¡quien lo hubiera dicho!

¡Oh por Dios ! -exclamó Terry.

-¿que pasa hijo? -pregunto asustada.

-El elegante será tu hijo y vendrá a ser como mi hermano lo que me faltaba, ¡el elegante mi hermanito! se casó con la hija de Nive, mi próximo papa.

-¡Terry! nunca cambiaras -soltaron a reír los dos.

* * *

En chicago Albert ya había recurrido a todo para tratar de encontrar a Candy, estaba en su despacho en la mansión Andrew.

-Los primeros dos meses sin saber de ti pequeña nunca te hubiera detenido de irte, te entiendo perfectamente yo mismo experimenté el querer sentir esa libertad para darle una razón a mi vida, pero estoy tan preocupado por ti ¡por favor mandame una señal! de alguna manera para saber que estás bien.

Tocaron a la puerta era Paty, ella se estaba quedando en la Mansión por petición del Rubio, trató de negarse pero él no lo acepto le dijo que era su casa y podía estar todo el tiempo que ella quisiera, ella le dijo que lo aceptaba en lo que buscaba un lugar donde establecerse permanentemente, pues con los negocios que estaban haciendo juntos era definitivo que ella se quedaría en América, para Albert era un remanso tenerla cerca, cenar con ella dar caminatas por los jardines y encerrarse horas en el despacho hablado de negocios e inversiones, no sabía cómo abordar el tema de sus sentimientos hasta esa tarde, Paty le mencionara a Charly el asistente de Terry.

-¡Albert! el la miró a los ojos cuando ella preguntó.

-Si dime Paty.

-Queria pedirte o consultar algo.

-Dime de qué se trata

-Bueno sabes Charly, es mi amigo lo he tratado en este tiempo.

El trago saliva y abrió sus ojos

-Sabes en estos años el ha reunido un pequeño Capital y quiere invertir.

-Podría ser que le demos la oportunidad de tener unas pocas acciones de la compañía que hemos formado Andrew O'B, él se paro camino hacia el ventanal mirando hacia el Jardín.

-Ella se ha enamorado de él -pensó el.

-Albert! Albert! me escuchas.

-Si Paty -respondió.

-Tu sabes que le podría dar algunas acciones pero tu eres mi socio y yo quiero consultar todo contigo, el se voltio camino hacia ella la jaló de la mano y la atrajo hacia él.

-Tu quieres consultar todo conmigo y yo quiero compartir todo contigo acaso no lo ves.

-¡No te entiendo!

-Patricia O'Brian estoy enamorado de ti, te quiero eres una mujer maravillosa.

La beso y ella respondió al beso, que mujer rechaza el beso de un hombre tan apuesto y Paty siempre se sentía bien a su lado y en el tiempo convivido no podía negar el le gustaba disfrutaba estar a su lado, sentir paz tranquilidad que de él emanaba se sentía protegida por el, era su primer beso.

Ni siquiera Stear la beso, ella quería compartir un futuro con su amor de colegio, ella depositó todo su amor y esperanzas en ese amor, que con el tiempo meditandolo simplemente comprendió que mas que novios, fueron grandes amigos los mejores.

El beso duro por un tiempo largo, ella empezó a sentir un calor en su vientre que recorría todo su cuerpo se separó, lo miro y en voz baja susurró nombre.

-¡Albert! estás seguro de tus sentimientos hacia mi

-Claro que lo estoy seguro, nunca he estado más seguro, pero tu sientes algo por Charly no es así

-Nooooo! que te hace pensar eso, es un buen amigo, tomó a Albert de la mano,

-ven sentémonos, esa acción le agrado tanto a él, que ella entrelazara sus dedos con los suyos.

-Charly está enamorado de Karen Cleys ya hace varios años, el se ha dedicado ahorrar todo lo que a trabajado, él no se siente digno de Karen, yo se que ella lo quiere me lo dijo en Escocia el dia de la boda de Archie, yo me anime a preguntarle me di cuenta de cómo lo miraba.

* * *

-Te has enamorado de Charly verdad Karen.

-No por que lo dices

-¡Vamos Karen! creo que entre tu y yo no hay secretos, tu has estado en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida y he aprendido a conocerte en estos años

-¡Ay! esta bien no te puedo mentir, observaban a Charly y Terry platicar a lo lejos.

-¡No se como paso! cuando menos me di cuenta estaba enamorada de él, bueno si se como paso, siempre a estado a mi lado siempre apoyándome, él me a visto llorar he podido recargarme en su hombro y llorar, he sentido su abrazo me gusta estar a su lado pero yo para él soy solo una buena amiga, no me ve como mujer.

-Eso es lo que tu crees -pensó paty era evidente lo que sentían ambos.

-Y antes de darle una señal de mis sentimientos y perder su amistad prefiero que siga siendo mi gran amigo.

* * *

-Así fue como confirme lo que Karen siente por él y al salir con Charly y platicar con él, me dijo lo mismo a diferencia de que él no se siente digno por lo económico, quiere ofrecerle algo a Karen y yo lo puedo ayudar en eso, bueno tu y yo Albert, podemos darle la oportunidad de poder convertirse en el hombre que pueda declararle sus sentimientos a Karen.

-Paty, tu no mes has dicho nada de lo que te dije, quiero compartir todo contigo ella se paro y camino hacia el ventanal y miró hacia el jardín.

-Albert estás seguro de lo que dices, si no mal recuerdo te vi salir muy feliz con la hija de tu socio, McKee

-Yo te invite a venir con nosotros.

-No quería ser la tercera en discordia.

El camino hacia ella quedando pegado a cuerpo por detrás, Paty sintió que una corriente eléctrica recorría toda su columna.

-Yo no siento nada por ella, tu eres la persona de la que me he enamorado, me gustas Patricia.

-Soy una mujer muy diferente a la chiquilla que lloro en la tumba de Stear; pero ¿por que yo? hay bellas mujeres detrás de ti.

-Patricia te amo tengo tu nombre escrito en mis labios, desde hace meses, eres parte de mis sueños, cuando me tocas ó estás tan cerca de mi siento que mi piel se quema.

La tomó por el brazo y la volteo miro sus ojos y la beso ella rodeo su cuello y se besaron nuevamente nuevas sensaciones para ella se hacían presentes, un beso tan dulce y a las ves apasionado, él empezó a acariciar su espalda y meter sus manos entre su cabello, sus lenguas se tocaban en una sensación exquisita se enredaban, empezando a ser más urgente el deseo uno por el otro, se separaron respiraban agitadamente ambos, el la tomo y la levantó llevándola al escritorio la sentó en él y prosiguió con aquel deleite de besarla, ella trato de calmar estos nuevos instintos lo miro a los ojos y le dijo:

-También te quiero Albert, pense que solo me veías como una hermanita pequeña.

-No eres una bella mujer, así es como te veo.

La volvió a besar siguió un camino de besos hasta llegar a su oído y le dijo:

-Quiero que seas mi esposa, quiero poder ser uno contigo, beso su cuello, y en un instinto ella hizo su cabeza hacia tras y jadeo.

-¡Oh! ¡Albert!

Por respuesta su cuerpo reaccionó a los besos de Albert , entreabrió su piernas, invitándolo, su cuerpo reaccionaba a los besos y caricias de él, empezó a meter su mano por debajo de la falda de ella.

Se escucharon unos toquidos en la puerta toc... toc... los dos reaccionaron ella brinco y alisó su falda.

-Adelante -dijo el rubio.

Era su mano derecha George, en tantos años de estar trabajando con aquel que consideraba su hijo, se dio cuenta que llegó en un muy muy mal momento pudo ver la cara encendida de los dos, sonrió en sus adentros, ya era tiempo de que William fuera feliz y se sentía muy feliz que fuera la señorita Patricia.

-Dime George ¿que pasa?

-Tengo noticias de la señorita Candy, llego una carta de ella -la entregó en las manos de Albert.

-Abrela ¡por favor! -pidio Paty impaciente.

Puso la mano en la espalda del joven.

-¡Por favor! amor

La volteo a mirar y le sonrió, tomó el abre cartas rasgó el papel y prosiguió a leer en voz alta.

* * *

Querido Hermano:

Albert, estoy bien no te preocupes dije que en este tiempo tendrás noticias mias, aqui estoy reportandome contigo estoy trabajando como enfermera y estoy viviendo con una señora muy amable y cariñosa no te preocupes por mi por favor, tengo dinero en el cofre que la tía dejó había unas monedas de oro, un relicario con las fotos de mis padres y un anillo, la monedas las vendi y de ahi consegui el dinero para el viaje de regreso a América y he pagado por adelantado meses donde estoy viviendo, estoy feliz estoy en el área de Pediatría sabes cuanto disfruto trabajar con los niños, saludame a Paty, espero que a estas fechas ya te hayas animado a declararle tus sentimientos, manada mis cariños a Archie y Sandra, a mis madres en el hogar de Pony diles que las amo que no se preocupen, este es un tiempo de madurar y crecer siempre he corrido al hogar de Pony, era el tiempo de enfrentar mi dolor, a ti no te puedo mentir, tú sabes que lo amo, él dejó la huella de su amor en mi, pero debo seguir y estoy en el proceso me siento libre y feliz ahora te comprendo tanto.

Te quiere tu hermana Candy te prometo volverás a tener noticias mías no me busques de donde mande la carta no vivo en ese lugar, no gastes dinero en vano no soy tan tonta para mandarte un carta de donde realmente vivo, no te enojes y si lo haces besa a Paty, para que se pase tu enojo,te quiero.

* * *

-¡Oh gracias a Dios! está bien -dijo Paty-. De ¿donde manda la carta?

-Pittsburg -contestó.

-Bueno me retiro -dijo George.

-Gracias -dijo el rubio.

Se retiró, al cerrar la puerta el rubio miró a Paty y sonriendo le dijo:

-Sabes estoy muy muy enojado debo seguir el consejo de Candy para este mal humor necesito un beso tuyo la volvió a tomar entre sus brazos y la beso.

-Que obediente señor William. -respondió Paty

-Me podrias volver a llamar como lo hiciste hace unos momentos.

-Amor

-Si dimelo otra vez.

-Amor ¡por favor! debemos detenernos, usted señor William a despertado la mujer que está en mi, es mejor que me vaya antes de que me arrepienta de lo que usted es capaz de provocar en mi.

-Esta bien pero con una condición

-¿Cual?

-Arréglate de gala esta noche te llevare a cenar.

-Esta bien nos vemos en un rato le dio un beso rápido y se echó a correr, subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación se dejó caer a la cama, no podía creer lo sucedido.

-Te quiero Albert soy tan feliz, cerro su ojos y dijo:

-Gracias Stear se que tu serias feliz por mi, te prometi un dia ser feliz y creeme donde quiera que estes que lo soy. También tengo miedo, y si todo esto es pasajero e visto sufrir tanto a Candy y Terry que aún siendo un amor tan fuerte no pueden estar juntos, no puedo negar que me da miedo amar y entregar el corazón y que el destino o las circunstancias de la vida me hagan sufrir tanto o más que a mis mejores amigos.

El destino de Terry y Candy no estaba predeterminado se empezaba a escribir con las acciones tomadas, el hecho de de Candy estuviera en New York, no era casualidad su decisión de querer vivir en esa ciudad sería como cuando uno arroja una piedra al agua, se forman círculos en ella, es la consecuencia de una acción. Candy, tendría que pagar el precio de sus acciones el destino nos concede aquello que pedimos o deseamos, pero para ello hay que pagar un precio.

* * *

hola chica espero les haya gustado el capitulo, gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo de verdad lo aprecio mucho nos leemos el proximo capitulo ;) esoty publicando martes y viernes, bonita tarde, dias o desveladas noches. :) con cariño Saadesa


	9. Chapter 9 La huella de tu amor

**Capítulo 9**

 **La Huella de tu amor**

En casa de la Señora Smith, frente a la chimenea Candy y Flamy tomaban un taza de té, a diferencia de cuando se conocieron de verdad Flamy cambio en todos los aspectos físicamente y emocionalmente, todo era el reflejo de su corazón dejó de tener rencor contra sus padres el hecho de haber estado a punto de morir la hizo reaccionar perdonar y perdonarse a sí misma pues siempre se sintió culpable por el alcoholismo de sus padres por ser la hija mayor, entendió que no tenía la culpa de nada ni de las acciones de sus hermanos cada uno tomamos decisiones en la vida y ella mucho tiempo cargó con con las acciones de sus padres eso la amargo por largo tiempo, pero solo mirarse entre la vida y la muerte fue como mirarse al espejo y mirar todo lo malo que había en ella emocionalmente, despues de aquel momento tan duro de su vida, ella cambio verdaderamente. En esas pocas semanas de convivio, Candy y ella se hicieron muy unidas solian pasar las tardes frente la chimenea charlando abriendo su corazón la una a la otra.

-Gracias Flamy por haber mandado mi carta desde Pittsburgh.

-No te entiendo Candy, tu hermano debe estar muy preocupado por ti, si como me has dicho es tu verdadero hermano todavía debe estar más angustiado por ti.

-Ya no lo estará, con esa carta estará más tranquilo, me he propuesto estar un año aquí, veamos que pasa es parte de enfrentar mis temores.

-Que tienen por nombre Terrence Grandchester.

Candy volteo a mirarla con ojos de asombro.

-Yo se quien es, no lo recuerdas aquella noche dejaste tu guardia por ir tras él, y él te espero por horas en la entrada del hospital, después tú llegaste con tu vestido desecho y con ojos tristes desde ese entonces lo amas verdad y me has contado toda la historia de Escocia y has dejado su nombre en el anonimato, se que es él, no es así.

-Si es algo doloroso para mi hablar de ello pero te contare toda la historia es parte de enfrentar el dolor y ya no huir de él.

Candy contó toda su historia como fue su separación después de aquella vez en New York y el último encuentro en Escocia.

-Así que una hada, que loca eres Candy -río flammy- por eso te aman tanto los niños, me alegra que estos meses te ha ido muy bien en el Hospital.

-Si estoy muy contenta, aunque también me gusta estar en el quirófano.

-Pronto alguna enfermera faltara o pedirán vacaciones y te llamaran no te preocupes.

-Si eso espero.

-Bueno vamos a descansar mañana sera un dia largo tendremos turno doble por falta de dos enfermeras una se caso en mi área y la de pediatría se cayó por culpa de uno de tus diablillos enfermos y se rompió una pierna y tendrás más trabajo pues pronto Mary se irá por su incapacidad de embarazo.

-Si vamos a descansar.

* * *

\- Katy! Katy! -despertaba Terry a su hija- apurate debo llevarte con tu abuela no quiero quiero ir contigo al teatro.

-Papi yo quiero ir contigo ¡por favor!

-No puedes ya te lo dije estoy haciendo audiciones junto con Robert para descubrir nuevos talentos no te puedo cuidar y ademas tu institutriz está con la abuela.

-Bueno pero prometes leerme el cuento de mi hada favorita, la que es igualita a el hada de Escocia.

Terry solo suspiro, ese había sido su martirio todos los dias tenia que leer ese cuento por las noches, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces habia leído esa historia y tener que escuchar a Katy decirle quiero que ella sea mi mama.

-Papi yo quiero que ella sea mi mami si ella pudo estar en la boda de Escocia, tal vez le den permiso de casarse también papi, ¡por favor! Cierra tus ojos y pidamos el deseo.

Sin que su hija lo supiera removió sentimientos en lo más profundo de Terry, él cerraba sus ojos junto con ella y también pedía ese deseo con todas sus fuerzas.

Ya en el carro manejando Terry. Katy dejó caer su muñeca entre las piernas de su papá el se agacho tratando de agarrarla, no se fijo y de inmediato desvió su mirada haciendo que el carro se ladeara y pasó por un gran charco de agua salpicando a una rubia vestida de blanco que caminaba en la acera

-¡haaaaaaaa! idiota cómo es posible que puedas manejar.

Terry levantó la cara y escucho su voz.

-¡Candy! es la voz de mi pecosa -pensó

El carro seguía avanzando, el miro por el retrovisor para mirar si había alguien en la calle, en ese instante Candy levantaba su bolso del piso, no la miró, estaban tan solo a unos pasos.

-Me estoy volviendo loco ya hasta escucho tu voz y gritando idiota ¡estoy loco!

La rubia regresó a la casa a cambiarse el uniforme por uno limpio, venía refunfuñando en contra del conductor.

-Llegaré tarde por su culpa.

* * *

Entrando al hospital la enfermera en jefe de cirugía le gritó.

-¡Candy!

-Me van a regañar -pensó.

-Si -respondió.

Iba a empezar a explicar lo ocurrido cuando le dijo:

-Vaya a quirófano la necesitan enfermera White.

La rubia corrió y se alistó cuando entró al quirófano siguió las instrucciones de doctor al terminar cuando se quitaron las mascarillas para su asombro la llamó el doctor por su nombre.

-¡Candy!

-!Michael!

-Si que es un placer encontrarte aquí.

-Igual para mi Michael.

-Te invito a Almorzar debemos ponernos al día de nuestras vidas ya no queda nada de la chiquilla que arriesgo su vida bajando de esa torre.

-Está bien será un placer.

Esa tarde Michael le contó que fueron años muy difíciles en la guerra y decidió vivir en América pues perdió a toda su familia en aquella batalla en un bombardeo.

-¡Lo siento tanto! Michael

-Esta bien Candy y dime tu ¿como estas? el observo el anillo en su mano, dedujo que estaba comprometida.

-Bueno yo estaré aquí por un año.

-Y tu prometido que piensa, él vive aquí en New York, fue directo

-Mi prometido ¡ohhhh no! lo dices por el anillo, era de mi madre es lo único que tengo de ella es un recuerdo.

-Bueno pues si que es un buen espantapájaros -dijo,

-Ay Michael que cómico -rió ella

El no desaprovecharia aquella confesión desde aquella vez que la conoció le llamó mucho la atención, pero fueron las circunstancias de cómo partió a la guerra y sin darse cuenta no le pidió una dirección donde escribir.

Cuando llegaron al hospital después de comer una chica de anteojos observó la imagen y solo movió su cabeza en modo de disgusto.

* * *

Candy se sentía muy contenta y esa noche ella saldría a cenar con su amigo Mike como ella le decía.

-¡Candy! -dijo flammy- quiero hablar contigo es algo importante no puedo aplazarlo más.

-Si pasa algo -preguntó.

Ella entró y se sentó en la cama de Candy mientras la rubia se alistaba frente a su pequeño tocador.

-No se como decirtelo o cómo empezar.

-Pues por el principio Flammy.

-Mira Candy, quiero pedirte que tengas mucho cuidado con Michael.

-¿Por qué? lo dices.

-Mira no se si el ya te lo contó y si no lo ha hecho es una alerta para ti, el se casó en francia con una amiga mía, ella era también enfermera. Los mandaron a los dos al frente occidental, en la frontera entre Suiza con Francia estuvieron en la línea de fuego en las trincheras, hubo muchos bombardeos con artillería, había tanques, aviones y bombas de gas venenoso fue en 1915, fue un dia de grandes pérdidas humanas hundieron un barco de pasajeros llamado Lusitania aquel día era el caos total, Celine, así se llamaba ella falleció él quedó devastado y también herido pero en ese periodo el perdió la cordura no diferenciaba la realidad de lo sucedido, poco a poco se fue recuperando y el nunca quiso ir con un consejero o alguien con quien hablar, hay algo que me preocupa tu y Celine son muy parecidas rubias de ojos verdes, si notas algo raro en el, avísame debemos ayudarlo.

-Sientes algo por el Candy, ¿le darías una oportunidad de entrar a tu vida?

-¡Oh! ¡no! yo solo lo veo como un buen amigo.

-Entonces te pido que siempre seas sincera con él, hazle ver de qué manera es tu cariño hacia él, me preocupa que se haga ilusiones contigo Candy, ¡cuidate por favor! cualquier señal oh cosa rara que notes en su comportamiento, dímelo para que lo podamos ayudar.

-Gracias por decirmelo Flamy, no entiendo por qué no me lo ha contado en estas semanas.

-Es lo mismo que pienso y me preocupa mucho.

Esa noche Candy quedo muy pensativa

* * *

Mike la llevó a cenar a un bonito restaurante.

-¿Estás bien? -pregunto el en la cena Mike.

-Si es solo que estoy muy cansada he tenido que doblar turnos.

-Te llevaré a casa, se despedía de ella en la puerta, el trato de darle un beso, ella se hizo hacia atrás y le dijo:

-¿Qué haces? ¡Mike! eres solo mi amigo, esa es la manera en la que te veo.

-Perdóname no volverá a pasar me deje llevar por el momento no quiero perder tu amistad

-No lo haras, aqui estare siempre como tu amiga si asi lo quieres, sólo y únicamente como amiga yo no puedo ofrecerte algo más.

-Si lo entiendo, ¡Perdóname!

Se despidió de ella, el ya sentado en el carro con las manos en el volante lo presionaba con tanta fuerza a modo que los nudillos de sus manos eran blancos y habló

-Celine has vuelto a mi, seré paciente pero no me volverás a dejar nunca mas, antes te mato y yo junto contigo estaremos por siempre juntos mi querida Celine...

* * *

Candy si lo noto un poco raro pero no quiso contarle lo ocurrido a Flammy, quería averiguar más sobre la historia de Michael e invitó a almorzar a la pelinegra a las afueras del hospital era un dia con un sol radiante la primavera empezaba todo era verde y flores por todos lados la época favorita de Candy.

Las dos caminaban pasaron por un puesto de periódicos y ahí estaba, su imagen en todo su esplendor Terrence Grandchester, anunciaba el estreno de su obra en unos dias Sueño de una noche de verano.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! -la llamo flammy-. Estas bien

-Si, si es sólo que es inevitable no admirarlo, no soy ciega si un poco atolondrada, se perdio mirándolo.

-Pues si es todo un galán, pero vamos anda muero de hambre.

-Si yo también muero de hambre, mira Flamy me han dicho que este restaurante es muy bueno es comida italiana ven vamos entremos.

Las dos chicas entraron y un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos oscuros las observo

-Candy asi que ¡aqui estas! en New York el tío Abuelo estará feliz cuando se lo diga

Camino hacia la mesa de las chicas y la llamó por su nombre.

-¡Candy!

-¡Neal!

-Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí prima -dijo- no me invitas ha sentarme a la mesa.

-Si claro, Neal siéntate.

-Miró a su acompañante.

-No sabia que hasta los modales has perdido no me presentas.

-¡oh! si disculpa ella es Flammy mi amiga y compañera de trabajo.

-El tomo su mano y la beso es un gusto señorita -dijo sonriente.

-Candy, Albert está muy preocupado al igual que Archie, debes entender que debo decirles que te encontre verdad.

-Neal, no ¡por favor! no les digas a Albert, él sabe que solo sería un año yo me reportaré con el te lo prometo ya le mande una carta haciéndole saber que estoy bien.

-Ella está bien -ratificó Flammy- se encuentra viviendo conmigo y la Señora Smith no corre peligro.

-Por favor Neal nunca te he pedido nada, esta es la primera vez ¡anda no seas malo!

-Hazle ese favor a tu prima si ¡por favor! -dijo flammy.

-Bueno, bueno ante dos mujeres uno no se puede negar, si se juntan ni quien pueda con ustedes -río el- solo quiero algo a cambio.

-Ya se me hacia muy bueno para ser cierto -dijo Candy.

-Quiero conocer ¿donde estas viviendo? e invitarlas a salir en su próximo dia de descanso, estaré aquí unos meses arreglando asuntos de la nueva compañía Andrew O'B, y otra cosa.

-No no me digas que mas quieres Neal -río Candy.

-Es una noticia, Albert y Patricia ya son novios.

-¡yujuuuuuuu! -gritó Candy haciendo que todos los comensales voltearan, ella sacó la lengua y guiño su ojo -dijo sorry sonrojada

Esa invitación por parte de Neal le daría un giro total a su vida, sin él esperarlo.

Así son las mejores cosas de la vida ellas llegan sin a veces esperarlas y buscarlas, los hilos de nuestras vidas a veces se tejen por medio de otros y Candy era el conducto a la felicidad de Neal.

* * *

Terry estuvo un poco más tranquilo después de que Albert le dijera que Candy se encontraba bien, esas eran las noticias que el rubio le dio pero también fue un golpe a su corazón escuchar que en aquella carta, ella lo iba superar.

-No quiero que me superes pecosa no soportaría saber que ya no formo parte en tu vida, ni siquiera en tus pensamientos, ¿donde estas? me he negado a la idea de mi madre de hablar con ese reporterucho, no los soporto todos ellos son unas cucarachas, pero lo hare por ti, ojala que funcione la idea de mi madre. Hablaré con él, el día del estreno y de verdad espero Candy que esto ayude a que vuelvas a mi.

* * *

*Chicago

En Chicago Albert y Patty después de aquella cena donde le pidiera que se arreglará de gala, él le pidió que fuera su novia, le pidió la oportunidad de estar a su lado, ella lo aceptó sin temores, físicamente para ella el era muy pero muy atractivo, pero lo mejor de todo era sentir la paz y seguridad a su lado, también se había enamorado de él, después de esa noche él la despidió con un beso apasionado.

A la mañana siguiente llegó un grande arreglo de flores para ella y así transcurrieron los días, cada día había un nuevo arregló y un presente para ella, ya fuera unos aretes, una pulsera una gargantilla, pero él evitó el estar cerca de ella oh propiciar un momento a solas con ella, esta actitud de Albert tenía desconcertada a Paty, en las largas discusiones de trabajo siempre estaba George y cuando por fin podían estar un segundo solos, él sólo daba un pretexto y se retiraba

-Tal vez todo esto fue demasiado apresurado y sólo fue una emoción del momento -se decía Paty-. Pero si él no se anima a decirme nada yo lo haré, he pasado por cosas más difíciles, y no voy a permitir que esto me derrumbé.

* * *

En el desayuno se encontraban Sandra, Archie y el pequeño Stear por petición de Albert fueron a vivir con ellos en la mansión de Chicago, al principio Archie se negó a la petición de Albert.

-Tú y Candy son mi Familia no los quiero lejos de mi por favor déjame disfrutar y ver crecer al pequeño Stear esta mansión es demasiado grande y ustedes como matrimonio y recién casados tendrán su privacidad Archie terminó por aceptar.

El desayuno transcurrió en total silencio por parte de Paty, se paró y se despidió dijo que tendría una reunión con Charly, Albert sintió un poco de incomodidad aunque sabía la historia de él joven con Karen Clays.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? -pregunto el rubio

-No gracias seguramente debes tener muchas cosas que hacer, como siempre -se lo dijo con un dejo de molestia y se retiró, se pudo sentir la tensión.

Archie y Sandra sólo se miraron, intuyendo que algo no estaba bien entre ellos, Sandra se retiró y fue detrás de Paty.

-Paty! ¿todo está bien? te noto rara sabes que soy tu amiga por favor habla conmigo.

-Gracias Sandy, si ven vamos a mi cuarto tengo que arreglarme y pedimos un té, cuando llegó el servicio del té Paty agradeció y pidió a Liz la chica del servicio.

-Por favor necesito que empaqué todas mis cosas alguien vendrá por ellas en la tarde.

-¿Como? ¿te vas? -preguntaba Sandra

-Si es necesario debo buscar un lugar propio para mi, esta no es mi casa, estaré unos días en un hotel, pero no te preocupes no perderemos el contacto te agradezco por todo y sobre todo tu amistad Sandra, se que Albert se arrepiente de haberme pedido ser su novia en todas estas semanas el me ha evitado, y si él no se anima a dar el paso lo haré yo, no soy una mujer tonta. El y yo seguiremos viéndonos por los negocios y le agradezco tanto que haya confiado en mí y en mis ideas pero sólo lo veré cuando sea completamente necesario.

-Te pido ¡por favor! que no le digas nada a Archibald yo dejaré una nota para Albert hoy.

Se despidieron y abrazaron Sandra no sabía que decirle bajo las escaleras y dejo a Paty arreglandose.

-¿Que pasa? hermosa -preguntó Archibald.

-No te puedo decir nada perdóname si lo hiciera traicionaría a Paty, de verdad entiendeme, solo te quiero preguntar algo y quiero que seas completamente honesto conmigo, ¿Albert de verdad esta enamorado de Paty?

-Si hermosa el la ama.

-Entonces lo que te puedo decir es que todo es un mal entendido y pronto se arreglara, le dio un beso a su esposo.

-Bueno si tu lo dices yo confio en ti hermosa.

* * *

Patty se encontraba en el Hotel Palmer House de Chicago en el espectacular vestíbulo, con brillantes lámparas en la entrada unas hermosas escaleras, esperaba por Charly lo mando llamar desde New York.

-Que bueno que estas aquí -lo recibía Paty- ¿que tal tu viaje?

-Muy bien gracias.

-Ven pasemos al comedor ahí platicaremos.

Ya sentados los dos, Patricia le dijo que la inversión que el hizo se había triplicado.

-Quiero proponerte algo, quiero que trabajes a la par conmigo y aprendas todo del negocio no solo que seas un pequeño socio minoritario sino que te puedas convertir en mi mano derecha yo confio en ti, si Terry te ve como su hermano se que puedo confiar en ti.

-No se que decir estoy sin palabras.

-Voy ha ser sincera contigo se que amas a Karen y quieres ofrecerle lo mejor, te estoy dando la oportunidad de hacerlo, solo que tendrás que dejarlos y venirte a vivir unos meses a Chicago después puedes volver a New York y encargarte de mi parte, sé que te será difícil separarte de Karen, pero se que ellos estarán ocupados con el estreno de su nueva obra y si les va bien tendrán una gira, en cinco meses podrás pedirle que se case contigo qué te parece, cuando regresen de su gira.

-¡Oh Patricia! no tengo palabras claro que acepto solo ire a New York para hablar con Terry y regreso la proxima semana y me pongo a tus ordenes.

-Me parece muy bien.

Patty se sentía muy contenta sentía que le debía tanto a Karen ella formó parte de su cambio la enseñó a amarse tal y como era, con su cuerpo a dejar atrás los complejos y caminar con la cara en alto.

* * *

Esa misma tarde en la mansión Andrew estaban todos a la mesa para cenar, y Albert mandó a buscar a Paty.

-La señorita Patricia no se encuentra -dijo el mayordomo- y en su recamara a dejado esta nota para usted Señor.

Albert

Te agradezco el tiempo que me brindaste tu casa, gracias por todo los que has hecho por mi no tengo como pagarte el confiar en mí y darme la oportunidad de ser socios, y eso es lo que somos únicamente socios, lo entendí en estos días, te liberó de cualquier tipo de compromiso que hayas sentido hacia mi, tu lejanía en estas semanas me hizo ver que lo que haya pasado entre nosotros fue un error, supongo no quisiste decirme nada por miedo a lastimarte pero no te preocupes soy más fuerte de lo que imaginas, cuídate Albert, estamos me contacto cualquier cosa que necesites por los negocios, pronto te haré saber donde estoy por medio de de George.

Gracias por todo William A Andrew.

El salió aprisa hacia la recámara de Patricia cuando entró, pudo ver en la mesa que se encontraba en ella, todos los regalos que estuvo haciendo para ella.

-¿por qué? Patricia

Te amo y te necesito me he enamorado de ti como un chiquillo y como tal me siento tan atraído por ti, que esa lejanía que dices a pasado en estas semanas, a sido una manera de protegerte de mi, te deseo tanto que ni yo me reconozco mi cuerpo se estremece sólo de estar a tu lado -hablo en voz alta.

-Se lo debiste decir.

volteo el rubio era Archie

-Ella te ama tío, pero te voy a decir lo que lo que me dijo Candy cuando corrí tras Sandra.

No se que haya pasado entre ustedes, ellas como mujeres quieren sentirse amadas, quieren sentir nuestra cercanía, los regalos son halagadores para una mujer, pero ellas nos quieren a su lado haciéndolas sentir que forman parte de nuestro mundo, esto es un mal entendido, se arreglarán las cosas entre ustedes, cásate con ella se que quieres que Candy, esté aquí, la boda religiosa puede esperar cuando ella regrese, dale esa seguridad a Paty, deja de huir de ti mismo y dale todo el amor que tienes para ella.

-Tienes razón mañana indagare donde se encuentra y buscaré un hermoso anillo para ella.

* * *

A la siguiente mañana, en las oficinas Andrew se encontraba Patricia y Charly firmando unos documentos donde ella hacia formal el que Charly pudiera ser un representante legal a nombre de ella.

Ella contaba con el cuarenta por ciento de las acciones y Charly contaba con el diez por ciento y Albert el otro cincuenta por ciento por ser el socio mayoritario necesitaba un firma de él, no quería verlo, pero era necesario camino hacia el despacho de él.

-Señorita Patricia -está ocupado le decía la secretaria.

-Si pero me urge, es sólo una firma sino mi socio perderá su tren.

Camino hacia la oficina y abrió la puerta y encontró a Rose Mackee colgada de su cuello besandolo, la misma chica con la que lo vio salir antes de que le dijera que quería compartir todo con ella.

-¡Oh! disculpe señor Andrew.

-¡Paty !

-Me urge una firma de usted ¡por favor!, él tomó el papel y firmo.

-Déjame explicarte.

-No tiene nada que explicar las cosas son más claras para mi, ahora si me disculpas debo entregar este documento a Charly, ella se volteo. Camino detrás de ella Albert.

-No me dejes aquí -dijo una voz chillona

Tomándolo del brazo, él volteó y molesto le dijo:

-Rose es la última vez que vienes a este lugar, sino quieres que la gente se entere la clase de chica que eres y créeme entre tu y yo, tu como mujer sales perdiendo, no te quiero volver a ver, no me atraes un poco ahora vete.

Solo no te saco por respeto a tu padre.

Llegó a la oficina de Patricia ella estaba guardando, unos papeles

-Déjame explicarte.

-No por favor no haga esto señor Andrew los papeles que usted firmó, son para que Charlie sea mi representante, pensaba entrenarlo aquí en Chicago, pero no lo voy hacer me voy a New York, no hay ninguna razón por la cual yo deba quedarme, voy ha tomar la dirección de la empresa en New York, ahora si me disculpas sólo tengo el tiempo, para arreglar algunas cosas, antes de partir hoy por la tarde.

-¡Paty!

-¡No! para usted señor Andrew, soy la señorita Patricia O'Brien y sólo tendremos el contacto necesario, ahora por favor le pido se retire no me interesa ningún tipo de explicación suya.

Paty partió a New York tenía que poner tierra de por medio entre ella y Albert

-¡Oh Candy! ¿donde estas? te necesito amiga…...

Aunque presiento que te podras del lado de tu hermano.


	10. Chapter 10 La huella de tu amor

**Capítulo 10**

 **La huella de tu amor**

 **Patricia miraba por la ventanilla, mientras el tren avanzaba el cielo era perfecto y azul al igual que el paisaje de primavera la época en que todo florece. La tranquilidad que emanaba la vista no reflejaba en absoluto lo que ella estaba experimentando a diferencia del paisaje su corazón se sentía como una flor marchita.**

 **Llegaba a New York con lágrimas en sus ojos sentía mucho dolor, definitivamente era un dolor totalmente diferente a la muerte de Stear, este era un dolor que quemaba su pecho, pero venía con muchas ganas de trabajar y hacer lo posible para que Charlie y Karen estuvieran juntos.**

 **En el teatro se encontraban Terry y Charlie platicando en el camerino de Terry.**

 **-No sabes que gusto me da hermano -decía Terry- pronto estarás con la mujer que amas, yo se que ella te ama también, los dos han callado este amor por mucho tiempo, pronto podré verlos juntos, has conseguido lo que querías en tan poco tiempo te has hecho de una pequeña fortuna, ahora tienes que ofrecerle aunque yo se que para ella, eso no es importante no te preocupes por mi, yo encontraré un nuevo asistente.**

 **Dejas de trabajar conmigo y es por tu bien hermano, estoy tan orgulloso de ti has encontrado tu camino.**

 **-Si, asi es ya tengo el anillo para ella pronto se lo daré y solo por que tu dices, que me quiere estoy confiando en ti, es tan buena fingiendo de verdad se ve que para ella solo soy un buen amigo.**

 **-Esto tenemos que celebrarlo vamos por un trago -dijo Terry.**

 **Karen venía a platicar con ellos como solía hacerlo muchas veces, la puerta estaba entreabierta y escucho** **detrás de esta, lo que el par de amigos conversaban.**

 **-¡El se va! ¡está enamorado Charlie!, se ha enamorado de Paty, le va proponer matrimonio, corrió a su camerino, se soltó llorando como nunca antes confirmaba cuanto lo amaba, y todos estos años lo había callado, ¡te quiero Charlie! no se como hare para soportar esto.**

 **Tocaron a la puerta toc...toc.. limpio sus lagrimas.**

 **-Adelante -dijo Karen.**

 **Paty corrió y abrazó a su amiga las dos lloraron.**

 **-¿Qué te pasa Karen? nunca te habia visto asi eres un mujer fuerte, tu me has enseñado a serlo yo me avergonzaba de mí misma, lo recuerdas mucho tiempo me sentí acomplejada por mi cuerpo, nunca usaba vestidos a mi talla, mucho tiempo de verdad me sentí gorda y fea, me plantaste frente a ese espejo y me dijiste mirate eres hermosa amate, eres un mujer bella nunca más te avergüences y me enseñaste a sentirme orgullosa por el simple hecho de ser mujer.**

 **-Ven siéntate -le dijo Karen.**

 **Karen camino hacia un pequeño mueble abrió el cajón y sacó un whisky con dos vasos.**

 **-Si que te sucede algo, mira nada más como estas, y tu sacando tu botella de whisky que sólo usas para celebrar, algo bastante fuerte para mi gusto.**

 **-Necesito un trago, y tu me vas acompañar sirvió dos vasos vertió el líquido en ellos.**

 **-Te contare que me pasa -tomó del licor-. Escuche que Charlie está enamorado de alguien y pronto le propondrá matrimonio, todo lo que a hecho y como se a superado a sido por esa chica, empezó a llorar, creo que eres tú Paty.**

 **Patricia empezó a reír.**

 **-¡No te burles de mi! -decia karen.**

 **-Es que eres una tremenda tonta.**

 **-¿Por qué me dices tonta? -seguía llorando.**

 **Suspiro Paty -no debía decir nada, pero verte en este estado tendre que hacerlo esa persona de la que hablan eres tú karen Clays.**

 **\- ¡Yoooo!**

 **-Si tu, ¡tonta!**

 **-Yo he sido cómplice con Charlie para poder lograr su cometido, ahora él es socio mío y trabajara conmigo por eso deja a Terry.**

 **-¡De verdad! -sollozaba karen.**

 **-Si y te lo digo por como te veo, eres capaz de cometer una tonteria, solo te pido que seas paciente el piensa pedirte matrimonio cuando regreses de la gira el siempre a estado enamorado de ti, tú has sido su motivo para superarse, él quería ofrecerte estabilidad económica se sentía poca cosa para ti y mira todo lo que a hecho por ti, por favor no me eches de cabeza y como la buena actriz que eres finge unos meses más, te lo pido, empezó a llorar Paty.**

 **-Y tu que tienes ¿por qué lloras? ¡amiga!**

 **-Yo si, me enamore de la persona equivocada**

 **-¿como? ¿que paso con Albert? solo me ilusiono, claro no toda la culpa fue de él, por primera vez me sentí tan mujer en los brazos de alguien y despues solo me ignoro y me alejo de su lado.**

 **El corazón de Paty empezó a latir, la imagen de los besos de Albert, la manera como la beso, su lengua en su cuello recorriendo su lóbulo. Sólo de recordarlo temblaba por dentro.**

 **Recordarlo mentalmente, se echaba a temblar. El tacto de sus dedos recorriendo sus brazos su nuca y la forma como empezó a recorrer su pierna.**

 **《** **¡Basta!** **》** **No podía revivir algo que ni siquiera debió haber ocurrido.**

 **Desgraciadamente su cerebro no escuchaba y el corazón menos, siempre se consideró una muchacha sensata incluso niña. Sin embargo en los brazos de Albert arrojó todos su principios y se entregó al deseo que jamás pensó experimentar, mucho tiempo creyó que se haría viejita pensando en Stear.**

 **La sacó de sus pensamientos Karen.**

 **-Paty ¿estás segura? en la boda de Archibald Cornwell yo vi como te miraba de hecho terry también se dio cuenta, solo fui un juego para él, el hecho de venir a New York es para alejarme de él, lo encontré con una chica besándose**

 **-y el ¿que hizo?**

 **-Corrió tras de mi.**

 **-¡Eres una tonta Paty! debió ser una resbalosa, si corrió tras de ti, es que le importas.**

 **-Pues no lo deje explicarme, pienso quedarme un tiempo aquí debo estar trabajando con Charlie, asi que amiga no te vayas a poner celosa.**

 **-De ninguna manera ¡como crees!**

 **-Más bien cuidamelo -jajaja empezaron a reír las dos como locas, después de unas horas de reír y llorar juntas y una botella vacía.**

 **-Y ahora cómo nos vamos a ir estamos solas y borrachas -jajaja reían**

 **Tocaron la puerta y abrieron la puerta eran Charlie y Terry.**

 **-Ve nadamas lo que tenemos aquí -dijo terry-, ¡que par! Karen, de ti lo espero pero de Paty,**

 **Ellas volvían a reír.**

 **-Ya lo ves karen Clays me ha corrompido, estamos celebrando la amistad y a los hombres que son unos ¡idiotas!**

 **-Paty es mejor que te lleve a tu hotel y tu Charlie lleva a Karen a su departamento.**

* * *

 **Charlie entro y dejo a Karen en su casa y ella lo jalo hacia si, y le dijo:**

 **-¡ahhhhhh! ¡noooo! ¿a dónde vas? por favor quédate conmigo, necesito de un amigo**

 **-No puedo Karen,** **no me tientes** **-** **pensaba**

 **-Bueno entonces dame esto lo abrazó y lo beso, beso que Charly no rechazó, la sujeto de la cintura era su primer beso.**

 **-¡Te quiero Charlie! desde hace tanto tiempo por favor no me alejes de ti yo te amo -le decía arrastrando las palabras**

 **-Yo tambien te quiero Karen.**

 **Pero no así de la manera en la que estás, no me puedo quedar hablaremos mañana te parece bien.**

 **-Si pero dame otro beso.**

 **Cuando la beso ella callo dormida, el la cargo la llevó a la cama le quitó los zapatos y la cubrió**

 **-Te amoo y mañana aclararemos todo esto.**

* * *

 **Terry dejaba a Paty en su cuarto de Hotel.**

 **-¿Qué pasa contigo Patricia?**

 **-No pasa nada, solo que tu amigo William Andrew ¡es un idiota!**

 **-¡Paty!**

 **-¿Que paso? sabes que soy tu amigo y puedes contar conmigo hace varios años te lo demostre**

 **-Lo sé, lo sé eres un gran amigo, Albert solo jugo conmigo me ilusiono, me hizo sentir mujer por primera vez.**

 **-¡no quiero saber de ese tipo de detalles!**

 **-¡no seas idiota!**

 **-Definitivamente Karen te ha corrompido -río Terry.**

 **-No paso nada, sus besos me decían que me amaba, y despues solo se alejo de mi y para rematar lo encontré con otra persona besándose, lo puedes creer el respetable William Andrew es una farsa.**

 **-Debe de haber una explicación.**

 **-¡Ay! al fin hombres lo vas a defender, gracias por traerme pero mejor vete anda no quiero que lo justifiques, y acabar enojandome contigo le abrió la puerta y le dijo nos vemos Terry.**

 **Terry caminaba en el lobby del gran hotel, Palmer House, bajaba las espectaculares escaleras del lobby, en definitivo los Andrew nos han embrujado o tienen una Maldición mi querida amiga.**

* * *

 **Al día siguiente Karen Amaneció con un dolor de cabeza horrible pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

 **-¡El me ama!, ¡me ama! tanto como yo lo he amado debo arreglarme para verlo se que Paty dijo que me va pedir matrimonio al regresar de la gira pero no será así, he sido una tonta si es necesario yo te lo pido a ti, no pienso irme a esa gira sin ser tu prometida.**

 **Lo que Karen no sabía es que al otro día, no encontraría a Charly el tuvo que salir junto con Paty fuera de la ciudad por negocios. Lo vería hasta el día del estreno de la obra.**

* * *

 **El día tan esperado llegó, nuevamente un estreno y aunque ya no eran temporadas tan largas en la compañía Stratford, los actores siempre daban lo mejor de sí mismos en una nueva obra.**

 **Era el día del estreno Terry estaba en su camerino, por la mañana concedió la entrevista a Bobby Watson, era un joven reportero y cubría una pequeña columna en el New York Times, Robert le dijo que siempre había sido fiel a sus reportajes nunca inventando, con una ética en la cual se podía confiar, Terry sólo de escuchar la palabra reportero se le revolvía el estómago, no tenía ninguna buena experiencia con ellos, en la época que estuvo casado con Susana, sólo inventaban con tal de vender, que si él era infiel, nunca tuvieron pruebas o fotografías de esa afirmación.**

 **La noche que tomaron fotos de Susana con su supuesto amante, por la vida que él le daba, después de un tiempo él supo que esa nota era verdad, cuando supo que Susana estaba embarazada, en esa foto nunca se pudo distinguir la cara del susodicho, y aceptó a la bebé como su hija de eso nunca se arrepintió, en estos años siempre mantuvo oculto el tener una hija, por el bien de la niña, ahora entendía a su madre Eleonor, cuando lo oculto como hijo, en parte lo hizo por protegerlo.**

* * *

 **-Esto es una locura mejor debo cancelar esta tontería.**

 **Tocaron a la puerta toc...toc…**

 **-Adelante -dijo Terry.**

 **Frente a él estaba un joven reportero podría decirse que eran de la misma edad, pelirrojo de ojos cafes**

 **-Buenos días señor Grandchester.**

 **-¡Hola! Pasa siéntate -dijo Terry en un tono de voz seca.**

 **-¡Gracias señor!**

 **-Puedes llamarme Terrence, y háblame de tu, me haces sentir viejo si no me equivoco parece que tenemos la misma edad.**

 **-Terrence, gracias por darme el privilegio de poder entrevistarlo**

 **-Dime ¿como se? que puedo confiar en ti.**

 **-Bueno como usted, ¡oh perdón!, como tu sabes siempre he sido fiel a mis reportajes nunca he querido dañar a nadie por eso tengo una pequeña columna, mis reportajes no gozan de jugosos chismes, pero cuando mi jefe supo que usted me eligió a mí para esta entrevista, casi le da un infarto me prometió la plana completa para mi, y un ascenso jamás inventaría algo sobre usted, básicamente usted está impulsado mi carrera y jamás haría o diría algo contra la persona que me está dando esta oportunidad, hacerlo sería ahorcarme yo mismo no lo cree, si me gano su confianza se que esta no será la última vez que pueda entrevistarlo.**

 **Sus palabras fueron razonables para Terry.**

 **-Bueno antes de empezar sólo quiero algo a cambio.**

 **-Sí dígame, perdón dime Terrence.**

 **-Quiero que hagas énfasis que después de que Susana Marlow murió, no ha existido otra mujer en mi vida, no me he casado a escondidas con Karen Clays como algunos han especulado, necesito que esto lo lea una persona muy importante para mi.**

 **-Esta bien te lo prometo.**

 **-Bueno pues entonces empecemos pregunta y yo contestare quiero que sepas que estoy confiando en ti Bobby.**

 **-Si lo se Terrence gracias por darme este voto de confianza no te defraudare.**

 **-Terrence ¿que a significado para ti el teatro en estos años.?**

 **-A sido un motivo a mi vida, cada personaje que interpreto es ponerme la piel de ese personaje vivirlo,sentirlo,sufrirlo perderme en un mundo donde ya no existe Terrence Grandchester, me olvido de mi y vivo la piel de mi personaje.**

 **-¿En todos estos años cuál ha sido el personaje que a marcado tu vida?**

 **-Romeo.**

 **-¿Acaso por el accidente de Susana Marlow?**

 **-No, no fue por ella, era la época en la que soñaba estar al lado de mi Julieta.**

 **-¿Entonces quiere decir que tu estabas enamorado de otra persona?**

 **-Esa pregunta no la responderé.**

 **-Has dicho que el teatro a sido tu motivo, pero atrás de un motivo, ¡oh! algo que nos mueve a realizar algo importante en nuestras vidas hay un razón ¿quién es tu razón?**

 **-¡Vaya contigo! te ves joven y con cara de tonto -rio terry-. Pero me has salido más inteligente de lo que creí.**

 **-Perdona no te quiero incomodar, solo quiero entenderte, siempre te han tirado de arrogante, engreído, déspota, solitario y podría decir muchas cosas mas, pero yo pienso que un hombre que es capaz de interpretar los personajes como tu lo haces es mucho más sensible que el resto de la gente, nos has hecho vibrar con tus actuaciones, hemos llorado y sufrido contigo nos transmites los sentimientos del personaje del cual toman vida, y para que tu te hayas convertido en el actor que hoy eres, hubo un razón de ser, ¿cual es la razón que te mueve?**

 **Pensó por unos momentos como contestar, en su mente y corazón siempre a sabido quien es esa razón que lo a movido a ser el actor que es hoy.**

 **-Lo que te puedo decir es que la razón, lo que me movió a encontrar mi camino empezó en Escocia una bella tarde de verano.**

 **-Entonces ¿es una persona verdad?, ella te motivó a seguir tu camino cuando hiciste tu primer estelar como Romeo ya estabas enamorado de ella, por eso a sido el personaje que a marcado tu vida, aunado que supongo también fue un amor imposible, pues tu te casaste con Susana Marlow, no me digas el nombre no necesito saberlo, pero si es una mujer -preguntó.**

 **-Si es una mujer, y como dices el destino nos separó, nos llevó por diferentes caminos ella a sido mi razón todos estos años.**

 **-Se que cuando abandonaste Romeo y Julieta, hay rumores que dicen que te perdiste en el alcohol y tiempo después regresaste y contra todo pronóstico resurgiste como el gran actor que eres, ella también tuvo que ver.**

 **-Si, ella fue; en una aparición la pude ver a lo lejos mirándome, vi sus ojos de dolor, no la quería decepcionar le prometí que sería feliz, por eso regrese, ella me motivó para seguir adelante siempre a sido mi razon de ser**

 **-Ahora entiendo tu petición de hace unos momentos quieres que ella lea los diarios no es así, quieres hacerle saber que eres libre, entiendo en tu silencio lo que quieres decir, no te preocupes no pienso traicionar tu confianza.**

 **-Gracias, eres el primer reportero en años al que le doy una entrevista y como tu mismo lo has descubierto, es por eso que necesito que ella sepa de alguna manera que estoy solo, ella piensa que estoy casado con Karen.**

 **-Karen Clays siempre esta con una niña que se llama Katherine al igual que tu madre Eleonor Baker, siempre se ha dicho que es sobrina de Karen, pero una fuente me ha dicho que es tu hija, eso es verdad.**

 **Terry pensó si debía contestar durante mucho tiempo guardó el secreto, siendo una manera de protegerla, no sabía si debía contestar esa pregunta, pero hace unos días Katy le pregunto por que delante de la gente no le podía decir papá y sólo le llamaba Terry, vio la cara de tristeza de la niña y entendió que si la seguía negando como hija, con el tiempo formaría una herida en su hija, ella podría crecer pensando que era rechazada y el solo lo hacia con el afán de protegerla.**

 **-Si ella es mi hija -respondió- la he ocultado, por protegerla de ustedes los periodistas a veces son muy crueles o ha decir verdad siempre son crueles sin escrúpulos no les importa dañar con tal de vender diarios.**

 **-Siento mucho que tengas esa imagen de nosotros pero creeme, no todos somos iguales, se que soy de tu edad pero por favor dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que no haré mal uso de lo que tu me estas diciendo hoy.**

 **-Eso espero Bobby, Terry se sintió más cómodo se levantó y sacó una botella de whisky sirvió dos vasos y le ofreció una al reportero.**

 **-Me es muy difícil confiar en toda la gente, brindemos por la confianza Bobby, sonaron los vasos de cristal**

 **-Tu quieres, oh mas bien me permites poner sobre tu hija en el artículo**

 **-Si esta bien, todo este tiempo la he protegido, ha crecido y es tiempo de que se sepa, no quiero que el dia de mañana me reproche oh piense que es por que no la amo oh me avergüenzo de ella.**

 **-En estos años que el cine a resurgido con gran fuerza, tu estarias dispuesto en actuar para la pantalla grande.**

 **-No, y no es que lo menosprecie, respeto a mis colegas actores, es solo que amo el teatro hay algo diferente en el, he empezado a escribir y tal vez, por que no, ser guionista, pero ahora soy feliz como estoy solo hacemos una temporada corta a principios de año y una pequeña gira y algunas veces he sido invitado a la Royal Shakespeare Company.**

 **-Ahora un ultima pregunta, te prometo que solo sera para mi nunca lo divulgare, como se llama ella, tu razón la que te motivo, debe ser una mujer muy, muy especial para haber tocado el corazón de un hombre como tu.**

 **-Ella se llama Candice.**

 **-Hermoso y dulce nombre, si se conociera alguien por el nombre, ese nombre lo dice todo, ahora supongo porque te enamoraste, ella trajo dulzura a tu vida Terrence**

 **-Eres especial Bobby.**

 **-Lo mejor para todos ustedes esta noche de estreno, gracias por esta entrevista Terrence, creeme nunca la olvidare y no tendré como pagar lo que has hecho por mi al darme esta oportunidad.**

 **Parte de la entrevista se daria ha conocer en en diario de New York Times al siguiente dia del estreno, Terry de verdad pidio al universo que se confabulara para que donde ella se encontrara llegaran las noticias y dejara de esconderse.**

* * *

Hola Chicas un capítulo más espero les haya gustado, gracias por seguirme apoyando en su comentarios aprecio mucho cada uno de ellos :) nos leemos en el que sigue con cariño Saadesa


	11. Chapter 11 La huella de tu amor

**Capítulo 11**

 **La huella de tu amor**

 **Sentada frente a su pequeño tocador, miraba su reflejo, de que se veía muy hermosa no cabía duda, pero si se pudiera reflejar todo lo que su corazón sentía, estaba segura que cualquiera saldría huyendo de ese lugar, por más que tratará de enfrentar su temores como ella les decía, era inútil y su corazón lo sabía ese corazón gritaba su nombre cada dia, cada hora, cada segundo.**

 **《A** **quién pretendes engañar** **》** **ni tu te lo crees Candy -pensaba.**

 **Se estaba arreglando para salir con su amigo Mike, le pidió que se arreglara de gala, el tendria una sorpresa para ella, se veía en el espejo, el reflejo de un hermoso vestido de hombros descubiertos cuello redondo, y por la espalda un escote pronunciado, "Marion Morehouse Chanel" es como le había dicho Paty que se llamaba ese modelo fue el regalo que le dio cuando la vio en Escocia.**

 **-¿A donde me llevara Mike?, no estaré demasiado arreglada.**

 **-No lo creo Candy, si el te dijo de gala seguramente te llevará a un restaurante de lujo y tal vez despues a bailar, -cometo Flamy.**

 **-Eso suena muy bien, tiene mucho que no bailo y quiero divertirme.**

 **-Pero recuerda lo que te dije Candy siempre hazle ver a Mike, que es para ti un buen amigo, no le des esperanzas, me preocupa que el se está enamorando de ti Candy.**

 **-No lo creo Flamy, son alucinaciones tuyas.**

 **-¡Vamos! Candy, no sean tan inocente claro que se está enamorando de ti, es mas, yo preferiría que no le des esperanzas, estas salidas son esperanza para el, creeme no tomes en saco roto lo que te estoy diciendo yo no tengo un buen presentimiento de todo esto.**

 **-Y tu Flamy ¿a donde vas a ir? estas muy bella, estás espectacular con ese vestido.**

 **-Me lo ha regalado la señora Smith dice que es el último grito de la moda, es de canutillo, y bastante ajustado a mis caderas diría yo, pero no le pude decir que no.**

 **Candy sacó un hermoso broche de cristales y lo puso en el cabello de Flamy.**

 **\- Ahora sí el toque final -dijo-, te ves hermosa la persona con la que vayas a salir se le va caer la baba.**

 **-¡Ay! Candy, por Dios que cosas dices, es sólo un buen amigo.**

 **-¿Lo conozco?**

 **-Candy, no se como decirtelo, aquella vez que quedamos en salir a comer con tu primo, tu cancelaste porque tuviste doble turno lo recuerdas.**

 **-Si, si lo recuerdo**

 **-cuando salí él estaba afuera recargado en su carro, le dije que tu no estabas, él me respondió:**

 **-Vine a invitarte a comer a ti.**

 **-¡yo! ¿por que yo? no gracias -le dije.**

 **-Por favor acepta.**

 **-No volví a responderle, seguí caminando iba al lado mio sin decir palabra**

 **-No me voy a ir a ningún lado hasta que aceptes comer conmigo -dijo Neal.**

 **Camino conmigo hasta llegar al hospital, lo dejé en la entrada y no le hice caso, cuando salí estaba sentado esperando por mi en los escalones, entonces tuve que ceder a su petición el fue todo un caballero conmigo, todas las semanas han llegado flores para mi, y hoy me invito al estreno de la obra. "El sueño de una noche de verano", no quise decirte nada por que se lo que significa para ti, no estoy deacuerdo que huyas de Terrence Grandchester, es tiempo de enfrentarlo verdaderamente, se por todo lo que me has contado que tu sigues amandolo, y veniste a vivir a New York para enfrentar tus temores y tratar de sacarlo de tu corazón, pero es tiempo de que lo veas Candy, estás apunto de irte de aquí esa será la prueba de fuego para ti.**

 **Candy trató de cambiar de tema.**

 **-Así que Neal está interesado en ti ¡no lo puedo creer ! Flamy.**

 **-Se lo que tratas de hacer Candy, te estas llendo por las ramas no quieres hablar de él.**

 **-¡Ay! Flamy ¡me conoces tan bien!**

 **-Claro que te conozco enfermera atolondrada -imito la voz de su antigua maestra Mary Jane-. Reía flamy**

 **-Vamos no te burles de mi, mas bien anda dime ¿te gusta mi primo?, él ha cambiado bastante en estos años, y no le conocemos ninguna novia o chica con la que él haya salido o formalizado, ¿como se ha comportado contigo? -preguntó Candy.**

 **-Bueno el es todo un caballero, tiene el carácter bastante fuerte -rió la pelinegra-,** **pero tu me conoces bastante bien, conmigo no hay quien pueda y añadio-: y si, si me gusta y mucho.**

 **-¡Ahora lo entiendo! porque él está tan atraído por ti, eres un reto para él, eso le ha llamado la atención, quien viera a Neal, necesitaba una generala -rio la rubia.**

 **-¡oye! -aventó una almohada a Candy-. Yo generala y tu atolondrada que par de enfermeras -reían las dos.**

 **-Bueno es mejor que nos demos prisa pronto vendrán por nosotras -dijo la rubia.**

 **La primera en irse fue Flamy, Candy miró desde la ventana subir al carro a Flamy y galante la ayudaba Neal.**

 **-Me alegro por ti Neal, ella es una buena** **mujer a sufrido mucho, tuvo padres pero como si no existieran siempre a estado sola y tu igual los has tenido te dieron lujos y todo lo que has querido pero no afectó por eso tu y Eliza tenían un comportamiento fatal, tu almenos has cambiado y encontrado tu camino y por lo que puedo ver, el amor está tocando a tu puerta, dos corazones necesitados de amor se han encontrado. Les deseo lo mejor, ojala que Eliza hubiera reconsiderado como tu, ella aunque se casó hace unas semanas por lo que se, sigue siendo la misma engreída de siempre, lo bueno que ya tiene sus propios conflictos y dejó de molestarme hace tiempo.**

 **Lo que Candy no sabía es que una tarde la Tía abuela enfrentó a Eliza y su madre Sarah, la tía Abuela lo hizo después de enterarse de los orígenes de Candy, les dijo que en el momento que quisieran hacer algo en contra de Candy perderían todos los beneficios que recibían de la familia Andrew y que si ella llegaba a fallecer, de igual modo si intentaban algo dejarían de recibir las mensualidades que la Familia Andrew le daba a los Legan, pues Albert rompió todo tipo de sociedad con ellos, y el Señor Legan al no saber invertir perdió casi toda su fortuna solo se quedo con lo necesario para sobrevivir, ellos dependían básicamente de esas mensualidades, a Eliza no le importaba aquello, ella se casaría con un hombre rico para vivir bien, pero por el bien de sus padres dejó de molestar a Candy, Eliza tenía cosas más importantes, se decía que molestar a una huérfana.**

* * *

 **\- ¡Te ves espectacular esta noche Candy! -mencionó Mike.**

 **\- ¡Gracias! Mike.**

 **Era la noche en la que él, pensaba declararle su amor a Candy o Celine como la llamaba en sus adentros, había momentos donde su mente ya no distinguía la realidad se perdía con recuerdos de su esposa Celine, desde que volvió a ver a Candy, el empezó a tener trastornos en confundir el pasado con el presente, Candy fue un detonante, pues fisicamente ella le traía tantos recuerdos de su esposa, abrió la puerta del carro para que ella subiera.**

 **-Te tengo un gran sorpresa, hoy será una hermosa noche para ti, se que lo disfrutaras.**

 **-Gracias por la invitacion Mike**

 **Ella pensó mucho en las palabras dichas por Flamy era la noche para decirle a Mike que no volvería a salir con él pues en un mes, pensaba regresar a Chicago, sabia que tenia esa responsabilidad con su hermano Albert y también porque quería ver a Patricia como novia de el, y ver a su querido sobrino Stear, ese era el deseo de Candy.**

 **Ya había transcurrido tres meses de su llegada a New York, Neal la convenció de volver le hizo ver que Albert y Archie de verdad estaban muy preocupados por ella y que nunca se opondría ninguno de los dos a que ella siguiera trabajando, ya fuera en Chicago o si decidía volver a New York, venía tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se fijó enfrente de qué lugar se estaciono el carro.**

 **-Hemos llegado -dijo Mike.**

 **El carro se estaciono frente al teatro, levantó su mirada y vio la Marquesina.**

 **《** **Sueño de una noche de verano** **》**

 **-¡Nooooo…. puede ser! -pensó la rubia**

 **-¿Qué hacemos aquí?**

 **-Esta es mi sorpresa, no te agrada, me costó tanto trabajo conseguir estos boletos tuve que pedir un par de favores de algunos pacientes.**

 **-¡Sorpresa! -decía Mike-, por tu cara puedo ver que te he sorprendido de verdad, me alegra tanto.**

 **Se bajó del auto y camino para abrir la puerta de Candy, ella se quedó muda su corazón latía tan fuerte podía escucharlo y su estómago, eran mariposas.**

 **-No, no son mariposas -pensó-, estos son sapos dentro de mi estómago brincando, la tomó de la mano al abrir la puerta la ayudó a bajar y se encaminaron para entrar.**

* * *

 **En unos de los palcos Altos y de invitados especiales, se encontraba Patricia observando, ella estaba en ese lugar por ser amiga de Karen y Terry, y realmente no asistió muy contenta que digamos, Karen se lo pidió y ella se negó dijo que el viaje de negocios con Charly fue muy agotador, lo mismo hizo Terry y se negó, pero no pudo negarse cuando Charlie le dijo que sería la gran noche, en la que le pediría matrimonio a Karen, y que por ella pronto estarían juntos.**

 **Recordó lo que le dijo:**

 **-Vamos Paty -decía Charly-. Eres como mi hada madrina, gracias a ti puedo esta noche cumplir mi sueño.**

 **Esa fue la razón por la que se encontraba esa noche ahí.** **Paty observaba la gente llegar desde el sitio en donde se encontraba**

 **-!No puede ser…..! es Candy -dijo Paty-. Y** **del brazo de alguien, ¡no lo puedo creer! creo que necesitan arreglo mis lentes, los tomo se los quito para limpiarlos, se resbalaron de sus manos cuando se agachó a buscarlos un mano se las entregó, ella levantó la vista y ahí parado frente a ella estaba un rubio de hermosos ojos azules y mirada tierna sonrriendole.**

 **-Albert ¿que haces aqui?**

 **-También me da gusto verte Paty**

 **-¡Que pena yo no pienso lo mismo! -respondió ella secamente.**

 **En todos los meses pasados ella no tuvo contacto con él y no por falta de interés de Albert, el intento buscarla, mandaba flores, su intermediario era George, cuando llegaban las flores, delante de George se mostraba indiferente, ya estando a solas las olía, y rozaba sus dedos por los pétalos, venían a su mente una y otra vez los dulces besos de Albert.**

* * *

 **-William ella te ama -le dijo, una tarde George-, pero esta muy enojada contigo cualquier intento que hagas por acercarte a ella, la alejaras más, deja que las aguas se calmen un poco.**

 **-¡De verdad lo crees! George.**

 **-Si William has encontrado la mujer que ha venido a revolucionar tu vida. Tu un hombre tan seguro de ti mismo, ella vino a tambalear tu corazón a marcar un antes y un después, una tarde en el viaje a Escocia escuche como le decías a la señorita Candy como sería la mujer perfecta para ti y ¡sorpresa! la has encontrado esa tarde cuando la vimos salir de aquella oficina tu ojos brillaron al verla, querías un mujer con carácter ¡ahí la tienes!, tendrás que ser paciente, en unos meses será el estreno de la obra del joven Terrence ve por ella y demuestrale cuanto la amas.**

 **-Gracias George por siempre estar a mi lado.**

 **-Sabes que te quiero William, eres como mi hijo.**

* * *

 **-Patricia he venido por ti, -dijo en un tono de voz dulce-. Sabes perfectamente lo que siento por ti, te amo lo que tu viste fue un malentendido, deje pasar estos meses no por falta de interés, se que tenian mucho trabajo tu y Charly, necesitaba el momento para acercarme a ti, no quiero que me rechaces, ¡por favor! creeme cuando te digo que no puedo estar sin ti, si me aleje de ti fue por la atracción tan fuerte que siento hacia ti, sentir tu cercanía era un martirio si hubiera seguido mis instintos creeme te hubiera hecho mi mujer, sin importarme nada.**

 **La jalo hacia si, la abrazo y mirándola a los ojos le dijo:**

 **-Te deseo tanto, tu cuerpo tan cerca de mí me estaba volviendo loco, quería abrazarte besarte decirte que te quiero, que quiero seas mia, solo mia, poder acariciar tu piel, poder despertar juntos cada mañana lo que paso entre tu y yo en ese despacho despertó cosas en mi, trate de controlarme y en mi afán de respetarte te aleje de mi y té lastime, me malinterpretaste, yo quería que Candy apareciera para poder casarnos.**

 **Ya no pienso esperar a mi hermana, ¡te amo Paty! el rubio se inco y sacó un hermoso anillo corte princesa ¡Casate conmigo paty!.**

 **Ella lo miraba con amor, rodaban lágrimas de sus ojos.**

 **-Si, si quiero ser tu esposa Albert y creo que no tendremos que esperar por Candy, lo tomó de la mano y lo jalo hacia el barandal del balcón.**

 **-Mira quien esta ahi.**

 **-¡Candy! -menciono el rubio.**

 **-Así es y viene con alguien no quiero imaginarme que pasara cuando la mire Terry y que la vea acompañada.**

 **-¿Como? ¡Candy está aquí! -dijo la voz de Archie detrás de ellos, Iba entrando al palco del brazo de Sandra.**

 **Todos observaron que Candy se aferraba al brazo de joven que acompañaba, se apagaron las luces y el telón empezó a subir.**

 **-En el intermedio iré hablar con ella -mencionó Albert**

 **-Si amor iremos los dos -le dio un beso tierno en los labios a Albert.**

 **Para la suerte o mala suerte como decía en sus adentros Candy le tocaron los lugares de hasta el frente, cuando vio entrar las hadas al escenario ella sonrió.**

 **-Irónico es esto, el destino se burla de mi oh me está queriendo decir algo -penso Candy.**

 **Toda la obra observo a Terry embelesada representando el papel de Lisandro, cada palabra dicha por Terry su corazón palpitaba y sentía un calor en su pecho.**

 **LISANDRO.-¿Y bien, amor mío? ¿Por qué palidecen tanto tus mejillas? ¿Cómo es que sus rosas se descoloran tan pronto.**

 **Acaso sabía como se sentía, cada palabra la sentía dirigida a ella.**

 **LISANDRO: ¡Ay de mí!.. El camino del verdadero amor nunca carece de obstáculos, si hubo armonía en la elección, la guerra, la muerte o la enfermedad la asediaron..haciéndola tan momentánea como un sonido, tan fugaz como una sombra, tan breve como cualquier sueño..Con tal rapidez las cosas brillantes caen en la confusión.**

 **Todos los demás diálogos no existían para ella solo las palabras de Terry, escuchaba.**

 **《** **El verdadero amor nunca carece de obstáculos** **》**

 **Pues entonces el nuestro es más que verdadero -pensó Candy.**

 **Las luces se encendieron y el telón bajó nuevamente, Mike la invitó a salir en el intermedio, Candy se encontró con Albert corrió a abrazarlo, la cara de Mike se descompuso.**

 **-Mira Mike te presento a mi hermano y su**

 **-¡prometida! -dijo Paty enseñandole el anillo.**

 **-¡ahhhh! -grito de emoción Candy abrazando a Paty-. Que alegría por ustedes ¡soy tan feliz! me alegra tanto.**

 **-¡Candy! se oyó la voz de Neal llamarla**

 **-¡Tu lo sabias! ¿donde estaba Candy? Neal.**

 **-Preguntó Albert.**

 **-¡Cómo es posible Neal! que tu supieras y no nos dijiste nada, -decía molesto Archie.**

 **-¡Calmate** **Archie! -decia Sandra tomándolo de la mano.**

 **-Si, el lo sabia yo le pedí que me guardara el secreto, y cumplio ahora se que puedo confiar en él, no se enojen con él ¡por favor! Se los pido.**

 **-Entiendo bien Candy, entiendo la posición en que lo pusiste, se ve que estás bien, y eso es lo importante, supongo si hubiera pasado algo contigo...**

 **-Yo hubiera sido el primero en decírtelo tio, me asegure que ella estuviera bien, se donde vive y con quien ella se encontraba, perdoname tio -pedía Neal.**

 **-Esta bien Neal palmeo su hombro te entiendo y sé cuán testaruda puede ser esta señorita. Observaron una chica de lentes al lado de él.**

 **-No piensas presentarnos a tu acompañante Neal, -preguntaba Archie.**

 **-¡oh! si, perdón ella es Flamy mi novia.**

 **-¡Ahhh! -volvió a gritar Candy-** **que emocion los abrazo felicidades ¿cuando?, ¿como?**

 **-Bueno Candy, hoy me lo pidió -dijo apenada Flamy y yo acepte.**

 **-Se oyó el anuncio de la segunda parte de la obra y regresaron a sus lugares no sin que antes Albert le dijera:**

 **-Tenemos que hablar mañana, por la mañana mandaré al chofer por ti.**

 **-Si Albert, es mi dia libre -respondió Candy.**

 **En los camerinos estaba Charly se debatía entre decirle quien estaba en el público, le preguntó a Karen, ella le dijo que se lo dijera.**

 **-Hermano tengo algo que decirte.**

 **-Ahora no Charly debo volver al escenario.**

 **-Necesitas saber algo sobre Candy**

 **Se paró en seco y lo volteo a ver.**

 **-¡Candy has dicho!**

 **-Si ella está aquí en el teatro, se encuentra en los lugares de hasta delante se que la luz de los reflectores no te permite verla, pero ahi está.**

 **Salió corriendo Terry quería verla a lo lejos antes de empezar la segunda parte, se las arregló y se asomo entre las cortinas del telón, la vio ahí sentada**

 **-Mi hada…. -dijo el.**

 **-Es hora Terrence -dijo Robert Hathaway.**

 **Se apagaron las luces y la segunda parte de la obra empezó, Candy se deleitaba en ver a Terry, cada palabra de él resonaba en todo el lugar, muchas veces quiso verlo actuar, pero su temor no se lo permitió solo veía los periódicos, y las reseñas que hacían de él, esta era la primera vez que disfrutaba de una obra completa, pues último recuerdo de haberlo visto actuar era amargo solo pudo disfrutar la mitad de Romeo y Julieta y después, el peor dia de su vida pensaba en sus adentros. Le causó gracia en cierta manera ver que en la obra había hadas, un mundo mágico de amor y desamor "Sueño de una noche de verano" de William Shakespeare.**

 **-Vaya obra, nada perdida de la realidad, ese tal duende Puck, si existe creo que yo no he sido muy de su agrado tambien se equivoco conmigo y sus polvos mágicos.**

 **La sacaron de sus pensamientos los aplausos ensordecedores, ella se levantó y se unió a ellos.**

 **-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti eres un gran actor vives tus obras, nos transmiten las emociones y sentimientos, soñamos junto contigo.**

 **Hacían reverencia de gratitud todos los actores y Terry la miró, sus miradas se encontraron, él dio unos pasos y lanzó una flor hacia ella, de las que habían aventado el público, regresó a su lugar y nuevamente se inclinó, bajaron el telón**

 **-¡Karen! -le decía-. La viste ella está aquí.**

 **\- Si la vi.**

 **-Nececito hablar con ella.**

 **-Terry cambiate.**

 **-No, ¡voy por ella!**

 **-Que haces Terry no puedes salir por el escenario.**

 **-¡Maldita sea Karen! no me digas que hacer no la voy a dejar ir otra vez.**

 **Abrió la cortina camino y de un salto bajó a las butacas, la alcanzo a ver se estremeció al verla de espaldas y poder admirar su espalda con es escote de aquel vestido, maldijo y bendijo al diseñador de aquel vestido.**

 **Se le revolvió el estómago de ver que un hombre posaba su mano en la espalda de Candy.**

 **-¡Candy! -grito.**

 **-Ella no volteo fingió no escucharlo hubiera querido salir corriendo, pero la gente estaba aglomerada en la salida, la tomó del brazo.**

 **-¡Candy!**

 **Ella volteo a su agarre.**

 **-¡Terrence! con voz temblorosa -le dijo.**

 **El se dio cuenta que venía acompañada, los dos hombres se miraron a los ojos retadoramente, se sentía la tensión en el aire entre ambos.**

 **-¡Hola! Terrence estuviste fantástico.**

 **-Gracias no me presentas a tu acompañante.**

 **-Soy Michael -le extendió la mano.**

 **La rubia en un gesto nervioso con su mano derecha tomó el relicario con las fotos de sus padres que traía puesto, Terry observó la acción y vio el reflejo de un hermoso anillo de compromiso, sintió que su mundo se venía abajo.**

 **-Debemos irnos Terrence -dijo Candy-. A sido un gusto verte, tomo del brazo a Mike y siguió su camino.**

 **Terry estaba sin palabras**

 **-¡Te has comprometido! en estos meses te has enamorado de otra persona.**

 **Camino hacia su camerino, lo saludaban y lo felicitaban, solo veía las caras no escuchaba nada era como si todo fuera como un película blanco y negro de las que el tanto se burlaba, cuando entró en el camerino se hizo presente un ataque de furia en el, empezo a golpear todo, romper todo lo que había a su paso. Rodaban lágrimas amargas de sus ojos azules, afuera estaban todos espantados nunca lo había visto actuar así de esa manera, Charly y Karen se miraban sabían el motivo y razón.**

 **-Yo entraré -dijo Karen-. ¡Terry!**

 **-Largate quiero estar solo, ¡Maldita sea Karen! dejame solo.**

 **-No te voy a dejar solo ¡entiendes!, ¿que paso?, háblame aqui estoy, hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos no estas solo.**

 **-Ella se comprometio se va casar, la he perdido para siempre.**

 **-¡Vamos terry! es solo un compromiso no está casada, y si lo estuviera te diria igual lucha por ella, mañana saldrá la entrevista que te hicieron, ella sabrá que nunca has estado casado si en estos meses ella tomo esa desicion es por que se fue pensando que estabas casado conmigo, esa mujer te ama yo lo se, meteria las manos al fuego si con ello pudiera probartelo si ella esta en New York, buscala no la dejes ir haz lo necesario si es preciso traila arrastrando y amarrala, que te escuche lo que sientes por ella y has guardado todos estos años ya basta de sufrir amigo.**

 **-Tienes razón, Karen, ¡Candy me tendrá que escuchar! si después de lo que le diga cuando la encuentre decide irse de mí, lo aceptaré, pero no sin antes que ella sepa lo que he llevado en mi corazón estos seis años. 《Nada a cambiado en mi》**

* * *

 **Candy se despedía de Mike a la entrada de la Casa de la señora Smith.**

 **-Mike esta es la última vez que salimos parto a Chicago en unos días, mi hermano me necesita y mi hogar esta alla.**

 **-Candy yo quería decirte...**

 **-Shhhh... no digas nada yo solo te miro como un buen amigo, perdoname si me has malinterpretado.**

 **-Por favor dame una oportunidad Candy.**

 **-No, yo amo a otra persona nunca podría verte de ese modo, ¡adios Mike!.**

 **Se despidió pareciendo tranquilo, pero la realidad era que en la mente de Mike ya había perdido claridad, no existía la realidad todo eran alucinaciones y voces de su esposa, cuando miraba a Candy lo que en realidad su mente y sus ojos veían era la cara de Céline su esposa fallecida.**

 **-Eso es lo que crees Celine no me podré alejar de ti ¡entiendes!, eres mia solo mia, no te voy a perder otra vez, un brillo siniestro se hizo presente en la Mirada de Michael.**

* * *

 **-No puede dejar ir a Candy, -decía Michael al director del hospital al otro día.**

 **-No puedo hacer nada al respecto.**

 **-Hay dos enfermeras de baja en el área infantil una por embarazo y otra por un accidente por lo menos dígale que espere hasta que usted encuentre un reemplazo.**

 **-Es verdad no había tomado en cuenta eso, hoy le pediré a la señorita White que por lo menos se quede lo que dura la incapacidad de Josefine que serán dos meses.**

 **-Eso es suficiente para mis planes -pensaba Michael-. No podras escapar de mi, casi tengo todo listo para que volvamos a estar juntos mi querida Celine.**

* * *

 **Esa mañana Candy desayunaba con Albert y Paty, el mando por ella a un chofer a casa de la señora Smith**

 **-¿Hasta cuándo? pensabas decirme, ¿dónde estabas? no es justo la manera en que te has escondido de nosotros Candy.**

 **-¡Perdoname Albert!, te dije un año, pensaba volver a Chicago la semana que viene ya lo había hablado con Neal, ¡de verdad creeme!**

 **-Saliste huyendo por Terry, verdad -preguntó Paty.**

 **-No, él no es la razón.**

 **-Ya no mientas Candy.**

 **-Hay algo que tu no sabes de Terry y Karen, ellos…**

 **-¡Por favor! Paty no quiero hablar de esto ahora.**

 **-¡Pues tendrás que hacerlo! -levantó la voz Albert.**

 **La rubia se sorprendió al verlo molesto**

 **-Mira Candy, te hemos citado aquí por que en una semana nos casamos Paty y yo, solo sera una ceremonia sencilla, nada ostentoso será algo muy íntimo no habrá fiesta a lo grande.**

 **-La tía abuela se volvería a morir de escuchar eso, ya parece que la oigo. El patriarca de los Andrew debe estar a la altura, ella hubiera echado la casa por la ventana.**

 **-Lo se, pero ella ya no esta aqui, me conoces muy bien todo eso no me agrada a mi, ni ha Paty.**

 **Yo permaneceré unos meses aqui en New York antes de partir queremos que Charly quede listo para tomar el mando aquí junto con Neal, Paty y yo volveremos a Chicago.**

 **-Charly? -preguntó Candy**

 **-Si Candy, te has perdido de muchas cosas amiga, Charly es nuestro socio, le hemos dado la oportunidad Albert y yo, es un socio minoritario y queremos que se quede a cargo aqui en New York, el pronto le pedirá matrimonio al amor de su vida.**

 **-¡De verda! ¿como? ¿quien es?**

 **-Karen Clays -dijeron al unísono Paty y Albert**

 **-¡Como han dicho! ella está casada con Terry y tiene una hija con el.**

 **-No Candy, -tomó su mano Albert-. Ellos solo son amigos de años, tu mal interpretaste la situación.**

 **-Karen y Charly están enamorados -dijo paty-. Solo que Charly no se sentía digno de ella y por eso les dimos un pequeño empujoncito, él está apunto de pedirle matrimonio, tenía entendido que iba ser ayer en el estrenó, sólo que no se que pasó no he hablado con Charly.**

 **Candy se quedo sin palabras, recordó que le dijo que la amaba y salió corriendo el dia de la boda de Archie, recordó también la cara de el, el dia anterior ella se dio cuenta que miro el anillo en su dedo anular, en ese momento sintio alegria que él viera que ella tambien era feliz.**

 **En ese momento sintió como si le hubieran echado una cubeta de agua helada.**

 **-¿Qué piensas hacer Candy?**

 **Nada entregar el trabajo, terminó mi tiempo aquí es hora de irme.**

 **-¡Candy! -la llamaron exasperados los dos.**

 **-Escuche bien lo que me han dicho, pero han sido seis largos años en los que él tuvo la oportunidad de buscarme de mandarme un carta, nunca lo hizo y así de repente dice que me ama, por que me volvio a ver en la boda de Archie, que hubiera pasado si no nos hubieramos encontrado, el seguiria igual sin buscarme, no lo entiendo de verdad que no, se que me dijo que me ama, pero en estos momentos no lo entiendo.**

 **¿Por qué no me busco? -empezó a derramar lágrimas.**

 **-Deja que te explique Candy -le dijo Paty.**

 **-¡No!, este año decidí venir a vivir aquí en New York precisamente porque quería enfrentar mi dolor de frente y no huir más, lo vi ayer en el estreno y el piensa que estoy comprometida, miró el anillo de mi madre en mi mano será mejor que lo siga creyendo y cada uno siga su camino como hasta ahora.**

 **Aunque para Candy eran su planes salir huyendo, las circunstancias la iban a forzar a quedarse en New York, y más cerca de Terry de lo que ella imaginaba, él se había propuesto no darse por vencido se lo demostraría una y otra vez.**

* * *

gracias ha cada una de ustedes, por estar aqui conmigo apoyandome

*Eli *Lectora 1977 *Kamanance *Mina *Oli Rojas *apy granchester *myrnagzlez4 *Elydereyes *Karysthel *Selenityneza *Karysthel *Candice White *Yuyi *Lilit *Yelani *Liz *CLAU *Minha Parra

a todos los Guest muchisimas gracias por estar ahi y seguir ahi conmigo en la aventura de esta historia y a todos los que me estan siguiendo y no comentan tambien muchas gracias es un motivo para mi, gracias por que se han permitido entrar en este mudo magico conmigo :-) ;-) :D .

Bonito fin de semana nos leemos en el próximo Capítulo con cariño Saadesa


	12. Chapter 12 La huella de tu amor

Capítulo 12

La huella de amor

La misma mañana que Candy hablara con Albert y Patty, ella regresaba al hospital San Jaques, por la tarde, la mandaron llamar de la oficina del Director el doctor Lewis, sabía que era su última semana ahi, entro al cuarto donde las enfermeras solían reunirse para comer su almuerzo o aveces solo para descansar, encontró a tres de ellas muy emocionadas leyendo el periódico Candy se acerco a ellas.

-¡Ha pasado algo! ¿que noticia es tan importante?

Una de ellas llamada Jane -respondió.

-No nada malo ha pasado, es sobre Terrence Grandchester y el estreno de la obra de ayer.

-Esta guapisimo -decía Mary-. Este hombre es como los buenos vinos entre más tiempo pasa es tan varonil y perfecto es el sueño de cualquier mujer.

Suspiraban las tres enfermeras.

Candy sintió un pinchazo en el estómago, celos acaso 《no, no son celos》 -pensó.

-Es la primera vez que da una entrevista mira lo que dijo -le decían a Candy.

-Dice que su personaje favorito a sido Romeo, por que le Recuerda a su Julieta su gran amor desde el Colegio, y que la razón de cómo interpreta empezó una tarde de verano en Escocia.

Y que su manera de interpretar, en el fondo tiene una razón de ser, esa razón lo motiva a ser el actor que él es hoy.

-Que romántico -decía Jane-, debe amar mucho a esa mujer, y seguro no es Susana todo mundo sabe que se quedó con ella por deber y además lo engaño aquí en New York salieron fotos de ella y su amante.

-Candy, nos estas escuchando, pareces fantasma te sientes bien -preguntó Jane.

-Si, si estoy bien, debo ir a la oficina del Doctor Lewis, se retiró y caminaba en los pasillos no creyendo lo que acababan de decir sus compañeras.

《Y ¿ por qué nunca me buscaste es algo que no acabo de comprender.》

* * *

-Señorita White, se que usted planeaba estar solo esta semana y marcharse pero ¡por favor! le pido que se quede el tiempo en el que vuelve su compañera por la incapacidad del embarazo, yo la acepte sin recomendaciones confíe en usted le pido a cambio que se quede dos meses más -le pedía el Doctor Lewis.

-Bueno esta bien, pero ni un dia mas debo volver a Chicago con mi familia.

-Si, esta bien se lo prometo, solo serán dos meses.

Para Candy no fue ningún contratiempo tener que esperar dos meses más, en una semana se casaban, Albert y Paty y se irían de luna de miel un mes y volverían para estar New York un mes más para después partir a Chicago.

-Es perfecto el tiempo, no tendré que estar sola en Chicago y partiré con ellos en dos meses.

Ese día Candy, no sonreía a los niños, su corazón era un torbellino, sus pensamientos le decían una cosa y su corazón otra, lo dicho por Albert y Paty y luego lo que leyeron su compañeras en el periodico, definitivamente había estado equivocada sobre Terry, no estaba casado ni con Karen ni con nadie, su corazón latía de pensar tan solo en el.

-¿Quién será la madre de Katy?, tal vez en estos años amo a otra persona, no, no puedo ilusionarme pensando que soy yo la persona de la entrevista. -pensaba-. Pero si es verdad por que no me buscaste en seis años, no lo entiendo yo nunca dejé de sentir este amor por ti y tu acaso sentias lo mismo, mi corazon me dice que si que me quieres, y mi razón dice todo lo contrario, ni siquiera una carta como amigo enviaste.

《basta Candy》 deja de pensar en el

-Candy -la llamaba un niño-. ¿Qué te pasa? estas muy rara, ni siquiera sonríes, siempre estas muy feliz y te la pasas tarareando una canción, ¿estás enferma?

《Si de amor》 -pensó Candy

-Perdoname Job, se que no debo traer mis problemas a este lugar, bastante tienen con estar enfermos, es solo que parece que me voy a resfriar, pero anda dime ¿qué cuento quieres que te lea?

Candy leyó el cuento ha los niños y saliendo del cuarto se encontró a Michael en el pasillo.

-Candy me han dicho que te quedaras dos meses más

-Si asi es Mike.

-Entonces crees que podríamos salir un dia de estos a comer, acéptalo como disculpa por lo sucedido anoche ¡por favor perdóname!

-Estás perdonado no necesitas invitarme a comer, pero si quieres platicar conmigo acepto tu invitación, pero tendrá que ser en casa de la señora Smith, ahí podemos platicar y comer qué te parece.

A Michael no le pareció la idea, pero no se podía permitir alejarse de Candy, él ya tenía bien planeado, como tenía que terminar todo y separado de ella no era una opción.

* * *

En el teatro Stratford, Terry entrevistaba a sus probables asistentes o asistontos como él los llamaba, ya se había cansado de entrevistar jóvenes para el puesto.

-Creo que ninguno da la talla, ¡Ay Charly! de verdad estoy feliz por ti, pero definitivamente si que estoy metido en un lío, no se ¿que voy hacer? esta difícil poder sustituirte.

-El que sigue -dijo la voz varonil de Terry.

Entró por la puerta un joven de veinticinco años de tez blanca y pecas con cabello rubio y ojos color miel

-Soy Alex, mucho gusto señor Terrence.

-Bien dígame, se que ha trabajado como asistente del periodista Bobby Watson, es el periodista al que le di la entrevista, ¿por que dejas aquel trabajo?

-Bueno señor vera -respondía con voz nerviosa-. A Bobby lo han ascendido de puesto y yo no seguiré siendo su asistente, a él lo admiro por su ética y por que nunca a publicado una historia basada en chismes o con ganas de tratar de dañar a alguien a diferencia de muchos periodistas, y el que me va tocar como jefe es todo lo contrario de Bobby, yo no estoy dispuesto a entrar a ese juego sucio de periodismo.

-Bueno eso habla mucho de ti Alex y me habla que puedo confiar en ti, y que cualquier cosa que veas o escuches en este lugar permanecerá aquí.

-¡Claro que sí! señor de eso no le quepa la menor duda yo seré una tumba.

-Confío en Bobby, el no me defraudo en lo que se publicó. Las referencias que él hace de ti son excelentes, terminaste tus estudios en periodismo y economía me sorprendes, solo hay una prueba que te pondre y comprobamos que tan eficiente puedes ser.

-Verás quiero que encuentres a una persona aquí en New York, se que no será una tarea fácil, si logras hacerlo el trabajo es tuyo.

-A ¿quien debo buscar?

-Ella se llama Candice White, debe estar trabajando en algún hospital de New York, estoy seguro de eso, su nombre completo es Candice White Andrew

-¡De los Andrew de Chicago! -sorprendido exclamó Alex.

-Si es la hermana del señor William Andrew, pero no la encontrarás como una Andrew ella se está escondiendo, si tu consigues decirme en que hospital esta yo haré el resto.

-¿Cuanto tiempo me da señor Terrence?

-Tienes dos días.

-Tendrá noticias hoy, créame no lo voy defraudar.

-Pues anda ve el tiempo pasa

-Si señor -corrió Alex.

-Ya lo verás Candy, no me voy a dar por vencido, ese tal Michael no es competencia para mi, si te he perdido te conquistare nuevamente sino me dejó de llamar Terrence Grandchester.

Ese día transcurrió, la obra fue normal, y al final de ella hubo un anuncio especial para el público después del cierre de la obra.

Señoras y Señores hoy es un día muy especial para mi -decía Terry-. Quiero invitar a la señorita Karen Clays que venga aquí conmigo, el acontecimiento que hoy van a presenciar lo queremos hacer frente a ustedes en agradecimiento por que en todos estos años nos han apoyado y han estado con nosotros.

-¿Qué haces Terry! -inquirió entre dientes Karen.

-Shhh... te lo debo, arruine el dia del estreno. Ahora lo sabrás -respondió Terry-. Karen Cleys siempre ha sido como mi hermana y hoy aquí mi mejor amigo tiene algo que preguntarle a la Señorita Clays.

Entró caminando por el escenario Charly se inco frente a ella e hizo la pregunta.

-¿Karen me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa?

-¡Claro que si! -lo abrazo y lloro en sus brazos él puso el anillo y se escucharon los aplausos.

-Perdóname Karen -decía Terry-, ayer Charly pensaba pedirte matrimonio, pero con mis arranques arruine todo.

-No te preocupes Terry, esto ha sido muy romántico gracias.

-Bien ahora vayamos a festejar hay una botella de Champagne en el camerino esperando por nosotros -dijo Charly.

En el camerino brindaban los tres, entró corriendo Alex.

-Lo he conseguido señor Terrence, ¡oh perdón! Interrumpi, se donde trabaja la señorita White

-Bien dime ¿donde? -preguntaba Terry asombrado.

-Ella está en el hospital Saint Jacques.

-Ven acá -sirvió una copa y se la dio.

-Brindemos, el trabajo es tuyo Álex.

Ahora si me disculpan debo ir a buscarla -les dijo a los tres en el camerino-, desenme suerte y añadió-: aquí te veo mañana Alex ha medio día.

* * *

Terry salió rumbo al hospital, su corazón palpitaba.

-Se que no será fácil, estas comprometida pero haré todo lo necesario para poder estar contigo, es tiempo de decirte que nada ha cambiado en mi y que estos años han sido una agonía siempre he pensado demasiado las cosas "pensar o dejarse llevar" ese es el dilema a partir de hoy me voy ha dejar llevar ya no guardaré estos sentimientos lo gritare a los cuatro vientos y si pierdo en el intento al menos podré decir que lo intente y no arrepentirme de lo que no hice.

Llegó al hospital ya eran casi las doce de la noche, no sabía si alguien le podría dar razón de Candy, subió las escaleras de la entrada camino hacia la recepción y tocó en la ventanilla de cristal.

-En que lo puedo ayudar -dijo una chica de lentes.

Deja vu acaso era la misma enfermera compañera de Candy de aquella vez en Chicago.

-Hola soy Terrence Grandchester, quisiera pedir informes sobre una enfermera.

-No me diga, acaso será la Señorita White.

Terry sólo abrió los ojos de la contestación de la enfermera.

-Si quisiera saber si ella está aquí trabajando.

-Si ella trabaja aquí, sólo que hoy trabajo de dia y se marchó hace unas horas, ella estára trabajando en el turno de las noche los próximos días.

-Esta bien, muchas gracias volveré mañana es usted muy amable señorita, se dio la vuelta

-¡Espere! Señor Terrence.

Él volteó.

-No me mires así, claro que sé quién eres, tú rostro está en todos los diarios de New York y te recuerdo de Chicago tu esperaste por Candy en las escaleras del hospital San Joseph y en aquel entonces fui tan grosera contigo y quiero pedirte disculpas.

-Entonces si eres tú, -decía Terry.

\- Si soy Flamy amiga de Candy.

-Mucho gusto señorita Flammy, gracias por la información, será mejor que vuelva mañana ¿a qué hora comienza el turno de Candy?

-A las ocho de la noche, pero yo puedo decirte donde vive, si tu lo deseas.

\- ¡De verdad! harías eso por mi

-¡Claro tómalo como una disculpa, por como me porte contigo aquella vez y también porque leí el diario y tu entrevista, yo se que tu te refieres a ella, ¿no es así? la amas desde aquel tiempo.

Terry no respondió, sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-Ella vive conmigo en casa de la Señora Smith, está en el número 54 de Orange street Brooklyn Heights, se que eres capaz de ir ahora, pero la Señora Smith pondría el grito en el cielo, espera mañana por la mañana por favor, en ese aspecto es muy exagerada la Señora Smith, te echaría de ahí diciéndote que no son horas de visitar a una dama.

-¡Gracias! Nunca podré pagarte este favor.

-Si hay una forma, -dijo-. Hazla Feliz.

Sólo le sonrió y se marchó, manejo hasta la casa, donde se encontraba Candy, se estaciono y observo el lugar.

-¡No lo puedo creer! has estado más cerca de mi de lo que imagine, estamos tan solo a unas calles de distancia.

Permaneció en el carro hasta despuntar el alba pensando en Candy.

-Han sido seis largos años sin ti, mi pecosa se que fui un cobarde que guardó sus temores para sí mismo y puse de pretexto a la pequeña Katherine, debo suponer que tu la hubieras aceptado gustosa vienes del hogar de Pony, recibiste el amor de dos grandes mujeres.

Ellas te enseñaron el amor desinteresado, el que da todo sin esperar nada a cambio lo he comprobado una y otra vez, en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida ahí estabas tú haciéndome ver lo mejor de la vida con tu sonrisa, con tus regaños y en aquellas escaleras diciéndonos adiós preferiste el bienestar de Susana antes que el tuyo y aunque en esa decisión yo también he pagado un precio muy alto.

Y hace poco todo lo que hiciste por Katherine pretendiendo ser un hada, ¡eres mi hada! eres una mujer maravillosa no hay casualidades se que me reencontré contigo nuevamente porque el destino nos está dando una segunda oportunidad, que no pienso desaprovechar, aunque ese ¡idiota! este de por medio.

Así que prepárate para lo que viene Candy, no te desharás de mí y como dijo Karen aunque te tenga que arrastrar, sabrás todo lo que hay dentro de mi.

Desde niño he guardado para mí todo lo que me dolía, reprimi mi odio y desprecio hacia mi madrastra y hacia mi padre y mi desahogo eran las borracheras y portarme como un total idiota en el Colegio. Y en este universo mi mundo es mejor contigo y sólo contigo. Tú haces sacar lo mejor de mi.

Viniste a New York y te haz metido a la boca del Tigre no podrás escapar de mi.

* * *

En toda la noche Candy, no pego un ojo dio vueltas de un lado a otro en la cama, se quedó dormida en los primeros rayos del sol, lo pudo hacer, pues su turno de trabajo empezaba por la noche.

Terry sólo fue a dormir unas horas sus planes eran ir a verla a mediodía, despertó, sólo tomó un té y cuando iba de salida, abrió la puerta ahí estaban Paty y Albert..

-¡Hola¡ Terry vas de salida -preguntó Albert- perdonamos por venir sin avisar.

-No, no te preocupes pasen por favor, de hecho tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

-Sí nosotros también, tenemos que decirte algo.

-¡Candy esta en New York! -dijeron los dos al unísono

-¿Como ya lo sabes? Albert.

-Si la vimos en el estreno, disculpa que no pase a saludarte Terry, teníamos mucho que platicar Paty y yo.

-Nos vamos a casar el fin de semana -mencionó Paty.

-Y quiero que seas mi padrino, ¿aceptarías? -preguntó Albert.

-Por supuesto sería un honor para mi, muchas Felicidades para ambos, veo que los malos entendidos se han resuelto me alegra tanto.

Y fue mejor que no me visitaran el dia del estreno, vi a Candy y estaba acompañada de un ¡idiota!

-¡Terry!

-¡Ay! es la verdad como pretendes que le llame al tipejo que se a comprometido con Candy, pero desde ahora te digo que no me pienso quedar de brazos cruzados mirando, la voy a recuperar cueste lo que cueste, así que no te enojes si cometo una locura Albert..

-¿De qué hablas? ella no está comprometida -decía Paty.

-¡Vamos! No me quieran endulzar las cosas, vi su mano tiene un anillo de compromiso.

-Terry ese anillo fue de su madre, es el anillo que mi padre le dio a su mamá, es parte de la herencia que la tía abuela le dejó por eso lo trae puesto no lo recuerdas, en la carta que dejó en Escocia habló del anillo, sólo que estabas tan alterado por su partida que supongo no prestaste atención a ese detalle.

-No me estás mintiendo.

-No, jamás lo haría.

-Ay me han quitado un peso de encima, me estaba volviendo loco, o más bien me volví loco destroze mi camerino.

-Ella está soltera y te quiere Terry -le dijo Paty.

-Solo que no la tendrás fácil, ella sabe ya que nunca has estado casado con Karen, hemos hablado con ella, pero se siente herida del ¿por qué? no la has buscado en estos seis años, y cree que de no ser por que se encontraron en Escocia tú jamás hubieras hecho algún intento de buscarla, es una forma de autodefensa no te va entregar su corazón de buenas a primeras, a sufrido por ti.

Ella nunca volvió a ser la misma desde esa noche de su separación, tú levantaste esa muralla, tú eres el único que tiene la capacidad de tirar esa pared de autodefensa -dijo Albert-. Y no será nada fácil.

-Creme que lo haré ¡la amo! Y no pienso callarlo más, ahora mismo iba a buscarla.

-Espera al día de nuestra boda es en tres días, ella será mi madrina -decía Paty.

Ella querrá huir de ti y ahí no tendrá la oportunidad, no sabe que serás mi padrino, será una ceremonia muy íntima sólo, estarán mis sobrinos Archie y Sandra, Neal y su novia, El capitán Nive y tu madre Eleonor, George, Charly y Karen, aunque quiera huir no podrá, tiene una responsabilidad de ser la dama de honor podrás hablar con ella, si la buscas ahora, se negara es muy testaurada piénsalo Terry -dijo Albert.

-Tienes razón el sábado hablaré con ella por fin, -esperaré respondió-. Seguiré tu consejo.

* * *

El gran día de la boda llegó, y aunque dos días fueron una eternidad para Terry, la boda se llevaría a cabo en el Waldorf Astoria caminaba por los pisos revestidos de mármol hasta llegar al Salón Empire Rose, la observó parada de espaldas en el umbral de la puerta del gran salón donde se llevaría acabo la ceremonia y recepción. Pudo admirar su cuerpo nuevamente con un hermoso vestido azul que dejaba admirar su bien definidas curvas, con un hermoso listón ajustando sus caderas y su espalda descubierta, nunca había tomado en cuenta de las modas y esta era la primera vez que lo hacía, la diseñadora hizo este tipo de vestido con el afán de volvernos locos -pensó, pudo observar su espalda y la línea que forma la columna, su cabello recogido en un rodete dejando caer unos rizos, observó su cuello y su dulce piel blanca.

《Candy me vas ha volver loco》 -pensó

Tan sólo de observala sintió sensaciones, por increíble que pareciera se excito, ¿Como podía afectar su cuerpo de esta manera el simple hecho de mirarla.

Lo cierto era que Candy era la única mujer que despertó en él estas sensaciones, en sus sueños, pero esta vez no era un sueño era un realidad y de sólo obsérvala, sintió un dolor en su entrepierna.

Se acercó sigilosamente, y detrás de ella parado se quedó inhalando ese olor a rosas, que de ella emanaba.

-¡Hola! Candy!

Ella había oído aquella voz, innumerables veces en sueños, pero esta ocasión era real, por lo que su corazón dio un vuelco y su estómago volvía a brincar, eran sapos como ella decía.

La última vez que vio y sintió a Terry tan cerca fue en Escocia y recordó como lo golpeó y lo dejó doblado y corrió. Se volvió a mirarlo, los ojos verdes de ella se enfrentaron a unos ojos color azul mar profundo. Terry era tan increíblemente guapo, más de lo que lo recordaba, ahora podía observar con calma su rostro ver aquella masculinidad y sensualidad que aceleraron su pulso.

Él sonrió mostrando su dentadura, contrastando con el tono de su piel.

Candy sorprendida, reconoció una sensación diferente a ninguna experimentada antes en su bajo vientre, recordó su boca tratando de besarla en Escocia y la dulzura de su primer beso aunque aquello terminó en cachetadas, siempre guardo el recuerdo de un dulce beso.

\- ¿Te pasa algo Candy? -dijo él avanzando hasta detenerse muy cerca de ella.

Se dio cuenta que era más alto de lo que lo recordaba. Lo más sensato sería alejarse de él, pero no podía moverse, sus pies parecían pegados al suelo. Terry le extendió la mano para acomodar un rizo detrás de su oreja

-Tienes los ojos que recordaba: verdes como las esmeraldas -murmuró.

Ella noto lo agitado de su respiración, trato de disimular, y tuvo la certeza de que oiría los latidos de su corazón.

Terry llevaba dos días imaginando ese encuentro con ella, era mejor de lo que se habría imaginado, noto su nerviosismo, pero disimulo para no sonreír, lo menos que quería era hacerla enojar y que saliera corriendo.

Candy, se sentía mareada, todo el calor que emergia de su vientre recorría el resto de su cuerpo, podía ser una reacción al calor, se dijo así misma.

-Me da gusto verte Candy.

-Me sorprende que recuerdes el color de mis ojos, yo en cambio ya no recordaba los tuyos.

-Entonces, es una suerte que hoy puedas verlos y recuerdes el color de ellos.

-¿por qué? -espeto ella

-Eras muy bonita en el Colegio pecas. Pero ahora….. ¡Dios! Eres increíblemente hermosa

Candy lo miró se quedó deslumbrada y muda por su contestación, Su atractivo la hizo temblar de las piernas.

-Creí que ibas entrar, ¡Candy! la voz de de Paty la hizo volver de golpe a la realidad, y se apartó bruscamente de Terry.

Menos mal que iba comportarse con frialdad la última vez que viera a Terry, se dijo con sorna.

-Prueba superada ni que nada, la repruebo totalmente, ¡soy una tonta!, unos segundos más y me hubiera arrojado a sus brazos. Por suerte la interrupción de Paty me salvó.

-¡Hola! Terry -estrecho su mano Paty-. Me alegra que ya estés aquí anda pasen deben tomar sus lugares como padrinos y testigos el Juez ha llegado.

-¡Terry! ¿es el padrino de Albert? -preguntó Candy.

-Si, así es y será mejor que nos apresuremos no vaya pensar el novio que me arrepentí Candy.

-¡Oh! perdona si es mejor que nos apresuremos, Candy caminó aprisa tratando de alejarse de Terry.

-Eres una novia muy hermosa -dijo Terry mientras caminaban

-Gracias Terry, tú fuiste parte de mi metamorfosis, de una oruga me convertí en mariposa, puede volar y ser feliz, se que fue Stear, el que te llevo a mi vida aquel día al hospital te debo mucho, nunca sabré cómo pagarte a ti y Karen todo lo que hicieron por mi.

-Me lo pagará siendo felíz y haciendo feliz a mi amigo.

Se acomodaron frente a una gran mesa decorada con arreglos florales, Candy del lado de Paty, Terry del lado de Albert..

-Estamos aquí reunidos esta tarde para unir en matrimonio civil a la Señorita Patricia O'Brien y al señor William Albert Andrew…

Terry miraba a Candy con ojos de amor. A ella se le hizo nudo el estómago de volver a sentir su mirada, se volvió a sentir mareada, no puedo atribuirlo al calor esta vez, y aunque no escuchaba nada de las palabras que estaba diciendo el Juez, pretendía mirar a los novios.

La ceremonia finalizó y todos abrazaron y felicitaron a la pareja de recién casados los invitaron a pasar al lugar de la recepción.

Candy rara vez bebía alcohol, pero reconoció que alomejor con la idea de tomar una copa podría calmar sus nervios y se dejaría de prestar atención a Terry, era preferible a no despegar la vista del mantel o del techo.

La invadieron los recuerdos los momentos vividos en Escocia aquel verano inolvidable cuando estuvo apunto de besarla y lo que hizo fue besar su frente, y la manera en cómo se acercó a ella al llegar la invadió nuevamente esa sensación de calor y mareo se paró y decidió que necesitaba aire fresco. Busco la puerta de salida necesitaba aire fresco o alejarse de ahí.

La miraron salir Archie y Sandra y detrás de ella iba Terry.

-aghhhhh -masculló Archie en molestia

-Amor calmante -decía Sandra-. No se porque te enojas tu sabes que ellos se aman, y ella huyó el día de nuestra boda por que pensó que él estaba casado, y por tener una hija no lo puedes culpar yo soy testigo de que puedes amar a un hijo aunque no sea tuyo, amo tanto al pequeño Stear, te amo a ti son mi todo deja que Candy encuentre su camino y ese camino es Terrence Grandchester, esperemos que esta vez se arreglen las cosas entre ellos.

\- Si tienes razon, hermosa -La beso en los labios-. Gracias por hacerme entrar en razón.

Candy salió a un pequeño jardín en la planta baja donde se encontraba el Lobby del hotel. Se sentó en una pequeña banca cerró sus ojos, inhalo el aire pensó en unos instantes en el Hogar de Pony, le hacía falta ese olor inconfundible de la pradera las flores y treparse al gran árbol padre.

-¿En qué piensas? -preguntó una voz varonil detrás de ella.

-¡Terry! ¿qué haces aquí?

-Quería platicar contigo.

-¿Conmigo? De que quieres hablar.

-¿Por qué no empiezas hablándome de ti? Hace seis años que no sabemos nada uno del otro.

Candy se sonrojo, no podía evitar mirar los labios de Terry, trago saliva.

-¿Que quieres saber de mi?

-Todos estos años has seguido trabajando como enfermera.

-No, dos años cuide de la tía Abuela, desde que llegué a New York retome el ser enfermera.

-¿Por qué escogiste trabajar aquí? si tu familia se encuentra en Chicago.

Candy, pensó como debía contestar o qué debía decirle sin tener que ser tan obvio porque se encontraba en ese lugar.

-Es que me encontré con una ex compañera del colegio, Flammy la novia de Neal me dijo que había un lugar en en el hospital Saint Jacques en Pediatría y tu sabes yo amo los niños no lo pensé.

《¡que mentirosa eres Candy!》 sé dijo.

Se acercó un mozo del hotel preguntando si se les ofrecía algo.

-No gracias -dijo Candy.

-Si traigamos unos canapés y un Whisky para mí, -pidió Terry-. No has comido mucho, vi que sólo picaste tu comida y pude notar que estabas un poco mareada, es mejor que comas algo.

-Si, ¡Gracias Terry! -dijo sonriéndole, confirmó que no se imaginó su mirada todo el tiempo sobre ella.

-Ven -dijo, al tiempo que se levantaba para llevarla a una mesa cercana.

Tomó la mano de él, tenía el presentimiento de haber tomado un camino peligroso, el nuevamente noto un sutil olor de su perfume de rosas, tantas veces lo había olido al estar cerca de ella pero esta vez tenía un efecto que sin quererlo a él lo excitaba, volvió hallarse en el estado de cuando la miro al llegar.

Tenía el impulso loco de tomarla en sus brazos y huir de ahí con ella, estaba experimentando un deseo que ni él mismo sabía que había dentro de él. Terry se quedó sin aliento al ayudarla a sentarse y tocar su tersa piel de la espalda con la yema de sus dedos.

-Quiero que me digas verdaderamente ¿A qué has venido? a New York -preguntó con voz dura.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-¡No te entiendo!, insinúas que te he mentido con la respuesta que te dije, -dijo ella con enfado.

Hay dos cosa que no entiendo y quiero que me las aclares, tu no conocías a nadie aquí tu decidiste quedarte y después encontraste a tu amiga, es lo que la escuche decir hace unos momentos en la recepción.

Un rubor cubrió la mejillas de Candy

-Y la segunda es, ¿quién es la persona con la que te vi en el teatro? aunque él sabía que no era su prometido como lo supuso la forma en como lo retó con la mirada Michael, era de suponerse que el susodicho como él le decía sentía algo por Candy.

Ella bajó la mirada y observo el anillo de su madre se debatía en seguir con la mentira o no. El quiso tomar su cara entre sus manos y obligarla a mirarlo.

-Está enamorado de ti. Hasta el más idiota se daría cuenta. Y tú Candy seras muchas cosas pero estoy segura que no tonta.

-Te equivocas; Michael no está enamorado de mí, se levantó de un salto molesta de lo dicho.

Pero al hacerlo, él reaccionó más rápido y la abrazo y la miro a los ojos

-Solo somos amigos Terry -murmuró Candy.

Su mirada se deslizó a su vestido y sintiendo su piel por la espalda. Oyó su propia respiración y cómo se aceleró la de ella y vio como la expresión de enojo que tenía se convirtió en… algo que no sabía descifrar acaso amor, deseo por el.

-No me siento bien -dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

Terry no hizo caso del temblor de su voz

-¿Has venido por mi no es así?

-¡Como puedes ser tan arrogante! Candy lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no lo negó ni tampoco trato de separarse de él. Terry no pudo contenerse y con un gemido pego sus labios a los de ella, y el fuego que sentía se convertía en una hoguera, ella puso sus manos en su pecho y las deslizó para acariciar su cabello algo que había anhelado tantas veces, sus alientos se mezclaron, el sintió una enorme sensación de triunfo ella no se apartó de él, no lo golpeó al contrario respondía a la pasión de él, la pegó más hacia su cuerpo, de modo que ella sintió lo que estaba hinchado en su entrepierna, ella temblaba o tal vez eran ambos, se perdieron en los besos ardientes, Candy era incapaz de separarse, la mujer que había reprimido todos esos seis años estaba saliendo a flote, la huellas que él dejó hace seis años estaban siendo llenadas de amor y pasión, formando nuevas. Y aquel desierto de seis años para él volvía a ser esa hermosa playa donde podía descansar.

En esos momentos no existía nada ni nadie más, sólo eran dos almas y vidas expresando el amor guardado uno por el otro.

* * *

Un capítulo más :) espero que les haya gustado gracias por seguir aquí leyendo espero sus comentarios, buenas y desmañanadas noches jejeje es cuando tengo un espacio para poder seguir escribiendo y publicar con cariño Saadesa :D nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	13. Chapter 13 La huella de tu amor

**Capitulo 13**

 **La huella de tu amor**

Continuaron los besos tan profundos y apasionados, descubriendo nuevos sabores de sus bocas, los interrumpió el mozo.

Carraspeo -¡ejem! ¡ejem! disculpen -dijo.

Depósito una charola en la pequeña mesita del jardín con lo que pidieron, para Candy fue un alivio y retrocedió unos pasos de él y Terry maldijo en sus adentros, él tomó un trago del whisky, que si lo necesitaba, claro que lo necesitaba, estaba ardiendo de deseo como nunca antes en su vida, por la mujer que amaba.

-¡Quiero que te alejes de Michael! Busca trabajo en otro hospital, eres una excelente enfermera no creo que tengas problemas en eso.

Candy, parpadeó estaba escuchando bien, le estaba dando una orden.

-¡Qué es lo que estás diciendo! ¡Como te atreves a darme órdenes!, él no es nada mío ya te lo dije, no voy a dejar mi trabajo, además sólo estaré dos meses más y vuelvo a Chicago con Albert y Paty, para tu información esta iba ser mi última semana aquí, pero por un favor al director del hospital pienso quedarme.

Terry se quedó sorprendió de ver el enojo con el que le respondía, lo hermosa y delicada que se miraba era un contraste con el enojo que irradian en ese momento, se dio cuenta que se equivocó en la forma que le pidió que dejará el hospital entendió que no tenía derecho de hacerlo, su arranque de celos le hizo pedirle que dejara el hospital, al disfrutar sus labios y sentirla tan cerca, no se la imaginó al lado de aquel doctor.

-Perdona, lo siento no debí pedirte tal cosa, no tengo ningún derecho -dijo Terry con voz tierna

Candy, derramó unas lágrimas es verdad pensó él no tenía ningún derecho unos besos no se lo daban.

-Candy, ¿de qué tienes miedo?

Ella no pudo contestar, sus piernas se desvanecieron y el la sostuvo entre brazos la depositó en su regazo y se sentó.

-¡Por favor! come algo -pidió el.

Ella comió un canapé y bebió un poco de agua

-Te sientes mejor.

-Si, gracias.

Así siguió sentada en su regazo, incapaz de moverse, se sentía como una niña indefensa resguardada en aquellos brazos que la abrazaban.

Ella podía percibir el olor fresco de su loción que envolvía todo su ser, ella mordió su labio inferior, él le hacía despertar instintos que no pensó que existieran supo que entró a un lugar desconocido donde era imposible volver, deseaba al hombre que la estrechaba con esos brazos firmes. El besaba su cabeza tiernamente.

-¿Estás aquí Candy?

La voz de Terry la hizo volver en sí de sus pensamientos ella seguía depositando su mejilla en su pecho. Y el deseo empezó apoderarse de ella nuevamente.

-Si aquí sigo -murmuró

Se dio cuenta, que estaba en peligro ante la presencia de Terry y no lo pensaba por él, sino por ella, su cuerpo reaccionaba involuntariamente. Ella acarició la mejilla de él, lo observó, sus miradas se encontraron lo tocaba y acariciaba cada centímetro de su cara como si en ello intentará darse cuenta de que no, no era un sueño era una realidad estar ahí con él, en sus brazos.

-Me estas volviendo loco -afirmó Terry.

Al besarla nuevamente, sus lenguas se encontraron y siguieron un camino de exploración mutua, el momento de ser tierno empezó a ser tan excitante y erótico para ambos, él recorrió sus manos por su tersa piel de la espalda, ella sintió la dureza de su excitación en ese momento se dio cuenta en la posición que se encontraba al estar sentada sobre él, se oyeron unas voces cerca y ella se incorporó de golpe.

-No deberíamos haber hecho esto, se sintió avergonzada, no debiste besarme

-Y tu no debiste responder -dijo él con una sonrisa-. Necesitamos hablar necesito decirte algo Candy, nuestros besos solo son la respuesta de algo tan obvio.

-¡Terry! ¡Terry! -gritaba la voz de Eleanor su madre llegaba agitada entrando al lugar, él la fulminó con la mirada.

-Hijo ¡perdóname!, me da tanta pena interrumpir es sólo que han llamado de la casa al hotel, tenemos un Problema hijo.

-¿Qué pasa madre? -dijo irritado.

-Es Katherine ha tenido un accidente.

-¡Oh por Dios! -exclamó Candy.

Lo siento Candy debo irme pero esta conversación no ha terminado ¡entiendes! Te buscare se acercó y dio un beso tierno en los labios y salió corriendo junto con Eleanor.

Candy se quedó muy preocupada por Katy, aunque fue muy poco el tiempo convivido con ella le tomó mucho afecto a la pequeña.

* * *

Ella Acostada en su cama, Terry seguía dominando sus pensamientos, tocaba sus labios todavía podía sentir la sensación de los besos, sentía que le hormigueaban.

Terry le tendió la mano. Era tan alto que Candy tuvo que levantar su rostro para mirarlo, se ruborizo de tan solo verlo nuevamente, había despertado un anhelo que no entendía, ella trataba de soltarse pero él no se lo permitió ella logró zafarse.

-No te vayas -murmuró él.

La condujo a un lugar donde había música la estrechó entre sus brazos y ella tembló de deseo, de sentir como recorría sus manos por su espalda y después posaba su mano en uno de sus senos.

-Eres bellísima -murmuró nuevamente.

Ella lanzó un grito ahogado sentía que su corazón no lo soportaría.

-Candy -despierta la llamaba Flammy-. Vamos levantate floja, recuerda te volvieron a cambiar el turno, ¡vamos! oh llegaremos tarde.

Despertó con un grito y transpirando, fue consciente del estado de su cuerpo.

-¿Estas bien Candy? estas muy sofocada, perdóname si te espante es que si no te apresuras llegaremos tarde.

Ella se levantó se duchó con agua fría, era necesario para apagar las sensaciones que trataba de controlar, su cuerpo gritaba anhelaba poder y ser acariciada de aquella forma.

Flamy y Candy caminaban hacia el hospital, les gustaba hacerlo mientras el tiempo se los permitía estaban en la mejor época del año no era verano donde el calor asfigxiaba y no era invierno donde la tormentas de nieve hacían imposible las caminatas.

-Y bien Candy, dime ¿las cosas se arreglaron entre tú y Terry.?

-Este, no bueno, si, no se.

-Como que no sabes, por la cara con la que regresaste a la recepción estoy segura que se besaron y bastante bien diría yo.

-¡Flammy!

-¡Oh vamos! Candy, llegaste roja como tomate tu ojos brillaban y estabas más atolondrada de lo normal -río Flamy.

-Tan obvia soy, -sonrió.

-Pues no se si los demás se dieron cuenta, pero yo he aprendido a conocerte, vez ahora mismo estás toda ruborizada por la simple pregunta, yo pienso que no tiene nada de malo que lo hayas besado

《¡Y de qué forma!》 -pensó

Es algo normal entre dos personas que se quieren. El te quiere tu lo quieres, yo pienso que es un gesto tierno. En un beso podemos decir tantas cosas, es una demostración de amor y conexión mucha gente se escandaliza pero pienso que el contacto físico es de suma importancia para que el amor sea expresado ya sea un beso en la mejilla o un beso apasionado o una caricia, tal vez pienso así por que fui una persona que careció de afecto físico desde niña, yo no lo veo mal, no te sientas incómoda conmigo Candy.

-¿Entonces quiere decir que tu y Neal…?

-¡Oh! no, no hemos llegado a ese punto y cuando pase créeme seré una mujer muy feliz, lo haré por amor, se que el me quiere me lo a demostrado de tantas maneras y yo también lo amo me he enamorado como una tonta de el.

-Me da mucho gusto por ambos.

-Pero no estábamos hablando de mi contéstame ¿qué pasó anoche?

-Ese es el problema pasó todo y nada.

-¿Como? ¡Candy! explicate.

-Si nos besamos pero nunca dijo un te quiero oh un te amo, y si sólo es deseo y el ama a la madre de su hija, tengo tantas preguntas.

Llegaron al hospital.

-Candy que bueno que llegaste -dijo su compañera Jane.

El doctor Lewis dejó instrucciones para ti debes atender a la paciente del cuarto 204 eres muy afortunada

-¿Cómo dices? que tiene de afortunado

-Ya lo averiguaras ahí adentro hay un buen vino ese de los que entre más tiempo pasa son mejores. -reía Jane y le guiño el ojo-. Debes cambiar los vendajes de la paciente y estar al pendiente de ella anda será mejor que te apresures.

Cuando Candy entró en la habitación encontró a Terry dormitando en un pequeño sillón y en la cama se encontraba Katherine con vendajes en la cabeza tomó la tableta de metal y leyó en silencio no quiso despertar a Terry, supuso que por lo sucedido a Katy tuvo una noche en vela.

El diagnóstico traumatismo por golpe en la cabeza y con órdenes de realizar varias placas de rayos X ese día para saber si no había fractura de clavícula. Se preguntó por qué de tantos hospitales tenían que estar ahí, no es que no quisiera verlos, era el hecho de ¿Como iba tener que soportar verlo diariamente? Tenía que ocultar el deseo que él le provocaba, se dio cuenta que se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior mientras lo miraba pudo sentir el sabor a sangre, él abrió los ojos y la vio ahí parada frente a él, con su hermoso uniforme blanco.

Ella tomó la charola metálica donde se encontraban las vendas y se dispuso a realizar la tarea que tenía que hacer, que era cambiar los vendajes y llevarla a tomar sus radiografías, despertó a Katherine con mucho cuidado y la pequeña al mirarla sus primeras palabras fueron:

-¡Mi hada! ¡estás aquí! No lo puedo creer mi deseo el que pedí ayer se hizo realidad.

Candy observó a la niña con una dulce sonrisa y Terry incorporó del sillón.

-¿De qué hablas? Katherine.

-¡Papi! anoche me subí al árbol más alto que encontré y esparci lo último de mis polvos mágicos, los que ella me dio en Escocia, yo la llame y hoy ella está aquí ¡papi mi deseo fue concedido!

-Sí aquí estoy y cuidaré de ti, en el mundo mágico de donde soy me han permitido ser tu enfermera sé que serás una buena niña y me dejaras cambiar el vendaje de tu cabecita, y después alguien vendrá por ti para unas pruebas donde no sentirás nada de dolor.

Candy cambio las vendas, Terry no la dejó de observar ni por un segundo sintió admiración por ella, y la manera en cómo había cierta complicidad entre ella y Katy, llegaron por la niña y se la llevaron en una silla de ruedas.

Candy acomodada todo en la charola no era capaz de mirarlo ni de decir una sola palabra, él tomó sus manos.

-Piensas seguir ignorando que estoy aquí.

Ella volvió a morder su labio inferior en un impulso de modo que la sangre brotó de su labio inferior, la pudo observar el, con sus dedos limpio los labios de ella en un tierna pero a la vez seductora caricia.

-¿Qué pasa Candy? Te incomoda tanto mi presencia - é acaso no somos amigos.

-Gracias por recordarme que sólo somos amigos -mencionó con la voz quebrada tratando de retener las lágrimas, y añadió-: soy una tonta en pensar que anoche tus besos me decían que éramos algo más que amigos.

El tuvo la intención de demostrarle que se equivocaba, Ella lo miraba con sus ojos muy abiertos. Se sintió furiosa con ella misma por suponer que tal vez cuando lo viera nuevamente le diría que la amaba que la necesitaba como ella lo necesitaba y lo único que escuchó fue decir 《somos amigos》 volvía a sentirse como tonta.

-Regreso cuando Katy vuelva de sus estudios estaré al cuidado de ella, se ve muy bien si después de las radiografías se comprueba que no tiene un hueso roto puedes ir a tu casa a descansar, tienes la ropa de la boda, deberías tomar un baño e ir ha dormir.

-¡Candy espera!

-Dime ¿que se te ofrece?

-Debemos hablar.

-Ahora no puedo estoy trabajando debo ir a revisar otros niños.

-Esta bien entiendo.

Él sabía que si se enojaba o salía a flote su enojo, lo único que lograría sería alejarla más, después de los estudios partió a su casa para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, regresó al hospital, en el pasillo se encontró con Candy, no estaba sóla platicaba con Mike.

-¡Por favor! Prometiste comer conmigo!

-Lo siento Mike, se lo que dije pero ahora me han cambiado de turno me es imposible.

La cara de Michael se transfiguró en enojo iba responderle a Candy, cuando un par de ojos azules observaba lo que sucedía entre ambos.

Terry frunció el ceño mantener sus emociones bajo control referente a Candy era todo un reto sabía ser un gran actor y fingir pero referente a Candy, perdía totalmente el control de sí mismo, se acercó a ellos con grandes zancadas la tomó del brazo posesivamente

-Enfermera White - la llamo-, me permitirá unos minutos debo preguntarle algo sobre mi hija la jalo y dejó parado al doctor en el pasillo. La llevó a la entrada del cuarto de Katy.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? eres un grosero como te atraves.

El iba responder pero en esos momentos llegó Alex

-Señor Terrence ¿les apetece tomar algo?

¿agua? ¿café? ¿te? -ofreció Alex

-Un te está bien Alex gracias, después sólo puedes volver al teatro nos vemos a la hora que comienza la obra.

Candy lo miraba molesta.

-Parece que eres la persona que cree que puedes conseguir todo lo que quiere. Dejame decirte que conmigo te equivocas no me puedes tratar de ese modo -reclamaba molesta

-¡Candy! Perdóname.

-No, no me llames Candy hace unos momentos te dirigiste a mi como enfermera White, le pido se dirija hacia mi de ese modo Señor Grandchester ahora si me disculpa debo ir con Katherine.

Terry dejó salir un gemido de molestia

-¡Ay! Candy no tengo canas y tu me vas a sacar canas verdes, crees que te puedes alejar de mi así, no te lo permitiré, no desaprovechare el hecho de que estas cerca de mi hija, se que hice mal primero al decir que sólo somos amigos después de lo que pasó entre nosotros anoche, supongo somos novios sonrió al recordar los besos ardientes, y después llamarte enfermera White, mis actitudes sólo te han hecho pensar que me eres indiferente cuando no es así, ¡me vuelves loco!.

El entró a la habitación y observó a Candy dar un medicamento a Katy.

-Ella se encuentra bien, no hubo fractura en la clavícula, por el modo en el que cayó del árbol al doctor le preocupaba, no ha tenido mareos, náuseas o vómito si continúa así tal vez pueda irse a casa en unos dos días -mencionó a Terry.

-No me quiero ir de aquí -decía Katy - quiero quedarme con mi hada ¡por favor papá! Este accidente es lo mejor que me a pasado.

Candy se acercó a ella y la abrazo

-Katy el hecho de que te vayas de aquí no quiere decir que no podamos vernos, prometo ir a visitarte todos los días mientras esté en New York.

-Lo prometes.

-Si te lo prometo.

En la mente de Terry se maquinó una idea Iban a ser más que simples visitas.

-Debo irme -dijo Terry-. Debo ir al teatro volveré por la noche tu abuela llega en unos minutos beso la frente de la niña.

Al hacerlo se paró muy cerca de Candy, ella hizo lo imposible para no mostrar sus sentimientos hacia el.

-¡Papi!

-Dime Katy.

-Falta que le des un beso a mi hada.

Candy se tenso y abrió los ojos por la petición.

-Tienes razón lo olvidaba se acercó y posó un beso en su frente.

-¡Adios! -la miró con su sonrisa encantadora.

Unos minutos después llegó Eleonor, abrazo a Candy y beso a Katy.

-¡Gracias a Dios! estas bien, promete que no intentaras trepar un árbol otra vez

-Esta bien abuela te lo prometo.

Katy se quedó dormida por el efecto del medicamento.

-Gracias Candy, por haber vuelto a la vida de mi hijo, nada me haría más feliz que por fin verlos juntos.

-No se de que hablas Eleonor, es verdad que nos hemos reencontrado, pero para Terry no soy más que una amiga hoy me lo ha hecho ver.

-No, debe haber un error mi hijo te quiere, se que no debo decirlo pero el te ama, haría cualquier cosa por ti.

\- ¡De verdad! y entonces ¿por que en seis años no me busco.?

-Esa respuesta sólo te la puede dar el, pero creeme el te ama.

Esas palabras resonaron en el corazón de Candy, los siguientes dos días los encuentros con Terry fueron respetuosos y Calmados, Terry controló su celos aunque hubo momentos que se encontró en el pasillo con Michael, había algo en la mirada del Doctor que definitivamente no le gustaba. Era el dia de la salida del hospital de Katy, pero Terry ya tenía un plan bien formado en su mente desde que escuchó a su hija decir que no se quería separar de Candy.

Terry se encontraba en la oficina del director del hospital el Doctor Lewis.

-Señor Terrence Grandchester -asombrado decía el Doctor Lewis de verlo en su oficina.

Terry dejó claro lo que quería.

-¡Vamos! doctor usted puede reorganizar sus enfermeras yo necesito que la enfermera White cuide a mi hija, pronto me iré de gira y quiero que mi hija se quede al cuidado de alguien calificada.

-Señor Terrence, lo que usted me pide es imposible.

-Qué pensaría si le digo que podría organizar una función con la gente más adinerada de New York y todos los fondos serían donados a este hospital.

-¡Está tratando de sobornarme!

-No, le estoy diciendo que podemos beneficiarnos mutuamente yo le prometo que voy realizar una obra en honor a este hospital.

Terry nunca había hecho uso de sus posición era algo que odiaba, pero esta vez bien valía la pena.

-Está bien tenemos un trato -extendió la mano el Doctor

-Solo otra cosa doctor Lewis, usted no le dirá quién es el paciente y la hará firmar un contrato donde se comprometa a cuidar de su paciente durante dos meses, le dará la dirección y le dirá que debe presentarse mañana por la tarde.

-Esta bien eso haré -dijo el Doctor.

Katy fue dada de alta del hospital, Candy se sorprendió que Alex, el asistente de Terry es el que la recogió y se la llevó, se sintió en parte desilusionada, una parte de ella quería verlo y comprobaba que ella no significaba nada para el.

* * *

Terry no se presentó por que estaba despidiendo a Eleanor en el puerto de New York, madre e hijo se abrazaban al lado de ella se encontraba el Capitán Nive.

-Cuida de mi madre, -pedía Terry a Nive-. Estoy muy feliz por ustedes, me alegra verte de esta manera madre enamorada y correspondida.

-¡Ay! hijo es una locura que te deje.

-No madre, sufriste muchos años y el amor a vuelto a tocar tu puerta no lo puedes desaprovechar.

-Yo amo a Eleanor -decía el Capitán Nive-. Soy tan afortunado que una mujer como tu madre me aceptará como su esposo, y compañero de vida, la haré muy feliz ella es una mujer maravillosa no merezco alguien como ella

-¡Oh cariño! La afortunada soy yo, eres un hombre maravilloso -respondió Eleanor.

-Basta -dijo Terry riendo-. Empalagan de tanto amor.

-¡Terry!

-Tu sabes que bromeó mamá.

De igual modo se despedían de ellos, Sandra y Archie.

En un impulso Eleanor y Nieve se casaron sólo les avisaron a sus hijos y que partirían de viaje, les causó asombro pero por su parte Sandra fue muy feliz de ver casado a su padre con una maravillosa y bella mujer con un gran corazón y de igual modo Terry. Los tres levantaban las manos diciendo a dios.

-Y tu ya arreglaste las cosas con Candy, -preguntó Archie con voz seria

-No, tu prima es muy testaruda.

-Eres un ¡idiota! Como te atraves después de todo lo que ella a sufrido por ti.

-¿A quien le llamas? ¡idiota!

-¡Basta¡ -gritó Sandra que a caso no se han dado cuenta somos familia, más vale que limen sus asperezas ustedes dos son hermanos ahora.

Archie abrió los ojos y Terry echó a reír.

-Hermanito respetame -se burlaba Terry-. No ya hablando en serio no te enojes, yo ya había caído en cuenta que seríamos hermanos desde Escocia, ese par se miraba que hasta el más tonto noto que se comían con los ojos.

Los tres soltaron a reír

-Perdóname Terry, yo se que amas a Candy, y si se muy bien lo testaruda que puede ser, por favor se paciente con ella.

-Créeme tengo un plan donde ella no podrá escapar de mi.

* * *

Candy caminaba triste, se dirigía a la oficina del Doctor Lewis, entró a su oficina.

-Siéntese señorita White, verá requieren una enfermera especializada en una casa de una importante persona con la que el hospital está en deuda, estamos muy agradecidos con él y me ha pedido mandar una enfermera en Pediatría

-¿A quien debo cuidar?

-No lo se

-Pero usted es mi mejor enfermera en Pediatría.

-Pero ¿qué pasará? faltan enfermeras.

-No se preocupe, ese asunto ya está arreglado.

-Bueno si es así, por mi no hay problema espero de ser de ayuda para ese niño.

-Solo que hay un requisito, debe firmar un contrato de dos meses donde por ningún motivo usted abandonará o dejará el trabajo lo acepta.

-Si claro yo he lidiado con niños, vengo de un orfanato, sé que sabré ganarme el corazón de cualquier niño no se preocupe por mi.

-Bueno pues entonces, -extendió el documento hacia Candy-. Por favor firmé.

Salía del hospital Candy, con todas sus cosas iba contenta mientras fuera por ayudar a un niño, cualquier cosa valía la pena, la sorprendió Michael tomándola del brazo bruscamente.

-¿A donde crees que vas?

-Michael ¡me lástimas!

-¡contéstame!

-Ne voy del hospital voy atender un enfermo en una casa, seré su enfermera personal.

-¿Quien?

-No lo sé Mike, ¡suéltame! me estas lastimando.

-¡No puedes!, no te irás

-Creo que no has entendido, yo tomé la decisión y tu ¿quien te crees para tratarme así? oh hablarme de ese modo.

-¡Eres mía Celine! -grito

-Estás mal Mike, yo soy Candy no Celine necesitas buscar ayuda por tu bien, se safo del agarre y caminó a prisa.

Mike se quedó tan enojado que temblaba y el brillo de sus ojos era perverso.

-Tú lo has querido así, tendré que adelantar mis planes.

* * *

Al siguiente día Candy caminaba hacia la dirección que le dieron, perdida en sus pensamientos recordaba una y otra vez los besos dados a Terry, ¡oh por Dios! esto es peor como lograre sacarte de mi corazón y mi mente, cada noche te sueño, y se revive una y otra vez tus besos, ¡me estoy volviendo loca!

Mientras ella caminaba perdida en sus pensamientos alguien la seguía a la distancia Michael quería saber donde iba a trabajar para llevar sus planes a cabo.

Candy se sorprendió de ver que el lugar donde iba trabajar estaba muy cerca de donde vivía observó que era una hermosa casa, sonrió al mirarla estaba apunto de tocar la puerta, cuando sintió que de su estómago brincaban sapos, lo que ella no sabía es que Terry estaba cumpliendo la promesa hecha, haría cualquier cosa por ella, aunque en ello hiciera cosas de las que no se enorgullecia, estaba apunto de meterse verdaderamente a la boca del tigre, burlonamente como él lo había dicho Terry.

Tocó a la puerta, abrió el ama de llaves muy sonriente.

-Buenas tardes soy la enfermera Candice White.

-Pase, pase señorita están esperando por usted.

Ella entró pudo admirar la bella casa de dos pisos, elegante en cada detalle se notaba el buen gusto era sobrio y no ostentoso, el ama de llaves la guió hasta la sala.

-En un momento viene el Señor, me llamo Emma, le puedo ofrecer algo de tomar.

-Si un te está bien -respondió.

Se sentó y miró hacía la chimenea observó un cuadro encima de ella, un hermoso campo de Narcisos al óleo, automáticamente fue llevada a ese lugar se pudo observar corriendo en ese bello campo era tan realista.

La hizo volver de sus pensamientos Emma

-Aquí está su té señorita.

-Muchas gracias es usted muy amable.

Tomó la taza y con ella entre sus manos camino hacia la ventana que le permitía ver a la calle, observo un hombre todo vestido de negro y un sombrero no tomó importancia de él, una voz detrás hablo.

-Estábamos esperando por ti Candy -la llamó la voz tan varonil y perfecta que hacía vibrar hasta la última célula de de su ser.

-Dejó caer la taza, se escuchó la porcelana estrellarse en el suelo. ¡crag!...

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí con un Capítulo mas espero que les haya gustado gracias por sus comentarios de verdad son un aliciente para las personas que escribimos se los agradezco tanto :D que tengan un bonito fin de semana nos leemos el próximo viernes saben que si puedo antes l subire el Capítulo. con cariño Saadesa


	14. Chapter 14 La huella de tu amor

**+18 este capítulo contiene descripción de índole sexual si eres susceptible a este tipo de lectura por favor abstente de leer.**

 **Capítulo 14**

 **La huella de tu amor**

Dejó caer la taza, se escuchó la porcelana estrellarse en el suelo. ¡crag!... ella volteó y ahí frente a ella estaban Terry y la pequeña Katy, la pequeña corrió hacia ella y la abrazo.

-Creo que te hemos sorprendido, -dijo Terry-. No te preocupes en un momento viene Emma y recoge.

Candy estaba sin habla.

-¡Mi hada! Por fin llegas estoy tan feliz por fin podremos estar Juntas.

-Katy ¡por favor! Tienes que volver a la cama tendrás mucho tiempo para estar con Candy, te deje bajar para saludarla, ahora vamos regresa a tu cuarto debes estar tranquila en unos momentos ella irá contigo debe cambiar tus vendajes.

-¡Papá!

-¡Anda obedece!

-Esta bien, esta bien….

-Me quieres explicar qué es lo que está pasando aquí Terry.

-No hay nada que explicar tu eres la enfermera que mandaron del hospital Saint Jacques.

-¿Tu planeaste todo esto?, no es así.

-Si, quería que tu cuidaras de mi hija.

-Vez vuelves hacer lo mismo, me tratas como si yo fuera una propiedad tuya ¡Quien te crees!

-Candy, calmante mi madre se ha marchado a Londres se fue de luna de miel.

-¡Queee! ¿cómo dices?

-Si, mi madre me salió con la sorpresa que se casó con el Capitán Nive.

Ella cambió su enojo en alegría.

-No lo puedo creer que felicidad por ellos.

-Si, es por eso que pedí una enfermera para Katy, en dos dias debo irme de gira no tendrás que preocuparte por mi.

-Esta bien, ¿dime cuál será mi horario?

-Tú vivirás en esta casa.

-¡Que! No no pienso quedarme a vivir en esta casa

-No te lo estoy preguntando, tu señorita pecas has firmado un contrato y en ese contrato aceptaste vivir aquí dos meses a partir de hoy, no te preocupes por tus cosas Alex, ha ido por ellas.

-Eres, eres….

-Si, se lo que soy un excelente actor, guapo -rio y le guiñó el ojo de forma seductora

-¡Engreído!

-¡Vamos calmante! Como te dije yo no pienso incomodarte con mi presencia.

-Lo haré sólo por Katy, pues tu contrato me vale un comino.

-Ya nos estamos entendiendo -se acercó a ella.

-Ella tomaba la cadena de su relicario con nervios.

-Debo cambiar los vendajes de Katy se apartó de él.

Estuvo toda la tarde en el cuarto con Katy, la niña permaneció dormida por el efecto de los medicamentos el ama de llaves le aviso que la cena estaba servida, ella estaba hecha un manojo de nervios como lograría disimular todos sus sentimientos y lo que su cuerpo gritaba.

Cuando bajó las escaleras se dirigió al comedor y ahí estaba él sentado tomando una copa de vino.

Se alegró al mirarla y la ayudó a sentarse y ella hizo lo posible para no mostrar ningún signo de debilidad ante el.

El tenía una sonrisa encantadora parecía estar atravesandola con la mirada, parecía observar en Candy, una mezcla miedo y vergüenza que desesperada intentaba esconder.

Se encendió un fuego dentro del él empezó a pensar en necesidades y deseos que había ignorado durante tanto tiempo y se hicieron presentes tan solo de mirarla.

La cena transcurrió tranquila las pocas palabras que se dirigieron fueron sobre Katy.

-Si no te importa, quisiera ir a mi habitación. Ha sido un día largo antes de dejar el hospital ayer tuve turno doble y hoy he tenido un día largó.

-Desde luego ven conmigo. Aquí no hay empleados de noche -explicó mientras subían las escaleras y añadió-: Emma y su esposo Matthew viven cerca de aquí.

Ella sentía su mirada tan intensa que sentía que se metía debajo de su piel mientras subían las escaleras y el venia detrás de ella.

\- Qué habitación tan bonita -murmuró con verdadero placer, al mismo tiempo que admiraba un jarrón con hermosas rosas blancas.

-Es mi manera de decirte que eres bienvenida a esta casa.

-¡Gracias!

Era una recámara acogedora y cómoda Terry le dio las buenas noches y cerró la puerta al salir. A pesar de que él no quería alejarse de ella no iba cometer una tontería tenía que ser como un verdadero tigre paciente y sigilosamente observar a su presa para que cuando llegara el momento indicado daría el paso para atraparla.

Candy depósito su maleta sobre la cama y saco su pijama un hermoso camisón de satin de tirantes color marfil. Se preguntó qué pasaría si Terry la viera así ¿la desearía? Molesta con sí misma por no poder controlar sus pensamientos lavó su cara se miró en el espejo se le detuvo el corazón al darse cuenta que no llevaba la cadena de oro con el relicario de sus padres. Recordó haber tocado el relicario cuando Terry le decía que debía quedarse a vivir con él y Katy.

Debía buscarlo era el único recuerdo que tenía de su madre desde que se lo puso en Escocia no se había desprendido de él, supuso que Terry debía estar en su habitación, bajó sigilosamente no encendió ninguna luz se dirigió a la cocina había observado donde había unas velas, prendió una de ellas y empezó a buscar del relicario se agachó en la mesa del comedor se dirigió a la sala y sobre sus rodillas a gatas empezó a buscarlo en el piso.

-¡Qué es lo que haces Candy! -la voz de Terry la hizo gritar

-¡Agg!…...

Ella apartó la vista del suelo y miró su pecho desnudo sólo llevaba un pantalón de pijama

-No me digas que ahora en lugar de trepar árboles por las noches eres sonámbula que pretende ser perro.

-He perdido mi cadena con el relicario de mi madre -se incorporó y quedó frente a él

Terry observaba cada trozo del satin y ella volvió a sentir ese calor que emanaba de su vientre, su sola mirada provocó que sus pezones se observaran por encima de la tela.

-Ya lo busque en la cocina y en la recámara aquí es el lugar que recuerdo haberlo traído puesto.

-¿No podías esperar para buscarlo por la mañana? -dijo un poco exasperado.

-No, tengo que encontrarlo

-Yo lo busco -afirmó-. Ve a tu recámara y ponte algo encima eres una peligrosa distracción

Ella miró el deseo en sus ojos, sus pies estaban Pegados al suelo.

-¡Vete Candy! -le ordenó-. ¡Maldita sea Candy! Si sigues así parada frente a mi no se si pueda controlarme más.

Ella dio media vuelta y corrió hacia su recámara, en su cama abrazando sus piernas, empezó a llorar era un mezcla de sentimientos, en su interior que ni ella misma entendía pasaron varias horas antes de poder quedarse dormida. Cuando despertó observó el reloj en la mesita al lado de su cama eran las ocho de la mañana se dio un baño y se alistó se puso su uniforme de enfermera sabía que debía seguir su papel de enfermera aunque no fuera el hospital. Entro al cuarto de Katy y la miro dormida se dispuso ir a la cocina por el desayuno de la niña. Bajando las escaleras le llegó un rico olor de café y pan recién horneado a su nariz cuando entró en la cocina encontró a Terry en una pequeña mesa leyendo el periódico

-Buenos días -le dijo-. Ven siéntate por favor en un momento Emma te sirve tu desayuno

-Gracias.

El observo sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, prefirio no tocar el tema ya habría tiempo de hablar con ella cuando regresara, él regresaría unos días antes de completarse el plazo de dos meses, le daría un sorpresa muy especial.

-Candy, mañana parto de gira vuelvo en dos meses, Alex vendrá para acompañarte a ti y Katy el estara a tus ordenes lo que necesites no dudes en pedirlo mis giras ya no son tan largas te agradezco por quedarte con Katherine, el tomo su mano con una mano y con la otra sacó de su pantalón el relicario y se lo entregó.

-¿Gracias Terry! es muy importante para mí es el único recuerdo de mis padres.

-Tu madre era muy hermosa igual que tu, gracias por quedarte con Katy me voy tranquilo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer es un placer poder cuidar una niña tan dulce, creeme que pensé que me enfrentaria a un niño rico grosero y engreído alguien muy parecido a alguien que conocí en Colegio San Pablo -ambos soltaron a reír.

Si había una tensión entre ellos en ese momento se disipó, el se fue al teatro. Transcurrió el día tranquilo, ella cuidando de Katy, por la noche él entró a la habitación para despedirse de su hija pues partiría muy temprano por la mañana. Lo mismo hizo con Candy tuvo que volver a besarla por petición de Katy, Candy se quedó para leerle un libro.

-Woow que hermosa colección de libros sobre hadas tienes ¿cual quieres que te lea?

-Este el que está al lado de mi buró, en este libro te encuentras tú, tu eres la protagonista de el.

-¡Yo! -preguntó Candy.

-Si ven siéntate conmigo -le invito-. Te lo mostraré y si efectivamente Candy comprobó que en el libro había un hada parecida a ella.

-Sabes todas las noches desde que te conoci en Escocia he leído este libro mi papi me lo ha leído una y otra vez no me aburro yo se que el siente cosas muy profundas por ti la forma como te mira no se compara a cuando el suspiraba cada que leíamos el libro y siempre que terminamos de leerlo nos tomábamos de la mano cerrábamos los ojos y pedíamos el deseo de volverte a ver y hoy estás aquí nuestro deseo a sido concedido, no quiero que te vayas, ¡por favor quédate! ¡quiero que seas mi mamá!.

-Me encantaría ser la mamá de una niña tan hermosa como tú -respondió.

Brotaron lágrimas de alegría de Candy abrazo a Katy y la beso, acaso sería posible que verdad la amara que no era solo deseo, entonces por qué se comportaba con ella a veces como si solo fueran amigos quien era la madre de Katy, la habra amado eran interrogantes en Candy, los días transcurrieron Katy se recuperó ambas jugaban reían se hicieron muy unidas salían a caminar siempre con la compañía de Alex, para el hombre que siempre estuvo espiando la casa fue imposible acercarse a Candy sabía que era muy arriesgado si trataba de llevar sus planes a cabo, calmo un poco su enojo al saber que Candy solo vivía con la niña y que aquel hombre que conoció en el teatro y en el hospital no estaba en la casa con ella.

Así transcurrieron las semanas y Candy y Katy se hicieron muy unidas.

* * *

-Señorita Candy su hermano la mandó llamar me pidió que la llevara al hotel donde se encuentra yo la llevaré después de dejar a Katy con la Señora Eleanor, a vuelto de viaje y tiene muchas ganas de verla. -le informó Alex.

-Si esta bien, solo dame unos momentos para arreglarme.

* * *

-Candy caminaba por los hermosos pisos del Waldorf Astoria al ver a Paty y Albert corrió hacia ellos y los abrazo.

-¡Pequeña te ves hermosa!

-¿Cómo a ido la luna de miel? -preguntó Candy-. Pronto sere tia espero.

-¡Candy! -la llamo Paty ruborizada

Albert y Candy echaron a reír, los tres comieron tranquilos y Albert se animó a preguntar

-Así que estás viviendo en la casa de Terry.

-Si pero no es lo que tu piensas.

-No te preocupes Terry, me hizo saber lo ocurrido se que él está de gira.

-Cuando regrese que pasara entre ustedes -preguntaba Paty.

-No lo se y no quiero pensar en ello.

Albert y Paty se miraron con una risa cómplice sabían muy bien qué es lo que pasaría entre ambos cuando hay amor, es imposible huir del deseo y estando cerca uno del otro es muy poco probable resistirse al ser amado Albert y Paty aprendieron bien esa lección.

-No puedes pretender huir del amor siempre Candy, atrevete a ser feliz por un momento ya no pienses ni medites las cosas solo dejate llevar por lo que te diga tu corazon, te amo mi pequeña hermana, lo sabes verdad ¡quiero verte feliz!

-¡Gracias Albert!

Yo también los quiero y quiero ser pronto tía -les guiño el ojo.

* * *

Faltaban dos semanas para el regreso de Terry ella no sabia que es lo que pasaría de tan solo imaginar separarse de Katy se le rompia el corazon y si él no le decía nada y debía volver en dos semanas con Paty y Albert a Chicago la sacó de sus pensamientos Alex

-Hemos llegado señorita Candy.

-¿como? no pasaremos a recoger a Katy.

-Ella ya se encuentra adentro con Emma.

-Y tu no pasaras la noche hoy aquí.

-Sí señorita, pero es que debo hacer unos encargos de la señora Eleonor volveré más tarde -mintio, solo por que eran órdenes de su jefe lo hacía

Cuando ella entró a la casa miro un gran jarrón lleno de Narcisos en el recibidor, el olor envolvía todo el lugar, ese olor llenó todo su ser hasta lo más profundo.

-Emma -llamó al ama de llaves-. Katy ¿dónde están ?

Subió las escaleras y entro al cuarto de Katy no había nadie se dirigió a su cuarto.

-Estás jugando a las escondidillas verdad pequeña traviesa, ya veras cuando te encuentre.

Cuando entro a su cuarto se quedo atónita de mirar todo lleno de hermosos Narcisos se acercó a uno de ellos e inhalo su olor.

-Es increíble el olor que de ellos emana verdad -preguntó la voz varonil de Terry.

-¿Que haces aqui?

-Vaya estoy muy feliz de que te alegra verme.

-Vamos no juegues conmigo ¿dónde está Katherine?

-Esta con mi madre ella pasara la noche con su abuela.

-Bueno entonces es mejor que me marche.

-No puedes tienes un contrato.

-eres... eres…

-Sí ya sé lo que soy….

-Es mejor que me vaya mañana vuelvo -corrió y salió del cuarto, el logro alcanzarla en las escaleras la sujetó por la cintura la misma forma en la que se habían dicho adiós hace más de seis años la sujetó con fuerza y en forma de susurro empezó hablarle al oído.

-Se que soy difícil de entender que en mis acciones te he lastimado sin querer, en algunas de mis acciones solo he intentado protegerte, pero por mas que me empeño en demostrarte mi amor parece que hago todo lo contrario para ti, tú has sido mi esperanza desde el dia que te conocí, es verdad que lloraba aquella noche de año nuevo en el Mauritania, y al cruzar mi mirada con la tuya, tu pintaste mi alma de color, una sola mirada cambió mi vida, no lo esperaba sin embargo pasó, y aquella noche de nuestro adiós nos encontrábamos de esta misma forma yo abrazandote sentí caer tus lagrimas en mis manos como está sucediendo ahora. En ese momento rogué que el tiempo se detuviera para no separarme de ti. Yo mori el dia que saliste por la puerta de ese hospital. Ahora que te he encontrado nuevamente me puedo sentir vivo, tu eres mi vida.

¿Que milagro tiene que pasar para que me ames? todos estos años me he preguntado cada dia de mi existencia cómo es que este amor esta aqui tan profundo, tan hondo que dejó huellas imborrables en mi, y la unica que podra borrar y llenar ese vacío eres tu.

En mi mundo tu eres el hada de mis sueños mágicos y en mi desierto he susurrado tu nombre una y mil veces

¡Quédate por favor! ¡no te vayas! ¡no te alejes de mi!

Pero tal vez, si, yo no sea lo mejor para ti, no luche por nuestro amor fui un cobarde en no correr tras de ti y dejarte ir, he sido un cobarde, después de la muerte de Susana pensé que no era justo para ti presentarme a tu vida con una hija en brazos tu mereces algo mejor, era hija de la mujer que nos hizo tanto daño, me deje llevar por mi culpa y mi deber por Susana, al morir ella me pidió cuidar de su hija. Katy no es mi hija de sangre, y por increíble que parezca el destino hizo que ella fuera la conexión entre tu y yo. Tengo una carta conmigo para ti, mil veces pensé mandarla siempre desisti de hacerlo, tantas veces quemó mis manos sin embargo nunca tuve el valor de enviarla. Tal vez no merezcas un hombre como yo. Candy nunca te he dejado de amar

Él soltó el brazo y retrocedió un escalón

Ella se volteó, sus miradas se encontraron, pudo ver las lágrimas en el, se acerco y las limpio.

-Tu eres mas de lo que merezco eres un hombre maravilloso, yo tambien te amo nunca he dejado de hacerlo, estos años sin ti han sido un mundo sin color para mi y si te alejas nuevamente de mi, no se si soy capaz de soportarlo nuevamente. Tu dejaste tu huella en mí de igual manera, nunca volví a ser la misma has marcado un antes y un después en mi ser, después de conocerte han sido noches frias sin ti mi corazón se congeló esa noche de invierno y al volverte a ver en Escocia me di cuenta de que todavía era capaz de sentir amor, pero no hacia otra persona, mi amor por ti es más grande y profundo que ni yo logro entenderlo.

Tengo miedo, mucho miedo pero cada sentimiento cada palabra he imaginado poder decirte que deseo estar en tus brazos, oírte mencionar mi nombre al oído que me digas que me amas, y me digas que soy la única, ¡por favor! quita de mi el sabor de esa despedida quita los recuerdos de esa noche déjame sentir tu amor. Perdonemos el pasado.

Acercándose a él y acariciando su mejilla le dijo:

-Necesito el calor de tu cuerpo, tus caricias amarte es lo que quiero. rescatame del sufrimiento, quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido sálvame.

Se abrazaron y fundieron sus alientos, Terry no vacilo la estrechó contra su cuerpo la beso como si fuera un hombre sediento y ella el vaso de agua. Candy fue incapaz de detenerse. sintió la fuerza del deseo. Terry gimió su nombre contra sus labios, la levantó en brazos, así subió las escaleras cargándola la bajo frente a la puerta su recamara, la abrió y tomó su mano.

-Ven -dijo.

Caminó tras de él tomando su mano.

En ese momento el tiempo dejó de existir y el mundo de girar solo eran ellos dos y el olor de los narcisos invadiendo la habitación, el silencio se alargó mientras ella parada frente a él miraba sus ojos azules.

-Suéltate el cabello -le pidió el.

Ella tomó su mano y la llevó hasta el rodete que llevaba sacó una horquilla y le pido que lo hiciese él, poco a poco fue retirando las horquillas hasta que quedó suelto su cabell, para él ese era un momento tan erótico y excitante.

Se apartó un poco para mirarla a los ojos. Todo parecía ocurrir en cámara lenta, los latidos del corazón y el sonido de su respiración de ambos acelerándose. La beso nuevamente y ella le pidió

-Haz el amor conmigo, Terry -susurró contra sus labios-. Demuéstrame todo lo que me has dicho en las escaleras.

Aquellas palabras hicieron prender el fuego en el interior de Terry, y ella estuvo encantada de recibir los resultados.

Para él ella era preciosa y jamás había sentido el deseo tan poderoso de hacer suya a una mujer, cuando se besaron nuevamente Candy se estremeció, él deslizaba sus labios de una manera erótica y sensual. No podía moverse se sentía como si estuviera ardiendo sentía nuevamente esa sensación en su bajo vientre.

Era una mezcla de placer y tortura a la vez.

-No pares -murmuró Candy.

Fue recompensada con más besos, deslizó su lengua por su cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo que viese colores tras sus ojos cerrados.

Experimentaba una extraña sensación de libertad es como si estuvieran hechos para ese momento como si estuvieran predestinados.

-Si haces todo como besas no me imagino como será lo demás -mencionó ella.

Terry soltó una carcajada

-Aún no te he besado de verdad pecosa.

La volteó se acercó y lentamente empezó a bajar el sierre del vestido por la espalda de Candy, se escuchó caer el vestido al suelo, ella se volteó y empezó a desabotonar su camisa la quitaba lentamente era una danza de amor entre ambos. El se quedó inmóvil durante unos instantes, frente a él estaba su hada, la dueña de sus más sublimes fantasías es como si estuviera frente a un mundo mágico lleno de posibilidades y no supiera por dónde empezar.

Miro los pezones ergidos a través de sus sostén se acerco la beso pasó las manos por su espalda y lo quitó la observo nuevamente eran rosados y endurecidos exigían su prioridad los acaricio con una gran delicadeza eran perfectos al tamaño de sus manos.

\- Eres tan bella y perfecta….

Sus labios los reclamaban, los beso llevándola a la cama, bajo la única pieza restante de ropa en ella, no dejaba de admirarla el desabrocho su pantalón y lo dejó caer al suelo.

Se puso entre sus muslos y empezó a besarla nuevamente. Ella devolvía los besos con desesperación sin saber lo que hacía incapaz de resistirse, enterró sus dedos entre el cabello de él, se besaban con desesperación como dos seres hambrientos.

El la deseaba como a nadie pero quería alargar el momento, quería que ella disfrutará, se separó para mirarla.

-Te deseo tanto -murmuró.

-Yo también te deseo -confesó ella sonriendo.

Aquel momento era algo que ella había imaginado desde el momento que lo beso nuevamente en la boda de Albert y Paty era algo que deseaba.

Ella empezó acariciar sus pecho sus hombros de una manera tierna lo hizo gemir

\- Eres perfecto Terry.

Él le sonrió de una manera tan seductora que por un momento ella desvió la mirada

-Mirame Candy.

Y ella lo hizo, el verde de sus ojos y el azul de los de él, al mirarse tenían una descarga de pasión que si hubieran sido cables eléctricos echarán chispas

-Relájate -le dijo el.

Se inclinó nuevamente a besar sus pechos, cerró sus labios sobre uno de sus pezones y con una mano acariciaba el otro.

Candy soltó un gemido de placer que aumentó la excitación de Terry, después metió una mano entre sus piernas y acaricio su cálido y húmedo sexo. Estaba absolutamente exquisita y más que lista para el. Terry se lo tomó con calma, si hubiera podido le hubiera hecho el amor de forma salvaje; se posicionó de modo para penetrarla, el la beso mordisqueando sus labios.

\- SI te hago daño, dímelo.

Él empujó su miembro y ella abrió sus ojos ante la sensación desconocida. Pero su cuerpo estaba preparado y lo estuvo todavía más al cabo de unos instantes, el observo la mirada de deseo en sus ojos verdes y la penetro un poco más, ella sintió una punzada de dolor y dio un pequeño gritó sin embargo era más placer que dolor, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos experimentando nuevas sensaciones de placer en su pelvis, su voracidad aumentó cuando la penetro hasta el fondo, ella se empezó a menear y perdió el control, su cadera se movía al ritmo que él marcaba se sentía en el paraíso como si de verdad volara se sentía el hada de sus sueños como se lo había dicho.

-Mírame -le pidió nuevamente con voz ronca.

Quería mirarla a los ojos mientras ella disfrutaba, no había palabras sus cuerpos se comunicaban a un nivel que no eran necesarias las palabras la escuchaba jadear.

Ella lo miraba en el momento que ambos recorrían el camino hacia el clímax

Ella escuchó a Terry murmurar roncamente su nombre.

-Candy… eres mia….. solo mia...

Así los dos llegaron al más sublime momento.

Ella lo abrazó y lo beso ella lo recibió con sus brazos lanzando un suspiro y después se depósito en su pecho.

\- Ha sido increíble -le dijo a el.

-Increíble es poco -respondió el

-Sabes que me gustaría hacer.

-Dame cinco minutos para recuperarme

-¡Terry!

-Ah, me rechazas hada pecosa

-No, no es eso -soltó una carcajada

-¿Qué es lo que te gustaría hacer? tu pideme y yo te complacere -le decía en plan de juego y burla.

-¡Tonto!

-¿Qué es lo que te gustaría?

-Comer, tengo hambre.

Terry rió.

-Si que eres rara, comer después de hacer el amor, no quisieras comer más de mí, acaricio uno de sus pezones.

-Bueno de eso también quiero más, ¡pero de verdad muero de hambre!.

El se levantó fue al baño y trajo una toalla húmeda. La uso para limpiarla entre sus piernas.

-Déjame yo puedo -apenada le dijo.

-Por favor déjame hacerlo, me has dado un regalo maravilloso, te entregaste a mi por amor.

En el proceso Candy, dejó de sentirse apenada la tarea de limpiarla era como un ritual ella cerró los ojos y lo disfruto.

Nuevamente el aroma de la excitación se hizo presente en ella.

El la deseaba como a ninguna otra mujer, en el proceso de limpiarla y observarla tendida en la cama con los ojos cerrados le pareció tan frágil el respiro hondo y cambió su postura, arrodillándose frente a ella. Se inclinó y con su boca exploró su dulce sexo interior, al sentir su lengua ella se tenso.

-Relájate y disfrútalo -le dijo el.

Ella fue relajándose poco a poco y acariciaba la cabeza de él, el deseo la consumía sonrió al recordar sus palabras

《Aún no te he besado de verdad 》

Ahora lo entendía estos eran besos que la consumían de deseo y poco a poco la llevaban al clímax nuevamente, ella temblaba nunca había sentido nada igual.

Era suya ese pensamiento se apoderó de él, suya para disfrutar su dulce interior acarició su vientre y con su mano tomó uno de sus pechos.

Candy gemía de placer y la llevó con su lengua y mordiscos al punto donde no hay retorno, para él era como estar en un dulce campo de flores. Nunca se cansaría de ella esas palabras resonaron en todo su ser ella comenzó a sollozar levantando sus caderas y la escucho decir su nombre

-Terry…. Terry…..

Pudo sentir sus espasmos y supo que había logrado llevarla al clímax nuevamente.

Después de unos segundos él se recosto al lado de ella, la observo totalmente sonrojada era la imagen más sublime que podía admirar.

-Y bien mi querida hada pecosa he saciado tu hambre.

Se escuchó el rugir de su estómago

-Creo que no -dijo apenada y los dos soltaron a reír.

Ella se puso la camisa de él, y bajaron a la cocina se prepararon un sándwich entre juegos complicidad y caricias, después de comer y tomar una copa de vino el se acerco a ella la beso, la levantó y sentó sobre el mueble de cocina la abrió de piernas y empezó a desabotonar la camisa que ella tenía puesta.

-Y bueno tu no te sacias nunca -riendo candy mencionó.

-No, de ti nunca me saciaré ahora que te he probado quiero más y más

-Alguien puede vernos aquí Terry.

-Nadie nos mira pecosa, pero si lo que quieres es comodidad volvamos a la cama la sujeto de la cadera envolviendo sus piernas en el y subieron a seguir saciando su hambre interna uno al otro.

Y aunque Terry mencionó que nadie podría observarlos en el momento que la besaba unos ojos oscuros miraron a la distancia por la ventana de la cocina.

* * *

Hola aqui les dejo un Capítulo mas espero les haya gustado este ha sido un Capítulo lleno de amor, nos leemos el que sigue lo he tenido listo hoy no veo porque hacerlas esperar es en agradecimiento a todos sus comentarios y los que están siguiendo la historia sin comentar a los guest y a los invisibles jejeje ;) hoy estuve sola en casa así que Con cariño para ustedes Saadesa :D


	15. Chapter 15 La huella de tu amor

**+18 este capítulo tiene descripción de índole sexual si eres susceptible a este tipo de tema abstente de leer.**

 **Capitulo 15**

 **La huella de tu amor**

Después de subir con ella en brazos hicieron el amor nuevamente, ella quedó dormida y totalmente agotada, él podía observar su bello rostro y sus rizos esparcidos en la almohada era totalmente majestuoso para él, con cuidado jalo la sabana para no despertarla dejando sus pechos al descubierto quería grabar en su memoria cada línea de sus rostro y cada curva de su cuerpo, todavía no creía el momento vivido. Ella estaba ahí a su lado y era su mujer, ya nunca iba ser un sueño o una fantasía en la que despertará y supiera que ella en realidad nunca estuvo ahí a su lado.

La tomó cuidadosamente y depósito su cabeza por encima de su brazo para poder abrazarla ella sólo se quejó un poco sin despertar y él durmió como nunca en su vida, acostumbrado a las noches largas de insomnio es como empezó a escribir y realmente este no era un día así, después de muchos años es la primera vez que podía conciliar el sueño y descansar.

Por la mañana el despertó y al no mirarla al lado suyo se sobresaltó y lo invadió un temor acaso todo fue un sueño por un momento pensó.

La vio salir del cuarto de baño con una toalla envuelta y el cabello húmedo

-¿Por que te has levantado? -preguntó

-Necesitaba un baño y relajar mi cuerpo me siento un poco adolorida con una leve sonrisa y un poco apenada -le respondió.

-¡Te he hecho daño! -preguntó mortificado.

-No estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Se incorporó de la la cama acercándose a ella en la puerta del baño.

-Bueno si es así debiste haberme esperado yo también necesito un baño.

-Adelante el baño es todo tuyo.

-No, sabes estoy un poco adolorido, me parece que hoy necesito de una enfermera para que me de un baño de esponja y relaje todos mis músculos con una risa endiablada de lado -pedía.

-¡Terry!

-Me parece increíble que te sigas sonrojado después de todo lo que hemos hecho anoche mi hermosa hada, pero si lo has olvidado para mí no será ningún trabajo repetirlo querida -sonreía seductor

Con un ágil movimiento el quitó la toalla y la dejó caer al suelo y por instinto ella trato de cubrir su desnudez.

-¡No! -le pidió el.

-Eres perfecta -dijo dándole un beso haciéndola dar un grito ahogado al sentir sus manos en su cuerpo, él mordisqueó la piel de sus hombros, ella sintió que sus rodillas se doblaban y se sujeto de sus hombros para no caer. Terry rió de satisfacción.

-Me gusta como reaccionas.

-No se lo que estoy haciendo -confesó ella, era como si estuviese derritiendo por dentro.

Terry volvió a besarla.

-No hace falta saberlo -le dijo-. Sólo limitate a sentir y disfrutar pecosa mia.

Abrió la ducha, con sus mano la tomó y la jalo hacia él para poder entrar los dos en ella, el agua caliente caía sobre sus cuerpos desnudos.

-Bien como tu no te atreves entonces yo haré el papel de enfermero.

Tomó la esponja mezclando con el jabón y haciendo espuma, empezó a recorrer cada parte del cuerpo de ella sus piernas, su espalda su abdomen, tomó uno de sus pechos se quedó en el como si exigiera su prioridad

-Eres absolutamente hermosa...

Candy dejó escapar el aire que estaba contenido.

-Me alegra que lo pienses -murmuró tímida.

Era increíble lo que él provocaba en ella, no se reconocía en la forma de reaccionar ante él, la agarró por la cintura y la jalo hacia su cuerpo más haciéndola sentir su erección, ella se estremeció y por instinto se trepó a su cuerpo él la sujetó por las caderas y la pego contra la fría pared de la ducha, si la pared hubiese sido de hielo ella estaba segura que se hubiera derretido con el calor y las sensaciones que ella sentía al ser penetrada por el. El vaivén de sus cuerpos parecía un baile que seguian por instinto.

-Despacio mi querida hada, disfrutemos de nuestro mundo mágico.

Besaba sus senos al mismo tiempo que se meneaban en la sinfonía de su mundo mágico, ella dio un grito ahogado era totalmente exquisito agarró a Terry con fuerza por el cuello ambos poco a poco en el candente meneo llegaron al clímax y ella depositó su cara en su pecho húmedo por el agua que seguía corriendo por el cuerpo de ambos.

Entonces se sintió débil y sintió ganas de llorar por la experiencia, ni en sus más remota imaginación pensó que hacer el amor con el ser amado fuera así.

-¡Por qué lloras Candy! -preocupado preguntó-. Creo que ahora si se me fue la mano

-Se te fueron la dos ¡tonto! -entre lágrimas y risas decía ella-. Es sólo que soy tan feliz de estar a tu lado y sentirme amada por ti, todavía no lo creo, tengo miedo de despertar y mirar que todo ha sido un sueño.

El la abrazo y acaricio su cabello y su espalda, salieron de la ducha.

-Eso nunca, nunca despertarás esta es nuestra realidad y el principio de nuestra vida juntos.

-Es mejor que te vayas a tu cuarto Terry la señora Emma no tarda en llegar.

-Nunca me a importado lo que piense la gente querida y créeme la señora Emma sería muy feliz por mi, ella supo todos estos años que yo sufría por alguien y ayer que pedí poner todos estos Narcisos para ti, ella dedujo que tu eras la persona por la que siempre me sentaba en la sala y pasaba horas mirando el cuadro que está encima de la chimenea, me perdía horas en ese cuadro entraba en él y me podía ver en esos campos corriendo al lado tuyo tomados de la mano. A veces se sabe que uno está hecho para el otro y tu y yo somos hechos para estar juntos estamos predestinados.

Emma hoy tiene el día libre así que no te preocupes. Bajaré a preparar café y té para ambos.

-¡Terry!

-Dime pecosa.

-Me has dicho anoche que tenías una carta para mí, podría leerla.

-No se te olvida nada ¡heee! Voy por ella vístete porque si sigues sólo en toalla no respondo de mí mismo.

El salió del cuarto y minutos después regresó a la habitación de Candy, le entregó la carta en sus manos.

-Tómate el tiempo que sea necesario yo preparare algo para el desayuno te espero abajo.

Le dio un beso tierno. Ella tomó la carta entre sus manos la llevó a su pecho y dio un suspiro y aunque sabía que él la amaba de eso no le cabía la menor duda tenía nervios de leerla.

* * *

Candy

¿Cómo estás?  
... ha sido un año.  
Estuve pensando en volver a estar en contacto contigo después de que pasó un año pero otro medio año ha pasado por mi indecisión.

Esas líneas anteriores fueron escritas después de lo sucedido con Susana pasa año tras año tomó nuevamente papel y pluma y pienso hoy si este año seré capaz de enviarla y Pondré esto en el correo.

Sin embargo desistí al paso de los años todo esto se resume en una solo cosa  
 **《** **Nada a cambiado en mi** **》**

Se que son tan breves pero encierran tanto  
No sé si esta carta te llegue algun dia a tus manos, pero quise asegurarme de algún modo que lo supieras.

T.G.

* * *

Rodaban lágrimas por el rostro de Candy, cayendo en la hoja de papel, la amaba siempre la había amado.

-En todos estos años el me amó como yo lo he amado, tampoco nada a cambiado en mi, te amo mas que ayer y mañana te amaré más que hoy.

Guardo en el sobre la carta y la puso al lado de un jarrón de varios que él hizo poner en su recámara de Narcisos, eran pequeños detalles que la hacían ver que él nunca había olvidado aquellas tardes entre Narcisos en Londres.

Bajo los escalones entró a la cocina y lo encontró sirviendo el desayuno.

-No soy un experto, espero te guste es pan perdu mejor conocido como pan francés se que eres una golosa, ten aquí está la miel para que los endulces.

La miró pensativa ella se quedó parada sólo observando el hombre maravilloso que el destino había permitido regresará a su vida ella entendió por las palabras de Terry y las palabras de la carta que él sufrió y se sintió culpable.

-¿Estas bien Candy? ¿pasa algo? ¿por qué me miras así?

Ella corrió lo abrazó y se aferró a él y depositando sus mejilla en el pecho y habló:

-Perdóname -dijo-. Se que todos estos años te has sentido culpable por nuestra separación, pero de igual modo yo soy culpable yo pude quedarme y luchar por estar juntos y no lo hice y despues cuando te mire a lo lejos en ese teatro de mala muerte, debí acercarme a ti, yo te amaba y me dolió verte tanto de esta forma.

La separó para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿cómo eras tú? ¡de verdad fuiste tu!

-Si.

-No tuve el valor de acercarme pensé que te sentirás avergonzado de que te mirara de aquella forma. Quería que volvieras al teatro y al lado de Susana.

-Tu sóla mirada me hizo reaccionar pecosa.

-!perdóname Terry! por ser una cobarde y no haber luchado por lo nuestro.

-No hay nada que perdonar pecosa, ambos cometimos errores pero ahora la vida nos está dando la oportunidad de resarcir lo pasado miremos hacia el futuro, tu me lo dijiste anoche en las escaleras. Perdonemos el pasado y vivamos el futuro.

Ambos se besaron como si el mundo estuviera por extinguirse. Un beso de perdón y de amor con la promesa de un futuro juntos.

Ambos desayunaron tranquilos.

-Esto esta delicioso Terry.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado pecosa, hoy tenemos muchas cosas por hacer, necesitamos hablar con Albert y con Katy.

-¿hablar?

-Si Candy -se acercó a ella y se arrodilló-. Señorita Candy White Andrew me haría el honor de ser mi esposa.

El saco un hermoso anillo en forma de flor era de hojas amarillas y un centro blanco era la forma de un narciso, diamantes amarillos y uno blanco al centro.

-¡Oh por Dios Terry! ¡es hermoso!

-Hace mucho tiempo mande hacer este anillo pensando en ti, no me has respondido pecosa.

-¡Claro que quiero ser tu esposa! -entre lágrimas respondía.

-Se que no soy tan romántico, tal vez debí darte el anillo de otra forma, pensaba hacerlo hoy por la tarde en la cena que tengo planeada con mi madre y Katy, pero he sentido que este es el momento, nos estamos sincerando.

-No, esto es perfecto para mí, es un sueño.

Mi madre viene a dejar a Katy, mientras estabas arriba ella llamó por teléfono yo debo ir al teatro a firmar unos documentos volveré a la hora del almuerzo vendré por ti y Katy, después iremos a buscar a Albert y Paty y por la noche la cena con mi madre te parece bien.

-Si esta bien mi amor.

-¡como me dijiste!

-Mi amor.

-Dímelo otra vez.

-Mi amor

-Otra vez -decía jugando.

-¡Terry!

-Me gusta que me llames así.

Es que eres mi amor, el amor de mi vida de mi presente y mi futuro.

-Me saliste toda una poeta.

-¡Eres un tonto! - entre besos jugaban-. Ya ponte serio quiero preguntarte otra cosa.

-Dime qué deseas saber.

-¿Cómo es que Katy no es tu hija?, bueno como fue que Susana tuvo un hijo con otro hombre si decía amarte tanto.

-Candy, mi relación con Susana no es lo que tu crees que pasó, ella y yo nunca tuvimos intimidad me case con ella si, pero no la amaba nunca la pude amar yo sentí un gran agradecimiento por ella, pero por más agradecido que estuviera jamás hubiese podido estar de ese modo con ella, yo hice de mi casa el camerino del teatro no soportaba estar al lado de ella, su madre siempre la manipulo me hacían sentir culpable una y otra vez, y si soy culpable por no haberla amado, pero no culpable del accidente eso es lo que fue un accidente ese matrimonio se convirtió en un infierno para ambos una tarde me pidió que le hiciera el amor, me rogó aun recuerdo sus palabras.

* * *

-¡Por favor! Terry te necesito, necesito de ti yo te amo, no importa que cuando me toques la mires a ella, es mas te pido piensa en ella, llamala a ella pero por favor vivo en un infierno dame una migaja de tu amor ¡por favor!

* * *

-Nunca hubiera sido capaz de hacer eso, hubiera sido algo denigrante para ambos y no la rechace por su pierna ella era hermosa, pero no la amaba así de sencillo trate de hablar con ella, hacerle ver que tal vez si se diera la oportunidad podría encontrar el amor en alguien más, se puso como loca, salió de la casa sola, para ese entonces ella ya usaba prótesis, días después salió en el periódico que Susana tenía un amante yo me rei de aquello aunque en la foto del periódico si se le veía con alguien eso no significaba nada, si lo sabré yo.

Que tantas veces dijeron que mi amante era Karen oh cualquier mujer con la que me vieran, son unos desgraciados no les importa dañar con tal de vender a esos periodistas, meses después Susana salió que estaba embrazada en el alumbramiento falleció me pidió hacerme cargo del bebe, no me negué, su madre esa vieja bruja ni siquiera se acercó a la bebé ,dijo que no era nada de ella y se marchó llevando las cosas de valor de su hija, la madre de Susana era una verdadera bruja no amaba a su hija lo entendí cuando falleció ella sólo veía a su hija como fuente de ingresos y al tener el accidente esa mujer quería que su hija estuviera conmigo, pero no por que su hija me amaba sino por lo económico yo estoy seguro que si Susana hubiera tenido otro tipo de madre las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes.

Al tener en mis brazos aquella bebe yo hubiera sido incapaz de dejar a Katy en un orfanato cuando la cargue por primera vez lo primero que hizo fue sonreír, y decidí quedarme al cargo de ella, no se supo que Susana tuvo una hija dijimos que era sobrina de Karen y hasta hace poco en la entrevista que di dije que es mi hija pues ella ya está en edad de entender cosas que antes no hubiera entendido te imaginas si se hubieran sabido de su existencia, ella hubiera sido el blanco de cosas espantosas que hubieran dicho en el periodico de ella y de Susana, quise protegerla, hace poco platiqué con ella le dije quien era su mamá y que yo la amo pero no soy su padre de sangre sabes que me dijo:

-Tu siempre vas a ser mi papa, eres la persona más bondadosa que conozco papi, soy muy afortunada de que seas mi papi los lazos mágicos que nos unen nadie los puede romper y además gracias a ti voy a tener una mamá hada, ella es el hada de mis cuentos, la que quiero que sea mi mamá entrara a mi vida por ti papi.

-¡Oh terry! -lloraba Candy - es una niña maravillosa es un honor para mí poder ser la madre de Katy yo más que nadie se lo que es ser huérfano, tuve una infancia feliz tuve unas madres maravillosas la señorita Pony y la hermana Maria, y mis hermanos Annie y Tom todos los niños me amaron y me aman cada que voy vuelvo a casa, el hogar de Pony nunca dejará de ser mi hogar, cuando fui a casa de los Leagan claro que iba con la esperanza de ser adoptada por ellos, claro que albergaba la esperanza de tener unos padres como Annie, y lo que encontré fue desprecio y hoy lo agradezco.

-¿Como Candy? Creo que estas loca como puedes decir que agradeces el despreció.

-Si, si ellos no me hubieran llamado a esa casa y tratado como lo hicieron no hubiera conocido a Albert, Stear, Archie, Anthony ellos me protegieron sintieron el llamado de la sangre. Y hoy se que Albert es mi verdadero hermano, valió la pena todo lo vivido por la familia Leagan, sino hubiera sido así nunca hubiera sido adoptada y mandada a Londres tal vez no te conociera.

Hoy entiendo que el destino lo formamos nosotros, pero la vida de otras personas son hilos que hacen que ese destino se lleve a cabo.

-No te digo me saliste toda una Shakespeare.

-¡Oh vamos Terrence! No te burles de mí -decía molesta.

-Disculpame, tienes razón ahora que lo pienso y lo veo de la manera que tu lo ves muchas cosas tienen un porque, sí mi madrastra no me hubiera despreciado nunca hubiera estado en el San Pablo, oh si no hubiera ido a Londres cuando mi padre falleció, nunca hubiera sabido que tu lo hiciste reconsiderar sobre mí, él me habló de cómo trepaste aquel carruaje de verdad que tu siempre has sido mi hada mágica has puesto de tu magia a mi vida para salir adelante, te amo Candy.

Se fundieron en un tierno beso.

Y de igual modo cuando mi padre estaba en el hospital, encontré a Paty supe que intentó quitarse la vida y por mi recuerdo hacia ti yo la ayudé a salir de su depresión al igual que Karen.

-¡Entonces fueron ustedes! las personas de las que ella habló que vinieron a revolucionar y cambiar su vida.

-Creo que si pecosa, somos nosotros.

-Debiste ser consejero el lugar de actor -río Candy.

-No sería mala idea -echaron a reír los dos.

Debo irme no quisiera pero es necesario sólo serán unas horas está por llegar Katy sólo la pasará a dejar mi madre.

-Está bien Terry, estaré esperando por ti.

Ella lo abrazo fuertemente como si en ello estuviera despidiéndose.

-Candy sólo serán unas horas no te preocupes volveré por ustedes.

Eleonor sólo dejó a Kathrine en la entrada de la puerta se saludaron fugazmente prometiendo verse por la tarde, lo cierto era que esos planes no se llevarían a cabo.

-¡Hola Candy!

-¡Hola pequeña!, ¿qué tal la pasaste con tu abuela Eleanor?

-Muy bien, sabes ya tengo un abuelito también, soy tan feliz y una tía muy bonita se llama Sandra y un tío que se llama Archie y un primo con el que jugué, el se llama Stear los conoces.

-Si los conozco, de hecho tu tío Archie es mi primo.

-Wooow si que tengo una familia grande -decía emocionada-. Yo sólo pedí de deseo una mamá que eras tú y ahora tengo una gran familia. ¡Pero espera! si tu eres prima de tío Archie te puedes casar todavía con mi papi.

-Claro que si -reía Candy-. Y eso será más pronto de lo que piensas mira le enseñó el anillo a la pequeña, tu papá me ha pedido matrimonio.

Katherine abrazo a Candy y empezó a llorar.

-¡Acaso no te gustó la noticia Katy!

-Si, ¡claro que si!, es que soy muy feliz, entonces puedo llamarte mamá.

-Claro que si me puedes llamarme mamá, ven debemos alistarnos Terry vendrá por nosotras para almorzar veamos que vestidos nos pondremos debemos estar muy bonitas hoy.

-Sí mamá -respondió Katy al mismo tiempo que subían las escaleras.

Las dos platicaron de muchas cosas, Candy la peino y ella se arregló con un hermoso vestido amarillo con un listón a la cadera y un collar largo y aunque en ese tiempo la moda de los años 1926 era el cabello corto ella lo recogía en horquillas simulando como si lo hubiera cortado puso un sombrero a juego con el vestido y mirándose al espejo, no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo.

En el momento que arreglaba su cabello recordó la forma en que Terry retiro la horquillas de su cabello fue algo electrizante y erótico pensaba, fue en ese momento que se alegró de no haber cortado su cabello.

-Te ves muy hermosa mamá -la llamo Katy sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Escucharon el timbre tocar.

-¿Quién podrá ser? -miro el reloj de la cómoda eran la 11:30am faltaban treinta minutos de la hora que él dijo que volvería-. Terry seguro olvidó su llave y añadió Candy-: acaba de ponerte tu zapatos Katy.

Candy bajó las escaleras iba tan feliz, que no pregunto quien era, ni se asomó por la ventana para mirar quien tocaba la puerta, cuando abrió se llevó una gran sorpresa, delante de ella estaba Michael, con un rostro demacrado como si tuviera días de no dormir entró empujando la puerta y a ella.

-¿Mike que haces aquí? -pregunto.

-¡He venido por ti! recoge tus cosas porque nos vamos Celine -la llamó.

-¿De qué hablas Mike? estas mal Mike necesitas ayuda.

-¡Nooooo! No necesito ayuda, lo que necesito es a mi esposa -levantando la voz respondía a Candy.

-¡Yo no soy tu esposa! Soy Candy.

El la tomó del brazo y la jalo.

-¡Vámonos ahora! -ordeno.

-¡Por favor Michael! Suéltame me haces daño.

-No, no te voy a soltar, nos vamos de este lugar, nunca más vas estar lejos de mi ¡entiendes!

En el forcejeo Candy trastabilló hacia atrás empujando la pequeña mesa del recibidor tirando el jarrón con los Narcisos, el ruido hizo que Katherine bajara, parada a la mitad de las escaleras observaba la lucha entre Candy y Michael.

-Si no es por la buenas será por las malas -le decía Mike.

-¡por favor! tienes que reconsiderar, no soy Celine, ella está muerta.

-¡cállate! ….. eso no es verdad, tu eres Celine, y no permitiré que te alejes de mi, seremos muy felices ya lo verás.

-¡No pienso ir a ningún lado contigo!

-No te estoy preguntando ¡nos vamos!

La jalo hacia él con fuerza quedando al pie de la escalera en ese momento Katy brinco hacia los hombros de Mike, y empezó a gritar:

-¡Deja a mi mama! ¡dejala!

Mike soltó a Candy de su agarre y en el afán de quitarse la niña de sus hombros la empujó y el pequeño cuerpo de Katy cayó al piso golpeándose en la esquina de la mesa que Candy tiro en el forcejeo con Mike, la niña se desmayó al instante.

-¡Qué has hecho Mike! ¡Ohhh.. Por Dios! ¡Katy!

Se puso de rodillas al lado de Katy tratando de revisar donde se había golpeado, la llamaba.

-¡Por favor reacciona Katy!

En ese instante Mike sacó un pañuelo con cloroformo de su pantalón y lo puso en la nariz de Candy, ella perdió el conocimiento al instante la cargó en sus hombros y salió de ese lugar con ella en brazos.

Minutos después llegaba Terry, al estacionarse enfrente de la casa, se le hizo raro mirar la puerta abierta de par en par, bajo del auto camino y entró a la casa, lo que encontró lo dejó sin habla la imagen era totalmente atroz mirar todos los pedazos del jarrón en el piso los narcisos esparcidos la mesa volteada y Katy tirada en el piso inconsciente se apoderó de él un desesperante temor corrió hacia Katy.

-¡Katy! ¡Katy! Reacciona -la llamaba desesperado al tomarla con cuidado y poner su mano debajo de su cabeza miró la sangre que brotaba de su cabeza-. ¡Dios mío Katy que pasó aquí!

Para Terry es como si hubiera entrado a una especie de pesadilla no comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! -la llamaba sin obtener contestación, en ese momento entró Eleonor.

-¡Hijo! ¡santo cielo! ¿que paso aquí?

-Madre llama una ambulancia.

Eleonor corrio e hizo la llamada. En ese instante entre sollozos, con una mezcla de dolor y lágrimas que corrían por sus ojos azules Katy. Sus palabras como susurro dirigidas a Terry eran.

-El se la llevó, se la llevó papá, ¡ayudala papá! ¡el se llevo a mi mama! perdóname no pude ayudarla.

Y en ese momento se desvaneció en sus brazos.

-¡Noooooo! ¡nooooooo! ¡Katherine por favor reacciona! La abrazaba llorando….

* * *

Muchas gracias por seguirme apoyando en este fic, se que este no le va dejar muy buen sabor de boca este Capítulo, pero ya vamos por la recta final gracias por sus comentarios me da mucho gusto que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior espero sus comentarios que tengan un bonito fin de semana con cariño Saadesa ;D


	16. Chapter 16 La huella de tu amor

**Capítulo 16**

 **La huella de tu amor**

Terry caminaba desesperado de un lado a otro en la sala de espera del hospital, tratando de controlar sus emociones, podría decirse que para él esto era lo más difícil vivido en toda su vida, no se comparaba a los nervios de actuar delante de tanta gente, su hija debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Y la mujer que amaba se la tragó la tierra, solo por las palabras de Katy, entendió que alguien se la llevó ¿quien? Y¿ por que? eran interrogantes para él, en ese momento hubiera querido salir a buscar a Candy, pero ¿a donde? su madre lo llamó sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Hijo ¡por favor! cálmate, siéntate por favor.

-No puedo madre, ¡me voy a volver loco!

Vieron venir al doctor de Katy.

-¿Como esta mi nieta? -pregunto Eleonor entre lágrimas.

-Lo siento…. -dijo el doctor-. No tengo buenas noticias está en estado de coma, no queda más que esperar.

Eleanor abrazo a Terry llorando, el solo se quedo mirando un punto fijo, era increíble la manera en cómo amaba a Katy nunca se imaginó poder sentir ese amor tan profundo por la pequeña, en los años que él sentía que la vida no tenía razón de ser por estar lejos de Candy, la pequeña Katy le daba una sonrisa era su pequeño rayo de sol, horas antes pensó tener entre sus manos al sol de su vida Candy, y a su pequeño rayo juntas, imaginaba y planeaba un futuro para estar juntos y formar una familia y de la nada, la vida le estaba arrebatando esta oportunidad, ¿por que? se preguntaba.

-¿Que he hecho mal mamá? acaso no merezco la felicidad.

-No digas eso hijo, no debes perder la fe ahora más que nunca debes confiar.

Los interrumpio un detective de la policía, su nombre era David Duke.

-Siento interrumpir señor Grandchester, estoy aquí por lo ocurrido en su casa, siento mucho lo de su hija. Necesito hacerle unas preguntas.

-Si claro.

-Lo que ha sucedido en su propiedad no fue por motivo de un robo, no se llevaron nada de valor de su casa y quiero preguntarle ¿quién era la mujer que se encontraba con su hija?

-Es mi prometida, ella es enfermera cuido de mi hija dos meses mientras yo estaba de gira con la compañía Stratford.

-Y acaso no será que usted discutió con ella anoche y solo se marchó.

Terry se abalanzo encima de él tomándolo por la solapa del traje.

-Es usted un idiota, alguien se la llevó, mi hija me lo dijo -gritaba en su rostro.

-Hijo cálmate ¡por favor! El solo esta haciendo su trabajo.

-Puedo hablar con su hija.

-No, ella está en estado de coma, sus últimas palabras fueron; el se la llevo, no la pude ayudar papá ¡perdóname!

-Entiendo, me podria decir el nombre de su prometida.

-Candy White Andrew.

-¿De los Andrew de Chicago? ¡me está usted hablando de la hija del señor William Albert Andrew!

-Si es ella, ¡Diablos! -mencionó Terry.

-¿Qué pasa hijo? -preguntó Eleanor.

-Madre con todo lo de Katy no he avisado a Albert, él no sabía que yo llegaría dos semanas antes. Debo ir a avisarles, no se como lo haré.

-Puedo ir con usted -preguntó el detective David-. Necesito preguntar unas cosas al Señor Andrew y necesito una foto de la señorita, para hacer volantes y dar la noticia de su secuestro.

En el camino, no preguntó nada el policía David, veía la preocupación en el rostro de Terry y la forma como reaccionó en el hospital con el, prefirió no hablar.

Llegaron a la mansión Andrew, tocaron la puerta, abrió alguien del servicio los hicieron pasar al salón de visitas y para la sorpresa de Terry toda la familia estaba presente. El bullicio del salón hizo un silencio total al mirarlo ahí parado, todo desaliñado de la camisa, con sangre en ella y un rostro desencajado.

Albert, se levantó del sillón preocupado camino hacia él, al igual Archie.

-Terry ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿dónde está Candy? -pregunto presintiendo que no le iba gustar lo que iba escuchar su corazón le dijo que algo pasaba con su hermana.

-¡Habla Terry! -suplico Archie

-Señor Andrew, soy el policía David Duke -se presentó-. En casa del Señor Grandchester atentaron contra la vida de su hija Katherine y la señorita Candy, su hija fue secuestrada.

-¡secuestrada! -dijeron las voces de Paty, Sandra y Flammy, espantadas.

-Por eso es que debo hacerle unas preguntas, ¿ha recibido usted algún tipo de amenaza?oh quiza ¿alguien que usted sospeche que le quiera hacer daño? a usted o su familia.

-No, no tengo en mente a nadie -respondió Albert-. ¿Cómo es que saben que alguien se la llevo?

-Katy, me lo dijo Albert, antes de desvanecerse en mis brazos. Ella ahora se está debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte, -le dijo Terry.

-Alguno de los que está aquí, por más mínima que sea su sospecha, tienen alguien en mente que quisiera atentar en contra de la señorita Candy.

-¡Yo! -dijo la voz de Flammy, que esa tarde compartían en familia pues Neal le había pedido ser su esposa.

-¿Como? Flammy tu sospechas de alguien -preguntó Neal, abrazándola por la cintura

-Haber señorita.

-Flammy, me llamo Flammy -contestó ella.

Terry la miró con desesperación y todos los ojos se voltearon hacia ella.

-Yo sospecho del doctor Michael Mckee, el se obsesiono con ella, de hecho cuando ella abandonó el hospital yo mire a lo lejos como discutía con ella y le decía que era su esposa Celine, agradecí que Candy se fuera del hospital pues yo ya tenia mis sospecha de que él había vuelto a sus trastornos y supuse que estando en la casa de Terry no había mejor lugar para ella de estar segura.

Hace un par de días que el doctor Mike, no se ha presentado en el hospital a trabajar, y lo más raro no aviso, El doctor Lewis está muy molesto mando a una enfermera llamada Jane a buscarlo, ella me dijo que cuando le abrió la puerta estaba muy raro y le dijo que no volvería al hospital pues estaba por partir con su esposa.

El no tiene esposa falleció en el frente occidental dando la vida por él, ella se interpuso para que el no recibiera las balas que iban dirigidas a él.

Candy, es muy parecida a Celine yo sabía que no saldría nada bueno de esto, él empezó a Cambiar desde que vio a Candy, no lo creo estoy segura que él tiene algo que ver en la desaparición de Candy.

-¡Ese maldito doctor! -gritó Terry-. ¿Donde vive lo sabes?

-No, pero en el hospital tienen su dirección.

-Debo ir a buscarla -dijo Terry.

-Espere Señor Grandchester, usted no podrá entrar a su casa, no complique las cosas debo ir por una orden para revisar la casa del Doctor Michael.

-Si Terry -dijo Albert-. Dejemos que la policía haga lo que corresponde.

-¡Pero Albert!

Dejaron marchar al policía y después Albert mencionó.

-Dejemos que ellos hagan su investigación y nosotros haremos la nuestra, por nuestro lado ahora mismo llamo a George él conseguirá la gente para rastrear a Candy, así que manos a la obra familia es tiempo de estar más unidos que nunca, debemos confiar que Candy, estará bien, si el piensa que es su esposa supongo no le hara dañó la encontraremos y mañana haré que la publiquen su foto en todos los diarios del país.

-Ahora Terry, será mejor que tomes un baño y trates de dormir unas horas lo necesitas -dijo Flammy-. Como enfermera te lo pido debes estar bien por ella y por tu hija.

Llego a casa, y mirar la misma escena con los narcisos en el piso, sintió un tremendo vacío, solo hace unas hora había estado con ella ahi haciéndole el amor, prometiendo que estarían juntos y ahora solo la incertidumbre de no saber nada de ella le estaba quemando su corazón. Tomo un baño y unos tragos de whisky para relajarse durmió solo dos horas y despertó sobresaltado gritando.

-¡Candy….! ¿dónde estás?

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando bajó y encontró a Emma limpiado.

-Señor Terrence ¿que a pasado aquí? se encuentra usted bien, ¿dónde está Katy y señorita Candy?

El explico lo sucedido a Emma y ella solo lo abrazo llorando, él aceptó el abrazo de la mujer, sabia que lo estimaba en seis años a su servicio aprendió a verla como parte de la familia a ella y su esposo. Recibio mas amor de ella que ni de su padre o que decir su madrastra aprendió que los lazos de sangre a veces no tienen ningún significado y que los que se forman con amistad y cariño son más profundos y no se pueden romper con nada. En ese momento llegó Alex su asistente y se enteró de lo sucedido también.

-Alex, la policía y Albert están investigando, pero yo quiero que averigües lo más que se pueda, sobre el doctor Michael Mckee no importa que hagas pregunta en el hospital con enfermeras si tienes que pagar a alguien para que te den alguna razon de alguien o algo que nos den una pista con el paradero de Candy, yo pagaré cualquier tipo de información que nos lleve con ella ¡entiendes! -le dijo.

-Sí señor, no se preocupe yo indagaré si me entero de algo vendré con usted de inmediato.

Por la tarde todo Chicago y New York ya tenían en la página principal el rostro de Candy con la noticia del secuestro y con anuncio de una recompensa si alguien daba algún tipo de información para dar con ella, esa tarde se hizo presente el oficial de policía en la casa de Terry.

-Señor Grandchester hemos confirmado que efectivamente el doctor Michael Mckee fue quien secuestró a su prometida hemos encontrado esto -mostró el anillo con el que Terry le propusiera matrimonio con forma de narciso y la ropa que ella traía puesta el dia que la viera por última vez. El confirmó que efectivamente las cosas eran de Candy a su pesar.

Alex vio salir unas enfermeras no sabía cómo acercarse, pero una de ellas despertó confianza en él, acaso una especie de corazonada se dejó llevar por sus instintos y se acercó a ella.

-¡Hola! señorita.

-Le puedo ayudar en algo -preguntó la chica.

-Bueno a decir verdad si, pero lo que tengo que preguntarle me gustaría hacerlo invitandola un café, o a cenar lo que usted quiera.

-Pero no lo conozco -dijo desconfiada.

-Bueno eso lo podemos arreglar tomando el café, pero empecemos me llamo Alex -le extendió la mano.

-Yo me llamo Jane.

-Trabajo para el señor Terrence Grandchester no se si has visto los periódicos de hoy y sabes lo sucedido a la Señorita Candice Andrew.

-Si, claro que lo vimos todas las enfermeras estamos conmocionadas con lo sucedido, no lo podemos creer.

-Bueno de eso me gustaría hablar contigo y hacerte unas preguntas.

Ella aceptó ir a comer con él, no podía creer lo que le dijo, que el doctor Michael estaba involucrado con el secuestro de Candy.

-¡Por favor! me gustaría que fueras mis ojos y oídos en el hospital cualquier mínimo detalle del cual pudieras enterarte serás recompensada.

-Jamas lo haria por dinero, yo aprecio a Candy verdaderamente ella es una persona que siempre tiene una palabra de ánimo o una sonrisa, todas la queremos mucho.

-Bueno, disculpa no te quiero ofender con el hecho de decir que te pagaremos, pero por favor ayudanos, y mantenlo en secreto, qué te parece si en agradecimiento si nos ayudas recibirás boletos en primera fila en el próximo estreno de la obra que represente el señor Grandchester y serán en el palco especial de invitados y la oportunidad de saludarlo en persona en su camerino e ir al baile de gala que siempre se realiza después de un estreno.

-¡Hablas en serio! -decía emocionada.

-Si, hablo muy enserio mas que nunca.

-Solo que para el baile no tengo nadie con quien compartir.

-Bueno eso lo podemos arreglar seria par mi un honor ser tu pareja si me aceptas.

-¡Claro que te acepto! -respondió sonrojada.

A partir de hoy tratare de averiguar cualquier cosa y te lo hare saber ¿como te localizo? yo vendré cada tarde a la salida para encontrarme contigo te parece bien.

-Si esta bien.

Una semana había pasado y no tenían ningún tipo de noticia de Candy, Terry parecía fantasma solo deambulaba por las noches no dormía bien, se la pasaba de la casa al hospital.

-Mike, ¡por favor! no me hagas esto, yo no soy tu esposa Celine -le decía Candy.

-¡Callate…..! no te quiero escuchar decir lo mismo ¡entiendes! si no, no respondo de mí he tenido paciencia, mucha paciencia contigo pero es hora de que empieces a comportarte mientras no cambie tu actitud seguirás amarrada y solo te daré la libertad de ir al baño entiendes.

-Ahora saldré por comida, y no grites nadie te escuchara estamos en una cabaña adentrados en el bosque no te desgastes.

Candy, se quedo llorando, se preguntaba ¿cómo estaría Katy? y Terry qué pensaría de ella, tal vez pensaría que solo se fue y lo dejo.

Cuando Mike llegó al pequeño pueblo observó a una monja vendiendo pays de manzana y conservas de duraznos compro un par de ellos era un pueblo muy pequeño pero observo que tenía todo lo necesario una pequeña iglesia y una Clínica pequeña, regresó con Candy y le aflojo el amarre de una sola mano, para que pudiera comer.

-Esta riquisimo Mike donde compraste este pay de Manzana -lo saboreaba cerrando sus ojos se remontó a aquellos sabores de toda su vida, miró con sus ojos cerrados a sus dos madres esmerandose en hacer los pays de manzanas y las conservas e inhalar el olor de la canela y las manzanas que invadian todo el hogar de Pony y a los niños recogiendo duraznos en el rancho Stevenson.

-¿Dónde estamos? Mike -preguntó

-Crees que soy tan tonto para responder esa pregunta.

-Lo siento Mike no quise molestarte, es solo que nunca había probado un pay de manzana tan rico como este.

-En el pueblo cercano había una monja vendiendolos.

-¿Una monja has dicho? -preguntó.

El corazón de Candy palpitaba acaso sería posible que estuviera cerca de Lakewood y del hogar de Pony. Iba empezar a cambiar la estrategia con Mike se portaria tranquila con él siguiéndole la corriente para ganarse su confianza y cuando hubiera la oportunidad trataría de huir.

Asi lo hizo y Mike dejo de amarrarla, la obligaba a traer el anillo de matrimonio de su esposa, Candy en cierta manera lo compadeció.

-Cuanto dolor debe cargar en su corazón con la muerte de su esposa que perdió la cordura -pensó.

Recordó cómo es que Terry le contó que Paty quiso quitarse la vida por Stear. El dolor de perder un ser querido puede ser fatal si no sabes sacarlo te quema te hace perder la cordura y lo estaba viviendo con Mike.

Ella había sufrido tanto estando lejos de Terry que no se imaginaba ya sin el, de la manera que estuvieron riéndose toda la noche demostrándose cuanto se querían sanando su dolor por la separación, acaso podría culpar a Mike, no, no lo culpaba y a pesar de que pasaron tres semanas más, el nunca trató de forzarla a nada el simple hecho de tenerla a su lado parecía un remanso para el.

-Celine te gustaría que fuera por un pay de manzana hoy para alegrarte, vi que lo disfrutaste mucho.

-Si me gustaria mucho de hecho tengo un antojo de él como no tienes idea.

-Esta bien te complacere

La amarro nuevamente para ir al pueblo. Candy, trato la manera de safarse pero no pudo, ella estaba segura que esos pays eran los del hogar de Pony. Las semanas transcurrieron y eran ya dos meses de la desaparición de Candy.

En New York durante esos dos meses Alex fue cada tarde al hospital, para preguntar si sabía algo Jane, llegó el momento en que se dio por vencido, pero seguia llendo con el pretexto de verla, ella era una bonita chica de cabello castaño y ojos cafes, esa tarde llegó como todas las demás y la vio salir corriendo hacia él feliz, lo abrazo.

-¿Por qué estas tan feliz Jane?

-Yo, yo…. este… -con la respiración entrecortada trataba de decirle-. He conseguido noticias de Candy.

-¡De verdad! ¡por favor dime lo que sepas!

-Verás, la señora que hace la limpieza se fue dos meses por que su hija dio a luz en Pittsburgh, pero la última noche que ella trabajó aquí se encontró con el doctor Mike, en su consultorio recogiendo documentos, a ella se le hizo, raro y lo ayudo a guardar algunas cosas, le preguntó que ¿a dónde iba? y él contestó que se marchaba a Chicago en una cabaña que le rentaba el hijo de un antiguo paciente ya fallecido, el Señor Cartwright, él mencionó el apellido dijo que aquel antiguo paciente había fallecido pero que su hijo Jimmy que está en la universidad en Chicago le rento esa cabaña a las afueras de su propiedad, creo que estos datos son importantes ya sabemos que es Chicago y también tenemos el apellido supongo que con los contactos y la gente que tienen buscándola, con eso encontrarán más pistas sobre el paradero de Candy.

-¡ahhhhhhhhhh! -grito Alex abrazándola-. Eres maravillosa y le planto un beso en los labios, beso que ella no desprecio lo correspondió.

-Has hecho ¡que te ame aun mas Jane!

-¿Me amas? -preguntó asombrada.

-Claro por qué crees que he venido cada día desde hace dos meses bien pude pedir que me llamaras no lo crees, pero por ahora debo ir con mi jefe la noticia que me has dado debe saberla de inmediatamente y esta plática queda pendiente, la beso en la boca tiernamente y echó a correr.

En las cercanías de hogar de Pony, Candy llevaba dos semanas sintiéndose mal, todo lo que comia lo vomitaba y tenia fuertes dolores de cabeza, ella hizo cuentas con lo sucedido con Terry y supo que estaba embarazada de dos meses haciendo las cuentas.

-Mike ¡te lo pido! llévame al pueblo necesito ver a un doctor, no me siento bien, esto me pasa en épocas, y desde niña necesito un remedio para el dolor de estómago.

-¡Yo soy doctor!

-Si pero aqui, no tienes como conseguir medicinas y aparte me dijeron hace tiempo que soy una persona irregular en mis periodos, puedo tardar meses sin tener mi ciclo, el que las mujeres tenemos -mintió para que el no sospechara nada.

-No, no y no, jamas te llevaré al pueblo iré por el doctor de la pequeña clínica que hay en el pueblo y cuando venga mas te vale que no intentes nada.

-Si te lo prometo, no intentaré nada.

Y realmente no intentaría escapar pues no mentía en que no se sentía bien, y tratar de huir era arriesgarse y arriesgar al fruto del amor que llevaba en su vientre, pero si intentaría pedir ayuda al doctor que llegara a verla.

-¡Por favor no me amarres! -pidió Candy-. Dejame demostrarte que puedes confiar en mi.

-Esta bien pero si no te encuentro aqui, sabras de lo que soy capaz.

Mike regresó una hora después con el doctor, grande fue la sorpresa de Candy, que cuando entro Mike y el doctor del pueblo era un regordete chaparrito muy conocido por ella nada menos que el doctor Martin. El doctor simuló no conocerla pues él había leído en los periódicos sobre el secuestro de Candy.

-Mucho gusto señorita

-Celine se llama Celine -dijo Mike.

-Si, asi me llamo -dijo nerviosa Candy, trato de actuar tranquila, sino sus planes se irán al traste.

-Me permitiría revisar a la paciente a solas.

-Claro -dijo Mike.

No desconfio pues cuando regresaron encontró a Candy en la cabaña y con olor a una sopa recién hecha.

-Creo que por fin entendió que es mi esposa y se tiene que comportar como tal -pensó Mike.

Cuando se quedaron a solas, Candy le dijo lo más rápido que pudo.

-Doctor estoy embarazada, y él me tiene secuestrada por favor de aviso de donde estoy y solo dígale que es un malestar de estómago o lo que se le ocurra, ¿me ayudara?

-Claro que te ayudare, mañana mismo tu familia sabrá que estás aquí de eso me encargo yo.

En eso entro Mike y miró al doctor tomando la presión de Candy.

-Supongo que es una fuerte indigestión de tarta de manzana ella me dijo que comió muchas y aunado a su periodo como mujer, está inflamada tiene muchos gases acumulados en el estómago. Aquí no traigo el remedio pero usted puede ir por él mañana en la tarde y lo tendré listo que le parece.

-Esta bien doctor lo veré mañana en la Clínica le agradezco.

Esa misma tarde Alex le estaba dando la noticia a Terry junto con los datos del hijo del señor que rento la cabaña al doctor, Terry solo tomo las llaves de su carro y le dijo:

-Dale estas noticias al Señor Andrew yo parto a Chicago ahora mismo a buscar al joven Jimmy Cartwright, si manejo sin parar supongo estaré llegando por la madrugada a Chicago no puedo esperar avisa a mi Madre.

Para su sorpresa cuando llego y conoció a Jimmy supo que él era del hogar de Pony, y estaba enterado de lo sucedido con ella por los periódicos, sin pensarlo le dio los datos de la cabaña que le rentó al doctor que confirmó era Mike Mckee, quiso haber podido ir con él pero estaba en los exámenes finales por graduarse lo abrazo y deseo que pronto todo saliera bien con Candy y fuera rescatada de ese loco.

-Salva a mi jefe -gritó a Terry cuando se alejaba.

Mike a la tarde siguiente fue por el remedio de Candy, la dejo en Cama pues la vio totalmente pálida de tanto vomitar, ese no era el mejor dia de Candy.

En el pueblo a la cercanías del hogar de Pony Terry decidió rentar un caballo y adentrarse en el bosque en él, cabalgaba con furia de algo estaba seguro si ese doctorcito le tocó un pelo a Candy lo mataría, avistó la pequeña Cabaña dejó el caballo a lo lejos y camino sigilosamente, trato de mirar por las ventanas y no miro nada, entro a la cabaña no vio a nadie se dirigió a la recámara y ahí en la cama estaba su amada pecosa.

-Candy! Candy! -dijo en un susurro se acercó a ella y la vio más pálida que nunca la tomó en sus brazos-. ¿Que tienes mi amor que te ha hecho ese imbécil?

Ella abrió los ojos y se asombro de verlo se aferró a sus brazos y empezó a llorar, la cargó entre sus brazos pero cruzando el umbral de la puerta oyó el grito de Michael.

-¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? y con mi esposa en brazos ¡bajala ahora mismo!

-No es tu esposa, ella es Candy White Andrew mi prometida y se va conmigo no me lo impediras a menos que me mates.

-Tú lo has pedido.

Mike corrió a la cocina y tomó un cuchillo entre sus manos.

-¡No seas cobarde! PELEA COMO LOS HOMBRES -gritaba Terry.

Mike se acercó a él y movía el cuchillo por los aires tratando de lastimar a Terry, pero no en balde a Terry le sirvieron sus juergas en el colegio san pablo, la única vez que salió lastimado era porque habían sido varios en contra él, y gracias a Dios Albert lo defendió es cuando entro al cuarto de su pecosa por equivocación.

Candy gritaba.

-¡Por favor Mike! dejalo no le hagas nada.

Terry de una patada tiró el cuquillo de su mano al piso entonces empezaron los golpes, Terry dio un fuerte golpe en su cara y Mike lo devolvió de igual manera, Terry reconoció que no era un adversario cualquiera siguieron los golpes y Mike de un movimiento diestro recogió nuevamente el cuquillo del piso y en un movimiento ágil dio un corte en el brazo de Terry. En el momento su camisa blanca se pintó de rojo, Candy gritó...

-¡Noooooo! ¡noooooo! ¡por favor Mike!

Terry trató de golpearlo pero por el dolor, su fuerza menguó no pudo golpearlo más y Mike lo golpeo más rápido haciéndolo caer al suelo, cuando levantaba el cuquillo en contra Terry, Candy tomó un florero y lo rompió en la cabeza de el, Mike cayó al suelo mareado y en ese instante Candy corrió y trató de levantar a Terry, lo tomó por el brazo no lastimado caminaban hacia la puerta, cuando de repente sintió ella el jalón separandola de Terry. Mike la tomó con el brazo rodeándola en modo de aprisionar su cuello y con la otra ponía el cuchillo en el cuello de Candy.

-No te la llevaras, antes la mato y despues me mato yo, ella es mi esposa lo entiendes…..-le gritaba a Terry.

* * *

hola chicas gracias por la espera se que les publico lo viernes pero aquí estoy con un capitulo mas para ustedes, gracias por sus comentarios no saben como los disfruto y me motivan, en esta historia tenía seis capítulos de respaldo cuando empecé a publicar pero aveces es dificil, para mi por mi trabajo y mi familia, pero no las dejaré a medias creanlo como se los dije mi capitulo estara el fin de semana para ustedes mis lectoras que permiten que yo cree la historia pero ustedes la hacen mágica al entrar en ella y soñar junto conmigo con cariño para ustedes Saadesa. :D ;)


	17. Chapter 17 La huella de tu amor

+18 este capítulo contiene descripción de índole sexual, si eres susceptible a ese tipo de tema abstente de leer.

 **Capitulo 17**

 **La huella de tu amor**

-¡Por favor! No le hagas daño -suplicaba Terry, a Michael.

Terry, trató de calmarse sabía que alterar más a Michael, podría traer consecuencias terribles. Pensó que debía decir o hacer y solo se dejo guiar por los instintos de su corazón, dos veces a lo largo de su vida funcionó, la primera vez cuando obligó a Candy a montar a caballo y hacerla ver que tenía que mirar hacia adelante y dejar de sufrir por Anthony y la segunda vez cuando encontró a Paty en el hospital y supo que trato de quitarse la vida, la llevo a volar en un avión ella temblaba y lloraba pero ya volando le dijo que gritara a Stear todo lo que sentía, de ese modo Paty sacó su dolor.

Por una plática que tuvo con Flammy el entendió que Michael perdió la cordura al no querer enfrentar el dolor.

-Michael, -habló Terry-. Sabes quiero contarte una historia hace varios años, soñaba y planeaba estar con la mujer que amo, pero un accidente en mi profesión cambió mi vida, otra mujer que me amaba, dio la vida por mi, ella perdió una pierna y entonces la mujer que amaba y yo, decidimos poner por encima del amor el deber, me quede con aquella mujer, nunca fui feliz pues no la amaba le pedí que me diera la libertad y ella obtuviera la suya para ser feliz, y no lo hizo se aferró a mi, se que me amó en cierta medida porque arriesgó su vida por mi, pero el verdadero amor da libertad no aprisiona, no se forza.

Rodaban lágrimas del rostro de Candy, mientras escuchaba las palabras que Terry le decía a Michael.

-Sabes, Michael esa mujer que tu tienes en tus brazos y estás amenazando de muerte se que en el fondo de tu corazón y mente, sabes que no es tu esposa Celine y sabes ¿por qué? Porque si fuera ella, jamás atentaras en contra de ella, el gran amor de tu vida.

Celine a ti te demostro cuanto te amaba, dio su vida por ti, se puso como escudo para que no fueras herido, gracias a ella a su sacrificio estás vivo hoy, puedes ver la luz del día y que has hecho tu para retribuir ese sacrificio tan grande, esa muestra de amor que solo unos pocos logran ver en su vida, te has encerrado en tu dolor tratando de aferrarte a su recuerdo, y en ese proceso estás dañando a Candy, ¿Que crees que pensaría Celine? ¿Estaría feliz de lo que haces? ¡Por favor! honra la memoria de tu esposa mirando hacia delante, no te castigues mas por su muerte, tu no fuiste culpable, ella dio su vida por ti, haz que valga la pena el sacrificio...

Se escuchó el cuchillo caer al piso y Michael, cayó de rodillas llorando en un grito.

-¡Perdoname Celine! ¡Por favor! Perdoname….. -lloraba en el piso.

Candy corrió, hacia los brazos de Terry, llorando los dos observaron a Mike por unos segundos, en ese instante se escucharon caballos llegar, entro a la cabaña Albert y varios hombres armados eran oficiales de policía y el detective Mike Duke, tomaron a Mike, y al pasar al lado de ellos las únicas palabras que dijo al mirar a Terry fueron

-Gracias…..

Candy abrazo a Albert.

-¡Gracias a Dios! estas bien pequeña y tu Terry ¡como te atreves a venir solo! era muy peligroso.

-¡Vamos Albert! todo salio bien, no te preocupes.

-Pues no creo que tan bién, ve ese brazo creo que necesitaras puntadas -mencionó-. Así, que anda vamos.

-Si Terry -dijo casi en un susurro Candy y se desvaneció.

Albert la sujeto en su brazos, ambos fueron llevados a la pequeña Clínica Feliz del pueblo con el doctor Martin.

-Es una suerte que sea solo un rasguño muchacho, -mencionó el doctor.

-¿Candy esta bien? doctor -preguntaba Terry preocupado.

-Si ella estara bien ha sido una impresión muy grande, pero estará bien no te preocupes mas que bien diría yo -sonrío y le guiño el ojo.

Albert y Terry quedaron en un acuerdo que lo mejor para Candy por el momento seria llevarla al hogar de Pony, por lo cerca y por lo que representaba ese lugar para ella.

-Todos, vienen de camino a Lakewood -le dijo Albert-. Todos quieren ver a Candy, las chicas mueren por estar con ella.

-Me parece muy bien Albert

-Sabes que es tu casa también Terry y de tu madre, por favor si ella quiere venir con Nive son bienvenidos ahora todos somos familia.

-Si lo se, tengo un hermanito elegante -hecho a reir Terry-. Y por lo tanto creo que ahora eres mi tío abuelo, pero pronto serás mi hermano. Pues desposaré al hada mágica de mis sueños. No tuve tiempo de decírtelo pero el dia que paso todo yo le propuse Matrimonio a Candy y ella aceptó.

-¡Oh! Me alegra tanto escuchar eso Terry, por fin mi par de testarudos rebeldes estarán juntos.

-¿Como que testarudos? ¡Albert! de qué hablas -rieron los dos.

-Terry, por qué no aprovechan, y se casan el Lakewood Candy seria muy feliz de casarse ahí, ella tiene hermosos recuerdos y los jardines ahora están en su mejor tiempo floreciendo.

-Qué más quisiera yo amigo, pero mi hija quiero que ella esté presente, es su sueño también, Candy, es el hada de sus sueños y deseos.

-¡Lo siento Terry!

-Ya son dos meses que está en estado de coma, yo tengo la esperanza de que se va recuperar. Está viva y mientras estemos vivos hay esperanza lo he aprendido bien.

Dos días transcurrieron, Paty, Sandra y Flammy visitaron a Candy en el hogar de Pony junto con Archie el pequeño Stear, y Neal.

Candy durmió veinticuatro horas, el doctor Martin les dijo que era normal la impresión de todo lo vivido y el estrés, que no se preocuparan, esa noche Terry recibió un llamada.

-No, ¡no puede ser!, salgo para allá enseguida fueron las palabras que escucharon, pronunciar a Terry, la señorita Pony y la hermana Maria, por el teléfono, Una noche anterior se despidió de ellas y dijo que volvería lo más pronto posible.

A la mañana siguiente Candy, despertó en un grito

¡Terry! ¡Terry!...

Se levantó de la cama, durante los dos días la hermana Maria la cuido, entró corriendo a la habitación la señorita Pony por los gritos.

-Candy, hija cálmate -decía la hermana Maria.

-¿Dónde está? Terry, quiero verlo ¿como está? el estaba herido.

-Candy, por favor cálmate tienes dos días de estar dormida con un poco de fiebre.

Ayer estuvieron todos aquí junto con tu hermano Albert.

-¡Pero Terry! el ¿donde esta?

-Candy, -dijo la señorita Pony-. Ayer el Joven Terrence recibió una llamada de New York del hospital.

Las dos mujeres se miraron, y Candy empezó a llorar.

-¡es Katy! ¡oh no! No…. ¡por favor! que le ha pasado ¿lo saben? -sollozaba

-Candy, es mejor que te calmes por tu bien y por el bebé trata de tranquilizarte -mencionó la señorita Pony.

Candy abrió los ojos, y las miró a las dos, por un momento olvidó que estaba embarazada.

-¿Como? ¡ustedes lo saben!

-Nos lo dijo el doctor Martin.

-¿Quién más lo sabe? -preguntó preocupada Candy.

-,Nadie hija, no tienes que preocuparte, no te juzgamos hija, ni nunca lo haremos pero por favor dinos ese bebé es producto de que ese doctor Michael, abuso de ti.

-No, el jamas trato de propasarse conmigo.

-¡Ay! hija, eso me da paz -mencionó la hermana Maria.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse hermana María -dijo la señorita Pony-. Creo que como hace años cuando entró corriendo a este hogar preguntando por el joven Terrence, nuestra niña ya estaba enamorada y ahora que acaba de despertar, al primero que llama es a él, nuestra pequeña ya es una mujer y pronto será mamá.

-Y esposa, el me pidio que me casara con el, perdi el anillo que me dio con todo lo que paso, pero creanme mi hijo nacerá en un hogar.

-Lo sabemos hemos visto la preocupación del joven Terrence, se ve que te ama más que a su vida, el te salvo hija, estamos tan agradecidas con el, de que hoy estés aquí con nosotras.

-Ahora, será mejor que tomes un baño, pues todos vienen a verte en unas horas -le dijo la señorita Pony-. Te traeré algo para que comas.

-¡Señorita Pony!

-Si dime.

-De casualidad no tendra un pedazo de pay de manzana, ¡muero por un pedazo!

-Dejarías de ser Candy, creo que tendremos otro comedor de pays de manzanas en esta casa -las dos mujeres rieron, haciendo que Candy se sonrojara.

En New New York Terry bajaba de su auto y corría apresurado subió las escaleras del hospital San Jaques, desde que recibió la noticia, lo único que atino a hacer fue colgar el teléfono tomar las llaves y volver de la misma manera con la que fue a Chicago con desesperación, era la forma en la que regresaba a New York.

Al tomar teléfono su madre lloraba desconsolada lo único que pudo decirle por el auricular fue:

-hijo si puedes vuelve ¡por favor! Katy se nos va…

Caminaba por el pasillo del hospital y en la sala de espera vislumbro a lo lejos a Nive abrazando a su madre, cuando ella lo vio corrió hacia él y lo único que logro decir fue

-¡Oh! hijo Katherine ella…. -Lloraba Eleanor y el Capitán Nive parado atrás de ella sólo lo miró.

Para Eleanor también esa niña fue una bendición, aunque su madre le provocó tanto dolor a su hijo aferrándose a él, pero no podía negar que también lo salvó de aquel accidente y esa criatura no tenía la culpa de nada, aprendió amar a la niña, el amor que sentía por ella era tan grande que no se imaginaba como seria cuando su hijo tuviera sus propios hijos. Katy, vino alumbrar la vida de cuatro solitarios Terry, Karen, Charly y ella, en ese tiempo para ellos cuatro la pequeña fue una razón de ser en sus vidas, cuando Karen se sentía sola deprimida la pequeña era capaz de sacarle una sonrisa, la llamaba mamá Karen, y a Charly también él sabía lo que desde niño era ser un niño de la calle, Terry le brindó la oportunidad de reintegrarse a la sociedad después de salir de la cárcel su buen amigo ahí estaba esperando por él, y el dia que Katy lo llamó tío Charlie, el hombre que siempre se hacía el duro derramó lágrimas al escuchar una dulcecita voz que le decia tio.

-Con que los hombres no lloran ¡heeee! -le dijo la voz de Terry a sus espaldas.

-No lloro, solo me entro una basurita en los ojos.

-si como no, eso es lo que provoca esa pequeña diablilla hace que nos entren basuritas en los ojos. -rio Terry y se unió a sus risas Charly.

Y lo cierto es que por Katherine realizaron el viaje a Escocia, siempre observaba a su papá sentarse frente a la Chimenea y perderse horas mirando aquel campo de de Narcisos en en el bello cuadro pintado al óleo.

-Papi que tiene de interesante esa pintura -preguntaba Katy.

-Bueno veras, son las flores más hermosas que pueden existir -el recordaba a Candy acostada en ellos mirando hacia el cielo-. Ese lugar existe Katy.

-De verdad yo quiero ir papi ¡por favor! -pedia-. Es tan hermoso que estoy segura que en un tipo de lugar así encontraré a un hada, ellas aman la naturaleza ¿lo sabías?

-Si, si lo sabia pequeña.

-Y tú conociste a una papa.

-No pequeña -respondió sonriendo.

Pero en aquella pregunta imagino a Candy, vestida de hada los libros de Katy, no estaban lejos de la realidad el libro con el que Katy estaba obsesionada, la hada era tan parecida a Candy. Y por insistencia de la niña viajaron a Londres unos días, el la llevo a conocer el Colegio por las afueras y después siguieron sus viaje a Escocia. En londres el trato de controlar sus emociones, pero en definitiva no pudo hacerlo en la Villa de Escocia, ahí no soporto el dolor y se encerró en la oficina que también era la biblioteca es cuando Terry se dio cuenta que las huellas del amor de Candy estaban más presentes y profundas que nunca en su corazón y alma.

Katy, no entendía a su papa y el cambio radical de humor al llegar ahí, que decidió salir a solas y buscar un hada para que la ayudará.

Y aquel viaje no solo cambió el destino y la historia de Terry, la de Karen también al darse cuenta que estando alejada de Charly lo extrañaba más que nunca, la de Eleanor por que en el viaje encontró el amor nuevamente de un hombre maravilloso y tierno que se dedicó a su hija por encima de sus intereses personales, los hilos de la vida se tejieron de modo que aquella pequeña formará parte en escribir una nueva historia en el destino para todos.

En el hogar de Pony Albert, entraba a ver a Candy, se acercó a ella y la abrazo, ella lo escuchó llorar.

-¡No se que hubiera hecho si nuevamente hubiera perdido a mi otra hermana!

-Todo está bien Albert, no te preocupes.

-Veo que te sientes mucho mejor y con mucho apetito -miró el plato de una tarta vacía.

-¡upss! tu sabes soy muy tragona y estos dos días dormida, creo que mi estómago exige doble ración.

-Pobres niños los dejaras sin postre les diré que escondan de ti, las tartas de manzana.

-¡Oh albert! para, yo sería incapaz -rieron los dos juntos.

-Todos están esperando pasar a verte, estan Archie y Sandra, el pequeño Stear está muy impaciente por ver a su tía consentida, esta Flammy y Neal, gracias a ella supimos que fue Mike, quien te llevó de la casa de Terry, y también está muy impaciente Paty quiere pasar a verte.

-Oh, muchas gracias por preocuparse por mi, gracias a Dios todo salio bien y aquí estoy con ustedes mis seres queridos, para darles dolores de cabeza.

-¿Cómo te sientes? crees que puedas ir con nosotros a Lakewood.

-me siento muy bien, pero Terry dijo a la señorita Pony y a la Hermana Maria que volvería por mí aquí, quisiera esperarlo, y también tengo algo importante que decirte.

-Dime pequeña ¿qué pasa?.

-Bueno veras, Terry me propuso matrimonio y yo acepte.

-Ya lo sabía él me lo dijo.

-Pero qué pasa Candy, deberías estar feliz yo apoyo tu felicidad y se que tu felicidad esta al lado de él.

-Es solo, que perdi el anillo que me dio, y quisiera saber como esta Katy.

-Por favor Candy, es solo un anillo creelo que a él eso no le importa, la joya más preciada de su vida está sana y salva. Y sobre la pequeña Katy, esperemos que pronto despierte del coma.

-¡Coma has dicho!, ¿ella está en coma? -empezó a llorar Candy.

-Vamos tranquilízate, ella estará bien ya lo veras todo saldra bien, veras que le veremos jugar con el pequeño Stear y con tu nuevo sobrino.

-¡sobrino! -repitió Candy.

-Si Paty y yo seremos pronto papas y tú una tía consentidora.

-¡Oh Albert! que alegría -entre lágrimas lo abrazaba.

-Todo saldrá bien ya lo veras tu no eres de las personas que piensa negativo, tu hija se recuperara ya lo veras Candy.

-¡Gracias Albert! me tranquiliza escucharte decir eso, y entonces no te molesta que me quede aqui unos dias.

-Claro que no, de hecho se que estar en este lugar siempre te da nuevas fuerzas, disfrutalo nosotros permaneceremos en Lakewood un tiempo cuando Terry venga por ti los esperamos en casa para celebrar el compromiso y que tu estas bien, ¡haaaaa! y solo una pequeña cosita no le digas a Paty que ya te dije lo del bebe ¡por favor! -le guiñó el ojo.

-Claro que no, yo soy muy buena actriz voy a disimular cuando me de la noticia, sabes y será algo maravilloso estar con todos ustedes en Lakewood.

Dos días pasaron y Candy, no tenía noticias de Terry, ella llamó a su casa y nadie contestó su pecho le dolía, trató de distraerse ayudando y jugando con los niños, en seis años el hogar de Pony era más grande había en él un par de monjas ayudando tenía su pequeña escuela, y una enfermera a la disposición de los niños, y El doctor Martin dos días a la semana trabajaba en el Hogar, amaba la comida del hogar de Pony esa era la paga del doctor, él como muchos niños encontró un hogar ahí y agradeció mucho la idea de Candy, de mudarse a vivir cerca del hogar de Pony.

Todo mejoró en el Hogar de Pony después de aquella plática que tuviera la tía Abuela Elroy, con la señorita Pony y la hermana María, ella se desbordó en ayuda al hogar de Pony, aunque ya tenía benefactores el lugar, la ayuda de la tía ayudó para la expansión del hogar.

Y en la muerte de la tía abuela en la lectura del testamento ella dejó como herencia al hogar de Pony las escrituras de la propiedad que mucho tiempo perteneció al señor Cartwright, cuando él falleció, invadió el temor en todos pues Jimmy estaba el la Universidad y no sabían qué decisión iba tomar, el quizá iba vender las tierras.

Lo cierto es que la Abuela compró las tierras y las dejó como herencia, ahora Candy entendía muchas actitudes de la tía Abuela.

-Candy ¿estas bien? -Preguntó la señorita Pony-. Estas muy pensativa.

-Si, si señorita Pony, es solo que recordaba algunas cosas sobre la tía abuela, ¿Podría ver la cobija con la que me abandonaron en este hogar?

-Claro que sí, ven vamos por ella.

La mujer sacó una pequeña caja de un armario, y la entregó en sus manos, tómate el tiempo que necesites, Candy observó la pequeña cobija y busco en una de sus esquinas, la iniciales ocultas que le dijera la tía abuela en su carta. Ahí estaban bordadas por su madre las acaricio y empezó a llorar por un momento trato de calmarse, un mar de emociones había dentro de ella, ella pronto sería madre, sintió que le faltaba el aire y salió corriendo, la miraron pasar sus dos madres, sabían a dónde se dirigía.

-¡Candy! -gritó la hermana Maria

-Es mejor que la dejemos sola, le hará bien estar en la Colina -dijo la señorita Pony.

Candy, lloraba frente al gran árbol padre, su gran confidente durante tantos años.

-sabes hace un tiempo estuve aquí, hablando contigo tenia tanto miedo de volver a Escocia y remover todos los recuerdos que pretendí guardar en algún lugar de mi mente y la realidad era que las huellas de su amor jamas seran borradas, solo con el mismo amor serían cubiertas, y así fue.

A la vuelta de la esquina esperaba mi destino, y ahora llevo en mi vientre el fruto del amor, pero es solo que no puedo evitar, llorar de alegría y dolor, dolor por que si algo le pasa a Katy, jamás me lo perdonaré ella trato de ayudarme y es por mi culpa que ella está en estado de coma, recargada sobre el árbol lloraba, cuando de repente una manita pequeña tomó su mano.

-Mami -la llamo la dulce voz de Katy-. ¡por favor no llores!

Candy, volteó asombrada, se inco a la altura de Katy, y la abrazo.

-No llores mas, las hadas no lloran, solo dan felicidad y ayudan es lo que tu hiciste con mi papi y conmigo veniste a dar alegrías a nuestras vidas, nuestros deseos fueron contestados contigo mamá.

Ahora que estuve dormida dos meses, yo estuve en una tierra mágica, hubo hadas que me dijeron, que te volvería ver.

-¡Oh! Katy te amo -la abrazo.

-Mami, aquí es donde aprendiste a volar, me enseñarias a subir.

-¡Katy!... -gritaba la voz de pequeño Stear-. Ven vamos a jugar con los demás niños.

Candy miró a lo lejos los carros, de Archie y Albert.

-Yo que tenía la esperanza, de ver trepar a mi hada pecosa -dijo una voz a su espalda.

-¡Terry!...-corrió para abrazarlo-. Te extrañe tanto.

-Ya lo sabia, que soy irresistible para las hadas pecosas.

-¡Oh Terry! Eres un tonto -dio un golpecillo en su pecho.

-Sabes, que me gusta hacerte rabiar, pero ya enserio, qué te parece si trepamos este árbol me encantaria hacerlo contigo tantas veces me hablaste de este árbol, que quiero hacerlo junto contigo.

-Yo, este…. No puedo trepar Terry.

-¿Por qué? ¿Que pasa? Acaso el doctor Martin no me dijo realmente que tienes -preguntaba preocupado.

-Bueno digamos que si, no te dijo que es lo que tengo.

-Habla ¡por favor! ¡Candy! Si algo te pasa me muero.

-Bueno, sabes si podré trepar árboles pero dentro de ocho meses, me debo cuidar siete, meses, y uno mas de mi recuperación.

-¿Recuperarte?

-Terry vas a ser papá y Katy tendrá un hermanito.

-¡Pecosa!¡ -la abrazó y empezó a girar con ella en brazos

-¡Para Terry! me voy a marear.

-Lo siento.

-Sabes estoy muy sensible con los mareos y las náuseas, es lo que tenía cuando me encontraste en la cabaña.

-Oh mi pecosa….. te amo…..

La tomó por la cintura, colocó una mano en su nuca y la beso apasionadamente, solo en esos brazos el mundo dejaba de girar.

-¡Terry! nos van a ver.

-Y qué, que nos vean, que sepan cuanto te amo y que pronto serás mi esposa.

-¿Tu esposa?

El se arrodillo y saco el anillo que ella penso que habia perdido.

-Casate conmigo, me aceptas como tu compañero de vida.

-Claro que si, ya te lo había dicho si quiero ser tu esposa.

-Entonces nos casaremos en unos dias.

-¿Unos dias?

-Si tengo una sopresa para ti.

-¡De verdad!, soy muy mala para las sorpresas ¡anda dime! ¡por favor!

-No pecas, confias en mi.

-Claro que confio en ti.

-Bueno, pues ahora no solo tendrás que confiar en mí, sino en todos ellos -dirigió la vista hacia el hogar de Pony donde se encontraban todos jugando con los niños, ellos me ayudarán a llevar a cabo la sorpresa.

La sorpresa consta de dos partes la primera se llevara acabo aqui el Lakewood, en dos días.

Tú permanecerás aquí, yo me quedaré en Lakewood, te vere ahi en dos días.

-¡Pero Terry!

-Vamos es hora de que saludes a todos y no rezongues hada pecosa.

Dos días después, Lakewood era un alboroto total, aunque iba ser algo sencillo, Paty y Albert se encargaron de que todo fuera de lo mejor, sillas estaban siendo acomodadas frente al portal de las rosas, Terry pidió que la ceremonia religiosa se llevará a cabo ahí, aunque mucho tiempo, sintió celos del recuerdo de Anthony, entendió después de la plática que tuvo con Candy, después de que se entregarán al amor y dejarán atrás el pasado, resonaron sus palabras en el.

《Hoy entiendo que el destino lo formamos nosotros, pero la vida de otras personas son hilos que hacen que ese destino se lleve a cabo.》

Y Anthony fue un hilo en la vida de Terry, estaba agradecido con él, y quería que los casaran frente al gran portal de hermosas dulces, Candy.

-Candy apresúrate, -le decía Paty-. ¡oh! Grandchester se volverá loco de esperar, y añadió-: cuando te vea en ese vestido se volverá loco.

Candy salió del baño con un hermoso vestido de novia estilo Marion house Channel, aquel como el que Paty le regalara en Escocia de cuello en v y hombros descubiertos con un escote por la espalda, solo que este era blanco hasta el suelo con bordados elegantes con una pequeña cola de organza.

-¡Te ves hermosa!

-¿Como sabes que se volverá loco al verme este vestido?

-Verás un pajarito Karen, me dijo que la vez que te vio, en un vestido parecido en el teatro maldijo a la modista -río paty.

-Pobre Chanel, pero hoy no creo que la maldiga hoy será feliz, y sobre todo cuando lo quite.

-¡Paty!

-¡Oh! vamos Candy, no tienes que disimular conmigo, yo se mas que nadie se lo que es estar cerca del hombre que amas, se despiertan en ti instintos que pensaste que no existían, no te avergüences de amar, y sentirte amada. -puso el velo en la cabeza de Candy, que llevaba un rodete con unos pequeños rizos cayendo.

-Lista, este es tu dia, bueno la parte uno, ¡disfruralo Candy!.

Cuando llegaron a Lakewood ya todos estaban listos, todos los niños de hogar con sus Madres, sentados y todos sus seres amados Paty, Archie, Sandra, el pequeño Stear, Eleonor y el capitán Nive, Karen y Charly, Alex y Jane su compañera, la señora Smith, George y esperando por ella, dos hombres vestidos con el Kilt de gala esperaban por ella eran Archie y Albert. Cuando ella bajó del carro, vio a su hermano y a Archie esperando por ella y por un momento al lado de Archie miró a Stear y Anthony.

Albert puso el broche con la insignia de los Andrew en su hombro, es hora de ser feliz mi pequeña hermanita ¡te amo!.

La tomó del brazo y se dirigieron donde empezaba el camino que la llevaría al portal de las rosas, ahí estaba Terry, más guapo y radiante que nunca con sus hermosos ojos azules y una sonrisa que hacía que sus piernas se derritieran.

Archie empezó a tocar la gaita, y ella escuchó tres gaitas, como aquella vez que se despidieran de ella.

-¡Anthony y Stear están aquí Albert! -dijo candy en susurro.

-Estoy seguro que si pequeña.

Con el sonido de las gaitas Candy, caminó hacia el portal de las rosas, ahí estaba esperando por ella Terry.

-¿Quien entrega a la novia? -pregunto el sacerdote.

-Yo William Albert Andrew su hermano -posó la mano de Candy sobre la de Terry.

-Bien estamos aquí reunidos para unir a esta pareja en sagrado matrimonio si hay alguien que se oponga que hable o calle para siempre.

Llegó el momento de los votos y ambos lo hicieron con el corazón en la mano.

-Yo Terrence Grandchester esta tarde quiero decirte, que mucho tiempo pensé que este momento solo vivía en mis sueños y hoy dejas de ser un sueño para convertirte en mi realidad, se que como todo vendran tiempos dificiles, pero prometo estar ahi para ti y los hijos que Dios nos diere. Nuestros corazones y destino, no tenían la misma dirección, en el mío había huellas imborrables tuyas, y hoy la vida me da la oportunidad de decir sí quiero caminar a tu lado el resto de mi vida formado huellas imborrables pero no siendo un par de ellas ahora serán dos, mirando hacia la misma dirección hasta que la muerte no separe, te amo y te amare mi hada pecosa, la que hace de mi mundo sea mejor y lleno de color tu lo vuelves mágico. ¡te amo Candy!

Candy lloraba al escuchar sus palabras.

-Yo Candice White Andrew hoy quiero decirte que siempre te pedí en mi sueños e ilusiones, siempre esperé por ti, en mi corazón tu huella yo guarde, pretendí seguir con mi vida pero la realidad es que el único que podía llenar este vacío eres tu, el hombre al que amo y amare, si quiero caminar este sendero que se llama vida a tu lado, ser parte de tu dia a dia dejando miedos y temores atrás y que no solo sean un par de huellas sino las de nuestros hijos, en la salud y en la enfermedad y hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Antes de que sacerdote dijera pude besar a la novia, Terry ya la besaba -haciendo reír a grandes y pequeños.

-Los declaro marido y mujer, ante ustedes les presento al señor y la señora Grandchester.

Después de la ceremonia hubo una pequeña recepción el el jardin, mesas redondas con manteles blancos y grandes arreglos florales.

El pastel de tres pisos de dos sabores vainilla y chocolate un cuarteto tocó y Terry abrazaba a su esposa, bailando.

-¡Te amo Candy!

-Y yo a ti, todo a sido hermoso.

-Y falta la parte dos.

-¿Como? ¡hay más!

-Claro que si en dos dias, sera la segunda parte. Tendré que irme por la madrugada a New York con Mi madre y Nieve para tener todo listo. Todos junto contigo nos alcanzaran en New York.

-¡Como! ¿te vas? -decía con un puchero Candy.

-No te preocupes, esposa mia se cumplir con mis obligaciones de esposo, creeme -río Terry.

-¡Ay! Terry no cambias -toda sonrojada respondía.

-Me encanta, que te sonrojes, y si has olvidado alguna cosa, yo puedo repetirlo lentamente hasta que lo recuerdes -le decia al oido.

-Terry, creo que no vamos a poder hacer nada, la casa esta llena, me da pena.

-No te preocupes yo tengo todo preparado pasaremos la noche en la casa pequeña donde Albert, solía jugar con los animales, fue remodelada hace poco y él mismo mandó alistarla para nosotros pecosa, asi que preparate mi hada pecosa, volveremos hacer nuestro mundo mágico.

Todos los felicitaron cuando Candy aventó el ramo, cayó en manos de Jane su compañera del hospital.

Los dos decidieron caminar hacia la propiedad, iban tomados de la mano.

-Ahora veo porque recuerdas este lugar, son tus recuerdos de niña y que es absolutamente hermoso.

-Si asi es, son bellos recuerdos pero ahora estoy apunto de escribir los mejores de mi vida.

Llegaron a la casa y el la levanto en brazos para cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

Cuando entraron estaba todo arreglado para ellos, la chimenea ardiendo enfrente de un hermoso tapete persa lleno de cojines en la mesa había una botella para brindar y en la habitación estaba llena de velas y un arreglo grande de Narcisos.

-¡Oh todo es tan bello! -exclamó, Candy-. Y ese olor a Narcisos es tan especial.

El se acerco a ella y le dijo-. Tu eres lo mas bello para mi, y tu olor me vuelve loco. Terry se inclinó a ella con lentitud, Candy contuvo el aliento y cerró los ojos.

Los labios de él se posaron sobre los de ella. Ella abrió los labios por instinto para recibirlo y el beso se hizo más profundo.

La atrajo hacia sí para abrazarla y ella de igual modo lo abrazó con fuerza, lo beso apasionadamente, fue un beso largo y profundo, dejo de sentir los pies sobre el suelo, le pareció que flotaba sobre el aire extasiada.

El puso su mano sobre su espalda y sintió su tersa piel.

Ella hizo un recorrido por su pecho y con lentitud desabrocho los botones para posar sus manos directo a su piel. El la miró asombrado y le dio una sonrisa tomó su mano invitando a que prosiguiera, lo despojó de su camisa haciendo que quedara desnudo del torso.

-Creo, mi hermosa hada que es justo que estemos en condiciones iguales -la cercó y bajó el cierre lateral del vestido, haciendo que callera a sus pies dejándola totalmente desnuda de los pechos-. Amo este vestido no necesitas llevar nada debajo de él, para poder lucir tu espalda.

La atrajo hacia él haciendo que ambos sintieran el calor de su piel. La volvió a besar y mientras lo hacía agarró sus pechos haciendo que saliera de ella un grito ahogado a causa de la intensidad de sensaciones, y se arqueo de forma instintiva. Él la alzó en brazos tomando su piernas en modo que rodeaban sus caderas. En lugar de llevarla a la cama la llevo cargando hacia la alfombra llena de almohadones en frente de la chimenea

-Terry -susurró.

-Shhh... quiero admirarte bajo la luz del fuego

Bajo la última prenda de encaje que le quedaba a Candy. Ella permaneció inmóvil mirando como desabrochaba su pantalón dejándolo caer al suelo los ojos de ella se oscurecieron de deseo, su cuerpo reaccionó sintiéndose húmeda para él, el solo hecho de mirarlo era excitante. El solo esbozo una sonrisa al mirar la reacción de ella, el se poso sobre ella abriendo sus muslos para besarla y ella con sus manos lo sujetaba por la espalda, el se retiro un poco y con sus manos ávidas recorrió con el pulgar sus rosados pezones haciendo que se irguieran listos para ser besados y mordisqueados, sus mano prosiguió su camino hasta encontrar su sexo húmedo más que listo para recibirlo, no podía dejar de mirarla, con sus ojos cerrados arqueando la espalda disfrutando su toque, la miraba con el reflejo del fuego en su rostro.

-¿Te gusta? -pregunto

-Es delicioso….

-Con qué delicioso ¡heee! -preguntó con voz e entrecortada volviéndose ronca.

-Me encanta dijo ella -abrazandolo.

-Y apenas empezamos -la besó apasionadamente.

Ella se aferró a sus hombros y él la penetró lenta y delicadamente, la respiración de ella se aceleró, lo beso y su lengua fue al encuentro de él, los besos de ella eran dulces, ella gemía y él metía su mano entre su cabello sosteniendo su cabeza para que lo mirase

-Eres hermosa….

Adentrándose en ella más profundo, ella respondió a sus movimientos. Sus movimientos se sincronizaron, el placer se apoderó del cuerpo de ambos haciendo los movimientos más rápidos cada vez hasta que un mundo de colores explotó en Candy, sintiendo sus músculos convulsionarse hasta gemir, él sintió sus contracciones y al verla disfrutar y gemir él alcanzó el clímax de igual modo con un grito.

Se depositó al lado de ella y la vio respirar agitadamente, ella volteo y miro esos bellos ojos azules, la tomó y la depositó sobre su brazo para abrazarla, ella acarició su rostro y trazo su perfil posándose en sus labios delineandolos con su dedo índice.

-Te amo…. Candy -gracias por regalarme tanta felicidad.

-Gracias a ti, por dejarme ser el hada de tus sueños -le sonrió picara

Esa madrugada Terry se alistó, la llevó a cama beso su frente y dejó una nota al lado de su almohada con un Narciso.

Dos días después todos llegaban con maleta en mano listos para viajar, todo el camino Candy se pasó preguntando y cada uno le sacaba la vuelta a risa y bromas.

-Mami tienes que ser paciente -decía Katherine.

Llegaron al puerto de New York, y frente a ellos el gran Mauritania con su gran majestuosidad dándoles la bienvenida, y donde abordaban el Capitán Nive esperando por ellos.

-¿Como? ¿Capitán Nive, usted es el Capitán del Mauritania? -preguntaba Candy confundida

-Solo por un corto periodo, como sabes me retire hace poco por mi Matrimonio, solo hare unos viajes cuando tenga que cubrir vacaciones de compañeros Capitanes. Y hoy este dia seré el afortunado en casar por el Civil a una pequeña polizonte que conocí hace varios años y a un actor que la conoció una noche de año nuevo en este mismo barco.

Asombrada volteó a ver ha todos

-¡Sorpresa! -gritaron todos.

Esa tarde se consto en el registro del Mauritania el matrimonio civil entre Candy y Terry oficiado por el Capitán Nive, siendo testigo de Terry su amigo Charly y por parte de Candy, su hermano Albert, Terry le dijo que esta era su sorpresa dos, todos se hospedarian en la villa Andrew, y los dejarían solos a ellos el la villa Grandchester, para su luna de miel, era en recompensa por la vacaciones interrumpidas y por que realmente Escocia marcó su vida al lado de Candy. Después de la ceremonia por el civil, en la comida dieron la noticia del próximo miembro Grandchester que venía en camino, todos los felicitaron.

Los dos parados en la popa del barco miraban el atardecer y observaban el camino que este dejaba, él la abrazaba.

-La última vez que mire, esta estela pense que así eras tú, las huellas de tu amor dejaron un camino imposible de borrar.

-Al igual que en mi -respondió el-. Pero hoy en la arena de nuestra vida son dos pares caminando y marcando la huella de nuestro amor imborrable.

Fin.

* * *

Hola Chicas, muchas gracias por haberme acompañado en esta historia, realmente fue una sorpresa para mi sus comentarios y aceptación, esta historia fue en cierta manera un reto para mi, en poner escenas donde hay amor, mucho amor ;) cosa que no hice en mis dos anteriores historias, y se que esto es un proceso y espero ir mejorando poco a poco para ser del agrado de ustedes, a sido una hermosa aventura, agradezco cada comentario, y en este final espero haber llenado sus expectativas como lectoras, no se cuanto tiempo tarde en publicar otra vez, ahí traigo en mi mente una historias de época actual y alterna rondando mi cabeza, y otra de estilo árabe pero al menos necesito unos capítulos de respaldo para empezar a publicar. Tengo un oneshot-songfic, pero ese se los presentare después de abril. Así que otra vez muchas gracias, y a las que sigan leyendo la historia y terminen de leerla, gracias por su tiempo y por atreverse a soñar e imaginar conmigo, nos leemos en la siguiente historia y no olviden dejar su comentarios finales ;) please….. con cariño Saadesa :D

" Agradecimientos"

*Kamanance *Lectora 1977 *Eli *Candice White *Karysthel *Elydereyes *Selinityneza *myrnaglez4 *apy granchester *Oli Rojas *Mina *Yuyi *Liz *Lilit *Yelani *CLAU *Claudia matos *Minha Parra *Lila Venezuela *litzie *Betina C *CONNY DE G *Gelsi *Armonica de Terry *Julie *Paty yaez *deysi * guest y a todas las que se siguieron la historia tal vez sin comentar y a las que me pusieron como una historia favorita thanks :D

Y quiero dar las gracias de manera especial a *palasatenea2018 cuando llegue en enero para publicar no sabía que oprimir como ver sus reviews ella siempre estuvo ahí brindándome su ayuda, ella no a leído esta historia pero quiero agradecerle no cualquiera te enseña y comparte lo que sabe.

《Gracias, ustedes hacen posible la magia al permitirse entrar e imaginar en el mundo mágico de cada escrito. 》


End file.
